You'll never Keep me Down
by Nomadic Chaos
Summary: Abandoned by his parents for not being the perfect child, humiliated by the village and forced to be a civilian. Naruto was stagnant, forced in an endless cycle of Boredom; that was until the accident happened. Now with uncontrollable avarice and lust for power, he craves for the world to know his name. Naruto is out for revenge and shall not be stopped. Strong Rinnegan Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1: On My Own)**

Naruto Uzumaki never really had a reason to like many things in life since his twin siblings who were 3 years younger than him had been declared the Children of the Prophecy by that perverted sage since then things had gone to shit. What with his parents always doting on them instead of him, giving them training and going to all the restaurants they wanted instead and them always getting more presents than him on their birthdays than what he did this resulted to where Naruto was more or less ignored for a good majority for them.

It didn't help that he didn't have the family talent for Fuinjutsu or Kenjutsu or better yet the special Uzumaki chakra which soon by the time he was 11 had his parents relegate him to being a civilian telling him that the ninja life for him was too dangerous and all but saying he was too weak and helpless to survive. From thereon Naruto throughout his childhood had taken to going around doing odd jobs around the village to make it but if there was one thing that never changed is that one day he would rise above his situation and get as far from Konoha as possible to reach his full strength and potential that was just waiting for him.

* * *

 **(April 13th 992 S.E, Konoha, 6:30 PM)**

The 17 year old Naruto Uzumaki had just went out of his apartment after storing up his latest addition to his savings he kept in his apartment which was quite sizable due to working varied odd jobs around the village. However, he was onto what made him the most money throughout the years that being his participating in underground dogfights against other civilians and some ninja as granted it was illegal since it was a no holds barred taijutsu match till you were either unconscious or died but the money was well worth and so far he won most of the time so it was worth it.

 _"Alright time to win another round of either beating the shit out of people or me getting the shit beat out of me which ever one comes first."_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked towards the more shady side of town where gangs, criminals, prostitutes and everything else of the sort dwelled

"Man I love coming to the Red Light District some real good times I've had here." Naruto said to himself as he waved to the various people who greeted him having known of his reputation as being one of the best street fighters in Konoha's underground

"Now then all I gotta do is just hope I'm not too late for it start." Naruto said as he ran towards the location of the fights going on

It wouldn't be long until Naruto grinned at finding the place where the dogfights were taking place that being a 4 story tall warehouse that had been long since abandoned but now housed the underground dogfights in its place. Since it was far enough into the Red Light District that nobody would bother looking for it and well known enough due to having formerly been used to make illegal substances such as cocaine and ecstasy as Naruto soon ran inside.

"You made it just in time Naruto and here I thought you weren't gonna make it." A balding middle aged red haired man spoke

"Sue me just tell me who the hell I'm fighting Kageyama, so I can beat the hell out of him and win my fucking money already?" Naruto asked as he began taking off his hooded sweatshirt and handed it to the middle aged man

"Apparently you'll be fighting some prick named Mizuki who thinks he can come here and get an easy win out of you since he thinks he's hot shit for being a Chunin." Kageyama told Naruto who cracked his neck as he walked towards the arena part of the warehouse

"I think he doesn't know of my reputation around here considering that I beat a fucking Tokubetsu Jonin bare handedly so I'm pretty sure he won't be that much of a problem." Naruto told him as he knew that he could at least handle himself enough to where a Chunin wouldn't be as much of a problem

"Still Naruto I'd suggest that you watch yourself as practically anything can happen in the ring." Kageyama warned him

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Naruto told the man as he stepped into the 15 meter wide ring that had lengths of wire and chain to prevent someone from easily ringing out

As Mizuki soon looked on at the wayward eldest son of the Hokage as Naruto had cobalt blue eyes, his hair both golden blonde and carmine colored making it look like a flame as the blonde parts were more predominant as they went to his chin in spiky, shaggy and untamed mess as though he'd given up on trying to comb it anymore. As the 17 year old was solidly built from years of physical labor from all of the odd jobs he worked making his body prize strength over speed from the powerful muscles that made him look more like a middleweight U.F.C fighter with scars lining his upper torso from old fights as he had the rough beginnings of a beard on his face that made him look homeless.

With him wearing black sweatpants, a pumpkin orange face with grinning black skull on the front, with him wearing white and dark orange tennis shoes as well as he got into a rough boxer's stance

"So then are you just gonna stand there all day are we gonna fight, you fucking punk bitch?" Naruto questioned as the fight had started mere seconds ago

"I can't believe that your the Hokage's….." Mizuki spoke but was cut off when Naruto punched him in the face

"The fight has started already so unless you're either gonna forfeit or I'm gonna beat you to a pulp." Naruto spoke as he uppercutted Mizuki hard enough to send him flat on his ass

"Fine then I was gonna go easy on you but you asked for you damn brat." Mizuki spoke as he tried to get up only for Naruto to run up and mule kick in his mouth bloodying it and knocking out a few of his bottom teeth

"All I hear is blabbering now then fight or get fucked up your call." Naruto spoke still in his rough fighting stance

With that in mind Mizuki soon got up and tried to land right hook at Naruto only for it to be countered by the offending limb being grabbed as Naruto threw him over his shoulder like he was a sack of flour. However, Mizuki got up as fast as he could and came rushing towards Naruto with his fist cocked back yet Naruto jumped up and drop kicked him in the chest causing the Chunin instructor to fold over before he was soon repeatedly kneed in the face as his pant leg was soon stained with blood as the sound of cartilage breaking was heard.

Mizuki was soon grabbed by Naruto who had put him in a full nelson as he used his greater strength to jump up into the air and piledrive the him into the ground as Mizuki felt his vision make him see double as he got up. As the moment he stood on his feet Naruto landed a haymaker to his ribcage breaking a rib before landing body shots all over his stomach as Mizuki's stunned state made him a punching bag as Naruto landed hammer like blows like a machine that came right after the other.

"Wow I still don't get how you can be considered a Chunin since I'm handing you your ass on a platter and I'm just some punk civilian." Naruto taunted as he closed backhanded Mizuki across the face making blood and saliva fly out of his mouth

"Then again I'm just that aren't I some punk from the wrong side of the village that can beat up Chunin and Tokubetsu Jonin with my bare hands which says a lot about our pissant military. Especially if all it takes for me to beat you guys down is just going through intense physical training and hard labour every day for five years and do some survival training in the Forest of Death for me to wipe the floor with you." Naruto spoke since if all it took for him was going through physical labour and training everyday and survival training to make him as strong as he was then their military was pathetic

"Shut up as what do you know you're just some bastard nobody wanted and couldn't cut as a ninja!" Mizuki shouted going in for a right jab to Naruto's face that was caught

"I already know I'm a bastard, but then again if I couldn't cut it as a ninja and still able to beat you up then what does that say about you?" Naruto asked as he squeezed Mizuki's hand before headbutting him in the face hard enough to split the skin

"Shove it I'll show you just how much better than you I really am as there is no way in hell that I a Chunin can be beaten by some 16 year old brat." Mizuki ranted and all the while during left himself open to a hard punch to the sternum that cracked it as Naruto smirked

"Correction jackass I'm 16 and a half besides in these fights being a Chunin don't me jack shit especially since who cares about being a ninja anyways especially since most you guys nowadays act like damn samurai and spout off about honor and fighting people head on." Naruto spoke before lifting him up by the hem of his Chunin vest

"As why would I care about ninja anyways after all they just look down on me because apparently that blonde bastard and his whore thought I couldn't cut it because I didn't have the family talents that their precious kids did. But guess what that won't matter when I'm gone from this place because all I gotta do is beat you and then I'll have all the money I need to get the hell out of here because I won't live in mediocrity anymore." Naruto spoke as he chokeslammed Mizuki into the ground

"You think you can beat me without there being consequences because if you don't throw this match right now I'll just have to tell the Hokage about the little underground fights you've been having." Mizuki spoke as he got up and tried to front kick Naruto only for him to knock it aside

"Careful you're treading on dangerous waters here, so I suggest you watch yourself." Naruto told the Chunin as he felt anger he hadn't felt in a long time rise up within him

"What I'm saying is that if you don't take a fall right now and let me get some money then I'll rat you out after all it'd be a shame if all those plans you've made to finally get out of here were to go to waste." Mizuki said in an effort to blackmail Naruto who knuckles popped from how angry he was getting

"I'm warning you to watch yourself right now because you're really pissing me off, so drop it or I swear that you aren't going to live to see the sunrise." Naruto warned as he wouldn't have his plans to get out of here be a waste because of some white haired prick

"Or what because in case you haven't noticed it's about time someone set you straight that your lot in life is below ninja as I won't have some civilian brat think he's better than those of us with a headband." Mizuki boasted as Naruto's temper began to rise as Mizuki continued his threats

"Because all you are is just the son of the Hokage whose so much of a failure that he got practically disowned from his family because he's too much of pathetic and stupid excuse that he couldn't cut it as a shinobi. As I bet they made you a civilian so they didn't have to watch in shame as you just floundered about until you got killed on your first mission as I bet you couldn't even throw a kunai right after all you're probably so much of an failure that even they saw it as I bet that's why they chose those demon brat's over you in the first place." Mizuki continued to rave unaware of the buildup in chakra and anger from Naruto

"Because compared to them I can see why the Hokage and Lady Kushina chose them over you as they actually have talent and can actually be great ninja unlike you the flawed abortion of the two greatest ninja in our village. So why don't you just save yourself further embarrassment and take a dive so I can win my money and that you can know your rightful place below ninja and everyone else as the Hokage's failure of a brat otherwise say goodbye to your dreams of getting out of here. Since I'm pretty sure once I tell them then all that money and hard work you've been putting towards trying to rise above your place in the village will have all been pissed away because you thought you could be something else other than your given lot in life." Mizuki ranted arrogantly in thinking he would get his major payout for getting one of the champions of Konoha's underground dogfights to submit as well as getting the failure of the Hokage to lose to him as a big boost to his ego as well

However, unknown to him an unimaginable amount of rage ripped through Naruto's being as his chakra surged forth with a large portion going into his eyes as he felt them burn as though someone was ripping out meters upon meters white hot barbed wire out of them as the chakra flow to them increased. But he didn't care about the pain in his eyes as all he cared about was just making this bastard die for daring to even blackmail him and get him to forfeit his dreams.

As Naruto soon raised his hand as Mizuki suddenly found himself being dragged towards Naruto as though some invisible hand was grabbing him and forcing him towards blonde redhead as his neck was soon in an ironclad grip.

"You know what for thinking you can just run me over and blackmail me into taking a dive especially over my plans to leave this place it's gonna cost you one thing in particular so I hope you've enjoyed seeing your final sunrise ever. Because thanks to you not taking my advice to shut the hell up you're gonna regret it with your life." Naruto told him as a venomous anger saturated his voice as he glared at Mizuki through his eyes that were now bleeding

"No way how can this brat have those eyes as that dojutsu has been extinct for centuries so how in the fuck did he have those eyes?" Mizuki thought as his air supply was rapidly being cut off as he saw that Naruto's eyes were no longer cobalt but the eyes of a dojutsu long since extinct that only belonged to the Sage of Six Paths

With that Naruto then proceeded lift Mizuki of above his head and then with both hands brought him crashing onto his knee with the snap of his spine was heard echoing throughout as Mizuki was on the ground unable to move as his ability to walk was now destroyed. However, before he could even try and crawl away Naruto grabbed him by the head and forced him to look him in the eyes as he stared him down with an intensity that froze Mizuki in place.

"Now then you're gonna look me in my eyes and know that if you'd just kept your worthless mouth shut you would've lived." Naruto told Mizuki as he began to squeeze his head as cracks in the Chunin skull began to form

 _"No this can't be happening I was supposed to get my money, steal the Scroll of Seals and make it off with Lord Orochimaru and live it up in a life of power luxury not die to the Hokage's failure of a brat."_ Mizuki thought as the pressure on his brain began to build as blood leaked out of his eyes, nose and ears

This continued until with multiple gut wrenching cracks Mizuki's skull collapsed evident by it's now deformed state that looked akin to how one would crush a soda can as Naruto threw his body onto the ring as he covered his eyes that still pulsed with an almost unbearable pain.

"You alright there Naruto you don't look so hot?" Kageyama asked as Naruto staggered off the ring as Kageyama handed Naruto his winnings

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to go and lie down as hopefully whatever the fuck is happening to me stops in the morning." Naruto spoke as he pocketed his money at having enough to now finance his leaving the village

"One more thing Naruto you've made me proud to be your bookie and promoter so good luck when you leave here and don't forget about the little guy when you make it big." Kageyama told Naruto who grinned widely

"Don't worry I won't and thanks for all the help so I guess you can say that this is the last time we're gonna see each other." Naruto spoke a little saddened after all the man before him had done so much for him over the years that he was like a surrogate uncle

"Hey look if this is gonna be the last time we see each other then why not celebrate with a night out in the Red Light District after all I think we should celebrate your victory by having a fucking party!" Kageyama exclaimed with his arm around Naruto whose grin widened

"Ah fuck it let's do it as booze, food and bitches await!" Naruto shouted as the two went off to party like no tomorrow

* * *

 **( 1 week later, April 19th 992 S.E, 2:10 Pm, Uchiha District)**

It was 1 week later as Naruto was walking with sunglasses on to hide his eyes that although the pain did go away he'd rather not freak out anyone at all with them that and he'd been experimenting with the strange powers gifted to him by his eyes after what happened with them. And as it turns out he could as easily attract things to him as well as repel them however, he knew that there was more to this than what he'd ever find out on his own therefore he was going to see one of his friends at the Uchiha District since if anyone knew about Dojutsu it was the Uchiha.

"Hey Shisui and Itachi I know that the two of you are out here so come on out already or so help me I will hunt both of you down and kick you in the balls!" Naruto called out to the two Uchiha who jumped down from their place on high

With that being said the two Uchiha ANBU dropped from their place on high happy to see Naruto since even when he was disowned by his family a majority of the Uchiha clan still welcomed him with open arms. Even though he couldn't be a ninja Shisui and Itachi and Mikoto on occasion whenever they had the opportunity and time would help Naruto out from chakra control exercises, to lending him a few jutsu scrolls to study especially when they found out that he had affinities to all 5 natures therefore Naruto in some ways was an unofficial Uchiha.

"So then Naruto you here for another sparring match because if you are then bring it because after last time with that cheap shot you pulled a rematch is in order." Itachi spoke as Naruto since during one of their spars Naruto had won by giving Itachi a haymaker to the balls at the last minute

"Will you give it a rest Itachi so what if Naruto beat you by punching in the balls he still won, so give it a rest between this rivalry you to have." Shisui spoke as the rivalry between Itachi and Naruto to some Uchiha clan members was like restart of Madara and Hashirama

"No I won't besides are rivalry has gone on to long for me to simply give it a rest isn't that right Naruto?" Itachi asked as Naruto grinned

"Of course after all I'm one of the few people who can keep up with you when it comes to taijutsu after all as I swear you guys, the Hyuuga and the Inuzuka make all too easy for me to figure out how you operate." Naruto spoke as to him he found all taijutsu to be easy to counter since over the years he found any fighting style that he came against all followed a pattern and soon enough his brain hardwired itself to recognize, dissect and counter these pattern based taijutsu with surgical precision

"Fair enough and also as much as I hate saying this my mom has been wanting to see you since you haven't been around as often which to me despite us being friends is a saving grace since you scared Sasuke for life after what he saw." Itachi spoke glad that he was a very capable genjutsu practitioner since his brother didn't need to have memory of that ordeal

"Hey he and your father should've knocked first." Naruto replied not seeing what was the big deal

"It sort of is when my father caught you plowing my mother in his words face down ass up position in a schoolgirl uniform an image of which I hate imagining." Itachi spoke as the thought of his good friend having hardcore sex with his mother made him shudder internally

"I'm sorry Itachi but your mom was a very generous lover as man can she take a very good pounding." Naruto spoke before Itachi's eyes turned into crimson Sharingan

"You say those words in that fashion again and no Yamanaka will fix what I do to you." Itachi spoke glaring at Naruto with his clan doujutsu

"Now guys let's not do anything crazy here alright." Shisui spoke trying to keep the peace between the two of them

"Anyways Naruto what did you come here for anyways?" Shisui asked wondering what he came for

"It's more of a private matter that I need to talk to you guys about, so anywhere you guys know where we can go?" Naruto asked as the two nodded and soon walked across the compound

It wouldn't belong before they were in Itachi's section of the Uchiha District as they set up privacy and silencing seals so that no one would hear a word said of what would go on between the three of them.

"Well then Naruto what was it that was so important that we had to keep everything so quiet, as give us the details already?" Shisui asked impatient as to what it was that Naruto had that was important

"Well last week when I was out and about to earn money I had a bit of incident that got me pissed and then next thing I knew my eyes are stuck like this." Naruto spoke as he took off his sunglasses to show off his eyes to the two Uchiha ANBU

"Naruto you do realize that you've got the fucking Rinnegan right?" Shisui asked looking at his friend's' eyes

As no longer were they the same cobalt blue they grew up with but instead a mix between steel grey and deep amethyst with a set of black concentric circles that got smaller and smaller until they led up to a pinprick like dot of a pupil however the circles seemed to be somewhat oval shaped due to the way they faced outwards.

"Yeah as that's what I came to you guys for since you two are the only ones I know who have enough experience with this and have gotten both your Sharingan into their Mangekyo forms." Naruto spoke noting how after a particularly deadly mission the two having almost died had awakened their Mangekyo Sharingan

"Fair enough Naruto so then what do you need our help with exactly?" Itachi asked wondering what his friend and rival what he needed

"Simple I know that a long time ago that before Madara Uchiha died that he awakened the Rinnegan and recorded all his knowledge of what it could do before his old age, as well as the records on the last living descendant of the Sage of Six Paths who had the Rinnegan before he was killed since you guys found such records on one of your missions. Which is why I'm gonna need all of that for when I leave here because I can not go out there outgunned without any knowledge of the Rinnegan which is why I need you guys to help me get it as well as please send me any other knowledge of what you can gather while I'm on the road." Naruto spoke knowing that he'd need all the information he'd need on the doujutsu

"That's gonna be a tall order to fill Naruto but, be lucky you're our friend because we wouldn't do this for anyone else." Shisui spoke as getting the information they found months ago on the Rinnegan recorded by Madara himself and the last known direct descendant of the Sage of Six Paths would be hell to do but all the while worth it

"Agreed as we will have it for you when we get you out of the village since no doubt it'll be hard for you to make your escape unless one of us goes with you far enough to sneak you away." Itachi surmised knowing that despite Naruto's civilian status the Hokage would never let him be outside Konoha's walls

"Understood which is why if I'm to get as good a start in the line of work that I want then we're going to need to make it look like I died which reminds me can any of you make a corpse clone of me for this to work?" Naruto asked since he'd need one of those for it to work

"I can do that actually." Itachi spoke since overtime in his ANBU career he's had to make corpse clones of targets

"Well Shisui I guess that means you're with me when I make my escape out of here." Naruto told Shisui who smirked

"Don't worry Naruto I'll get you out of here in one piece" Shisui promised him with a trademark nice guy smile

"Well guys since it seems as though we've got everything settled then I'll be seeing you guys for possibly the last time in 4 days and remember what we've talked about stays between us. As not a soul knows of what we discussed here as not even the Uchiha's must know of what I've done since let's face it they're still loyal to the blonde bastard and would try to recapture me and have all my dreams go up in smoke." Naruto told them as this was something that had to be kept between the trio

"Don't worry Naruto your secret will be kept safe with me no matter what." Shisui promised Naruto that he wouldn't tell anyone of what would happen to him once he would go out of the village

"You can trust that I will not tell a single soul just make sure that if you ever come back here then you give me a good rematch." Itachi told him as the moment Naruto came back to Konoha he wanted a damn good rematch with his rival

"Well then guys it's been nice knowing you since 4 days from now I won't be seeing you for a long time." Naruto spoke as he was going to miss hanging out with his friends but his dreams of becoming stronger and a better life of opportunity came first

* * *

 **(4 days later, April 23rd 992 S.E, 11:27 Pm, Fire Country)**

It was 4 days later as Naruto and Shisui were at the tailend of Fire Country having gone as fast as they could to get out of Fire Country as Naruto was practically giddy with excitement at soon being far from Konoha and by larger extension Fire Country as soon as possible. With Naruto running throughout the forest line with tactical goggles onto hide his Rinnegan from people since a lot of people would kill in order to have his doujutsu.

"I can't believe it Shisui just another mile and I'll be in the clear." Naruto spoke with his pack full of scrolls of both Rinnegan information and some jutsu scrolls that Itachi and Shisui had given him for the road with some being their personal favorites

"Agreed Naruto and by the way I never did ask what are you going to do for a living anyways?" Shisui asked wondering what his longtime friend would do for a career choice

"Simple I'll become a mercenary and bounty hunter after all I do so good at fighting and beating the hell out of people that I might as well make a living from it besides with my Rinnegan and all that I'll be learning on the road I'll be fucking rich in no time." Naruto spoke slightly rambling as he mentally salivated at gaining so much money

"Huh oddly enough I'm not surprised you choose that for an occupation besides knowing that I also found what would be your first bounty." Shisui spoke with a smirk as Naruto looked at him with surprise

"Huh so who's the person?" Naruto questioned as to who was going to be his first bounty and official kill

"The guy is a B-ranked Missing nin from Kiri named Kirito Kurosaki." Shisui answered as Naruto looked surprised

"You're trusting me to fight a B-Rank level person….huh didn't think you had that much faith in me." Naruto spoke genuinely shocked that Shisui had that much faith in him

"Of course I do you've been fighting and training with us for years so I have no doubt you can beat him." Shisui assured Naruto who smiled that the Uchiha ANBU had this much faith in him

"Thanks Shisui I appreciate the boost in confidence. So then where is this guy anyways Shisui since I want to beat the hell out of him and get the bounty on him?" Naruto asked wondering where this guy would be

"That's because he's a mile and a half away once we reach that point I'm leaving everything up to you since I'd have to get back before my clan or anyone else gets wise to the fact that I helped you escape." Shisui told him as he didn't want to rouse any suspicion that he helped Naruto with his getaway otherwise he'd be in deep shit

"I understand and still thank you and Itachi for all of your help it's just a shame that I have to lie about my death to Mikoto of all people." Naruto spoke saddened that he'd have to lie to Mikoto about this however, he couldn't have anything traced back to him that would affect his secret lover

"Don't worry Naruto I'll make sure she does well." Shisui promised him as Naruto nodded in a silent thank you

With that in mind Naruto and Shisui reached the border between the Land of Fire and Land of Rivers as they were mere meters from where Naruto's first victim would be with Shisui bidding Naruto a final farewell before disappearing in a body flicker.

"Well then here goes nothing." Naruto thought taking out a hunting knife as he looked at his target

Kirito was a man in his late 20's with navy colored hair, nearly pale skin that stood at 5 foot 9 compared to Naruto five foot 11 and was a relatively slim yet athletically built man that looked more used to speed type fighting especially by the katana he had strapped to his back. As he wore the standard Kirigakure shinobi outfit with a flak vest except with the sleeves torn off and wearing a half mask like Kakashi did except in ocean blue

"Alright Naruto you've got more than likely the strength and endurance advantage those two attacks from my Rinnegan to keep him in my court of close to mid range on top of the fact that you know a few wind and fire jutsu you should be fine. However, that katana is gonna prove pesky so the moment I get a chance I need to snap that shit in half and go for the kill immediately then not to mention the fact that judging from his vest and the level of chakra he's got he's more than likely got a few water type jutsu so I'll have steer clear of that." Naruto surmised his brain going in as hard as it could to analyze how he could fight this battle in his favor

 _"With all that being said let's fucking go."_ Naruto thought as he rushed in after after Kirito going into stab him in the back of the head

However, Kirito soon rose up to his feet and unsheathed his katana to block Naruto's knife as the two clashed with Kirito's greater ability in swordplay being matched by Naruto's fierce amount of physical strength.

"Huh I'm impressed that they sent bounty hunters after me after being gone for just a few months." Kirito spoke his voice a oily tenor as he and Naruto clashed against each other

"Well to be honest you're gonna be my first bounty and kill so at least you've got that going for you tonight." Naruto responded as the two struggled in their bladelock

"They sent a rookie out after me this is just priceless!" Kirito laughed earning a snarl and punch to the face so hard that it broke his nose from Naruto

"Don't fucking underestimate me because I'm rookie otherwise you're gonna die regretting that." Naruto spoke because if there was one thing he hated it was being underestimated

"I wouldn't oversell yourself kid as you haven't dealt with a real shinobi so watch yourself." Kirito told Naruto who rolled his eyes

"It's the same with all you shinobi all you do is chatter on and on about how you're so great let's do without the ego stroking and get to fighting already." Naruto spoke having his knife at the ready

"Fine then but just know you won't be the first or the last to fall to me." Kirito spoke as he dashed after Naruto

Naruto blocked the strike to his ribs with the flat of his knife using his greater physical strength he gained from wrestling and fighting off the large creatures in the Forest of Death with minor effort before countering with punch to his face that sent him sprawling nearly several feet as Naruto was grinning like mad.

"You know what I'm really excited to fight an actual shinobi to the death and you want to know why that is?" Naruto questioned with a wide grin on his face

"Why's that because you've got some kind of deathwish?" Kirito asked wiping the blood that continued to drip down his nose

"No not at all as quite the opposite because for the majority of everytime I've fought I've had to fight at less than half strength and the only times I've ever gone above that was with sparring matches with my friends. But now that I'm out and about in the world I don't have to hold myself back because now I can fight at full physical strength and actually use some ninjutsu I've learned in live combat." Naruto spoke with a wide grin as he had his knife held up in one hand in a reverse grip and his fist bared

"I admit brat you're something else but don't think that because you get to be at all you can be that you stand a chance against me a real full fledged shinobi." Kirito replied raising his katana thinking that he'd be able to be the rookie bounty hunter

"Like I'm scared of you bring it on." Naruto told the ex Kiri shinobi with a wide grin as his knife shined murderously in the light of the crescent moon

With that the two rushed after each other with Naruto parrying Kirito's fast paced strikes albeit barely with him taking some slashes to his person however, Naruto's mind was now going into overdrive to study the patterns of how he was fighting with every slash, swing and block and even his footwork being analyzed and dissected each move made in order to counter it. On the other side Kirito found himself being pushed back due to the fact that Naruto's knife fighting was just enough to contend and counter his swordsmanship that and he had to worry about dodging Naruto's punches which were from the one time he didn't enough to crack and nearly break a rib.

"I'm actually impressed that you're fighting as well for some punk brat." Kirito spoke as he sidestepped a knife swing from Naruto who was still grinning like a madman

"Trust me you still haven't seen nothing yet." Naruto responded as his shirt was slashed up to where the front was nearly in ribbons as a few slashes covered the right side of his upper chest and the lower left of his stomach

"Really then why don't you show me!" Kirito exclaimed front flipping into the air as he brought his katana down on Naruto's head

"Fell right for it, as the idiot realizes that once his feet left the ground I get to dictate what happens next." Naruto thought using the attraction attack of his Rinnegan to bring Kirito reeling towards him as he caught him by the throat

"What the hell was that just now? As did he use some kind of jutsu because if he did then I didn't see him use any hand signs." Kirito thought as Naruto headbutted him as hard as possible causing the skin and soft muscle to split as blood spurted out

Naruto followed through with several stabs with his knife to Kirito's stomach in his staggered state before uppercutting him however, Kirito had retaliated by thrusting his katana into Naruto who if he didn't twist out of the way would've taken a direct hit to the stomach. As Naruto took the hit and grabbed Kirito's arm tightly as he punched him in the face repeatedly knocking out a few teeth in the process before the missing nin kicked Naruto away from him sending him stumbling a few feet as he soon went through hand signs.

"Let's see how you handle this one for size; Water Release: Gunshot!" Kirito exclaimed as his chest swelled to almost an abnormal size before spewing out a dozen water bullets the half the size of a toddler

"Like this will stop me." Naruto thought as he ran after Kirito dodging the large bullets of water that gouged at the ground

"Fell right into my trap as now I've got him right where I want him." Kirito thought smugly as he went through another set of hand signs

"Water Release: Tearing Torrent." Kirito called out as he lashed his hand outwards to fire out a hose like stream of water at Naruto

Naruto was impacted by the fire hose like stream of water that tore apart his shirt and shredded his skin as he found himself being able to breath with more trouble due to a cracked sternum yet his tolerance for pain and his high amounts of endurance kept him going as he got back up on his feet. Kirito was so stunned by the action that he barely had time to parry the stab to his jugular vein as Naruto doggedly pushed through his guard as his knife blade grinded against his katana as it reached closer to it's destination he was forced to break things off.

Yet this only left him to be subject to a punch to his nose that further broke it as blood splattered out of it before Naruto dug his fingers into the wound caused by his headbutting Kirito and ripped away the skin and soft muscle that tore it's jagged way from his forehead to just a few centimeters above his left eyelid. Naruto took this chance to punch him hard in the ribs taking dark satisfaction as one going on two of them broke before Kirito pushed off of him by using his stomach as a springboard making the red haired blonde grunt loudly in irritation.

"Come is this all you got I've seen old people fuck harder than you fight!" Naruto exclaimed as he slashed at Kirito's eyes in an attempt to blind him as Kirito parried engaging once more in a bladelock

"You know what you really are cheeky little bastard, as maybe I should cut that tongue out of your smart mouth." Kirito retorted as Naruto scoffed as he attacked with several fast paced slashes that were followed by a combo of stabs and thrusts at a rapid fire pace with three slashes cutting into Naruto's flesh and the other slashes and stabs and thrusts he countered or parried with his a punch to the stomach

"That's right keep fighting me since now I've just about got your number as soon enough I'm gonna obliterate you where you stand." Naruto muttered under his breath as it became easier and easier to parry and counter Kirito's sword attacks evident by him getting in more punches and knees to the man's body that was gradually gaining bruises

"How's it possible for this brat to already be on equal footing with me when before I practically had him on the run?" Kirito questioned himself as Naruto was quickly becoming more and more able to counter his attacks

"Get your head in the game dumbass." Naruto spoke crouching down and driving his knife hilt deep into Kirito thigh before going in for an uppercut

"Why you little bastard I'll show you that I'm the wrong one to fuck with." Kirito spoke going in for a sword swing to behead Naruto only for Naruto block it

"Now then I wonder how strong you are to take this." Naruto spoke in a low whisper has his free hand began to rapidly charge up with wind chakra

"Shit." Kirito cursed however, his attempts were rendered useless to escape as a hard kick from Naruto to his wounded thigh stopped him long enough to complete the attack

"Wind Release: Beast Tearing Gale Palm." Naruto called out as wind chakra gathered in his free hand

Naruto launched out two more hard kicks to Kirito's thigh before launching the attack knowing he was sufficiently staggered as a arm and clawed hand the size of a grown man and thick around as a tree trunk struck Kirito's chest at point blank range. The attack soon ploughed Kirito through a quartet of trees and nearly knocking over a 5th one as his 3 of his were now fractured , his collarbone cracked, his right shoulder dislocated and his flak vest in tatters.

Naruto following up the offensive with is new repulsory attack gained from the Rinnegan as he charged after the still staggered Kirito until he was in arm's reach and launched it the result obliterated his clothes on his upper body rendering him half naked and peeling off strips of skin and bits of flesh. As he was sent careening into the air as Naruto jumped into the air and using his pained and staggered state grabbed him in a full nelson and pile drove him into a nearby river bank.

"Water Release: Water Fang Bullets!" Kirito cried out as the water around him soon rose up and turned into drill like fangs of pressurized water that struck out at Naruto

"Fire Release: Flame Hurricane." Naruto spoke as a large torrent of flames erupted from Naruto spiraling around him as he soon slammed the spiraling mass of fire into the riverbank disrupting the water jutsu causing a large cloud of steam to erupt

"Damn it where the hell is that brat?" Kirito questioned as due to the thick cloud of steam couldn't see Naruto's position

Naruto made his presence known when he put Kirito in a headlock and began stabbing him repeatedly in the chest each going in hilt deep as combined with his broken or fractured ribs made the pain all the more unbearable as he was being stabbed repeatedly. Yet Kirito managed to get Naruto off by striking him in the temple as hard as he could making Naruto back off of him as he tried to regain his bearings with Naruto managing to narrowly parry a sword strike designed to impale him through the head.

"Just how in the hell are you doing this?!" Kirito demanded as Naruto had instead of struggling at the beginning of the battle to parry and counter his attacks were doing it on autopilot

"I don't what you're talking about." Naruto replied in mock innocence

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you cheeky little brat. It's how in the fuck are you countering me when before I had you on the ropes, as it doesn't make sense how you're able to get this good so fast as just what the hell are you?" Kirito questioned as he stabbed at Naruto who blocked with his hand with a wicked grin on his face

"It's really easy I'm just fucking better than you and now that I've seen all your tricks it's game over." Naruto spoke as grabbed at the katana blade

With Kirito's eyes widening at how in a simple motion Naruto broke the metal blade that embedded in his hand before with all of his speed and strength stabbed Kirito through the throat as a gush of blood erupted as he soon choked on it.

"Punk ass bitch." Naruto muttered as he watched Kirito spasm in the riverbed as his blood flowed down the river

 _"Now then time to find where this guy was camped out at rest up and then find the nearest bounty office to collect what's mine."_ Naruto thought dragging the corpse along with him as he grinned in victory of his first official kill as a bounty hunter and mercenary

(4 months later, August 27th 992 S.E, Konoha, 3:09 Pm)

It was 4 months later as Mikoto Uchiha was throwing herself into training with Naruto's "suicide" bringing her great grief and distraught to where since then she's thrown herself into training once again. Having even come out of her early retirement from being one of Konoha's elite jounin as she was now in Training Ground 7 fighting it out against any unlucky jounin or shinobi who dared to try and challenge her or was in her crosshairs as all Mikoto had felt since then was despair and rage at how her secret lover had taken his own life.

"Come on is that all you have?" Mikoto asked as she landed a harsh roundhouse kick against a jounin that knocked him unconscious as she saw the one that was her target come after her after she'd defeated the five other jounins

The other two jounin who were fighting her tried to attack her from both sides as the remaining one was swinging a katana at her. However, Mikoto's Sharingan saw this coming and soon caught the the culprit and swung the target away from her as she landed roughly on the ground as the Uchiha Matriarch looked at the source of her anger who was bruised and breathing semi heavily.

"Mikoto don't you think that you're taking this too far?" Kushina asked as she had blood trickling out of her mouth as she had to backflip away from Mikoto who punched a small crater in the ground

"Did I even say you could talk at all?" Mikoto questioned as faster than Kakashi's Sharingan could perceive launched a reverse roundhouse kick that nearly knocked Kushina's teeth out of her mouth

"As it's all your fault that he's dead as you and that blonde bastard just had to listen to that man whore of toad and now he's gone and someone needs to pay." Mikoto snarled her Sharingan swirling with pure rage as she lifted Kushina up by her hair

"We had to do it so that the twins could defeat what's coming after them in that prophecy and we didn't want Naruto to get involved he didn't have the talent for anything we trained him in." Kushina spoke only to get punched into a nearby tree as Mikoto glared at her

"What the fuck do you know about him having talent you didn't even bother to see if he was good at anything else, as all you ever cared about were those bratty twins of yours. As all you've ever done is put them in the center of the world and give them everything under the sun while you practically shitcan Naruto into being fucking civilian and only come to visit him on his birthday that you even forget! Do you have any idea how infuriating it is when an 10 year old asks why his mommy and daddy kicked him out of his own home and made him live an apartment by himself!" Mikoto roared as she made hand signs before her hand went on fire

"Fire Release: Five!" Mikoto exclaimed her hand forming itself like a spear and alight with flame with the intent of spearing Kushina who parried it with her katana as small bursts of flame erupted as the two clashed

"I swear that your trying to kill me." Kushina spoke as Mikoto only snarled before Kushina jumped back as Mikoto pulled out her trademark long knife to try and slash Kushina's throat open

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do especially after you betrayed your own son and got him killed." Mikoto retorted having nicked Kushina's neck

"I didn't betray him I was trying to do what's best for him." Kushina spoke being put on the offensive due to Mikoto's furious and staccato knife slashes and stabs

"Don't you dare try and lie to me at all. As you didn't want him to be a detriment to those twin brats that think because they're your kids there on top of the world and that nothing can't hurt them because they've been trained by you Minato, that rotten pervert, and that bit titted bitch Senju." Mikoto snarled as she kicked Kushina in the stomach before slashing her across the stomach as a thin line of red appeared on her gut

"You don't understand Mikoto we had to train them first, as Naruto wouldn't have been able to handle being a shinobi so we had to do what was needed to protect him." Kushina spoke pleading to Mikoto to have her see that she did what was best for him

"Don't you dare feed me that line of crap that Naruto wouldn't have been able to be a shinobi at all. Because I've seen him fight harder than some of our special jounin, I've seen him take more hits than chunin that would've killed him from breaking up gang fights and I've seen him endure more than what any child should have to so don't you dare try and spout that to me at all." Mikoto spoke passionately about her secret lover as she grabbed Kushina by her throat and threw her across the training ground

"Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball!" Mikoto exclaimed putting a good deal of chakra into making a fireball twice the size of a Akimichi using the Expansion Jutsu

"Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu." Kushina called out spewing out a deluge of water that took on the form of a Chinese dragon that raced towards the fireball

The result was a mass cloud of steam erupting causing Mikoto to be obscured from view as Kushina was scanning everywhere around her to see where she was having her sword at the ready for when the Uchiha matriarch would strike

"Where is she Mikoto wouldn't wait like this, so where the hell could she be unless….." Kushina thought as hands grabbed her legs with a vice grip

"SURPRISE BITCH!" Mikoto shouted as she dragged Kushina to chest level

"Tell me how does it feel being on the bottom, as after all that's what your son felt when you abandoned him to where he hung himself as I'm the one who found him that way after 3 days. As you didn't even check to see if he was alive at all and he was your son damn you" Mikoto spoke with rage as she kicked Kushina hard in the face to literally kick her teeth in as she spat them out

"As it's because of your neglect and you and that bastard Minato abandoning him to the streets that I got this." Mikoto told Kushina as her Sharingan spun rapidly until they took on a new shape in the form of a six bladed windmill with a ring in the center as each blade had a salient curve

"No way how's that even possible for you to have the Mangekyou Sharingan?" Kushina questioned shocked that her friend had the evolved form of the Sharingan

"Because unlike you being a rotten mother I cared about Naruto's well being and I cared for him more than what you could ever imagine as he was such an amazing young man that I loved. But then soon enough you being an abhorrent parent ruined that and now look at him he's gone forever because you couldn't think for yourself and went along with everyone else like a mindless fangirl." Mikoto explained as she kicked Kushina in the face once again

"As all you really are is just a horrible mother who didn't care about her eldest son at all in the slightest." Mikoto spat kicking Kushina once again this time giving her a bloody nose

"I did care about Naruto everything I ever did was to protect him and keep him safe, so I did what I had to in order to make sure that Naruto lived a happy life." Kushina spoke angering Mikoto to where she felt her blood boil with rage as she had grabbed Kushina by her bloodied face and threw her across the training ground

Kushina was then subject to watch as deep gold as a dark golden skeleton towering at 2 and a half stories as she forced muscle and skin to grow over it with it having a wide Cheshire like grin and magenta colored pits for eyes as it summoned twin long knives in both its hand as Mikoto's eyes were bleeding. Yet that didn't prevent her from using the massive long knives to try and bisect Kushina as she walked towards Kushina who was doing everything she could to dodge and evade the weapons the Susanoo possessed from slashing her to pieces.

"There is nothing that you can do that will stop me from crushing you were you stand." Mikoto spoke venom in her voice as Kushina had to dodge as the Susanoo's knife blade gouged at the ground

"Mikoto stop this I know you're angry but this isn't the way to go about things, as killing me won't solve anything." Kushina spoke trying to calm the raging inferno that was Mikoto's anger

"I've past being angry months ago as now I'm furious with you and as for killing you Kushina. No that's way too good for you at all however, that doesn't mean I won't tear you limb from limb and rend you asunder." Mikoto snarled as her knife snapped Kushina's katana and sliced a good chunk of flesh off from her abdomen as blood puddled around her as she held her side to not bleed out

"The only thing left to do now is make sure you burn." Mikoto spoke as she had the long knives her Susanoo wielded go ablaze with Amaterasu

However, before she could fatally burn Kushina a toad tongue wrapped around her Susanoo arm, a neon yellow flash engulfed Kushina and took her away from the training ground and likely too a hospital and a wall of Amaterasu flames. With the wall of black flames revealing that Minato had used the Hiraishin to quickly get his wife out of there from being incinerated, Itachi having put the Amaterasu wall in order to have prevented her from nearly killing Kushina in her fury and Jiraiya atop a toad summon to restrain her Susanoo.

"Mother that's enough." Itachi spoke to his mother who was taking deep breaths to rein back her fury and anger as she dispelled her Susanoo

"I swear everytime I use that damned Susanoo my eyes hurt like hell." Mikoto thought knowing she needed more practice to stop the pain she felt in her eyes everytime she used it as she nearly collapsed from the strain it put her through

"I'm alright Itachi just weary after working out my anger is all." Mikoto spoke as her eldest son helped her up

"Are you sure that you're fine?" Itachi asked knowing of how ever since she found the corpse clone of Naruto's body and having her Mangekyou Sharingan awakened she'd been throwing herself into rage fueled training ever since

"Yes I am as all I need is to rest for a while." Mikoto said leaning on Itachi for support

"That was way out of line for what you nearly did back there to Kushina." Jiraiya interjected as Mikoto looked back at him through weary yet rage fueled obsidian eyes

"You of all people should not talk to me especially since it's your fault that Naruto is gone." Mikoto spat venom etched into her voice as if she weren't so weak right now she'd try and slash the toad sage's throat from ear to ear

"I did what I had to do to make sure Minato's kids were ready for the evil to come in the prophecy and Naruto just didn't have what it takes to be a ninja so glare at me all you want but I did what was that brat didn't have what it took to be a ninja as he couldn't cut it in anything that we tried to teach him so he was simply a lost cause and the only thing left for him was being a civilian." Jiraiya retorted having regretted nothing in having to do what he's done to make sure the twins were ready for whatever was in stored for them in the prophecy in order to bring peace into the world as Naruto wasn't part of that plan and therefore collateral

"It's thinking like that is the reason behind why no woman in their right mind would want to be with you because you aren't willing to see things through to the end. As always you look for instant gratification like you do those cheap prostitutes instead of waiting and taking your time to see if something is really a diamond waiting to be polished. As maybe if you idiots had taken the time you'd have seen that his potential was limitless unlike those twin brats who will peak even with all the training they can get and that bastard fox there potential will never be as great as Naruto's." Mikoto spat as she glared at him knowing that if Naruto were still alive and given the chance to be a shinobi that he'd outclass them anyday of the week

"That's what you think but that would never happen and even if he were still alive he'd never compare to having been trained under myself, Kushina, Tsunade and Minato as they'd blow him out of the water." Jiraiya stated with utmost confidence

"Yeah and as every female that meets you tells you blow it all out your ass and fuck off." Mikoto told Jiraiya who left due to him having to go train one of the twins

"Mother you really should get a handle on this anger of yours." Itachi told his mother as they walked towards the compound

"I don't have any anger problems at all Itachi." Mikoto responded not knowing what her eldest was talking about

"You more than likely sent five jounin to the hospital for serious injuries and tried to mortally wound if not kill Lady Kushina, so I think that would justify as you having anger problems." Itachi spoke of his mother's' anger problems and that was just today

"You're overreacting Itachi as I've got everything under control." Mikoto assured the Uchiha ANBU captain

"Naruto you better hope these years go by fast because I feel as though Konoha has only seen the surface of my mother's fury." Itachi thought to himself since he knew that his mother held an underlying inferno of fury and aggression that overtime was going to burst more and more into the surface with time

 ** _So then Naruto's life as a civilian ends and his becoming a mercenary and bounty hunter begins as he's finally free to grow in strength without restriction. So find out more of what will happen in the all new chapters of You'll never keep me Down._**

* * *

 ** _Jutsu List:_**

 ** _Fire Release: Five: B-Rank (Short Ranged, Offensive): A precursor to the technique that made Mikoto Uchiha so feared during the 3rd Shinobi World War this technique concentrates fire chakra around the hand into an intense blaze that has the user keep their hand in a spear position to deliver an incendiary strike capable of cutting through and melting through reinforced metal. It's crucial that the user doesn't ball their fist into a hand otherwise the technique will be dispersed which is why during this stage and due to its piercing power that it's constantly thought similar to the Chidori both through how it's performed and how it does damage._**

* * *

 ** _And cut things off there as hope you like the debut to my first ever Naruto story since it's something I've always wanted to try and hey sue me for making it a Rinnegan and neglect story but I'll promise to make this as interesting and exciting for you as possible that being said let's get down to the breakdown._**

 ** _Sorry for the wait on a new story on an update on my current stories as due to the fact that the website was having a Code F2 error which meant those who login with a Facebook account couldn't use their Fanfiction accounts couldn't sign in. Which meant that I couldn't update any stories due to this error since I use my Facebook to login but rest assured that now that the error is gone I'll return to updating on a semi regular basis_**

 ** _First off I wanted to start it off by showing what Naruto would do for a living and also how he'd gain the Rinnegan since I wanted it to show that Naruto despite him being relegated to being a civilian would still make a living by being an underground dogfighter since he'd be able to make money off it and be able to finance himself as well. Also yeah I know that there wasn't a whole multi chapter build up to Naruto getting the Rinnegan but sue because I wanted it to be powerful enough for Naruto to activate yet short enough not to hamper the chapter also this means that Mizuki's death negates the whole Scroll of Seals from happening._**

 ** _Also following that we've got Naruto with Itachi and Shisui helping him get info on the Rinnegan to take with him to advance himself further that and to help fake his death and get him out of the village and Fire Country. Since I wanted to show some of their friendship together to make for an interesting dynamic for the 3 that will be touched more heavily upon in the Chunin Exams where things will be a lot more interesting. Also as to why I have Naruto swear Itachi and Shisui to secrecy and help him fake his death it's because of the friendship they share and despite him being beloved by the Uchiha's he knows that he can count on them the most because their friendship is stronger than their loyalty to the Hokage._**

 ** _Following that we've got Naruto's escape and more mainly his first kill as a Bounty Hunter which I did because I wanted to show that Naruto always had to hold back in his underground fights since if he used his full physical strength he'd more than likely one shot the majority of his opponents, but as a bounty hunter he can be at full strength and still give himself a challenge. Also this revealed his fighting style as playing on him being a quick learner in that the longer you fight him the more he'll have an opportunity to analyze, dissect and beat you making it that you really have to end things quickly before he devises a countermeasure against you_**

 ** _Finally we've got the unofficial Mikoto vs Kushina fight which I did to show that Mikoto is very enraged and bitter over Naruto supposed "death" due to the fact that she not only cared about him but was also her lover for a time which due to his faked death caused her so much grief and anger that she gained the Mangekyou Sharingan. As Mikoto's rage fueled rampage against Kushina was made to show that she is very much angry with Kushina for going along with the idea to make Naruto a civilian since she was the one that cared for him all during the time he had to live as one, help him survive his mundane life and to her was the reason he hung himself and as such the two will be on very negative terms._**

 ** _With that being said please favorite, follow, review, and share this story as much as possible since I'd like for this to do very well and also please review since it's let's me know that you like the story so far into it's inception._**

 ** _That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the powers of Chaos to give you bigger and better chapters as next chapter will be a timeskip to canon to show Naruto out on a bounty hunt and show what he's capable of as a fully fledged bounty hunter/mercenary as well as set up the Wave Arc_**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Exile by Soilwork_**

 ** _Random End Song: The Agonies by Byzantine_**


	2. Chapter 2: Huntdown

**(Chapter 2: Huntdown)**

Time would soon pass for Naruto as over the years he'd made quite the name for himself in his time as a bounty hunter and mercenary having become classified in the Bingo Books as an high A ranked threat which he took great pride in doing so. That and the fact that his wealth had grown enough to be able to support himself for 3 decades if he wanted to live a quiet life with his motivation to constantly feed his greed and avarice was his longtime idol named Kakuzu who inadvertently taught him that money and power were the only constants in your life therefore you had to acquire as much as possible.

Also during this time he'd manage to awaken all of what the information he'd read upon in what Shisui and Itachi gave him throughout his time that the Sage of Six Paths and his last descendant to ever wield the Rinnegan referred to as the Paths. Which him having manage to unlock their abilities and so far his favorites to use were the Deva, Asura, and Preta Path which he loved using in combat to fuck with his opponents and made liberal use of the Animal Paths for long distance reconnaissance yet the Naraka and Outer Paths he rarely used since even to him they were weird and fucked up.

* * *

 **(4 years later, April 25th 996 S.E, Waterfall Country, 3:24 Pm)**

It had been 4 years for Naruto as now 21 years of age he'd become a reckoning with him having become a monster in taijutsu and ninjutsu having abused the shadow clone jutsu he learned by watching his parents teach to the twins to immensely further his already monstrous growth rate being able to learn and perfect the jutsu he'd learned and some that he made for himself. Not to mention he also made his personalized fighting style of brute strength and tanking an opponent's attacks into a deadly one for himself since it didn't require technique to do since he thought like brawler combined with his mind having hardwired to analyze and dissect pattern based taijutsu at an accelerated rate made him a deadly fighter to fight in extended periods of time.

"Man these have been some of the best 4 years of my life." Naruto told himself with a wide grin

"As I'm not only A-ranked in the Bingo Books with a Flee on Sight order, but I've gotten myself bitches, get to be as strong as I want and do as I want, master the shadow clones and even surpass that blonde bastards Rasengan since all I need to work on is add lightning and earth nature and perfect the wind and fire ones. My Rinnegan makes me a bastard to fight in a battle, I'm kickass knife fighter, I've got enough money to last nearly enough till my hair turns grey and to top it off I'm a sexy bastard as my life is just perfect is just perfect right now." Naruto listed off to himself with a grin over what's happened to him ino 4 years especially proud that he managed to do what Minato couldn't and add chakra natures to his Rasengan with his fire and wind ones at 60% completion to what he had in store for them

"Now then all I got to do now is just go to Wave Country for where I'm supposed to be hired for this job. As I wonder what it'll be as I hope it's something either cool or I get to beat the shit out of something or maybe even both." Naruto hoped that it'd be something pretty freaking sweet

 _"Besides that I wonder if I can just fight someone already, as it's been so fucking long since I've beat something up and I'm so bored."_ Naruto thought craving to beat something up and smiled as he saw a target

"Oh perfect it's a Hyuuga, as man I love beating the shit out of them." Naruto spoke with a grin as he soon launched at the Hyuuga

The lone Hyuuga Jounin had soon found himself sucker punched to the ground courtesy of Naruto who was grinning as the Hyuuga had his Byakugan activated yet had to briefly advert his eyes due to the density and intensity of Naruto's chakra.

"So then I'm face to face with you and of all the monikers chosen you had to pick being called the Orange Fucker." The Hyuuga stated looking at Naruto

As Naruto was a 6 foot 3 tall man that had had a large and imposing stature with broad shoulders, a wide chest, and a heavily muscled frame like that of a U.F.C Heavyweight fighter as his large musculature and facial features that looked carved out of stone made him look like a living statue that could flatten you with a punch to the face. With him wearing black tactical goggles to hide his Rinnegan, his hair wild and untamed mess of burgundy and goldenrod (Think Legendary Super Saiyan Broly's hairstyle) his face looked hard and almost predatory as though he knew he could beat the hell out of you like you were his own punching bag.

Living up to his moniker as The Orange Fucker he wore a pumpkin orange short sleeved shirt, a chainmail t-shirt underneath, and a black sleeveless jacket with a burnt orange image of the Rinnegan on the back and beneath it the kanji for avarice was printed beneath it. As he wore black pants with thick dark orange lines on the sides as he wore jet black combat boots as he wore metal arm guards, knee guards as well as chestplate in black with Spanish orange lines going vertically upwards.

"Hey I'm the one and only after all since no one's like me, while you Hyuuga however, are a dime a dozen as hell you all dress the same and hell y'all almost look the same." Naruto spoke as the Hyuuga had the same long dark hair, pale eyes that made one look blind, stoic and stuck up features, slim build and white and beige Hyuuga robe like attire the only differences were that he wore his headband as a belt and flak vest on his chest

"What do you want from me?" The Hyuuga spoke getting into the Gentle Fist stance

"You should know by now what I want from you after all you're Renji Hyuuga, B Ranked Jounin of Konoha with a 130,000 bounty on your head especially for Kumo since you're a main branch member. Meaning that if I take you in alive then I get a little 45,000 bonus and I intend to get it therefore I won't kill you but that also being said you aren't gonna be able to walk either since all you'll be good for is being a breeding stud." Naruto told the now named Renji with a crack of his knuckles

"That won't happen whatsoever as all you've ever faced were lesser side branch members who couldn't compare to a main branch member." Renji boasted proudly meanwhile Naruto was in thinking something else

 _"I wonder if after this that I can go and get some steak afterwards or maybe some roasted pork after I beat this guy….so many decisions."_ Naruto thought to himself as he saw Renji rushing towards him with a Gentle Fist strike to his heart

"Oh were we starting already I didn't know since you guys really aren't that much of a threat?" Naruto spoke having caught the attack and threw the Hyuuga over him like a sack of potatoes

"How dare you talk down to me like I'm some commoner I'll show you just how dangerous we Hyuuga truly are." Renji spoke as he rushed towards Naruto intent on hitting him with the 16 Trigrams 32 palms attack

 _"Really makes this too easy, Shinra Tensei."_ Naruto thought lazily as he held his hand out and blasted the Hyuuga several meters away

Renji's body vibrated from the concussive blast of gravity having thrown him around as he staggered to get back up Naruto soon came in with a punch to the chest that nearly folded him over before as he then kneed him in the face before knocking him flat on his ass. Naruto towered over him as he grabbed him by the throat and punched him into the ground sending him sprawling across the ground with a bloody nose yet he soon got back up charging after Naruto with a flurry of Gentle Fist strikes.

Naruto however, saw this coming and used a Bansho Tenin to interrupt Renji's momentum and send him reeling for a punch to the chest that made his breathing hitch before Naruto punched him in the side with enough force to break a rib as he then threw him into a tree. Renji was forced to run up the length of the tree before Naruto tackled into where Renji once was however this did nothing to deter Naruto as he simply dug his fingers into the bark of the tree until he got a good grip onto said tree before beginning to lift with his legs.  
"How this possible that he's even doing this." Renji wondered as the tree began to be uprooted

"Now then up and away your punk ass goes!" Naruto exclaimed throwing the tree up into the air

 _"Now then to follow up with the surprise."_ Naruto thought activating his Asura Path as he pulled on his arm until a large cluster of segmented missiles appeared

Using his arm as a launching pad he fired off the salvo of missiles at the tree that Renji was on as the Hyuuga had to quickly run up the length of it as it was blown to bits before jumping off having to take cover in the forest line below as the missiles descended downwards bombarding the area as explosions rocked the place as craters from the explosions. Renji had escaped the bombardment and did a Rotation to keep himself safe although he felt a little exhausted from having to sustain it during the brief bombardment.

"Alright now then time for me to regroup and then launch a surprise attack." Renji said to himself before noticing a large bird fly overhead

"Huh I wonder why that bird is circling over here?" Renji wondered as to why the large bird was circling before something began to descend downwards as he activated his Byakugan and soon saw that was descending was building up chakra

"Oh you clever bastard, Air Palm!" Renji cried out launching a compressed shell of air pressure and chakra

"Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave." Naruto called out as the two attacks clashing as while Renji's did pierce through it he was soon soaked thoroughly through his clothes as large puddles of water covered the ground that soon came to go up to his mid calves making the ground seem more like a marsh

"Was that really the best you could do as I expected more from someone of your caliber, but I guess it just goes to show that not even you can match up to the might of a Main Branch Hyuuga." Renji bragged as Naruto merely smiled as Renji was playing right into his hand

"Did you really think it'd be that easy after all I did lower the intensity of my attack, and here I thought that all seeing eye of yours could see through everything." Naruto spoke with a silent chuckle

"What are you talking about?" Renji questioned as Naruto chuckled even more

"You'll see just right about now." Naruto spoke with a snap of his fingers

"Wind Release: Pressure Damage!/ Lightning Release: Depth Charge!" Two voices shouted as two attacks soon rocketed outwards

Soon a compressed ball of air the size of a soccer ball struck turning into a tornado like mass that spun the water and Renji in a water spout like whirlpool before a powerful bolt of lightning ripped through the air and struck out at the whirlpool causing it to explode in electrified mist.

"You gotta love shadow clones perfect for setting up pincer attacks among other things." Naruto spoke with a smirk as Renji stood up twitching and spasming from the electricity as well as tears in his clothing from the wind jutsu as electrical burns covered his body

"You think that because you landed a combo attack on me that you can defeat me then you must be mistake." Renji breathed out as Naruto further smirked as he dispersed a clone

"Really then why are you only up to your chest in dirt then." Naruto spoke as Renji soon found his body sent into the ground until he was up to his mid chest in ground and mud

"How the hell did you do this to me?" Renji questioned as a shadow clone jumped out of the earth

"What part of shadow clones don't you understand, as seriously you Hyuuga are really all the same as you can see everything with those eyes with yours. Yet you only look at things from a small point of view instead of the big picture leading to defeat against someone who can outmatch you and counter you." Naruto spoke with a smug grin as he had the clone behind Renji form a Rasengan and used it to strike Renji in his right shoulder

"There you go boss he can't really retaliate if his arm is all fucked up, besides the damage is enough to where a medical ninja could repair it and we won't get our pay bonus taken off." Clone Naruto 1 told his creator as Renji's shoulder was bleeding however, it wasn't crippling or life threatening

"Good job." Naruto told the clone before having the clone beside him turn into his Preta Path

"Now then you know what to do as I don't want him to be able to even walk up a tree." Naruto told the clone

"You got it boss." Clone Naruto 2 replied as he grabbed Renji's face

"Let go of me you bastard unhand me right now!" Renji demanded as he soon felt his chakra being drained

"Shut up already as jeez hearing you talk already is making my already brief existence a pain in the ass." Clone Naruto 2 stated as he clamped his hand over Renji's mouth to prevent him from further speaking continuing to drain his chakra until he passed out from chakra exhaustion

"Great job you two no then you're dismissed." Naruto spoke as he grabbed the unconscious Hyuuga while dispersing the shadow clones

 _"Now then time to get to Kumo and claim my bounty."_ Naruto thought using his Animal Path to summon up a giant crow as he tied up and gagged the Hyuuga and put him on top of the summon

"Then after words I'll go get me something to eat since I'm hungry." Naruto spoke before having the crow take flight

* * *

 **(1 week later, Wave Country, Gato's Hideout ,11:49 Am, May 4th 996 S.E)**

It had been a week since collecting his bounty off of the Hyuuga and having been paid quite well for it and even giving him a larger bonus than what he'd expected ignoring the outcries of anger and hate of Renji Hyuuga calling him a bastard and monster well unlike him Naruto was a wealthy bastard so it evened out. Naruto had soon flown down to where he'd be hired to do the job requested of him in Wave Country as of all people that wanted to hire him was that of Gato whom was well known as a ruthless shipping tycoon.

 _"Alright well here I am."_ Naruto thought as he jumped off his summon and drop kicked his way through the window

"Damn it do you know how much it's going to cost me to replace that?!" Gato yelled at his newly destroyed window that had small bits of wall had been torn out due to the force from Naruto's drop kick

"Don't know and don't care." Naruto responded looking at the midget of a businessman

"Huh I like you already kid." A rough sounding bass for a voice spoke getting Naruto's attention

"Huh dark spiky hair, 6 foot even and muscular, wears black all the time like an edgelord, and uses the Kubikiribocho it's official it's none other than one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and A ranked ninja Zabuza Momochi, as if you don't mind me asking what the hell are you doing in these parts?" Naruto stated before getting a bark of a laugh from the tall swordsmen

"Well then it's funny that I also know who you are Naruto Uzumaki as word around the grapevine is that you're supposed to be a deadman since my contacts said you hung yourself. But apparently you of all people are a mercenary for hire so explain why you're in my line of work when you're supposed to be living it up as one of the Hokage's kids?" Zabuza questioned as to how one of the Hokage's kids was now one of the deadliest bounty hunters and mercenaries around

"You must really have some good contacts to know about where I grew up and came from but I gotta ask that how did you piece it together just from looking at me?" Naruto asked wondering how despite him having kept this nearly airtight that Zabuza's supposed contacts found out his identity

"It's because they told me a few things that would link me to you the infamous Orange Fucker. It's that you've got unusually gigantic chakra reserves even when were growing up as civilian that your parents forced you to being into, that you've got flaming blonde and red hair not to mention unlike that Uzumaki you have for a mother." Zabuza stated before swinging his Kubikiribocho at Naruto who blocked with his knife

"Is that you're a hell of a knife fighter especially considering that you've killed your fair share of Uzumaki's and there no slouch in the sword fighting department." Zabuza spoke with a grin behind his bandages as Naruto's knife blade parried the massive one of the legendary sword

"Huh well since you caught onto me I ain't gonna deny it, so yeah I am Naruto Uzumaki but it doesn't matter at all considering that I could beat you." Naruto responded as he stood up putting more strength behind his knife

"Is that a challenge brat because I'll tell you something right now. You may be strong but you're years too early to try and take me head on in a fight." Zabuza spoke as sparks formed as the two blades grinded against each other

"Huh that's what every other person says before I just beat them into the ground, as maybe you haven't been paying attention to me in the bingo books but I'm pretty much made to kill ninja for a living." Naruto spoke with a savage grin on his face

"Well then how about after we're done here we go at it head to head unless you're chickenshit that I'll wipe the floor with you." Zabuza responded as Naruto's grin widened

"Bring it on as an hour after this we see who's the better fighter." Naruto told Zabuza after all it'd be a great way to see if he could compete with a former swordsman of Kiri's elite

"Sounds great as I'm going to show you why I was called the Demon of the Mist in my heyday." Zabuza spoke as both he and Naruto sheathed their weapons

"Now then to get right down to business why is it that the two of are here?" Naruto asked wondering why Zabuza was here beside him

"It's because I'm hiring the two of you to do a job for me." Gato told the two of them

"What's the job?" Naruto asked wondering what the job was

"It involves you having to stop a bridge builder named Tazuna who's been building this damned bridge that if it's completed then my more shadier businesses and dealing will take a large hit and I can't let that happen. Which is why I need you to kill him to prevent him from destroying this wonderful monopoly I've built by taking this place over." Gato explained as if that bridge was completed then the current amount of wealth he was currently making would be halved

"Then why don't you hire someone else since hiring two A-ranked people seems like overkill to murder a bridge builder?" Naruto questioned thinking that hiring two A-ranked threats seemed extreme to kill off one bridge builder

"I'd already tried that when I hired the Demon Brothers to take him out, but apparently that failed when they got themselves killed off by some ninja from the Hidden Leaf." Gato informed them as Zabuza soon laughed

"You hired the Demon Brothers of all people those two to take out someone out as those two are as incompetent as they come." Zabuza laughed as the Demon Brothers were known as some of the weakest tag team ninja around and often a laughingstock in the Bingo Book

"I found that out when the genin team protecting him was still en route to here." Gato spoke in aggravation of having wasted his money

"Well then would you mind telling us who's on this genin team that's protecting the bridge builder since I think it'd be best if the both of us knew what we were up against." Zabuza spoke not wanting to go into this blind like a deer caught in the headlights

"The team consists of Kakashi Hatake, the Hokage's twin children, and Sasuke Uchiha as those 4 are who are guarding the bridge builder." Gato told them as Naruto smirked

"Well then it all makes sense as to why those two idiots failed as you're dealing with the person who was trained personally by the 4th Hokage, the twin Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails and the younger brother to Itachi Uchiha and son of Mikoto "Flame Fist" Uchiha. So it's a no brainer that they got destroyed considering the standard of what they and now we are up against therefore we may just have our work cut out for us." Naruto spoke as they would be facing what would more amount to as a 3 man Chunin squad with a Jounin leader than a regular genin squad

"I got to agree with the orange wearing bastard since what we'll be up against is not a mere genin team but, something else entirely which is why when we kill the bridge builder and these genin if they get in our way. Then I want for us to be compensated since this was not in the deal that we made as I and Naruto here want a 40% pay raise for our services that's non negotiable because I'm willing to wager that since they'll be around here in around a few days time that you won't be able to find any ninja in that timespan." Zabuza told the shipping tycoon with a smirk behind his bandages as Gato sneered with anger

"You're all the same demanding more than what I'm already paying you as you should be lucky that you're being paid at all from me, as I should just take my money and hire mercenaries instead of you!" Gato exclaimed before he soon found himself up against a wall

"Let me make something clear Gato you hired us to do a job and now that we're asking for a pay raise to factor in for something you didn't mention prior you're going to swindle me out of my money." Naruto spoke garing at Gato from behind his goggles

"I'll make something clear to you right now if I find out that you're trying to shortchange me or Zabuza out of our money then I'll kill you. And this won't be a quick and painless death at all this is gonna be one where you get ripped apart therefore you will honor what you paid us originally and give us the pay raise is that clear as nod your fucking head if you understand." Naruto spoke with his knife drawing a thin and curved red line across his face as the shipping manager nodded before being thrown down to the ground

"Good now then Zabuza and I are gonna go and have our matchup and by the end of this you better pay our damn money or so help me not even Tsunade Senju will fix I what I do to you." Naruto spoke as Zabuza left with him

"That was quite show you put on back there." Zabuza spoke impressed by Naruto scaring Gato into nearly pissing himself

"I don't play around with getting paid what's mine at all because when I do a job for people I either get paid or I'll take every cent they have right out of their ass." Naruto spoke seriously which was rare for him

Because if there was one thing that Naruto valued more than anything his was him getting money as sure call it being greedy or avaricious but, Naruto didn't care as after all money was the one thing that at the end of the day everyone adhered to no matter how much they tried to deny it. As Naruto's greed was strong that if he wasn't paid what he was promised he was known to go after and kill and maim said person until they paid him what was his as his behavior was so much of a constant that people called him the second coming of Kakuzu his idol.

"Huh I swear you sound just like that miser Kakuzu since if there was one thing he cared about it was money." Zabuza spoke having met and on one occasion worked with him and had learned to develop a healthy fear of him when a client refused to pay up

"Oh yeah that guy is my hero after all as he's apart of the reason why I became a bounty hunter and mercenary in the first place and the reason why I'm such a greedy bastard since it's because of him he taught me a valuable lesson." Naruto spoke idolizing Kakuzu for his power and the fact that like him he rose against all odds to become something great with power and avarice as his key motivators

"What would that be exactly?" Zabuza questioned as Naruto smirked

"Simple really that money is the only thing that people in this world will ever adhere and agree upon and that whoever has the most money in this world has the most power since it's money and wealth that determine who has the most power in this world of ours. Which is why I'm a bounty hunter and mercenary for hire because one day I'll be a wealthy and powerful bastard that not a single person in this world can touch." Naruto told him with his smirk turning into a wide grin that was nearly ear to ear

 _"You're one interesting person Naruto Uzumaki I'll give you that."_ Zabuza thought as for a moment he saw an image of Kakuzu standing behind Naruto

* * *

 **(An hour later, Wave Country, 1:05 Pm)**

It was an hour later as Zabuza and Naruto were by a clearing with a set of streams nearby with Naruto having his knife at the ready and Zabuza his massive Kubikiribocho in front of him as the tension was high as the two were ready to engage at a moment's notice

"Let's fucking go Momochi since I'll show you why I'm one of the best at what I do." Naruto spoke holding his knife in a reverse grip

"Bring it on Uzumaki as I think I'll show you why I was to be feared as one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Zabuza said his massive cleaver for sword ready to slice into Naruto

With that Naruto was the first to initiate the fight between them with him leaping forwards to try and impale his sword through Zabuza's sternum however, Zabuza blocked by using the broad and wide blade of his sword and swung it away sending Naruto rolling onto the ground. As Zabuza soon followed up with an overhand swing made to cleave Naruto in half only for Naruto to block with his knife and soon stand back up on his feet before he soon blasted Zabuza away with a point blank Shinra Tensei.

"What the hell was that attack, as I sure as hell didn't see him use any hand signs." Zabuza wondered as to what Naruto used to blast him with

"Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." Naruto called out sending out a volley of baseball sized fireballs out at Zabuza

"Doesn't this brat know that it's a fools idea to try and use fire jutsu against me." Zabuza thought flashing through hand signs

"Water Release: Tearing Torrent." Zabuza called out as he let loose a fire hose like stream of water causing a thin sheet of steam to erupt as the two clashed

"While I'll be a clever son of a bitch he's using the steam as smokescreen." Zabuza said as he saw Naruto rushing towards him with a Spartan kick

"Did you really think that tactic would work on me brat as it was a nice attempt and all but you'll have to try harder than that?" Zabuza questioned as Naruto had a smirk on his face

"Nope as you fell right into my hand." Naruto told him as the cloud of steam was dispersed as two clones of Naruto appeared both with Rasengan's in hand

 _"Ah shit."_ Zabuza thought having to jump out of the way from the two clones

Although he dodged the initial strike to his stomach the other clone threw his doppelganger like a ragdoll as he conjured another Rasengan in his hand as he lashed out with the Rasengan in his right hand that Zabuza easily blocked with the Kubikiribocho. However, as it grinded into the sword the clone of Naruto smirked having used that Rasengan as a decoy as he powered up the remaining Rasengan into a basketball sized Oodama Rasengan that he slammed into Zabuza's leg with all his might as Zabuza screamed in pain as the sphere of grinding chakra slammed into his thigh.

"Now then let's let him have it." Naruto told his clone as he and his remaining shadow clone flashed through hand signs while the one that injured Zabuza dispersed

"Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu!/ Wind Release: Pressure Damage!" Both Naruto's called out

"Damn it all, Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza shouted as he spewed out a large Chinese dragon made of water

The Naruto's attacks combined into a tornado like mass of white hot flame with a dragon's face with it's fiery maw open as it and Zabuza's water made dragon crashed into each other as a large cloud of steam erupted as Naruto's jutsu although weakened was still headed towards Zabuza. This forced Zabuza to cast the Water Wall jutsu to prevent him from getting scorched causing the steam cloud to further thicken between them as luckily Zabuza's mastery of the silent killing allowed him to see through it all though with some difficulty due to the thickness of the steam.

Zabuza didn't have time to even think up a game plan as Naruto used Bansho Tenin to send Zabuza reeling towards him as Naruto rushed after him with knife in hand ready to bury the knife blade in between his eyes. However, Zabuza soon managed to raise Kubikiribocho and swing it at Naruto's neck forcing Naruto to alter his knife's trajectory and have it block the massive cleaver from decapitating him as they were soon engaged in an intense knife vs bastard sword fight.

"I'm actually impressed, as you actually live up to all the hype." Naruto spoke with a grin as he and Zabuza clashed blades

"Of course I do as I am the hype! I'm surprised that you can actually live up to being A-rank level of bitch." Zabuza responded as he went in for overhead slash that was blocked by Naruto's knife blade

"At least I'm not the one who's on the ground like a little bitch." Naruto said with a cheeky grin as he kicked at Zabuza's leg would making him drop to the ground from being kicked in his bloodied thigh

"Now prepared to be impaled." Naruto spoke about to drive the knife blade into Zabuza's skull

"Not on your life brat." Zabuza replied swinging his large blade into Naruto's side causing a gush of blood to splatter onto the ground

"Did you really think that I'd let you get me if I didn't have something already planned." Naruto stated activating his Asura Path and turning his right arm into a laser cannon and the other arm having a death grip on Zabuza's blade

"You really are full of surprises." Zabuza spoke as he tried to get his blade out Naruto's grip and was working slowly but not enough as the canon on his arm charging faster and faster

"I know but that being said eat laser." Naruto spoke as he fired the cannon

Zabuza soon found himself being blasted across the clearing with his sword as the energy beam ploughed through several trees lengthwise and 3 and a half trees across as Naruto looked at the wound as it bled a dark red showing that the Kubikiribocho had gotten into some of his internal organs evident by how the slash wound cut a few inches into his side. Yet Naruto didn't care having survived worse wounds that he'd survived by as he trudged forwards feeling the healing factor from the Uzumaki part of him beginning to take effect after having supercharged it for so long with chakra that it mutated into being able to keep up with and slightly surpass the healing rates of most jinchuuriki.

"Now then if I were Zabuza where would I be hiding." Naruto said to himself as he saw a large amount of thick mist cover the area

 _"Does he really think I wouldn't have a counter measure for this."_ Naruto thought making 8 shadow clones and making a succession of hand gestures to have them scout the area and make sure that Zabuza couldn't sneak up on him

"Now to wait." Naruto said to himself as he took a seat on the ground and waited for Zabuza

"What the hell is he doing sitting there does he really that much of cocky little bastard that he's just waiting for me to attack him?" Zabuza wondered as he saw Naruto just sitting on the ground as it were a sunny afternoon

 _"No it can't be that as everything he's done during this whole fight has been a calculated risk which is why I'll have to be careful."_ Zabuza thought intensifying the mist to become even thicker to increase his chances of a stealth attack

Naruto through the shared vision of his clones saw Zabuza sneaking up on him on his 8 o'clock which was why he had a clone in position in it's Preta Path ready to get the drop on the former Mist swordsman.

 _"That's right come just ever so closer so that you can get fucked up."_ Naruto thought as he made a chakra rod in his off hand

"Gotcha bitch." Naruto said in a low whisper giving the signal for the Preta Path clone and two accompanying Shadow Clones to get the drop on Zabuza

"Damn it he was waiting for me with those damn clones this whole time." Zabuza muttered under his breath as the Preta Path clone jumped over the Kubikiribocho while the other two clones were bisected

Naruto soon stabbed the chakra rod into Zabuza's other leg and by luck hitting his femoral artery evident by the gush of blood that accompanied the wound as the Preta Path clone caught Zabuza in a headlock and began to drain him of his chakra. However, Zabuza soon felt his chakra reserves drain at a steady rate as Naruto cracked his knuckles before soon wailing on him punching him repeatedly in the mouth as the bandages covering it soon turned red with blood as he felt a bone in his jaw crack and and some of his teeth becoming dislodged.

"Let's see how you handle this, you fucking brat…..Water Release: Great Waterfall Jutsu!" Zabuza called out as he used the nearby streams and his own diminishing chakra to create a giant vortex of water

"Oh shit." All of the Naruto's collectively thought as they saw a large mass of water surge several dozen meters into the air before cascading down into the ground in a powerful vortex

As soon enough all but two of the clones and Naruto were swept away or crushed by the powerful currents of the water jutsu that hallowed out the ground and turned the moderately sized streams of water into small rivers connected to a large water basin like crater that could house a mansion, as water covered everything to where if a person stepped into the area they'd be knee deep in water. As Zabuza stood atop the water with a bloody Kubikiribocho with a good deal of his ribs broken or cracked, his shirt in tatters, a possibly broken jaw, several stab wounds to his stomach and his chakra reserves as a bit under half he wasn't faring so well as he didn't think that Naruto would be so much of a difficult fight.

However, his thoughts were soon interrupted when out of the water the Preta Path soon latched itself onto Zabuza leeching his chakra as Zabuza struggled to get the chakra absorbing clone off of him while Naruto and his other clone watched from the treeline.

"Wait until he gets rid of the clone and then on my signal we go for the kill." Naruto spoke as his clone nodded as they waited until the Preta Path was destroyed before moving in

"Get the hell off of me!" Zabuza exclaimed finally getting the path off of him who absorbed a good deal of his chakra

"You're still gonna lose Zabuza." Preta Naruto stated with his fists bared

 **(When Naruto has a clone use a path it'll be addressed as that path's plus Naruto's name example, Deva Naruto for a Deva Path clone, Asura Naruto for a Asura Path Clone and Naraka Naruto for a Naraka Path clone)**

"You wish brat." Zabuza responded as he rushed after the Preta Path

"That's right come on in strike me down you're just delaying the inevitable." Preta Naruto stated as he began blocking Zabuza's power blows as best he could countering and blocking with his bare hands

"You wish as just because you've been lucky and have been giving me great fight doesn't mean anything." Zabuza spoke having to parry the bare handed attacks from the clone due to everytime it touched or got ahold of him it took a bit more of his chakra

"Really then as why have we been able to dismantle you?" Preta Naruto questioned as he continued to bit by bit drain Zabuza with every punch, kick, or grab he got on him

"Because you're just a cocky brat way in over his head." Zabuza spoke before impaling the clone on his blade who smirked as he poofed

"Light em' up now." Naruto told the clone

"Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder." Clone Naruto uttered as a wave of electricity raced towards Zabuza and soon electrocuting the former Mist ANBU where he stood

"Keep it going as it's time I test out one of the Rasengan I've been working on." Naruto spoke as he soon made a Rasengan and began adding fire chakra to it

"You got it boss." Clone Naruto spoke pouring on more chakra into the lightning jutsu

"Damn him all this time he's been playing me." Zabuza thought through gritted teeth as he picked up his cracked yet massive cleaver of a sword and ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards the clone

"Hold him steady I'm almost done." Naruto spoke as the Rasengan in his hand was now the size of an Oodama Rasengan and colored a bright orange and red as bursts of fire erupted from it

"Just a few more feet and his ass is mine." Zabuza muttered under his breath pushing himself further and further despite the pain in his legs and of being electrocuted as burns began to form on his skin that was being ripped apart from the voltage

"YOU'RE MINE NOW YOU DAMNED BRAT!" Zabuza roared bisecting the clone electrocuting him as it disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"I believe that's the other way around." Naruto responded holding up his Rasengan

"Eat this, Fire Release: Nensho Rasengan." Naruto spoke as the Rasengan was a dark ruby and pulsing neon orange with a ring of fire surrounding it that was slightly bigger than an over inflated basketball

With that Zabuza used this opportunity of Naruto thrusting his Rasengan to thrust his massive sword outwards slicing a chunk of Naruto's flesh off of the right side of his face going towards the middle of his jaw before following up with overhand chop to his shoulder that sliced into his collarbone. However, his reverie was soon stopped short when he felt the Rasengan grinding into his chest as Naruto smirked a bloody grin as the fire based Rasengan began to do it's work as once it grinded halfway into Zabuza's flesh the real fun began.

As it exploded in a concussive torrent of white hot flames that turned the forest into a miniature yet blazing inferno that turned any surrounding body of water within a 30 foot radius into steam as Zabuza was blasted away as he was simultaneously burned as well. This went on for several meters before erupting in a great fireball that turned the epicenter of Zabuza's Great Waterfall into a steaming crater of scalding water as where his body lay.

"Well time to use the Naraka Path seeing as how that more than likely killed him." Naruto spoke as he summoned up the King of Hell statue before making another shadow clone and instructed it to gather Zabuza's body

"Here you go boss as at least you know that the fire variant of the Rasengan is battle ready and able to go on towards stage 2." Clone Naruto told his creator as he dragged Zabuza's body that was covered in black 3rd degree burns as his wounds had been cauterized from the heat as a large spiral like hole was in his chest

"You know what to do, as throw his ass in there so I can rub it in that I beat him." Naruto told the clone who picked up Zabuza's body

With that the clone threw Zabuza into the King of Hell's mouth it's tendril like arms grabbing Zabuza and placing him into it's body before spitting out a completely healed Zabuza as Naruto took a knee as reviving the dead took quite a small but noticeable drain on his reserves.

"Now then to heal myself." Naruto spoke as he got into a meditative position

With that he used a little under a quarter of his remaining chakra reserves and forced his body to go into overdrive and heal itself as blood red steam came out of his body as his wounds healed themselves as he stood up wearily.

"Oh look if it ain't sleeping beauty." Naruto spoke as Zabuza woke up

"I guess you won after all, but you're still a cocky bastard." Zabuza spoke as Naruto helped in up

"A cocky bastard that outmatched and tactically outsmarted you at every turn." Naruto responded with wide grin at having been able to outmatch and outsmart the former Mist ANBU

"Very funny at least as it stands now that you're the strongest out of us." Zabuza stated as Naruto threw handed his Kubikiribocho back

"Also sorry about screwing up your sword and all." Naruto apologized since he knew that the sword was quite valuable

"It's no problem since all it'll take is me slaughtering some bandits and it'll be good as new again although there is one question I got to ask?" Zabuza told him before wanting to ask one question

"Alright shoot what is it." Naruto replied willing to answer

"How in the hell did you bring me back to life after you fucking incinerated me and torched apart of the forest and at me having full strength too?" Zabuza questioned as it weirded him out as to how after Naruto had killed him that he'd been mysteriously brought back and fully healed to life

"Tell you what I'll tell you how I did it once we get through this job sound like a plan." Naruto told Zabuza since to him it seemed like a fair enough deal

"I'll hold you too that Uzumaki, as you're a strange one alright." Zabuza spoke as they walked out of the destroyed clearing

"I know and I don't care." Naruto spoke as they headed out of the clearing

* * *

 **(6 days later, May 10th 996 S.E, Wave Country, 11:22 Am)**

It was 6 days later as Team 7 had finally managed to reach Wave Country with them now being on route towards Tazuna's house however, they were on guard ever since the Demon Brothers and were now on watch from any attacks.

 **(I'm not gonna go into detail of what Kakashi and Sasuke look like since the Rookies as well as the twins will be at their Shippuden ages so 16-17 years old and Sasuke will wear the outfit he wore when with Taka and Kakashi his standard uniform.)**

"Is it me or does something tell me that we're being watched." Sasuke spoke his hand on his Chokuto

"Quit being paranoid Sasuke there's nothing that's going to get us." Hiruzen spoke up with confident smirk on his face

"Well I'm sorry but Kakashi and I don't have a giant 9 tailed chakra battery in our stomachs so forgive me if I'm being cautious Hiruzen after all none of us could be trained by the damn Hokage and the Sannin like you and your sister Akame have been." Sasuke spoke as Hiruzen glared at him

Hiruzen took after his father with the same spiky golden blonde hair styled like Minato's and sapphire blue eyes, with him having lightly tanned skin and whisker marks with an angular jawline and handsome face, that combined with lean yet athletic build made him a favorite among girls that earned him his own fan-club as he stood at 5 foot 9. With him wearing a red elbow length shirt, with a fishnet t-shirt underneath with him wearing and matching pants in darker crimson with him wearing sandals and a green haori over it with his headband atop his head that he wore proudly

While his twin sister looked more like a clone of her mother as she had one sapphire blue eye and one bright violet eye as she had waist length crimson hair that was done in a ponytail with fair skin that stood at 5 foot 7 with a relatively slim figure with a low C cup bust, relatively wide hips and muscular legs as her face held an almost doll like quality to it that made her the dream of many boys her age group. With her wearing black leggings, metal shin and armguards and a tight ocean blue kimono like top that went to her mid thigh with heeled black shoes as on the kimono itself was the bright red Uzumaki spiral as she wore her headband around her waist.

"Relax Sasuke we're in the clear as nothing is going to happen to at all." Hiruzen assured the young Uchiha

"I'm serious Hiruzen nothing about this whole mission feels right at all, as everything up till now has been nothing but trouble." Sasuke spoke as nothing to him during this whole mission felt right at all as he held a ominous foreboding within him that made him only hold his sword tightly

"Quit being a worry wart Sasuke everything will be ok." Hiruzen spoke as they kept walking

"Fine but when we get ambushed I told you so." Sasuke responded as they continued to walk yet as they did Kakashi was on guard looking around to see if there was any signs of danger something that Akame noticed

"Kakashi-sensei is something the matter?" Akame asked noting how the jounin had stopped in his tracks listening for anything out of the ordinary when noticed something whistling through the air

"GET DOWN NOW!" Kakashi told everyone as they ducked for cover as the Kubikiribocho embedded itself into a tree

"Huh I guess that midget was right that you'd be here." Zabuza spoke as he went over to retrieve his sword

"Zabuza Momochi what are you doing here?" Kakashi questioned with a kunai at the ready

"Simple I've been hired by someone to make sure that bridge builder doesn't complete that bridge and it just so happens that you and your genin are in my way. So what can happen is that all of you can either stand aside and have me liberate this man's head from his shoulders or I'll bisect you all and then behead the old man it's your decision how things go either way." Zabuza told them as Tazuna was fearful of his life

"There's no way that we'll that we'll give Tazuna up to you, as we're going to help make sure that he gets this bridge completed." Hiruzen declared as Sasuke facepalmed at his boastful actions

"I agree with my brother here is despite him boasting like a fool we shall not let you kill Tazuna." Akame spoke as Zabuza just looked at them

"Well you were right Naruto they do have a deathwish." Zabuza spoke as Naruto jumped down from his seat on a nearby tree branch

"I told you so Zabuza as that's the thing about Konoha ninja they're too stupid to cut their losses when it'll more or less save their lives." Naruto responded as he jumped down from the tree branch

"Naruto you're alive, how's that even possible we saw you hang yourself in your room?" Akame questioned as everyone had saw Naruto's body that day strung up hanging off the room with barbed wire and chain wrapped around his neck

"It's something called using a damn corpse clone you jackass, as what did you really think that I was gonna stay in Konoha as a shitty civilian the rest of my life while the two of you got to have an apple pie life? Because I really don't fucking think that's how life works." Naruto told them as all of team 7 had floored looks on their faces that the once dead eldest son of the Hokage was alive

"Well then I guess this means that you can come back to Konoha with us as soon as we defeat Zabuza then." Kakashi spoke as his sensei and Kushina would be elated to hear that Naruto was alive again

"Yeah not gonna happen since I'm actually partnered up with Zabuza here to make sure that the bridge builder doesn't complete that bridge. As sorry old man it's nothing really personal it's just that I'm getting paid a lot to do this job and that means that you gotta die sadly enough, as just know that I'll kill you off as quick and painlessly as possible." Naruto spoke causing Tazuna to have fear grip his heart

"Naruto how can you be partnered with him he's a monster?" Hiruzen questioned as to how his elder brother could partner with someone who killed his entire classroom

"Simple because I like getting paid and killing and fighting people as call me a demon or monster but at the end of all of this I'll be a wealthy monster." Naruto spoke cracking his neck before looking at Kakashi

"Especially since after I get rid of the bridge builder I'll kill you too Hatake since you have quite a bounty on you and I'll be damned if don't take the opportunity to claim it." Naruto said with an avaricious smile on his face

"Just what happened to you Naruto that made you like this?" Akame questioned as to why Naruto was like this

"Nothing made me like this at all I've been like this for years it's just that you two were too stupid to realize that since the only two things that matter in this world are money and power. Not that stupid peace or love bullshit that you've been spoonfed since you were kids as all of that's just fairytale bullshit that doesn't cut it in real life." Naruto spoke as money and power were the two things that mattered most in this world anything else was just collateral really

"Regardless of that you're going to be coming with us Naruto whether you want to or not." Kakashi spoke bringing out his Sharingan

"That's adorable Kakashi you think you're a threat. As I mean seriously you think that because you got a couple of genin with you that you're hot shit but you forget one thing Zabuza and I are both high A ranking threats in the Bingo Book while you're listed as barely S-rank not to mention you've got no fucking idea of what I'm capable of." Naruto spoke before a wide and predatory grin spread across his face

"Which why do you really think you can stand up to the two of us especially since you've got that bridge builder to protect and worry about since no matter what you'll still die." Naruto told him as Kakashi had them get into a manji formation

"So then how do you want to do this Naruto?" Zabuza questioned hefting his sword over his shoulder

"Take on Kakashi and the Uchiha kid but don't kill him since his mom and I were for a lack of words rather intimate at one time and I'd rather her not have her son die but you can still fuck him up. But leave the twin dipshits to me as it's personal between them and I as you can all it a family matter if you will." Naruto told Zabuza since he'd rather Mikoto not track him down and beat the ever living hell out of him for having Sasuke died that being said he was gonna obliterate the twin jinchuuriki

"Alright then sounds fine by me, as I always wanted to see how I stacked up against the student of the Fourth Hokage." Zabuza spoke grinning behind his bandages

"So then any last words before all of you are eviscerated?" Naruto questioned as he raised his hands and began to charge up chakra

"We'll defeat you and bring you back home Naruto, as I promise you that we will be a family again." Akame spoke out as Naruto's grin widened

"Oh don't worry all of you can be a family when you're six feet under." Naruto spoke as he continued charge up chakra

"Now then let's begin…...Shinra Tensei." Naruto intoned as a gravitational shockwave barreled towards Team 7 knocking them into the air as they tumbled to the ground

 _"This is gonna be fun."_ Naruto thought as he and Zabuza went after Team 7

 ** _So then now that Naruto has been contracted to kill Tazuna alongside Zabuza and now is faced up against his siblings who are under the banner of Team 7 find out what shall happen in the next chapter of You'll never keep me down_**

* * *

 ** _Jutsu List_**

 ** _Nensho Rasengan, A-Rank (Offensive, Short Range) This variant of the Rasengan is what has happened when fire chakra has been introduced into the technique causing its lethality to increase greatly. As while still retaining the grinding nature it had initially it gains the ability to now unleash white hot flames intense enough to evaporate nearby water bodies in a 30 foot radius as well as cause a concussive explosion of a fireball to ensure that the target is fatally injured or if lucky enough killed_**

* * *

 ** _Now then hope you guys liked this chapter as this is just the beginning of what's to come as with that being said let's get down to what's happened shall we._**

 ** _First off we've got Naruto doing his first official bounty mission and showing off his general skill level as a bounty hunter and mercenary. As I wanted to put him at being an A-ranked threat since that way it'd allow for more interesting storylines as well as the fact that this way he's not too weak or too overpowered for where I want him to be in the story._**

 ** _Next up we've got the fact that yes Naruto is going to be hired to take out Tazuna and be partnered with Zabuza since it'll prove interesting to do not to mention it allowed me to show that Naruto is going to have more personality traits like that of Kakuzu since he was a really fucking awesome character who will have more prominence to the story. Not to mention the fact that unlike many other character stories I wanted it to be where Naruto is actually worked into an arc not through Deus Ex Machina of coming into save the day as he will to some extent be a villain in that so long as he's paid he's going to accomplish his job._**

 ** _Following that we've got Naruto fighting Zabuza that granted he died but came back did serve it's purpose to show how strong Naruto is with his Rinnegan abilities and how strong he is when fighting someone of equal or greater caliber. Because I've read Naruto stories where Naruto just uses the Rinnegan all haphazardly without any forethought therefore I'm changing that by having him when fighting opponents he'll use the Rinnegan in tandem with his ninjutsu and hand to hand and knife fighting skills to fight smart and tactically. Allowing him to counter anything they throw at him whilst disabling them from getting a foothold in the fight and setting up traps for them that allow him to go in for the kill in what becomes essential a cat and mouse game._**

 ** _Finally we've got the whole scene between Naruto and Zabuza against Team 7 something of which I thought would be cool to do and while people will get onto me for wondering why Naruto went along with revealing himself. It's because he knows he's strong enough now to contest against anything Konoha has to throw at him as combined with his Rinnegan abilities the full span of which still remains to be seen and his other combative so far he isn't truly worried about Konoha trying to capture him back to the village because he knows he can defeat them._**

 ** _With that being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible as I'd like for this to be a successful Naruto story that can bring a little something extra._**

 ** _That being said this is Nomadic Chaos bringing things to a close as next Chapter is the 2 parter of the Wave Arc so stay tuned for all of that as I use the power of Chaos to give you bigger and better content_**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Exile by Soilwork_**

 ** _Random End Song: The Hunter by Mastodon_**


	3. Chapter 3: In Waves Part 1

**(Chapter 3: In Waves Part 1)**

Naruto never thought that he'd have the chance to obliterate his twin siblings so soon into his career as a bounty hunter and mercenary as the thought of this happening so soon never occurred to him since he'd spent these past 4 years amassing wealth and gaining as much power as possible. But now that this was going to happen he was going to take great pleasure in obliterating those two since he wanted them to know that for all their efforts in having been trained for that stupid prophecy it was all for nothing.

As Naruto wasn't going to kill them and not out of some misguided remnants of love he had for them not at all as it was the fact that he wanted them to grow in strength so that when they were at their peak he'd then kill them and send them crashing down back to earth as they died.

* * *

 **(May 10th 996 S.E, Wave Country, 11:25 Am)**

Team 7 was soon sent sprawling across the clearing as the Shinra Tensei imploded and shredded the ground as luckily Hiruzen made a shadow clone to protect Tazuna from Naruto and Zabuza as well as get him to safety while the two were in their own melee.

"Now then show me what the two of you are capable of." Naruto spoke as he cracked his neck glaring at his twin siblings

"Naruto please don't force us to fight you." Akame pleaded as Naruto barked out a laugh

"That's cute you act like I'm giving you a choice." Naruto spoke as he brought his knife out as well as a chakra rod that he hefted the chakra rod up like a spear

"Akame look at him just words aren't going to cut it as look at him you can tell by that look on his face that he isn't going to go without fighting." Hiruzen told her taking note of the predatory look on Naruto's face

"But Hiruzen he's our brother we have to at least try and get him to see reason." Akame spoke having to dodge a chakra rod from impaling her

"Akame we have to fight him it's the only way." Hiruzen spoke as Akame unsealed a katana

"Alright Hiruzen as much as I don't want to let's do it so that we…..." Akame spoke before she got roundhouse kicked a few feet away with some of her teeth knocked out

"Are you guys gonna fight now because this is just getting boring?" Naruto asked as he caught a punch from Hiruzen

"Finally something." Naruto spoke as he threw Hiruzen aside as he landed on his feet

Soon enough Akama got back up and tried to pierce Naruto with her katana only for him to knock her into a tree with Shinra Tensei as Hiruzen tried to engage him in hand to hand but had shut down any thought of that with punch to his throat to briefly cut off his air supply before launching 4 quick stabs to the stomach with his knife. As Hiruzen was soon uppercutted and sent sprawling to the ground as before he could get up Naruto had soon grabbed him by the back of the head and sent him headfirst through a tree as he soon blasted him through two others as his mouth was filling up with blood as well as his broken nose.

"Wow I was expecting a fight but oddly enough I'm disappointed as I thought that the supposed Children of the Prophecy would put up a better fight than this." Naruto taunted as Akame came rushing him front flipping into Naruto with a slash directed at his neck

 _"They're making this too easy for me."_ Naruto thought using a Shinra Tensei to blast Akame into Hiruzen who was getting back up

"Water Release: Water Trumpet!" Akame cried out putting her hands together like she was playing a trumpet and shot out a pressurized stream of water

"Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!" Hiruzen exclaimed firing out a wave of electricity that electrified the water stream with bolts of lightning arcing off it

"Man they're seriously making it too easy for me." Naruto spoke as he activated his Preta Path and absorbed their combined elemental attack

"No way he absorbed it." Hiruzen spoke in shared shock with Akame

"Thanks for the pick me up as now then let me show you what a real attack looks like…...Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere." Naruto then proceeded to deeply inhale as he launched out a sphere of vacuumized air the size of a broom closet out at the twin jinchuuriki

Hiruzen and Akame soon dove out of the way to take cover although due to Naruto having amped it up with the chakra he absorbed from their combined attack they were blasted by the concussive force of the wind jutsu that made their bodies vibrate with concussive force and the initial shockwave. However, Naruto soon caught them by their faces and smashed them into each other so hard that he caused the skin to split as their vision caused them to briefly see double before chucking Hiruzen like a ragdoll and stabbing Akame in the chest multiple times before uppercutting her several feet in the air.

"Man you two aren't worth the hype I thought you guys would be as that blonde bastard and red haired tramp disowned me for you two pathetic whelps this is just laughable since y'all have been trained for years and I'm just manhandling the two of you." Naruto chuckled finding it funny that his younger twins were trained for years by some of Konoha's finest and yet he's ragdolling them

"We can still beat you though as I still haven't even used everything I've been taught so don't even think of counting me out." Hiruzen spoke as he once again got into the Toad Kumite stance

"Well then show me what you got, but just so you know I'll still break you regardless." Naruto told Hiruzen who rushed after him with a right hook to the face as Hiruzen began throwing punches left and right after Naruto who blocked them one handedly

"Is this all you've got as I've thought elderly people who punched harder and better than you." Naruto yawned as he continued to one handedly block Hiruzen's punches

"Damn it quit messing around and take me seriously!" Hiruzen shouted as during this whole time Naruto had been merely toying with them

"You sure about that because it doesn't end well for people who ask that of me?" Naruto asked as Hiruzen continued to throw everything into his assault

"Does it look like I'm joking take me seriously, as I won't be underestimated by you!" Hiruzen exclaimed as he launched a left cross at Naruto's face that Naruto caught

"Just so you know you asked for it." Naruto spoke as he soon shoved Hiruzen before following up with a harsh butterfly kick that sent him through a quartet of trees and evident by his prone and twitching position nearly broke his neck

 _"Yeah I warned him."_ Naruto thought watching the twitching Hiruzen as blood leaked out of his ears and mouth

"HIRUZEN!" Akame shouted looking at her brother's prone and twitching state

"Just so you know girl with period colored hair I warned him of what would happen if he wanted me to stop fucking around and well that happened." Naruto called out to Akame who felt overwhelming rage take over her

"You'll pay for that." Akame snarled as crimson chakra began to form over her

"Oh I'm soooo scared of the big bad demon girl as what are you gonna do ya gonna cry? As does the Hokage's daughter need a tissue for her issue or maybe she needs someone to put her diaper on since our wittle demon is having a temper tantrum." Naruto teased in a mocking and condescending voice like a babysitter would use when demeaning a misbehaving kid

 _"Man I love pissing people off."_ Naruto thought as he saw a two tailed cloak of fox shaped carmine colored chakra envelop Akame with her nails turning into 3 inch long claws, her eyes turning the color of rubies with vulpine slits of hate as she gained whisker marks in sets of 3 on her cheeks and razor sharp fangs

 **"You'll pay for what you did to my brother and then I'll drag you back to the village kicking and screaming."** Akame snarled as she felt pure rage on her mind

"What are you waiting for bring it on bitch." Naruto spoke having done a come hither motion

With that Akame roared like a savage beast before running after Naruto into what looked like a bright red blur as Naruto let her get in point blank range before blasting her upwards with a Shinra Tensei. He then sent her reeling back towards the earth with a Bansho Tenin and then switching to his Asura Path unleashed a salvo of missiles at her before she could even rise up from the ground as she was bombarded with a cascade of small explosions.

Akame got up swaying slightly as her chakra cloak had taken the brunt of the missile barrage although her clothes had moderately sized tears in them and had a few first degree burns however that didn't stop Naruto from rushing in with a powerful haymaker that dislocated her jaw before promptly relocating it with a reverse roundhouse kick that sent her skidding like a stone. Naruto was soon upon her kicking her a few meters into the air before slamming her hard into the unforgiving ground with a Bansho Tenin that cratered the ground beneath her and caused her to hack up blood as two of her ribs were broken.

"Come on I thought that you were going to take me back to that God forsaken village kicking and screaming, yet how can you even do that when I'm just manhandling the shit out of you." Naruto spoke as even with her having two tails he was still crushing her like a common gnat

 **"I will bring you back Naruto no matter what and I'll still make you pay for what you did to Hiruzen."** Akame snarled as she ran at Naruto with her katana to which he blocked with minor effort

"Really then I mean how can you even do that when you can't even fight me without relying on that demon in your gut as an extra power up, as it just goes to show how utterly weak you are." Naruto responded with his trademark lazy smile on his face as he pressed the flat of his blade harder on Akame who despite her empowered strength found herself being pushed back and struggling against her brother's monstrous strength

 **"I'm not weak I'm one of the Children of the Prophecy and trained by Tsunade Senju and my mother and I will not lose to you at all, as one day I'm going to be the strongest female shinobi that ever lived."** Akame spoke gritting her teeth as she was further pushed back by Naruto

"Spare me that nonsense as you're always going to be weak no matter what you do or say because you've always relied on everyone else to get you through everything since you were born. As you've never had to struggle for anything in this world always having everything catered to you like a spoiled little princess." Naruto spoke overpowering Akame and quickly stabbing her hilt deep in the upper abdomen and slashing the blade out of her flesh before punching hard enough to break her sternum

"So then tell me princess is this all you've got or are you simply too weak to even defeat you're supposedly dead brother?" Naruto questioned as he saw her conjure up a Rasengan

 **"Take this RASENGAN!"** Akame cried out as she lashed out with an Oodama Rasengan twice as large as it usually was due to the Bijuu chakra pumping through it

However, too Akame's shock Naruto merely held out his hand and soon enough Naruto had absorbed the amped up Rasengan in it's entirety leaving a shocked Akame that her father's prized attack had been nullified.

"Now then time to show you what real strength is." Naruto spoke as he reared his fist back

Then using a great deal of strength punched Akame so hard in the stomach that she felt as though her internal organs might rupture as a shockwave erupted that nearly cratered the ground beneath them as the pain was so great that her chakra cloak dispersed as she was shaking from the sheer pain as she gradually fell unconscious as blood leaked out of her mouth.

 _"Huh man these two are disappointments."_ Naruto thought looking over the unconscious and mortally wounded bodies of his younger siblings

"Now then time to go see what's happening with Zabuza." Naruto spoke as he casually strolled towards Zabuza's fight with chakra rods in both hands

He soon saw Kakashi and Zabuza engaged in a virtual stalemate with Sasuke having tears in his attire and a large slash across his chest as sweat covered his form as he looked to be suffering from chakra exhaustion as he saw Zabuza and Kakashi going through the hand-signs for the Water Dragon jutsu. Naruto deciding to take advantage of this suppressed his chakra to where Kakashi would mistake it for one of the twins before strolling towards him with a grin on his face as he soon got within enough distance that as Kakashi was about to launch his jutsu he soon instead felt pain rip through his chest.

"What's the matter Hatake you've never been on the receiving end as I bet it feels so good you can even get out a word." Naruto spoke as his chakra rods grazed and nearly cut into Kakashi's lungs

"He's all yours Zabuza let him fucking have it." Naruto told Zabuza who nodded

"You got it, Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu." Zabuza intoned as Naruto threw Kakashi in front of it as it ploughed into the ground as he was breathing haggardly

"So then where the hell is that bridge builder anyways?" Zabuza questioned as to where Tazuna was at the moment

"He's gone more than likely one of the twin jinchuuriki made a shadow clone while we were fighting and took off with him." Naruto surmised since that's the most probable outcome

"So what do we do now?" Zabuza asked as Naruto went over towards Sasuke and knocked him out with a punch to the head

"Simple we let them recover and then soon enough once they're back in action they're going to have to be on guard detail when Tazuna is building that bridge of his. Once that happens you, your progeny Haku and I annihilate them all in one fell swoop without them even seeing it coming as it's so risky that it just may no it will work." Naruto informed Zabuza of his plan as he had a large chameleon summon gather up and go towards where Hiruzen's shadow clone went by following it's scent

"I swear you're a suicidal bastard Naruto." Zabuza spoke thinking the plan was so much of high risk that it was damn near a suicide mission

"Hey when you've got the Devil's luck you excel in making the suicidal possible." Naruto spoke as he and Zabuza departed to stage their next plan of attack

* * *

 **(2 days later, May 12th 996 S.E, 2:10 Pm, Tazuna's House)**

It was two days later for Team 7 with them having to recover and more or less awaken from their injuries as Akame had to play medic healing Kakashi's injuries as best she could as well as that of her brother's neck that had multiple fractures and a slipped vertebrae that took hours of non stop concentration to heal with the rest up to the Nine Tails and his Uzumaki blood to finish. Yet what held an undeniable weight of tension in the room was the fact that Naruto wasn't dead as he'd led the entirety of Konoha to believe for 4 years straight and now a very much powerful adversary who'd thrashed the twin children of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze even with Akame going into her 2 tailed state.

"Alright I'll just come out and say it that against Naruto and Zabuza we don't stand a prayer against them." Sasuke spoke breaking the tension to say that logically they couldn't stand a chance against them

"That's not true Sasuke we had a chance against him." Akame spoke knowing they had some chance against their elder brother as Sasuke scoffed at him

"Well then if you call him nearly breaking your brother's' neck and the fact that when used your chakra cloak you still couldn't touch him; then yes you guys have a good chance of dying." Sasuke responded snarkily as he managed to see over the course of his fight with Zabuza how Naruto broke Hiruzen's neck and punched the hell out of Akame into unconsciousness

"We can still take him, as I know that Hiruzen and I can beat him and get him back home if we tried harder than we could win I know it." Akame spoke believing and hoping that she and her brother could if they couldn't reason with Naruto beat him and take him back to the village

"Do you not hear the words you're saying as this isn't some fairy tale or manga where you can Deus ex Machina all your problems by the power of love, family and friendship no at all Akame. As we're 3 rookie genin who despite being trained very well are up against two high ranking A-rank threats one that was former member of the 7 swordsmen of the Mist and the other from my reading his Bingo Book entry specifically counters and kills shinobi." Sasuke scolded her for her foolish ideals as he slammed the entry with most recent picture of Naruto that looked about 3 months old

"This is what your brother is an A-ranked nearly S-ranked threat in the Bingo Book stating that he has an flee on sight order and that nothing above elite jounin are to take him on and is known for specifically targeting and killing shinobi. Yet you and your brother have a deathwish of trying to fight and even try to get him back to Konoha are you either insane or do you just live in your own little fairytale world where the princess and prince of Konoha always get their happy ending well spoiler alert life doesn't work that way." Sasuke spoke as it currently stands with the combined might of Zabuza and Naruto a known shinobi hunter they were by definition fucked

"So what do you want for us to do just to give up on our brother?" Akame asked Sasuke refusing to give up on him

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting since you both have zero chance of winning however, why don't we let Hiruzen weigh in on the subject since he's been silent this whole time, so I'm sure he'd weigh in on this." Sasuke spoke as the attention turned towards the male jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails

"As much as I hate saying this and I do Sasuke is right we've got zero chance of beating Naruto and even getting him back to Konoha at the way we are as we're outmatched by a longshot which is why we should avoid him at all costs." Hiruzen spoke since Sasuke did have a point and despite the fact that it'd be nice to have his brother back in Konoha with him and restart a family logically it'd be suicide considering that fighting him got his neck nearly snapped

"Hiruzen we've got a chance to have our family back together don't you want that? As we finally find out that our brother is alive after all these years and then just because things got hard for us you want to abandon him is that what you want to just leave family behind?" Akame raved passionately in refusal to abandon her brother

"Akame he came at us with the intent to straight out murder us he fully knows that we're his siblings at yet that didn't stop him from the one time he got serious with me from kicking me and nearly snapping my neck in half and even then I could feel he was holding back by a considerable margin. Which is why even though I want for us to have a fully repaired family I have to think about my life which comes first because Sasuke is right despite us having been trained by Mom, Dad, Granny Tsunade and Pervy Sage were hopelessly and dare I say hilariously defeated." Hiruzen ranted as he cared about family as much as Akame did but he knew that you had to put logic before what you desired sometimes

"Hiruzen you're just saying we give up on Naruto after everything that's happened especially since we now have a chance to get him as I just can't stand by and let this happen." Akame argued feverently refusing to give up on Naruto

"Obviously this is getting nowhere, but the bottom line is that we avoid Naruto at all costs considering that as it stands if we even go against him there is a good chance that we'll die and therefore have to treat Naruto as the enemy. Which means we need backup what do you say on this Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke spoke knowing that Naruto for all intents and purposes had to be treated as a hostile threat

"I agree as I'll send for backup immediately and Sasuke is right Akame you and Hiruzen despite having made great strides in your training are nowhere near close enough to be able to beat Naruto therefore the two of you aren't to engage him." Kakashi spoke as his chest was still sore from having been impaled as he rubbed his sore chest

"But Kakashi-sensei please we can handle this we've been trained to handle enemy threats since we were kids." Akame pleaded yet Kakashi sighed

"This isn't an order at all Akame as your commanding officer you're being given an order that under no circumstances that neither you nor Hiruzen are to engage Naruto no matter what do I make myself clear." Kakashi stated putting steel into his voice to make his point clear

"But Kakashi-sensei…." Akame tried to argue however, with some effort from still being chakra exhausted and his wounds from Naruto stood to full height

"I said that's an order Genin Uzumaki as disobey me and engage the enemy and you will be written up for insubordination as I know you're feeling on the matter however, I will not have them compromise the mission at hand. So you will take your brother upstairs and continue to heal him as you two will be on guard duty in the morning so go to your rooms right now am I understood Genin as this is a yes or no question?" Kakashi ordered out of Akame using the tone and voice of when he was still an ANBU captain instead of the older brother figure he normally portrayed himself as since Akame needed to learn that the mission came first since her feelings were looking to jeopardize it

"As you wish Kakashi-sensei." Akame spoke as she and Hiruzen walked towards their rooms as Kakashi let out a sigh

"Kakashi-sensei you do realize that even with back-up our chances of defeating Naruto are barely decent at best and abysmal at worst not to mention the fact that he faked his death means that he won't even want to come back to the village. Which is why I have to ask should we even bother because we could risk the mission failing if we're to do this so why bother trying to get Naruto back into the village since doing so seems to be a major liability" Sasuke questioned since he didn't see any reason to bring Naruto back into the village

As Naruto had made his career as a shinobi hunter and due to his hate for the twins and his being known as an high A-ranked threat compounded by the fact that he went as far as to stage a suicide to get out of the village made it very clear that he didn't want any part of being back in Konoha.

"I know it too as Zabuza and him combined are a major threat as we don't even know if they have any other allies with them which makes this mission more of a A-ranked than anything which your assessment is true as I maybe strong but against them not even I can have a good chance to win." Kakashi spoke since the main difficulty would be Naruto since the Bingo Book didn't mention all of what he was capable of ability wise to make making him more of a threat since they couldn't gauge what he could do

"Yet to answer your question the reason why is that because my sensei and Lady Kushina deserve to know this however, we do this after the mission because they deserve to know that their son is still alive. And hopefully gain a second chance to bring their family back together, as I'm not saying they'll be all hunky dory however, I'm willing to believe they can patch things up between themselves and Naruto if given the chance." Kakashi spoke hoping for the best scenario of when he told Minato and Kushina that Naruto was still alive

"I don't know about this Kakashi-sensei as the moment I looked at Naruto I could tell he didn't have a single shred of remorse or care for Hiruzen and Akame as all I saw on his face and behind those goggles of his were one thing." Sasuke spoke still remembering the brief moments he looked Naruto in the face

"That was a predator just waiting for a chance to tear something apart and they were his prey, so I'm glad that you gave that order to Akame and Hiruzen telling them to not engage Naruto because if you had he would more than likely do everything he could to either kill them or end their lives as shinobi. Because what we're dealing with is a man that as far as we know has nothing to really lose in doing this job but everything to gain by it which is why once we complete the mission and for everyone's safety and livelihood we get as far away from him as possible if us and our backup want to live." Sasuke continued knowing that if they wanted to survive that once the mission was done they get the hell away from Naruto because to the young Uchiha if they wanted to live then being away from Naruto at a good safe distance was the only option to survive

* * *

 **(Wave Country, 4 days later, May 14th 996 S.E, 10:14 Am)**

It was 14 minutes after 10 as Haku had finished talking a bit with one of the Jinchuriki twins and had found the reaction to having told them that she was a boy to be quite hilarious, as they always fell for it. As she was now on her way with herbs to help heal Zabuza due to him having challenged Naruto for a rematch and subsequently lost and was now was injured but she did thank the redheaded blonde for giving her scrolls on medical ninjutsu since it helped her greatly for making sure her master was healed at all times.

"You can come out already Naruto I know you're hiding." Haku spoke sensing Naruto by his large and unusually dense chakra

"How'd you know it was me?" Naruto asked as he was now hanging upside down from a tree branch

"Because you have the largest chakra reserves of anyone here, so it's not really that hard to tell where you are." Haku responded as Naruto dropped down from his place on high

"Fair enough and how's it coming with the scrolls I gave you on medical ninjutsu and the Rasengan?" Naruto asked wondering how Haku was progressing with what Naruto gave her to practice

"It's going rather well as the Healing Jutsu and the Chakra Scalpels came naturally to me and soon enough I'll have both ready to be used in combat by the time we're ready to go after the bridge builder." Haku spoke finding herself taking a natural aptitude towards medical ninjutsu

"Good as in the case you find yourself up against those twin jinchuriki I want you to use the skills I circled for you because unlike me you don't have a monstrous amount of physical strength at your disposal to take them out which is why that will make sure they stay down." Naruto spoke as Haku didn't have Naruto's unusually high amount of physical strength therefore he wanted her to have something to counter them in case they decided to break out the Nine Tails chakra

"But won't these kill them?" Haku questioned knowing that these medical techniques could kill someone

"No they won't since they can take the punishment alright just make sure to take them out before that chakra cloak of theirs comes out since if you're not careful that stuff will burn you like hell." Naruto told her since these medical jutsu would do well for when she encounters the twins

"How would you know about what their chakra cloaks do, as have you fought jinchuriki more than once before?" Haku questioned as Naruto nodded

"As I've fought against both Iwa's jinchuuriki and the rapping one from Kumo who despite being a pretty cool guy once you get to know him. However, on every account that I fought against them I only managed to by the skin of my teeth escape with my life as the Four Tails did this to me last year something of which I intend to get him back for." Naruto spoke lifting up the back of his shirt to show a large scar like burn that spanned from his shoulderblades down to the lower small of his back and going across lengthwise to his upper latissimus dorsi

"That bastard did that to me in his chakra cloak and in his stage 2 one no less as that's why I want you too be careful if they go into that state then I want you to channel chakra into this and it'll reverse summon me to you." Naruto spoke as he handed Haku a chakra rod

"Thank you however, if I must ask why are you doing this as don't mistake me for being rude or anything but, helping me by having me learn these medical ninjutsu and having Zabuza learn all of those powerful water jutsu you gave him. Not to mention having to teach us both on how to learn the Rasengan I just have to know why are you so keen on helping us get stronger, as you've barely known us and yet you've been going the distance for us and I'd like to know why?" Haku questioned quite curious as to why Naruto despite knowing them for such a short amount of time had been helping them get stronger

"It's simple really Haku as in all the years I've been a mercenary and bounty hunter for hire I've always worked solo and in the rare times that I have it was only for a day or two that and I never really felt like I could connect with any of them. However, you two have actually grown on me to where I actually wanted to help you guys out and get stronger since as weird as this sounds you two might be the only friends I've made during my time as a bounty hunter." Naruto told her since he never really had the time to make friends in these 4 years since his supposed death in Konoha as between ever compulsively trying to increase his strength and amass his wealth Naruto never really had taken the time to make friends

"Well thank you as I guess this would mean that you consider us as one of your precious people then." Haku spoke as she and Naruto took a stroll through the clearing

"I guess you could say that since granted I still want to get to know and help you guys get stronger more so for now we can stick with friends and work up to being one of the few precious people that I have." Naruto spoke in memory of Kageyama, as well as the Uchiha clan namely Mikoto, Shisui and his eternal rival Itachi

"They must be pretty important to you is their anyone of them that you have on mind right now?" Haku questioned as to which of Naruto's precious people he was currently thinking about

"Well that's easy as the one person that's on my mind is named Mikoto Uchiha and I'll tell you what she's one of the strongest and beautiful woman I've had the pleasure to know." Naruto spoke as Haku looked at him in shock

"Wait a minute you know the Mikoto Uchiha?" Haku asked wondering how Naruto knew such a legend

"Yeah why is that a bad thing." Naruto wondered if that was a bad thing

"Not at all considering you know one of the few S-ranking female ninja that's almost unrivaled in skill as she was known for her taijutsu and her fire release that gave her the moniker of Flame Fist for that reason. As rumor goes that during the war she was actually a candidate for being the Hokage but had declined from being too much of a fighter, as for you to have her as one of your precious people is really something quite extraordinary." Haku spoke since Mikoto Uchiha was a legend and deadly force that a very rare few could take on in a fight and live to tell the tale and even fewer can say they have their body parts fully functional and intact

"Huh I actually had no idea that she was that strong then again that would explain the insane amount of chakra she has and the fact that everytime she smiles at me that I felt like I'm being incinerated. As well as the unholy amount of bloodlust and killer intent she has on herself at all times…..takes me back alright." Naruto spoke remembering Mikoto fondly since she was sexy, kind and terrifying all at the same time a true femme fatale that made his heart soar

"You truly are one of kind Naruto Uzumaki." Haku simply said as Naruto to her was truly an enigma

"Hey that's the beauty of getting to know me since I'm 50 shades of fucked all on my own." Naruto spoke as the ice release user chuckled

"That's a strange way of putting it but, no matter as I look forwards to being friends and comrades with you." Haku replied as Naruto ruffled her hair

"Same here good buddy." Naruto told Haku with his trademark lazy smile plastered on his face

* * *

 **(10 days later, 4:20 Am, Wave Country, May 24th 996 S.E)**

Naruto was striding towards the bandit camp where Gato's men were since after finding out the bastard was going to cheat him, Haku and Zabuza out of their payment after they got their job done and had even gone behind their backs to hire some dickhead from Iwa who he was paying their combined rate because they weren't doing their job fast enough. This made Naruto a very irate man since no one cheated him out of his money and got away with it which was why he was going to first go to the bandit camp and kill every single bandit there, kill the ninja that Gato hired, take his, Haku's and Zabuza's money plus double for being cheated, give the rest of all of his finances to Wave to royally fuck him over and kill him.

"That bastard thinks that he can just cheat me out of money and get away with it oh I'm gonna make him pay for this." Naruto swore with a vengeance as trekked towards the bandit camp as he summoned two 3 shadow clones each one taking a position

"Alright you 3 let's roast this place to fucking ash as I want all 400 of these fuckers to be ash is that understood." Naruto commanded his clones who gave a loud sir yes sir

"Now then spread out to your positions and on my mark light them the fuck up." Naruto commanded as the clones got into position and once they did all 4 Naruto's flashed through handsigns

"Fire Release: Searing Migraine!" Clone Naruto 1 called out

"Wind Release: Pressure Damage." Clone Naruto 2 intoned

"Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere!" Clone Naruto 3 said

"Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball." Naruto shouted as all 4 worked in concert and released their attacks

The result was a blazing cyclone like mass of flame so intense that brief flickers of bright blinding blue erupted from the sheer heat behind it, as nothing survived as you could hear the chorus of screams from the bandits who were flash incinerated. As some tried to escape the blaze as their flaming bodies ran into the night only for them to succumb as their charred bodies fell to the ground as once the blaze ended only ash and embers remained as not a single body remained in sight.

"Good work you three all of you but 1 are dismissed as I still need you for something." Naruto spoke to Clone Naruto 2

"Come on we got work to do." Naruto told his clone as he had a job for he had for him

"Roger that boss." Clone Naruto 2 spoke as he and Naruto bounded off into the air for the location of the Iwa nin

It took him awhile but, he finally managed to track the ninja that Gato had hired walking out of a bar in a drunken manner as he was currently walking towards his hotel room however using his Asura Path snuck up and unfolding a metal tail about 3 meters long that was saw like in design and used it to impale the Iwa shinobi in the stomach. This caused the Iwa shinobi to vomit up blood before Naruto threw him across the street as blood poured out of the wound as he skidded across the street as he tried to get up Naruto impaled him through the spinal cord causing him to lose his ability to walk.

"You know I would fight you since you're a B-ranked bounty but I'm too angry and cranky to waste time fighting you therefore you'll have to settle for fucking dying." Naruto told the Iwa nin as his clone stomped on his neck with an audible crack

"Good job now then I want you to go with these 11 clones and raid Gato's base as any money, jewels is ours since it's part of our finders fee then I want you to bring Gato back here before sunrise is that understood?" Naruto ordered as he made 11 other clones

"Yes sir!" The dozen Naruto clones yelled in unison

"Then move out as I'll be busy setting up something I've wanted to try with my chakra rods on the bridge in a few hours and I want you back here with everything in order by 6 Am now move out." Naruto commanded as his clones lept through the night in black and orange blurs as he soon produced two dozen chakra rods

"Now then time to see if I can apply what I saw from those bastards in Iwa's Explosion Corps to my chakra rods." Naruto spoke as he channeled a mix of lightning and earth chakra as the rods shortened to be now 3/4th of their original length and thickening to be more rounded and dense in shape

"Excellent all I gotta do is stick these in the ground and on my command those dipshits from Konoha won't even know what's coming." Naruto thought as he repeated the process with the rest of the rods doing this until his clones returned as his clone returned with an knocked out Gato hauled over his shoulder

"Hey Boss everything went accordingly, as we got all our money that was owed to us plus our bonus and after some coercing on our part Gato agreed to give Wave about 85% of all of his wealth while we get 15% so bitching for us." Clone Naruto spoke having he and a few other clones having beaten Gato to death a few times and reviving him through the King of Hell causing each one to disperse with a revival got him to agree

"Great and you've put all our payments back with Zabuza and Haku I assume?" Naruto asked wanting to make sure his money is safe

"Affirmative as our payment is safe inside our lockbox scroll, as it's a good thing we had those Uzumaki's make those before we snapped their necks as those things are godsends." Clone Naruto informed his creator that their money was safe

"Great to know as now all I need to do is make him pay for trying to cheat me out of my money and I've got the perfect solution and the best part is that I won't have to get my hands dirty at all." Naruto spoke with a wide and almost malicious grin as an idea came to mind

"What did you have planned boss?" Clone Naruto questioned as to what his creator had planned

"You still have those accelerated healing seals we forced some of our past Uzumaki captives to make for us in spades?" Naruto questioned as his plan included the use of those seals

"Of course as we've got them up the ass why do ask that." Clone Naruto answered back

"Simple just charge them with hours worth of chakra, slap them on Gato and then we let the citizens of Wave with their newly acquired wealth beat the living hell out of Gato and then we go ahead and simply decimate those Konoha twats with ease." Naruto told the clone of his plan with a sinister smile on his face

"But boss what about those Konoha brats and their Jounin sensei along with their backup since no doubt they'll think something is up considering that Gato is ax murdered and our reason for being here is null and void?" Clone Naruto questioned

"Simple it's because by the time they know of anything that's gone on I'll already be on that bridge by the time they wise up to what's happened and after we've soundly kicked their asses. And if that bridge gets destroyed during the fight then I'll just make a few hundred clones and have them help rebuild it, as it shouldn't be that much of a hassle besides he'll be so happy that we gift wrapped Gato to him that we'll be considered the unlikely heroes." Naruto spoke having that part of the plan covered

"And with us as their heroes we'll be able to have access to trade routes which means free reign to roam in Wave Country without any pesky shinobi on our tail and better yet free boat travel as well." Clone Naruto spoke as Naruto grinned widely

"Correct on all counts as all this equals out to in the long run is an increase in our profits from future jobs not to mention that it's full proof as well therefore we're in the clear." Naruto told his clone as his grin was by this point widened to look predatory

"Now then with that being said help me tie this bastard up as he's got a long day of suffering to go through and after that I'll take myself a long ass nap and following that I'll help Zabuza and Haku decimate those jackasses from Konoha. As hopefully Zabuza will leave me Hatake so I can do a live test of my Wind Release variant to my Rasengan so that I can see if it's ready for stage 2." Naruto spoke knowing that he had a long day ahead of him in the oncoming hours

"This is gonna be a great couple of days coming up I just fucking know it." Naruto thought as his shadow clone soon grabbed a length of chain and began to hogtie Gato

 _ **So then with the defeat of Team 7 and Gato's having cheated Naruto out of his money resulted in his future demise and soon enough the famed battle on the bridge, so find out all of what will happen in the next new chapter of You'll never keep down.**_

* * *

 _ **So concludes another chapter and I hope you guys liked it since we might be doing the possible conclusion to the Wave Arc unless I leave any loose ends during Chapter 4 so with that being said let's get down to it.**_

 _ **First up we've got Naruto decimating the twins which felt almost like poetic justice because you've got the twins Akame and Hiruzen who've been trained by Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade were given the best training that one could ask for. While Naruto was given a small base of skills to work with as ninjutsu wise it was from the Uchiha's to a small extent his taijutsu while his taijutsu skills were further enhanced by years of underground dogfights and survival training in the Forest of Death and after 4 years of being on his own has taken his Rinnegan, ninjutsu and hand to hand abilities to as high as he can take them thus far. Therefore what we got was that Naruto despite the gap in training was able to surpass them due to the fact that he's willing to do everything he can to win since unlike them he has the strength, ninjutsu and the advantages of the Rinnegan not to mention years of field and tactical experience on his side.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the scene where everyone is calling in for backup and where Sasuke raises the point that bringing Naruto back to Konoha is a liability risk as unlike most stories Sasuke isn't going to be bashed since he has had his entire clan behind him unlike canon he's much more calmed down and not as prideful. But still the fact remains is that Sasuke is the voice of reason within Team 7 since he isn't blinded by the love and want of having a family back together since he knows that trying to get Naruto back together could not only jeopardize the mission but cause unneeded fatal injuries or worse off death which is why Sasuke will be against Naruto coming back since he's putting the mission and team first.**_

 _ **Following that we've got the little scene between Naruto and Haku and yes Haku is going to be a girl because come on I'm not the only one who thinks that Haku looks like a fucking girl. But besides that I'm having Naruto help Haku get stronger and go the medical ninja route considering that as stated Naruto finds Zabuza and Haku as his first actual friends due to having been near them for extended periods of time therefore he wants to do all he can to make sure that his friends grow in strength with him.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got the scene of where Naruto found out Gato cheats him, Haku and Zabuza out of their and more importantly his money which leads to Naruto systematically destroying Gato's forces and robbing him blind of his money. This is something that practically wrote itself out because it showed that when you get in the way of Naruto's money he no longer plays around and instead will just go full stone cold assassin and destroy the person that messed around with his money something that further likens him to Kakuzu.**_

 _ **With all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this out as much as possible and thanks for the support you guys have given this and my other stories as I really appreciate it. And please give out reviews as they're appreciated and let me know that you guys actually like the story and may even give me ideas for what to do for future chapters. Btw for the poll for those that want Red Hood or Poison Ivy to win the Toxin symbiote I'd suggest that y'all get to voting because Harley is kicking butt with 10 votes and Red Hood and Poison ivy having 6 and 5 votes respectively.**_

 _ **All that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the powers of Chaos to give you bigger and better chapters as next up will be the conclusion of the Wave Arc so stay tuned for all of that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Exile by Soilwork**_

 _ **Random End Song: In Waves by Trivium**_


	4. Chapter 4: In Waves Part 2

**(Chapter 4: In Waves Part 2)**

Naruto would after his clone hogtied Gato had soon fallen asleep as since his business in Wave Country would soon be done with Gato's imminent death and his helping of the decimation of Team 7 and their backup that left one thing on his mind as he slumbered. That being of what the hell was he going to do after this job since Team 7's intervention had sidetracked him from thinking of what he was going to do for his next set of jobs.

That was until Zabuza mentioned of going off to help end the ongoing civil war in Kirigakure that had been going on for the past 5 and a half years and that was something that made Naruto see dollar signs and want to sign on immediately. Since assisting in ending a civil war would do greatly for giving him a big pay out not to mention being a war hero would do well in getting him more high end jobs besides him killing a Jinchuuriki would do well to possibly get him into S-ranking status.

* * *

 **(8:25 Am, Wave Country, May 25th 996 S.E)**

It was soon 5 minutes till half past 8 in the morning as Naruto soon woke up with a squirming Gato as the citizens of Wave soon saw this and looked at the business tycoon who'd robbed them of their money, family and emotional and security with rage, fear, and sadness and other volatile emotions.

"People of Wave Country as you can now see Gato the man who has drained your country into the poverty stricken cesspool it is now has been rendered immobile." Naruto spoke to the people of Wave who began to crowd around Gato who continued to scream obscenities

"As this man who's taken your money, has had your children and loved ones murdered, your wives,daughters, and mothers raped and sodomized, had his goons terrorize you everyday is now at your mercy. As don't worry I've seen to it that every goon and bandit and anyone here in Wave that associated with him is now dead so that you can punish him how you see fit as I've added seals to his body that will make his pain last as long as you want." Naruto told the inhabitants who glared at Gato with hatred and murder in their eyes

"Because now all of you can reap your vengeance as however, you want all I'm here to do is just watch him suffer so have at it." Naruto spoke as the inhabitants picked whatever they could get their hands on

"Wait I can give you all money, women, power just don't kill me!" Gato shouted as he tried to squirm away

"You do remember that you signed 85% of your company to the people of Wave you dipshit so therefore you're as broke as the people whose lives you've tyrannized therefore you've got nothing to buy your way out with." Naruto spoke as he walked over towards Gato

"As you see none of this would've happened had you just honored our agreement and paid me and my friends like what was supposed to originally happen. But now since you decided to screw me out of my fucking money you're gonna pay for it with every person here taking their 10 pounds of flesh right out of your fat ass because while their are people out in the world stronger than me I'm worse because I'm a petty and greedy bastard." Naruto told Gato before walking off

"He's all yours, so let him have it." Naruto said to the inhabitants of Wave

"You're gonna regret what you did to my daughters you sick fuck." A Wave citizen who'd had his daughters raped and sold off to Gato's goons and learned of her having committed suicide days after

"Because of you that that my brother died." Another Wave citizen snarled as he hefted a led pipe wanting to bash his brains in for having his brother crucified

"Let's see bribe your way out of me splattering your brains in!" A 3rd Wave Citizen cried out in anger

With all that in mind the citizens of Wave Country soon unleashed their full fury upon Gato as they bludgeoned, stabbed, impaled and beat Gato repeatedly as the greedy business man suffered through the onslaught. As the seals Naruto had put on his body had healed his wounds as soon as they became severe restarting the process of him being mercilessly and ruthlessly annihilated by the furious people he'd terrorized for years on end.

With Gato's bones being fractured, broken and shattered, his organs having ruptured and punctured multiple times and having lost so much blood that the ground became slick with it as for three hours straight they beat upon him as Naruto watched as Gato was killed over and over again. As soon enough the seals ran out of chakra faster than Naruto expected due to every single person unleashing their fury upon Gato with immense brutality as Gato lie there in a giant pool of his own blood as his body was an unrecognizable pile of flesh, blood, bone and brain.

 _"Well that takes care of everything now all I have to do is wait for the Animal Path to update me on how things are."_ Naruto thought as he saw a large eagle with the Rinnegan soar overhead

"Hey what's wrong?" Naruto asked his Animal Path

"Well Haku did disable half of Team Seven's backup….what the hell happened here?" Animal Naruto questioned as to seeing the mess of blood and flesh pile that was Gato

"The people of Wave fucked up Gato but getting to that what happened that you needed to come here?" Naruto explained but still wondering why his Animal Path was here before they felt a surge in Bijuu chakra

"Because that's happening." Animal Naruto stated pointing towards the faint carmine colored light of Nine Tails chakra

"How bad is it?" Naruto questioned wondering the scope how bad things were getting for Haku

"As it stands they haven't activated their cloaks yet but considering the rate that Haku is going through their comrades it's only a matter of time especially for that Akame bitch." Animal Naruto stated as it was down to just 4 or really 3 since one of them was becoming more and more of a liability due to the senbon in their bodies

"Well let's go because I'd rather not have Haku die just yet considering that I don't want one of the people I'm finally investing in too die, so let's go." Naruto spoke as he hopped aboard the eagle and flew off

* * *

 **(15 minutes prior, 11:34 Am, Wave Country)**

Haku had been faring well considering that 15 minutes into Hiruzen and Akame using the Nine Tails chakra because of the fact that Shino and soon Kiba were out for the count as no matter what they did to try and escape from her Demon Ice Mirrors it was to no avail as either their techniques weren't strong enough or she was too fast for them to escape.

"I don't see why any of you continue to struggle, as surrender now and no further harm will come." Haku offered once again as she made this offer to the 5 genin everytime she took incapacitated them

"There's no way in hell we'll give up to you." Hiruzen declared as the 4 remaining genin held their position despite being peppered with senbon

"Is that your final answer?" Haku questioned as the defiant look in the Jinchuuriki's eyes were her answer

"Fine then so be it just know that I gave you the option to surrender." Haku spoke phasing back into the mirrors

All 4 genin stood on guard although Kiba looked to be on his last legs which proved to be his undoing as faster than anyone could react Haku placed a baker's dozen of senbon on Kiba's neck and back knocking him out and temporarily paralyzing him as he fell over.

"You were the most defiant out of them all, so I think you'll be taken out first." Haku said behind Akame as she swung her katana and Hiruzen his kunai both of which she caught in her hand and twisted Hiruzen's arm before kicking him a few feet away

"Why do you continue to struggle as you should know by now that it's pointless?" Haku wondered as despite Akame's Kyuubified state she still couldn't move her katana to strike

"Because there's no way in hell I'll let you and your master kill Tazuna as this bridge is the one last remaining beacon of hope and I won't let you or Zabuza take that away from them." Akame sneered as Haku used a surprising amount of strength to break her wrist

"That matters not to me, as what matters first and foremost is the will of my master Zabuza and I will carry out the will regardless of what you think." Haku spoke roundhouse kicking Akame in the mouth

"Besides even if you stop me your brother on the other hand will still see this through and he's stronger than either I or Zabuza are, so the chances you have of winning today are very slim." Haku stated as she took Akame's katana and used her ice release to freeze it so cold that when she slammed the blade against the ground it shattered like glass

"I refuse to let that happen as I'll beat you and Zabuza and take my brother back with me no matter what, as he belongs with his family and I won't let you stop me!" Akame roared as she formed a Rasengan

"Then I'm afraid that you'll wind up heartbroken because that shall not happen so long as I draw breath." Haku spoke as she used the mist to make a water clone before both on either of their hands their index and middle fingers glowed bright blue with chakra

With that Akame dashed after the duo with Rasengan in hand as she lashed out at Haku however, due to Haku having greater agility than Akame she almost danced around her Rasengan as it drilled into the ground before both of them soon had their attacks at the ready aimed at Akame's chest.

"We're sorry but understand that we can't have you interfering at all." Clone Haku spoke as their fingers darted towards her chest moreso where her heart would be

"Heart Thrust Jutsu." Both Haku's spoke as they struck at Akame's chest

The result was that Akame clutched at her chest as she felt herself having a heart attack due to Haku and her clone having struck with 4 hands instead of one the damage was quadrupled as Akame's heart with nearly 5 of her arteries ripping, 3 muscles in her heart fracturing and her coronary veins to tighten to the point where blood leaked from her eyes and nose. As she fell to the ground twitching as she went into fetal position as she began to twitch and spasm from currently suffering from as she lie there helpless on the ground as Hiruzen who had been stunned and briefly knocked unconscious by the kick hitting him in his weak spot awoke to saw Haku going towards Hinata

"Know that this isn't anything personal Hyuuga and that I harboured no ill will towards any of you it's just that as it's stand all of you are in the way of my master." Haku spoke as she used proceeded to use the Healing Jutsu and use it make Hinata unconscious

"Now do you see what happens when you act so foolishly rash, as now look all of your comrades have been incapacitated as do you understand your folly in being so arrogant. For that you deserve what happens to you next for your recklessness and foolish endangerment of your comrades that would've been able bodied and alive had you simply just taken the surrender…...A Thousand Needles of Death!" Haku called out as the jutsu name did what it was intended however due to Haku having put more power into it the needles made of water piercing into his flesh as Hiruzen fell over bleeding as he struggled to get up

This wasn't until Hiruzen heard the familiar voice of the Nine Tailed Fox in his head as the chakra cloak in the shape of a fox formed around him as his eye turned a darker ruby bordering on maroon as it soon became bloodshot.  
 **"Look at you the son of the man who sealed me on the floor bleeding and having been trained by that pervert is now a mess."** Kyuubi spoke as the cloak continued to form around Hiruzen and take shape

"What do you want from me?" Hiruzen asked as he got up on all fours as the cloak took shape and began to form a more coherent shape

 **"Simple use my power and annihilate that person in front of you with everything you can give as she decimated your friends and your sister and more importantly that Hyuuga girl you're so fond of. As don't try to fight me on this as I can feel your hate and rage just give into it and use my power to annihilate that fool in front of you."** Kyuubi spoke playing on Hiruzen's turbulent feelings as it grinned behind it's cage as Hiruzen gave his answer

"You got it." Hiruzen answered as Haku was weighed down by the oppressive amount of bloodlust and killer intent as the fox cloak formed not one, not two but 3 tails that swished malevolently

 **"I'm gonna kill you."** Hiruzen stated his voice heavy with bloodlust as he was practically frothing at the mouth with pure unadulterated fury as he roared with such intensity that it shattered the mirrors leaving Haku

 _"I truly hope this works."_ Haku thought as she pulled out the chakra rod bringing things up to current time as Hiruzen lunged after Haku

With that Haku quickly sent a burst of chakra as Naruto who was a little under a hundred yards away from Haku was soon reversed summoned towards her and saw for good reason why as he used Shinra Tensei to blast Hiruzen away sending him spiraling throughout the bridge.

"I can see why you summoned me Haku as I've got this handled so go on ahead and help out Zabuza." Naruto told Haku whom nodded and darted towards Zabuza to help engage Kurenai and Kakashi

 _"Well it's showtime."_ Naruto thought as he switched to his favorite path being that of the Asura Path as Hiruzen still on all fours glared at Naruto

 **"Get out of my way this doesn't concern you."** Hiruzen told Naruto his voice having tumbled to a more menacing and gravelly pitch

"Wow it took you using that furball's power to make your balls finally drop." Naruto remarked snidely as he brought out a chakra rod

"Now then I'm gonna give you an option either quit acting like a massive edgelord or we have a repeat of what happened last time but instead of me nearly snapping your fucking neck I just kneecap you." Naruto spoke as he spun his knife between his fingers

 **"I can take you because unlike before I have enough power to take you on when you're serious."** Hiruzen retorted in confidence as Naruto bursted out laughing

"Oh man that is just precious that you even think that!" Naruto spoke almost laughing himself silly as Hiruzen let out a beastly snarl

 **"What the hell is so funny?"** Hiruzen asked as his rage mounting

 **"It's because when I kicked you and almost snapped your neck I was lying, as even then I wasn't taking you seriously because I just said that so you wouldn't act like such a sad sack. Because you should see the fucking look on your face right it's just adorable!"** Naruto spoke falling over backwards looking at Hiruzen's face which was a mix of self-disappointment, anger and regret

"That tears it I'm gonna obliterate you." Hiruzen growled as he raced off towards Naruto

Naruto who was still laughing soon stabbed at Hiruzen however, Naruto in that moment realized that his knife blade was only so resistant as due to having fought against Jinchuuriki for so long it had weakened over time while it was still durable and he managed to make a gash across Hiruzen back. He soon took his knife blade out and had saw that it had cracked and corroded due to years of abuse from fighting Jinchuuriki in their chakra cloaks as well as fighting the rare person who could use senjutsu with his Preta Path as the blade fell into corroded and half melted pieces.

"Damn it this was my favorite fucking knife well this is just about a bitch." Naruto cursed as he put away the handle as this did mean he could try something he's always wanted to that involved his chakra rods

"You do know that you're going to pay for that right?" Naruto asked as the hilt and handle were going to require repairs as well

 **"I don't care I'll still tear you apart then after you you're ice friend is next."** Hiruzen spat as Naruto cracked his neck

"You still forget that I have yet to get serious with you numbnuts." Naruto told him as he turned his right arm into a canon

 **"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"** Hiruzen exclaimed releasing a crimson tinged gale

"Man he's just making this easy for me." Naruto spoke charging fire chakra into the cannon

As he channeled more and more fire chakra into it the canon morphed into a high tech and high powered flamethrower as a torrent of white hot flames rushed from it with such intensity that the area around Naruto rose by 10 degrees. As the torrent of flames and the gale from Hiruzen clashed briefly only for Naruto's to devour Hiruzen's wind jutsu and grow as Hiruzen tried put more power into his attack but to no avail as his form was soon consumed by the flames.

Hiruzen soon let out a feral roar that blew away the flames as his haori was ashes as his shirt was now a midriff tank top, his pants into shorts as second degree burns covered his torso, upper arms, stomach and lower legs that were healing as the chakra cloak had taken the brunt of the attack. However, Hiruzen didn't expect for Naruto in a sudden burst of speed to use the saw like tail from his Asura Path to impale him in the chest that if hadn't gotten the way out of would've impaled his right lung but the tail still grazed it.

While Hiruzen was trying to keep busy with his chest wound Naruto used this opportunity to summon twin chakra rods that with Hiruzen staggered drove into his thighs with them piercing all the way through as blood poured down Hiruzen's legs. Yet before he could even try and wrench the rods from out of his legs Naruto unleashed a point blank Shinra Tensei that fractured his sternum as he was sent spiraling like a ragdoll landing with a thud as blood filled up his mouth.

"Come on I thought that you were gonna tear me apart not just angrily flail around." Naruto spoke as Hiruzen launched after him like a bullet

"Instead all you really are is just a demon that can't wait to tear my head off all because he's too weak to protect his friends." Naruto taunted switching to his Asura Path to block Hiruzen's fists from punching his face in

 **"I'm not a demon and I'll still defeat you."** Hiruzen declared as Naruto grinned as he clamped down on Hiruzen's arms

"Yeah although there is one thing you should know at the end of all of this." Naruto spoke suddenly the sound of grinding metal was heard

 **"What's that?"** Hiruzen questioned as he tried to form a Rasengan but was too late as he felt a fist strike him in the face

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how fucked are you." Naruto said as his Asura Path formed 4 additional mechanized arms

Soon enough despite Hiruzen trying to wrench himself free Naruto still held on with an airtight vice grip with him using chakra to shield his hands and arms from the corrosive chakra as soon enough Hiruzen was on the receiving end of a mass beating. As Naruto's four other mechanical arms wailed on Hiruzen raining down a mixture of jabs, crosses and haymakers upon Hiruzen's upper body as he was forced to take every blow as all he could do was whether out the assault as he felt bone break and crack and muscle tear from the thunderous blows.

Naruto soon let go of the bruised and battered Hiruzen only to retract the four extra mechanized arms as Hiruzen whose upper body was bruised dark purple and crimson as every breath he took hurt as his internal organs felt like they got hit by Tsunade as they still healed. Yet Naruto only added to the assault by thrusting two Rasengan into his torso obliterating the remains of his shirt as the two orbs of chakra grinded away his flesh sending him sprawling into the middle of the bridge as blood poured down his chest.

 **"Just what the hell are you?"** Hiruzen questioned as every breath he took hurt immensely as Naruto smirked as Hiruzen was right in position

"It's simple really I'm just a greedy bastard nothing more or less." Naruto replied as he made a random hand sign

"Now then with that being said it's time for me to have all your dreams of defeating me go up in smoke." Naruto told Hiruzen as soon enough a henge dropped revealing several chakra rods out of the 3 dozen surrounding Hiruzen in a randomized yet close proximity towards him

 _"This gonna hurt a lot."_ Hiruzen thought hoping that the chakra cloak would protect him as the chakra rods glowed as Naruto made a tiger seal as soon enough the rods exploded

"Perfect victory." Naruto muttered as each rod exploded with twice the force of an exploding tag sending a smoking Hiruzen who had 2nd degree burns and small chunks of flesh missing from his body

 _"Shit I forgot about Haku and Zabuza."_ Naruto thought sensing the buildup in lightning chakra

Haku had managed to finally incapacitate Kurenai however, not before she and Kakashi had managed to trap Zabuza in a multi layered genjutsu as now Kakashi was running full speed towards Zabuza with Lightning Blade in hand as Haku tried to go after him but she was too slow to do so but still had to try. Yet just as Kakashi was about to run Zabuza through an orange and black blur took his place as he looked up and saw Naruto with a wide smile on his face as his hand was clamped around Kakashi's blood covered one as he smiled a crimson grin.

"Out of all the injuries I've had impalement is the one that hurts like hell." Naruto said as Zabuza was meters away while he had the Preta Path active to drain Kakashi's signature jutsu and chakra into himself

"How did you even get here to take the attack in time?" Kakashi questioned as he was going at top speeds that even Naruto would be hard pressed to intercept his attack

"Simple the funny thing is that when you're like me anything is possible." Naruto responded as he'd had a Preta Path clone get a running start and use it's propulsion systems to throw Naruto as hard as it could and during that substituted Zabuza with himself so that he'd take the hit

"However, I think it's time to show you just how much I've surpassed the idiots in that village by doing the one thing not even that blonde bastard could do." Naruto said as he formed a Rasengan and began adding wind chakra into it

"How's that even possible Minato-sensei has been trying for years to do that and yet you've done this." Kakashi spoke his eyes widening at what was in Naruto's hands

"Simple I'm the master of doing the impossible now then take this; Wind Release: Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he thrusted the silvery white soccer ball sized sphere of wind chakra that had blade of wind chakra surrounding it like a mini shuriken

With that Kakashi tried to get away however, Naruto had clamped his arm down as tight as possible letting it strike Kakashi head on as it grinded through his flak vest like paper mache as soon enough Kakashi was sent flying about several meters. Kakashi continued to do so until he was 3 yards away from where Team 7 and Kurenai were before detonating in a mass of wind blades that shredded his body as blades of compressed wind tore into him as he fell into the water his body a bloody mess.

 _"Well that takes care of that and now to do one last thing."_ Naruto thought as he saw an unconscious Tazuna who passed out from all of the killer intent that was being guarded by Sasuke

"Relax I'm not here to kill the bridge builder if that's what you think." Naruto assured Sasuke as he clutched his gut wound

"Then what do you want?" Sasuke questioned as Naruto made shadow clones

"Simple just get all you're shit and go as one of my summons will take all of you back to Fire Country." Naruto spoke shocking Sasuke that he'd do this

"Why are you doing this exactly?" Sasuke questioned skeptic as to why Naruto would do this

"Well for one out of all of them you're the only one I like not to mention you actually unlike the twin dipshits have common sense. That and since you're Mikoto's kid I'd rather her not hunt me down for annihilating her only son and I'd rather not have that happen which is why I'll have my summons give you guys a free ride back." Naruto stated his reasoning since out of all of them Sasuke was the only one who seemed capable of common sense

"Thank you although aren't you the least bit concerned that word will get out that you're no longer dead which means Konoha ANBU and jounin are going to be after you like crazy." Sasuke spoke knowing that once Naruto's existence was known Konoha was going to be hounding his ass

"I'm not to worried whatsoever after all I'm very good at leaving a paper trail for people for find besides even if they do they'll have to risk sending their best after me which I say good luck. Since all I have to do is lead them into enemy territory and bam they either continue chasing me or risk having a shitshow with an enemy village." Naruto answered back with his face returning towards it's lazy smile

"You really are something else Naruto and one other thing before I go." Sasuke said to Naruto who nodded giving Sasuke the go ahead to ask his question

"Are you prepared to deal with my mother? Because knowing that you lied to her about your supposed suicide is a lie and how much she cares about you I hope you know that there's a 50/50 chance of her either being elated to know you're alive or her being completely enraged and going to beat you to a pulp." Sasuke questioned considering that his mother had done nothing but get stronger having gotten back to and even exceeded her strength at her peak Sasuke knew that even with Naruto's skill he'd get obliterated

"I'm well aware of that which is why shadow clones are great for distractions. Anyways get to going as my shadow clones will have gathered all your comrades by the time you get back to the bridge builders and by the time they wake up I'll have already been gone." Naruto spoke helping Haku with Zabuza as they broke him out of the multi layered genjutsu

 _"You truly are something else Naruto."_ Sasuke thought as the trio of high ranked ninja soon fled the scene

* * *

 **(1 week later, June 2nd 996 S.E, Konoha, 2:10 Pm)**

It was a week later after everyone had gotten back from the Wave Mission with the majority of Team Kurenai having recovered from their injuries with them having to take it easy due to Haku's medical ninjutsu having taken a toll on them. However, Kakashi who required a considerable amount of surgery due to the extensive damage that Naruto's Wind Release: Rasengan did had to be confined to a wheelchair for 3 and a half months until his physical therapy was completed leaving him and Sasuke to give the mission report since Akame and Hiruzen were too injured.

"So then despite the mission success you mean to tell me that my son who has been dead for nearly 5 years is not only alive but had defeated Kakashi and helped to disable Team 7?" Minato questioned in sheer disbelief that his eldest child was still alive

"Yes Lord Hokage as I'm not joking when I say Naruto was still alive, as he confirmed his identity as such on ever encounter not to mention that his Bingo Book entry and description of him as being known as the Orange Fucker." Sasuke reported to Minato who had heard tale of the mercenary with such a name

"Sensei during our initial encounter with him he'd defeated both of your children with impunity nearly snapping Hiruzen's neck and having even defeated Akame in her two tailed cloak form and during our second encounter had mortally wounded Hiruzen when he'd accessed 3 tails of the Nine Tails chakra." Kakashi added making Minato's eyes widen at this revelation

"Kakashi are you sure that you aren't embellishing the details of this mission whatsoever?" Minato questioned wanting to know if Kakashi was exaggerating the details of this

"No I'm not as have you even checked to see some of the feats he has in the Bingo Book sensei as there was a reason as to why he's a A-ranked threat." Kakashi spoke as he had Sasuke hand Minato the Bingo Book

As he flipped towards Naruto's page his eyes widened in pure shock and some horror as to how the fact that Naruto had cut such a bloody swath through the elemental nations with a kill count that was in the thousands. His major feats being having fought against both of Iwa's Jinchuuriki having defeated the 4 tails and having narrowly escaped from the 5 tails during the fight although not with forcing the latter to have to use a prosthetic. The assassination of Kushina's grandfather one of the most renowned masters of Fuinjutsu, outright decimating a squad of Iwa ANBU and killed off two of their captains as well as having killed the son of the Tsuchikage and lastly having defeated and destroyed an entire rebel force of rouge Taki ninja all on his own.

"This is just unreal how is this possible for him to have done all these things in 4 years." Minato wondered as to how his son was able to accomplish feats that not only a handful of seasoned jounin had been able to accomplish

"Lord Hokage if I may I would suggest that you have both Hiruzen and especially Akame to not go after or even engage Naruto in the future." Sasuke spoke up deciding it'd be a good idea to bring this up

"Why do you say this Sasuke?" Minato inquired as to why Sasuke would be against this

"Because in both times that your children fought against him he never took them seriously and yet nearly killed them and despite that they are still insistent to try and reason with and attempt to get him back to the village. This puts them in great risk of him outright killing them considering that even when revealing that they wanted to reunite him with your family it did nothing to sway his opinion and if anything motivated him further to try and kill them." Sasuke spoke before continuing onwards

"As he even told me on my first encounter that the only thing he considers them good for is future bounties and nothing less which is why I suggest that in any case that they go out on missions that they are to retreat immediately. Because I know for a fact that once they make it high enough into the Bingo Books that's when he'll stop toying around with them and do all that he can to kill them just to profit off of them." Sasuke surmised as Naruto was adamant that from what he could gather that once both children of the Hokage grew to their peak performance and skill would kill them and collect the bounty on them

"This is quite the predicament however, I agree with you that this is something that needs to be done and will inform them of the fact that they aren't to engage Naruto and are to immediately retreat." Minato spoke knowing that Hiruzen and Akame would hate him for doing this, but as a parent or moreso their Hokage he was doing it for their own good

"Minato-sensei if I may it would be best if we issued Naruto as a A-ranked threat as well with a flee on sight order unless a 3 man cell of jounin are going after him." Kakashi spoke knowing that Naruto was that much of a danger

"I agree with Kakashi-sensei on this because due to the feats he's accomplished and of what happened in Wave country I'd put that order on him as well, but still as a warning Lord Hokage tell them to fight against Naruto with caution. Especially since the fact that he's now traveling with Zabuza Momochi and his accomplice who's a low jounin level opponent therefore tell them to approach with extreme caution if he's still with them." Sasuke warned in agreement knowing that the trio would make a quite dangerous pair

"Thank you for the input Sasuke as this is most valued information and for all of this you all will be rewarded accordingly for having completed your first ever A-ranked mission. Something of which you should be very proud of Sasuke since not many genin could boast that they've done so." Minato congratulated Sasuke for having survived his first A rank mission

"Thank you sir although on a more personal level who's going to tell my mother that Naruto is still alive because to be honest I'd rather not go near that minefield?" Sasuke asked as ever since Naruto's death she's grown to have something of a hair-trigger temper as one minute she'd be kind and caring the next she'd try and roast you into an ash pile

"That's something I'll leave to you Sasuke since even as your Hokage, you're mother scares me even slightly moreso that my own and that's saying something." Minato replied since the Uchiha matriarch's fury was even more scary than his own wife

"I guess that means I'll be having Itachi do it since there's no way in hell I'm gonna go near that." Sasuke thought knowing that there wasn't any conceivable way a person could make him tell his mom something of this magnitude

"Anyways you're dismissed Sasuke." Minato spoke as Sasuke nodded before leaving the Hokage's office

"Now then what was the other important thing pertaining to Naruto that you wanted to inform me about Kakashi?" Minato asked wondering what Kakashi had wanted to talk to him privately about

"The thing is that Naruto not only knows how to do the Rasengan but even managed to incorporate the wind element into it as well which is how I got into my current condition." Kakashi informed Minato making his eyes widened at the fact that Naruto had almost crippled one of his best jounin and student

"I know that I should feel proud of him for doing what I couldn't, but due to the severity of how strong he is this only makes him more of a danger." Minato spoke as he felt an odd mixture of pride and fear well up in him at what he's just heard

"I would agree with you on this as well however, I have to go back to the hospital in order to see if I'm ready for physical therapy." Kakashi spoke as Minato nodded and waved him off leaving him alone in his office

 _"Where did I go wrong, as now I have to break this too Kushina…..this is going to be a perfect disaster."_ Minato thought to himself since he's kept it airtight about how Akame and Hiruzen got so badly injured

* * *

 **(4 days later, June 6th 996 S.E, Water Country, Rebel Base, 10:50 Am)**

It was little over a week and a half since Zabuza, Naruto and Haku had departed from Wave Country with the citizens unknowing of Naruto's affiliation to Gato having hailed him as a hero for disposing of everyone affiliated with him and having helped them get their vengeance upon him therefore they named the bridge which he'd used Shadow clones to help finish building The Great Naruto Bridge.

With that ego boost out of the way they'd soon traversed to the rebel base within Water Country alternating between training, avoiding other bounty hunters and traversing towards their destination. As during this Naruto had formed a ever growing bond with Zabuza and Haku with him finding good company in them as he had to say that it was quite refreshing traveling with people who weren't going to stab him in the back.

"So then how much longer until we reach the place?" Naruto asked wondering how far away they were from the rebel base

"Just a quarter mile is all." Zabuza answered as they continued to travel

"Alright I'm just so excited to end a war and better yet kill my first official Kage." Naruto replied as he was practically jumping for joy to kill the Mizukage

"You really are a strange man you know that." Zabuza said finding Naruto's bloodlust for wanting to fight in a war unnerving

"Hey I can't help it since besides making money I just love to fight and to kill that's all I know how to do and man do I love doing it." Naruto responded with an almost palpable bloodlust

 _"Dear God I've signed up with a Kisame Jr."_ Zabuza thought with a shiver as Naruto's lust for battle and to kill reminded him of the wielder of Samehada

"Besides that Naruto just try to act on your well better behavior since we'll be meeting with the leader of the rebellion." Zabuza told Naruto since he really didn't have to worry about Haku who was actually well mannered whereas Naruto had a lack their of

"Hey I'm well behaved." Naruto retorted defensively as Zabuza scoffed at him

"Don't bullshit me brat as you are the least mannerable or behaved person I've ever met." Zabuza shot back knowing that Naruto had no concept of behavior or manners

"Well I'm sorry that people are boring as I only learned enough patience to work a job and that's it as, I've never really gave a shit about being all proper and fancy besides why should I care. After all the most I'll be doing on this is just doing what I do best killing and beating the ever living hell out of people." Naruto told Zabuza since he really only earned enough patience on for making plans of attack and getting deals set up for missions as being mannerable and respectful to uppity Daimyo's and Kage's was never his forte

"Whatever just don't be a smartass to her alright." Zabuza said to Naruto who rolled his eyes

"Anyways how're you coming with that medic ninjutsu?" Naruto asked Haku as to how she was was progressing

"I'm doing quite well actually as soon enough within a few months I'll have nearly everything of B rank covered." Haku replied as she was progressing quite quickly with her medical ninjutsu while the Rasengan was coming at a lesser pace since the final step was proving difficult as hell for her

"Good to know as who knows maybe one day you'll be better medic than that Senju whore Tsunade as I swear her tits are fake." Naruto told Haku making her smile and lightly blush at the compliment

"You really think so Naruto?" Haku asked as Naruto nodded

"Of course I do as I believe that one day you're gonna rival if not eclipse her completely that's something I have no doubt in." Naruto told her with confidence that in time she'd surpass drunk of a Senju

"Thank you Naruto I appreciate it." Haku thanked for the redheaded blonde's belief in that she could surpass one of the Sannin

"We're here you two." Zabuza spoke as they reached the rebel base

The trio had soon reached the quite expansive rebel base as they were cleared by the guards for them being suspected as spies by Yagura as they soon entered the main tent where the rebellion leader known as Mei Terumi would be.

As Naruto laid eyes upon the woman and had to say that next to Mikoto she was the 2nd most beautiful woman he's ever seen with her having ankle length dark auburn hair with a section of it being in a topknot with large bangs covering her right eye with her having fair skin, bright green eyes and full pouty lips. With her being quite tall standing at 5 foot 8 with the standard athletic build that did her well for her slender frame, with a face that had seductress written all over it, a high E cup bust, wide hips, long yet muscular legs, a quite sizably round as a peach rear made her quite a knockout.

As she wore mesh armor that went down to her knees, a ocean blue dress that falls below her knees that left open a large amount of cleavage that made it real hard not to stare at evident by it only covering the upper part of her arms. As she also wore high heeled sandals, metal knee guards, with her wearing dark blue nail polish on her fingers and a skirt that was slightly tight around her waist before she looked up too see our trio.

"Oh so you've finally arrived Zabuza and I see that you've made quite a handsome friend." Mei said in a flirty tone of voice looking over towards Naruto

"And hello to you too and I swear if Zabuza told me that you looked like this then I would've come here sooner." Naruto replied as right now he felt blood rushing downstairs so to speak

"Well then once this war is over I guess will have to get better acquainted." Mei told Naruto as despite her being a leader in a rebellion she did have needs after all

"Lady Mei you're too old to be behaving like a starry eyed schoolgirl after her crush." Ao her assistant spoke before the auburn haired rebel leader smiled warmly at him although the potent amount of killer intent directed his way said otherwise

"Ao shut up or I'll melt balls off." Mei said to her assistant as he immediately became quiet

 _"Ok why did I just get turned on right now."_ Naruto thought to himself finding the brief moment of violent assertiveness to have turned him on for some reason

"Now then Ao would you please leave and check on the soldiers to see if they're ready to launch an attack on one of the loyalist supply caravans that are coming within a few days." Mei ordered the one eyed former Mist ANBU

"As you wish Lady Mei." Ao spoke before disappearing in a Body Flicker

"Now then as you all know that we're up against that tyrant Yagura who in his crusades in the bloodline purges have wiped out nearly 40% of bloodline users across the board and rendering some clans extinct. All of this within a 5 year period as so far we've managed to gain a good amount of victories over him however, with him being a jinchuuriki and having one Zabuza's former teammates from his days as a swordsman of the mist and retaining control of Kiri's ANBU and shinobi forces. We're fighting what's steadily becoming an uphill battle." Mei told them as slowly but surely things were turning in Yagura's favor

"Well lucky for you, as now you've got Haku, Zabuza and I and I think that I now have a plan to weaken Yagura for good however, it'll be a really ballsy move to do but if we pull it off then it'll leave him wide open for a full on assault." Naruto told Mei who became intrigued by what Naruto just said

"What do you have in mind exactly?" Mei asked Naruto who grinned

"Well how about you send us into stage separate assaults on his ANBU base, all of their hospitals, as well as their armories and finally leave us too search and destroy his remaining generals and the Mist swordsman he has working for him. Because if we do all those things then Yagura will be crippled enough that it'll leave him wide open for you guys to decimate his remaining forces within the village and take him out and finally end his regime." Naruto explained as his plan to do so was risky as all hell but if it could be pulled off then Yagura and his regime would be put down within a matter of hours from there on

"That's quite the as you've stated ballsy plan to enact although how do you plan to go about this since I'm assuming you aren't just going to do so all half cocked?" Mei questioned wondering how this plan of his would go down

"Well it'll go in stages with first off Haku along with backup there will infiltrate their hospitals where with some of my clones will go in and kill and incapacitate medical staff and any security staff they have posted As with his medics and medical ninja out of the picture it's going to be exponentially harder to have his soldiers recover in time to fight and enact missions .With the other objective being that we capture any wounded who from what I've heard the few times I've visited here are secret sympathizers of your rebellion who've been harboring bloodline users in secret as with them under your care you'll be able to find any remaining bloodline users holed up there" Naruto explained in the first stage of his plan

"The next one where will be I'll go in solo to infiltrate where all of their ANBU are based at and at dawn of first light is when I'll hit them with everything I've got and eradicate every single ANBU loyal to him. After all the ANBU are a ninja villages most elite fighting and covert force as take them out and severely reduce his number of elite soldiers, spies and assassins meaning that all of his more high end plans are fucked." Naruto explained with a wide grin on his face since this meant that he could go all in balls out in a fight

"I have my reservations about that stage of your plan since it sounds like you intend to stroll up to a base full of Mist ANBU and proceed to decimate them? As not to doubt your skills or anything of that nature but that sounds like a suicide mission if I've heard one because doing that and without backup I might add is just asking to die." Mei said as what Naruto was going to do sounded like absolute suicide as Naruto smiled almost devilishly

"Trust me you haven't seen what I can do when it's just me when I'm allowed to go all in as trust me that stage of my plan will work as what you call a suicide mission I call having the time of my life. Therefore me having backup won't be needed since it'll just slow me down and get in my way." Naruto answered back since that second stage of his plan would be a perfect opportunity to just go all out on a rampage

"Fine as suicidal as that part of your plan sounds I'll agree to it." Mei spoke albeit be reluctantly since not even her finest soldiers would dare to do such a gutsy move

"Great to hear as for the next part it will involve Zabuza along with a few of my shadow clones as support going into this fight as I believe that Zabuza has a score to settle with the person aligning himself with Yagura." Naruto stated as Zabuza's eyes narrowed

"Believe I do as along with that shark looking dick Kisame it was him and Jinpachi that killed off my comrades in the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist so trust me when I say that this is a personal matter." Zabuza nearly growled out in a low and vengeful voice considering that he between the two he had a score to settle with them

"Well then it looks like Naruto's plan is going to allow you to settle your score just be careful as we'll need someone to help restart the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. As who better than one of the original members so just try not to get killed alright." Mei told Zabuza who nodded in agreement

"Trust me I won't lose to him especially not after what he and Kisame did to my comrades both in the Swordsmen and in my ANBU contingent." Zabuza responded as he had a grudge against both traitors that would end in their blood being spilled on the ground

"Well then it seems as though your plan is foolproof although how do you plan on getting to Yagura's generals as that in itself will not be an easy task?" Mei questioned since Yagura's remaining generals were heavily guarded so killing them wouldn't be an simple task

"Simple I just need your spies to confirm when they'll have their next meeting and then once that happens I'll take it from their as I have the perfect plan on how to make their meeting quite explosive." Naruto responded with a devious chuckle

 _"Why do I have the bad feeling that Naruto is going to go completely overboard."_ Haku thought being slightly disturbed by Naruto's chuckle

"Alright well if that's everything I'll be expecting your plan to work to full effect." Mei responded as Naruto extended his hand to shake hers

"Trust me once everything goes accordingly then you and your rebellion will win this civil war with you as it's Mizukage I guarantee it." Naruto promised the busty rebellion leader

"I'll hold you too that Naruto as you have to be one of the gutsiest mercenaries I've ever known." Mei responded shaking the mercenaries hand

"Trust me Mrs. Terumi you'll be thanking me much more once you win that hat from that midget I guarantee it." Naruto told her while thinking one thing in particular

 _"That and winning this civil war is gonna make me filthy stinking rich."_ Naruto thought as he could just imagine all the money he'd be rolling in as this was going to be simply a wonderful experience

 ** _So then with our motley trio of Naruto, Haku and Zabuza having ended their time in Wave and defeated the teams of Konoha genin have now set out to help the bloodline rebels end Yagura's tyrannical regime. So then find out next time on You'll never keep me down._**

* * *

 ** _Jutsu List_**

 ** _Heart Thrust Jutsu (Close Range, Medical Ninjutsu, Offensive,B Ranked) This jutsu requires a considerable amount of chakra control to use as you are concentrating chakra into an precise strike with exactly two fingers. Once done the chakra collected at the fingertips the user strikes out at the victims to the victims thorax causing a slight heart attack although it can be done at multiple times to increase the chances of a heart attack. With it being able to do anything from ripping one or two arteries, fracturing a muscle in the heart, and even forcing coronary veins to tighten to cause a minor heart attack._**

* * *

 ** _Well then that brings this chapter to an end and it does conclude the two part Wave Arc and hoped you guys liked it as now we've got the transition into the Kirigakure Civil War Arc so with that being said let's get into it._**

 ** _First off we've got the whole Naruto getting Gato too be repeatedly beaten and killed by the citizens of Wave which to me shows that for one it's a prime example of why you don't cheat Naruto out of his money. Since Naruto will go to the extreme to make you suffer since like Kakuzu he is very serious with his money and the moment you mess with it then he will be sure to take his 40 pounds of flesh right out of your ass before taking you for everything you're worth._**

 ** _Secondly we've got both the decimation of Team Kurenai and Team 7 from Haku and Naruto's fight against a 3 tailed Hiruzen and his defeating Kakashi both of which to me were awesome to write out. With the first one showing that Haku's potential as a medical ninja is great considering that as in canon both Team 7 and Team Kurenai were out of their depths against their seeing as how she was able to completely decimate them. As for the Naruto vs Hiruzen fight I wanted to show that Naruto is truly superior to either of his siblings considering that even using 3 tails worth of the Nine Tails chakra it still didn't do shit because anything Hiruzen could do Naruto could defend, counter and outmatch._**

 ** _Following that we've got Kakashi and Sasuke giving their report to Naruto and why you're asking why Naruto didn't kill them it's because for one they didn't matter to him and the fact that he knows that he can elude Konoha and that he can take pretty much anything they have to throw at him. Besides that this also allowed me to show some of Naruto's feats that make him a very credible threat to deal with and the fact that now his family who now knows that he's alive is far more of a powerful threat than what they could've ever imagined._**

 ** _Lastly is Naruto, Haku and Zabuza signing on with the rebels to defeat Yagura's tyrannical regime since this allows me to show some more of what each can do individually on their own since Naruto's tagging along with them as previously mentioned for one reason in particular. That being if he can be instrumental in ending a civil war then it means he gets notice to bego on more high end bounties and targets as well as getting mass amounts of money of which will satisfy his immense amount of avarice_**

 ** _With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, share, and review this story as much as possible and thank you guys for the support this far as it means a lot to me and please continue to do so as well since it means you guys actually like what's gone so far._**

 ** _That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of chaos to bring you bigger and better chapters as next chapter begins the battle for Kirigakure arc so stay tuned for that as it will not disappoint in the slightest._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Exile by Soilwork_**

 ** _Random End Song: Eulogy by Tool_**


	5. Chapter 5: Bloody Mist's End Part 1

**(Chapter 5: Bloody Mist's End Part 1)**

It had soon been a month after Naruto, Haku and Zabuza and joined up with the rebels with it having been so since Naruto was needing time to further optimize his plans so that they could do the maximum amount of destruction to cripple Yagura's regime. As it had been difficult to say the least considering that he had to plan out for every variable that could go wrong he managed to finally make it work to completion.

During that time they'd managed to improve their skills with Naruto managing to improve his close combative skills against Zabuza since he managed to make a replacement knife blade from one of his chakra rods and as it turned out made a effective blade as the two managed improve their skills with a blade. With Haku over this month long period she managed to finally get the Rasengan down although the one thing that made hers different than Naruto's was that due to her refined chakra control as a medic it did more internal damage considering that with her becoming more of a medic something of which she was progressing rapidly at that put some of the rebel medics to shame made a great deal of since.

(July 9th 996 S.E, Kirigakure, 10:50 Pm)

It was the dead of night as Haku accompanied by some of Naruto's shadow clones that had some chakra storage seals on them he had stashed away that would allow them to last up to 12 hours of consecutively intense combat. As they soon got into the hospital as they landed atop the roof as Naruto's Animal Path stood watch for when they'd need an escape as his Preta Path came along as back up as they dropped in through the roof.

"Alright Haku let's do this." Preta Naruto spoke as they went through the hospital roof entrance

"You disable the doctors and all of those on Yagura's side I'll find where they're keeping all of the bloodline users captive for these sick experiments I've been hearing about." Preta Naruto told Haku before he soon sped off

"Don't worry I have everything under control and I'll help you as soon as I'm done." Haku spoke having a vendetta against these doctors that had been under Yagura's regime

As it had been because of these doctors who had her run through the streets to survive, had experimented on her family members and had them live in fear and paranoia, and without Zabuza's death would've died on the streets or had suffered the same fate as her mother or even worse subject to horrid experiments. Which was why that for this one occasion she'd make an exception to her rule to try not to kill since this was something that made it very much personal for the female Yuki member as she strode down the halls.

The first of the doctors who sided with Yagura's regime didn't even see the chakra scalpel that went across the back of his neck as she had amped up the chakra needed for it that it severed the base of his spinal cord as he fell down dead as a doornail.

"What are you doing here?" A loyalist ninja who had a broken leg questioned as Haku looked at his I.V and blood bags

"Hey didn't you hear me? What the hell are you doing here and where in the hell is my doctor?!" The loyalist ninja demanded before he felt his body grow rapidly colder and colder

"You talk too much you know that." Haku spoke up as she was sending a steady stream of ice chakra to freeze the blood in his body as his vitals went haywire before flatlining as his skin turned a pale blue from his blood being flash frozen

With that Haku went through the hospital and with the precision of a surgeon she massacred the patients and doctors loyal to Yagura as not a single life was spared as her chakra scalpels either severed their muscles and spinal cords or used her senbon that she threw with such force and deadly accuracy that she managed to either paralyze them below the waist or hit internal organs and cause septic shock. With her using her clan's ice release to freeze them in place or cause their blood to run cold and die among other things as she walked through dealing death like a specter killing those who have desecrated it's grave.

"Damn it where is she?" One of the security guards questioned scouring the halls that were slick with blood

"I don't fucking know but for one of those rebels then this has to be one of the most ballsy moves I've ever seen from them." Another of the security guards spoke as they stopped and saw something weird in the puddles of blood

"Hey I'm no scientist but I know for a fact that blood puddles are supposed to have reflections." One of the 5 guards spoke

"Shit it's a genjutsu!" A guard figured out as he went to dispel the illusion before 3 thin lines appeared across his neck courtesy of Haku's razor sharp senbon

"All of you are too slow." Haku's voice echoed as she threw senbon so deep into one of the guards head that you could only see pinpricks of black stuck into his temples as he slumped over dead

"Show yourself you bloodline using whore!" A security guard spoke as he felt another drop in temperature

"Fine I'll show myself however, it'll be when you all die." Haku spoke as she her thousand needles of death to impale the remaining guards

"Complete idiots and this is who they have to guard the weak and wounded how pitiful." Haku thought as she walked through the halls as more guards came rushing towards her

"Ice Release: Glacial Mist." Haku whispered as she breathed out a thick and icy mist that covered the floor and all that in a thick sheet of ice as the guards were caught in ice that quickly crept up their bodies

Haku soon used this chance to faster than they could even perceive snapped their necks as she looked at them all with contempt as she continued her massacre as nothing stopped her whatsoever as she continued her deadly stride. As though the guards and some competent medical ninja none could clash against her as she was too fast and her skills as budding medic ninja skills and ice release made her a difficult one to counter as rarely have they had to fight against a bloodline user who had the balls to stage an assault in their own home court.

"Naruto have you gotten to the captured bloodline users?" Haku asked over the comlink in her mask as she used a potent version of the chakra scalpels to ambush a medic nin and destroying their aorta

"Yes I have as I just took out the two guarding the entrance as it shouldn't be too hard just follow the trail of dead bodies as you go towards the lower levels." Preta Naruto told her over the comlink as he entered the door where the captive bloodline users were being experimented on

"On my way Naruto." Haku said as she was already on her way towards the lower level

"HEY KIDS WANNA SEE A DEAD BODY!" Preta Naruto yelled out as Haku could hear screams and bones crunching as Naruto's Preta Path went onto a rampage against the doctors experimenting on the bloodline users

"This is the one time where I support Naruto going overboard." Haku thought as she ran faster and faster towards the lower levels

Haku was a blur as she did what Naruto's Preta Path said as she saw the bodies that trailed all over the place that had one main theme in common in that their chakra had been completely absorbed until not even a single iota of it remained. As she soon reached the double doors where the bloodline users were being kept and had saw multiple shadow clones helping people to their feet in the massive expanse of the underground of where they were being imprisoned and experimented on that expanded for 3 miles wide.

As Haku saw the state of numerous abducted bloodline clansmen from mere children, to teenagers and adults to even elderly none were spared experimentation as some had their bodies becoming different skin tones and even in the case of some bodily deformations to match their bloodlines. With everything from metallic dermal armor that looked bolted onto their bodies, to some of their hair being replaced by pure energy, to then taking on even animalistic and demonic traits such as large backwards curving horns, large imposing wings, talons and even coats of fur and partially formed muzzles like a wolf or tiger, or better yet the growth of other limbs and many more in-between.

"Haku stop staring as my Animal Path will be here shortly." Preta Naruto spoke shaking Haku from her abhorred state

"I knew that those captured were being experimented on and tortured but not like this." Haku said nearly breathless as she saw some dead bodies

"I'm sorry but there were some that were beyond help which is why the best I could do for them was a mercy killing." Preta Naruto spoke as Haku was nearly in tears

"How could anyone allow such a thing to happen and to do it to children even." Haku spoke as she saw some of the shadow clones helping along a 8 year old boy who had reptilian scales and a large and thick tail trailing behind him as he cried his sullen tears

"Trust me Haku once this war is over these people will have there retribution and will have everything done to make sure they can live as normal lives as possible." Naruto spoke as even by his standards this was a new level of fucked

"Right now Haku these people are scared and frightened out of their minds and which is why after this war is over they're going to need someone to look to. With that person more than likely being you since there isn't anyone else who I know that can be someone's pillar of strength and compassion than you." Preta Naruto told Haku as his Animal Path arrived with a quartet of mole/chameleon hybrides in tow each big enough to carry the bloodline prisoners comfortably

"Naruto are you sure I can do something like this?" Haku questioned as his Preta Path gave her the thumbs up

"Of course I am now go and lead these people to safety I'll stay here and cause some havoc here while I can." Preta Naruto spoke since after all he had a good amount of time before he popped

"Alright and good luck." Haku spoke as she ushered the people into the mouths of the summons as a contingent of Kiri ninja soon came through those doors

"I won't need it but thank you now get out of here." Preta Naruto spoke as Haku nodded leaving him alone with a small battalion of Kiri ninja

"Well at least my part is over." Preta Naruto spoke as he let himself be surrounded

 _"That being said at least now I can go out with a bang."_ Preta Naruto thought doing a ram hand sign and revealing his body both visibly and underneath his clothes to be covered with explosive tags that soon were alight as he charged into the fray to meet his explosive end

As Haku led the bloodline prisoners to safety outside the village she could only hear the sound of multiple explosions going off in the distance leading her to think one thing of the red haired blonde.

 _"I swear Naruto you are both the most unpredictable and reckless person I've ever met."_ Haku thought to herself as the clone blew herself evident by how the chameleon hybrids had risen above ground to see the village rocked by multiple explosions and tremors

* * *

 **(4 days later, Kirigakure ANBU base, 4:32 Am, July 13th 996 S.E)**

It would be days later since Haku and Naruto's Preta and Animal Path's had liberated the majority of the bloodline prisoners within Kirigakure although more were to be found and liberated once the civil war was over. However, Naruto not one to wait around for anything immediately went towards the Kirigakure ANBU base once everyone there was settled as he was currently en route there while the sky was still dark as he wanted to decimate them all while they were still caught off guard.

"Well I finally made it." Naruto said under his breath as he looked upon the ANBU base that looked standard to all ANBU bases in the Elemental Nations except it had the standard Kirigakure motif like on their headbands and was like the area he was in a standing in a humid marshland

"Now then time to get to work." Naruto thought as he went atop the ANBU headquarters

 _"It's a good thing I had that Preta Path clone give me all that excess chakra it absorbed in its rampage."_ Naruto thought as he was going to use the excess amount of chakra he had stored on the seal on his person

"Shinra Tensei." Naruto muttered in a low almost whisper

The result was the seal on his chest glowing a bright neon blue before fading off of his body as the area around him warped before the majority of the ANBU base for a lack of a better word was obliterated. With the ANBU who didn't since the buildup in chakra during their slumber or out on their watch were obliterated as the air misted itself with red from the blood, organs and bone that shot itself across the marsh that rippled in Naruto's destructive wake as about 80 to 85 percent of the base was not splinters and shrapnel.

"Well at least it's a good thing once again that I had that clone store that excess chakra into the seal since I'm barely feeling a dip in my reserves whatsoever." Naruto spoke feeling a 2 or maybe 3 percent drop in his reserves as he did some stretches as the Mist Anbu remaining that numbered a total worth of 1 battalions worth of ANBU out of there usual 3 they had since Yagura's reign and anti bloodline regime that made the original go from 5 to 3

"What are y'all waiting for?" Naruto questioned as he took out his newly repaired knife which was made from a chakra rod and made to resemble a full sized machete in length and design

"Seize him and then take him to Lord Yagura for the destruction of our base and the deaths of 2 battalions worth of ANBU." One of the remaining ANBU captains ordered getting a chorused reply of yes sir from the remaining ANBU who charged after Naruto

"And just where I want them." Naruto thought as he let the ANBU get within arms length of him with their swords at the ready

"Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!" Naruto intoned unleashing Madara Uchiha's favored jutsu upon the unlucky ANBU

The result was a good 100 ANBU out of the 480 were flash incinerated by the large tsunami like wall of flames that jetted out of Naruto's mouth causing the rest to evade being turned to ashes as the water around them boiled and evaporated. However, they were left with no reprieve as Naruto had leapt into the air and sending fire chakra into his Asura Path's missiles had them become more bulky in design as he let loose with a salvo of missiles.

With the ANBU at first taking cover and hiding within the marshlands thinking that their hiding from the missiles would cause them to explode harmlessly away from them and allow for counterattack yet were proven wrong when the missiles soon locked onto their heat signatures and tail after them like starving wolves. As soon enough the remaining battalion of ANBU had to use defensive jutsu to protect themselves against the incendiary attack as 20 of them had been taken out in the explosive onslaught as others had suffered 1st to minor second degree burns as well as cracked and broken bones.

"Congratulations you survived my warm-up; as let's see how you deal with the real deal." Naruto taunted as he held his reforged knife in a reverse grip

"Come on men let's get this bloodline sympathizing heathen for the glory of Lord Yagura." An ANBU spoke as she raised her sword

"Yeah let's show him what real ninja are like!" A second ANBU yelled out as they all came rushing towards Naruto

"This is just gonna be way too easy." Naruto said under his breath as he let them come towards him as he planted himself firmly on the ground like a mountain against a hurricane

The Mist ANBU were soon scattered by a powerful Shinra Tensei by Naruto sending the tumbling and spiraling throughout the area as Naruto then used Bansho Tenin to have a maple tree be ripped from its roots and slam into a small group of disoriented ANBU crushing a good dozen of them with the force of a speeding semi truck. As Naruto was dismantling the ANBU since their physical blows were nothing to him since he could withstand them full force and not budge a centimeter as his strength dwarfed theirs allowing him to punch through their armor like it was nothing evident by their collapsed lungs and caved in skulls from his punches as examples.

With him being able to parry and counter against them when they tried to use their katanas against him with him grappling them into chokeholds and using them as human shields to guard against being stabbed or slashed at before slicing open their necks from ear to ear or impaling their vital organs with his knife blade.

"And here I thought you ANBU under that midget of a tyrant would be worth shit." Naruto spoke as he punched a Mist ANBU hard enough in the neck that the base of his spinal cord snapped like a twig

"As all of you are so pathetically weak." Naruto taunted as he ducked under a katana swing and rose up to slam the face of the Mist ANBU so hard into the ground that you could hear her skull fracture multiple times

"We'll show you weak!" A Mist ANBU spoke as he and 3 others launched after Naruto with kunai and katana at the ready

"Fell right for more trap." Naruto said with a grin as he activated his Asura Path as his saw like tail sprang forth and he spun forth like a top and bisected them all in one fell swoop

"Like I said you all are weak and even more so pathetic for following such a pathetic midget as your leader." Naruto spoke as he cracked his neck while his tail impaled a ANBU who tried to sneak up on him and slash his throat from ear to ear

"Let's see how he does against this; Hidden Mist Jutsu!" An Mist ANBU cried out as he and a few dozen others used the jutsu covering the area in a heavy fog

"Wow they must really think I don't know how to counter their precious jutsu." Naruto thought as he powered up chakra

"Shinra Tensei." Naruto spoke lazily as the omnidirectional pulse of gravity ripped away the heavy pulse of gravity

"Now then let's see how you stand now when I roast you all into cinders." Naruto spoke as he made a shadow clone

"Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation." Naruto spoke preparing his jutsu

"Wind Release: Large Spiraling Impulse." Clone Naruto intoned as he unleashed his jutsu

The result was from Naruto's shadow clone had released a powerful and full fledged tornado that winds were so strong that it uprooted trees as it tore it's way towards the opposition as the wind pressures were so intense that the debris sucked into was crushed into shrapnel. Combine that with Naruto's fire jutsu and you had a tornado of white hot flames that were tinted blue incinerating and crushing anything that it came across as the remaining ANBU had to combine their efforts into creating a water wall to counter it.

As although their water wall held against the titanic tornado of skin melting heat it was all for naught as Naruto's massive fire tornado ploughed into them as a minority of them managed to escape with the rest being sucked into it and being incinerated into ashes as they were simultaneously crushed and incinerated into ashes.

"What the hell is this guy?" An ANBU questioned as the remaining 60 were breathing haggardly with their clothes smoking

"I don't know however, what I do know is that we have to get back to Lord Yagura and report back to him immediately." Said the remaining ANBU captain as his compatriots were incinerated in the tornado

"Sir that's nearly impossible as he's reduced us to a handful of our numbers already." Another Mist ANBU spoke as at this rate they'd be dead before the sun rose

"That might be however, we have to try since we can't fail the Mizukage in the war effort." The remaining ANBU captain spoke knowing that they had to get to the Mizukage however, his thoughts were disturbed as he saw black rods impale the ground beneath them

 _"What in the hell."_ A Mist ANBU thought picking up one of the black rods

 _"Suckers."_ Naruto thought as he made a ram hand sign

With that the Mist ANBU who picked up the chakra rod soon found it glowing and before he could throw it away he found himself blown back into a tree with his arm and a good chunk of her chest and upper stomach blown apart as her body gushed out blood like a waterfall as her innards were splayed across the ground. That in mind the remaining ANBU tried to escape however, it was easier said than done as the chakra rods all throughout their escape began to explode blowing apart the ANBU who came even a meter near them they exploded with deadly force blowing limbs apart like crazy.

As the shell shocked ANBU whose numbers were halved were shell shocked as their comrades at such a rapid rate were being killed off and before any of them could even say a word Naruto darted out and uppercutted one of them so hard his head flew off his body several feet into the air.

"So then how does it feel to know that in every way possible I'm your superior?" Naruto questioned as he kicked around the ANBU's head like it was a hacky sack

"You monster just what the hell are you?!" The ANBU Captain demanded as Naruto smirked

"Isn't it obvious as it should be by this point after all." Naruto spoke as he continued to kick around the severed head

"Quit babbling and spit it out already." A Mist ANBU spoke at his wits end with Naruto who sighed

"I swear you guys are soupusses." Naruto spoke as he kicked the head into the air before lobbing it so hard at the ANBU captain that it punched a hole through his stomach and nearly knocking over a tree

"It's because I'm no monster far from it really as I'm the Devil come to collect your souls and send you to hell." Naruto spoke as he summoned up a eagle from his eagle path as he let the ANBU flee

"Now then let's see if this works." Naruto thought as he activated his Deva Path and made a tennis ball sized black sphere

"Chibaku Tensei." Naruto muttered under his breath as he threw the sphere into the air

With that Naruto watched as the sphere gathered up chunks of earth and debris like a magnet as the ANBU tried to escape its grasp but all in vain as they were soon sucked up into the now imposing meteoroid that blotted out the rising sun. As he soon raised his hand as the colossal meteoroid rose into the air and as he slammed his hand down the meteoroid hurtled back to terra firma as it crashed creating a massive shockwave as the ground shook with powerful tremors as the area was now unrecognizable from what it formerly was.

"Supreme Victory." Naruto spoke smirking at how he decimated Yagura's ANBU forces in their entirety

"Best part to all of this is that I get to watch this beautiful sunrise." Naruto said with a smile as he watched the sun's golden rays illuminate the destruction he wrought this day

"As now that my part in all of this is done I can relax for the rest of the day, work on completing my pet project, get either my Fire or Wind Release Rasengan's to their final stages and think of what I want to use as a offhand weapon for when I go to Iron Country. As man do I got some stuff to do after I go take a very long nap." Naruto listed off to himself before having his summon fly back to the rebel base

* * *

 **(9 hours later, Rebel Base, 2:23 Pm)**

Naruto had soon returned after taking a period of rest and since then had been working on his pet project as he was working on it with laser like focus as soon years of hard work would pay off for when he had his prized project ready.

"Hello there Mei nice of you to drop by." Naruto said as the rebellion leader was in his tent

"Nice to see you too Naruto, as I just wanted to see what you were doing after your success on assaulting the ANBU base." Mei responded wanting to see how the red haired blond was doing

"I'm doing quite fine actually as all I needed was a good amount of rest and I'm good to go." Naruto answered back as he went back to working on seal on his desk

"What is that you're working on?" Mei questioned as she saw Naruto was working on a complex seal

"Oh this old thing it's the 4th Hokage's prized Hirashin that I've been working for years to try and modify to its penultimate completion." Naruto told her as though it were the simplest thing in the world as Mei's eyes widened at hearing at that

"You're trying to complete that of all things? But I thought that his Hirashin was one of the pinnacles of Space Time Ninjutsu so if you don't mind my asking how is it that you are going to modify something so complex into something completely superior." Mei wondered as to how Naruto was going to take the Hiraishin and modify and complete it into something better than what it was

"Simple because while I may not have the natural talent that all Uzumaki's possess I do hold something else different." Naruto spoke as he took off his goggles to show Mei his Rinnegan

"Is that what I think it is?" Mei questioned as she saw Naruto look back at her through his Rinnegan eyes

"Correct you are in that it is the Rinnegan and one of the special abilities that it affords me is that it allows me is to take the soul of someone and kill them and in doing so I can gain their memories. And over time I've used it to kill a small score of Uzumaki including Kushina Uzumaki's grandfather and in doing so has allowed me to amass a quite large knowledge base of Fuinjutsu and moreso Juinjutsu." Naruto revealed with a malevolent grin

As granted the Human Path was a creepy as all hell ability that he didn't like to use that much it came in handy for him being able to use it as a cheat code and have him learn Fuinjutsu at a rapid rate and while he could never become as great a seal master as Jiraiya, his mother and father, or even his deceased great grandfather. He was adept enough to take pre-existing seals and modify them to their maximum destructive and tactical potential which is what he's been doing with the Hiraishin for years on end and finally his results would pay off.

"This is quite something extraordinary to say the least." Mei spoke impressed with what Naruto has done

"Thank you as I'm finally so close into turning his prized Hiraishin into my own more useful and valued technique that will all but render his legendary jutsu obsolete." Naruto told her with a wide grin as soon he would eclipse his father by making his prized fuinjutsu obsolete

"That's quite the task you've undertaken as to try and surpass the 4th Hokage's legendary jutsu is by no means a small feat and you've now further impressed me with your skills." Mei said as just when Naruto couldn't top her expectations he winds up shattering them

"It's no problem besides by the time we fight Yagura it'll be battle ready and good to go for me to test out." Naruto informed her as he projected by the time it was to launch their final assault on Yagura his pet project would prove ready for combat

"If you don't mind my asking then what exactly will make it better than his Hiraishin exactly?" Mei inquired wondering what exactly would make it to where it rendered Minato's legendary fuinjutsu obsolete

"Simple really first off it will eliminate the use for me to use kunai since it'll be applied to on my body as a permanent seal meaning that I won't have to waste valuable time throwing kunai all over the place. This also allows me to use my chakra to teleport to any chakra signature of my choosing so long as I can either sense it or see the actual person then there is nowhere they can hide where I can't find them. Another feat to this is that if I make physical contact with the person then I can use it to teleport to that person even if they've masked their chakra signature to be nearly untraceable since my chakra will have infected and blended into theirs to make it so even if there a village away I'll be there." Naruto explained as to what would make his improved version superior to the Hiraishin and saw that Mei thought the same evident by her jaw dropping at the information

"That is quite the massive improvements you've made Naruto, as I guess that you're not only incredibly handsome but also a genius as well." Mei said as she was overwhelmingly stunned by how Naruto had improved upon the Hiraishin

"Thanks however, it took me many trial and error to have gotten it to where it's near perfection." Naruto told the auburn haired Terumi

As he soon rolled up his sleeves and lifted up his shirt to show that scars were upon his body evident by how random chunks of flesh were missing and had healed over making his abdomen, forearms, back, lower legs, mid thigh and mid torso a patchwork of scars.

"As the incomplete trials had shown that since the delicate nature of Space Time ninjutsu is that if you aren't precise in what you're doing then you pay the price with chunks of your flesh getting ripped off." Naruto told her as the uncompleted versions of this had it's consequences that proved to be quite hefty

"I don't know what to say to all of that." Mei spoke practically speechless over the numerous scars on his body from his trials

"Well it's a good thing that I learned to switch to shadow clones that I have amped up with chakra seals since they prove to be way better test trial dummies." Naruto told Mei as he was thankful for having used clones instead of himself early on

"Anyways Mei I'll be ready to launch my assault on Yagura's remaining generals who will be having that meeting next week and then it'll be all up to Zabuza to take out Yagura's last ace in the hole. Barring his Tailed Beast from the equation as soon enough we shall be able to launch an all out assault on his forces and destroy him." Naruto said to Mei as he put back on his goggles

"I appreciate your help with everything you've done up till now as with you having helped in crippling Yagura thus far as I swear that once all of this is over I'll find a way to properly compensate you for your troubles." Mei told Naruto with a wink and a tone of voice that had a sultry tinge to it

"I'll hold you to that because you can be assured that we will win this war, as after all it'd be bad for business if I didn't deliver on my end of the bargain." Naruto assured her in that he would win this for them since it would tank his reputation and his getting more money if he didn't

"Also there is the fact that when we go for the final assault against Yagura I'm going to fight him myself." Naruto told Mei who looked at him as though he'd grow a second head

"Are you sure that's the best idea as Yagura isn't just a Kage he also has full control over his tailed beast something that only the 8 tailed jinchuuriki in Kumo has ever done." Mei spoke worry heavy in her voice since Yagura wasn't just some run of the mill shinobi

"Relax I have it all under control since between the two of us I have the better skill-set and abilities to handle him in a fight and combined with my new seal it'll make me the better equipped. Especially considering that I've spent all my life becoming an counter ninja mercenary as everything I do is meant to counter what ninja are capable of. Which means that out of everyone in your rebellion I'm the best shot you got to take him down which is why I'm going to be the one that kills him since I'm the better suited for it." Naruto told her since in all actuality he truly was the best suited to take down Yagura due to his skill set as a counter ninja bounty hunter and mercenary

"Well Naruto since you haven't steered me wrong or failed me yet so I'll trust you to fight Yagura." Mei spoke albeit be reluctantly to do so

"Good now then if you don't mind I have a seal to complete since I'll need all hands on deck to kill that tyrannical midget." Naruto spoke as he went back to work on completing his pet project of a seal

"Good luck Naruto and thank you for all of your help so far as it's been greatly appreciated." Mei thanked him before leaving

 _"Soon I will show just how much better than you I am Minato because soon enough I'll be coming for you and that enormous bounty on your head."_ Naruto thought as soon he'd eclipse his blonde bastard of a father in strength and then take that sweet bounty on his head for himself

(The next day, July 14th 996 S.E, Konoha, 3:45 Pm)

It was the next day in Konoha as Mikoto and Kushina were having lunch at the Akimichi Barbeque and Grill as it the topic at hand was that of Naruto having been alive all this time and the two women decided to meet up since it was something that was important to both of them

"I still can't believe that a little over 4 years Naruto has been alive." Mikoto spoke up breaking the silence as she couldn't believe after all this time her favorite red haired blond was alive

"Neither can I as I thought that he was gone for good after that day." Kushina said as when she was informed she felt a mixture or relief, sadness, guilt and happiness so potently overwhelming that she fainted on the spot

"Yeah just know that if I do see him again I'll probably beat the hell out of him for doing this too me and then have him plough me because my God he was a stallion." Mikoto said as Naruto had some explaining to do considering that he left and lied to her severely and left her very sexually unsatisfied for many years

"Mikoto that's my son you're talking about not to mention you're married too and have kids as well." Kushina scolded her friend at wanting to have sex with her son

"Kushina I've had sex with your son since he was 15 up until he left without you knowing and since he's 21 and therefore a legal adult if he wants to bend me over and give it to me in the way a real man can. Then I'll let him besides what do you care about his sex life or mine for that matter after all since the moment you disowned him he was free to do whatever the hell he wants besides if there is one thing I'm grateful that he has was that trademark Uzumaki stamina." Mikoto spoke quite brazenly since what did it matter to Kushina that she was banging her son since she disowned him

"Besides compared to Naruto I'll say this in that Fugaku isn't willing to go the distance since I have needs and kinks of my own and that man was as vanilla as they come. But with Naruto however, he indulged me in whatever the hell I wanted and even came up with some stuff I wouldn't have thought of, as I never would've known that he was such a sexual deviant until I got him but damn was it well appreciated." Mikoto spoke with a quite perverse giggle at the end at some of the antics of what Naruto and her had done

As some of the things they did together gave her thrills she didn't think she could get outside of combat and going on high risk missions from them fucking out in public, to them doing role play with her being a school teacher or naughty nurse to even exploiting her fetish of getting spanked and teasing each other in company of family. All she could say was that with Naruto her sex life was at its highest and most enjoyable as never before did she think a teenager would be able to give her such a greatly enhanced sex life which was why when Naruto had faked his death that these 4 years had become nothing but bland for her and Fugaku in the bedroom.

"I didn't need to hear that at all as why do you insist on telling me things that I can never unhear; especially when it involves you and my eldest in the throes of passion." Kushina spoke as she didn't want even think of Naruto and her having sex

"Because let's see like I can do to Naruto who if I see him since he has some explaining to do I can beat up both of you considering that I'm stronger than the both of you." Mikoto told Kushina with a wide grin

"You don't need to remind me considering that in the village your one of our strongest, as I'm still surprised you haven't gone for being ANBU commander with how strong you are." Kushina said knowing of how her friend was ranked up as one of the strongest in Konoha

"Considering how if I wanted to I could about stalemate Minato in a fight if I wanted to even with his bullshit Sage Mode then yes I'd say I'm pretty high up there and besides I happen to like where I'm at, besides you've let yourself go like a lot ever since you've had those twins of yours. So suffice to say its amazing being me" Mikoto stated smugly in a manner that would make her great grandfather proud

"I swear Mikoto that you are gonna be the death of me one of these days." Kushina sighed considering that her friend was to put it lightly a cut above the rest

"Barring that in mind when and if Naruto decides to come back here you better not do anything stupid." Mikoto told her friend

"What do you mean do anything stupid?" Kushina questioned wondering what Mikoto was going on about

"I mean you better not do anything stupid pertaining towards Naruto considering that how can I put this in a manner that you'll understand. Oh that's right he doesn't want anything to do with you whatsoever and since I'm a betting girl then I'll bet that his feelings towards you and your family haven't changed a bit." Mikoto told Kushina since Naruto wasn't going to from what she could guess all the more excited and elated to see his family in any capacity

"Mikoto I just want the one chance to make things right is all that's all I want to do." Kushina spoke as she wanted to try and repair her family

"Kushina you lost the right to have any chances with Naruto when you disowned him from being a clan heir and barred him from being a shinobi as you have no right whatsoever to be with or try to do anything with him." Mikoto responded bluntly as she wasn't going to sugarcoat anything at all

"I know I made my mistakes and all but I deserve to have the chance to make things right with him, as I deserve to try and repair what could've been with my family as that much I deserve to have a right to." Kushina shot back vehemently refusing to give up on repairing the damage done to her broken family

"You deserve nothing Kushina as what about Naruto huh didn't he deserve a good childhood?" Mikoto questioned as she looked the wife of the Hokage dead in the face

"He had a good childhood as we came everytime to celebrate his birthday and even helped pay for his apartment." Kushina replied before she had earned a bonk on the head by a increasingly irate Mikoto

"Yeah birthdays that you and your blonde deadbeat for a husband stayed for about an hour and a half to 2 hours max with before you ditched him to be with those spoiled twins as I should know since I would be with him on what he termed the loneliest day of his life. As every birthday until he was 14 he'd ask me if his parents cared about him and I had to give him the honest answer that if they did then they wouldn't have abandoned or neglected you like they've done, because I won't lie to a child who has been neglected so long." Mikoto told Kushina as she hated the fact that when he was disowned and a few years before that Naruto was gradually more and more neglected until it took ANBU reminding both to routinely visit Naruto for his birthdays

"As for that apartment you got him it didn't even matter considering that not even several months into him having that apartment of his we found him homeless on the streets and living in the Red Light District of all places. Because our police force had to run an investigation where he was not only having to be forced to be paid double of what the usual tenants had to but also the fact that he was mugged and had his place vandalized since he was the disgraceful failure of the Hokage. As we arrested over 20 people over the course of that investigation for burglary, vandalization, and assault since to them the disgrace of the Hokage's son deserved to take everything he had coming for being a pathetic waste if he was disowned." Mikoto revealed having been there herself when they were making the arrests against the chunin, jonin and civilians and suffice to say she was one of the majority in the Uchiha police force that felt unyielding anger against them for taking advantage and terrorizing an 11 year old

"I…..I didn't even think it was that bad as Minato and I thought he was fine because he never spoke up about it at all as how could we have been so blind." Kushina lamented to herself as Mikoto continued to lay into her

"As I even asked Naruto as to why he wouldn't tell any of you when it had blown over and the only place he could truly afford to live was the Red Light District and he told me one thing that shocked me." Mikoto spoke having to take a breath to compose herself

"It was that the whores, pimps, gangsters and thieves within that district felt like more of a family to him than his own birth family and that what was the point of telling his original family anything. Because in his words not mine who would ever want to even remotely love a bastard like him and that at least he always had his money that unlike his original family would never leave him." Mikoto told her as Kushina felt her heart nearly implode over hearing that he considered the dissidents in the most crime and amoral part of the village more family than his own

"As I had to watch as everyday Naruto had to fight for whatever he owned and doing whatever he could to gain every dollar and coin he could and I mean everything under the sun. From participating in armed robberies, to drug dealing and smuggling, to outright murder and the best part from what Itachi told me is taking part in underground dogfights all to have one thing. Money because the more money he had the more he had of the one thing he knew could never leave him and would never betray him just like you and your precious family and clan had done especially when it's the Uzumaki who preach familial bonds." Mikoto near viciously laid into Kushina who was struggling not to cry with what she's heard

Because the only reason why Mikoto and other Uchiha never reported or arrested Naruto for his criminal activities is because they didn't want to further ruin the life of a boy who's already been neglected and lived without love from a family for so long. Which was why whenever Naruto looked like he was gonna get caught or arrested they looked the other way because over the course of the years leading to Naruto's escape from Konoha he had become like one of their own and therefore since they had intense love for one of their own they had Naruto's back till the end.

"Just what kind of mother am I to have let all of this transpire to my eldest son." Kushina nearly sobbed with tears beginning to pool in her eyes

"A horrible one Kushina as now you know why I've been so angry with you over these past few years because you let all of this happen. As you Uzumaki preach about being so great of a tight knit family and that they never turn their back on one another yet when it came to your eldest flesh and blood son you betrayed and neglected him all for a stupid prophecy given to you by a perverse toad." Mikoto nearly spat as her Sharingan had activated due to how angered she'd become

"Anyways Kushina don't even bother to do anything to try and do anything to repair your precious family that you and your husband tore apart by heeding the word of that stupid toad. Because you don't have the right to do so since you are a complete disappointment as a mother." Mikoto stated as her eyes blazed crimson

"Mikoto I just want to have a second chance to prove that I can be a good mother like I should've been with Naruto that's all I've wanted since I heard he was alive again as I just want to make things right." Kushina spoke in an almost pleading tone as her heart was in pieces

"Good luck with that Kushina since Naruto isn't forgiving from the last time I saw him as in all the times as he doesn't forgive betrayal at all Kushina as all he knows when it's done to him is pay everything back to him tenfold which is why before I go a word of advice." Mikoto spoke as she got up from the table

"If you do see Naruto don't bother asking for his forgiveness or to even bother with your family because when faced with betrayal he will never forgive he'll only destroy. So if you value not just your life but Minato's, your children, any of your clan members in Konoha, Jiraiya and Tsunade then don't bother him at all." Mikoto warned ominously before leaving

"Why can't I have my family back together as that's all I'm ever asking, as why God why can't I have my family whole again like I've dreamt of since I held him in my arms when he was born." Kushina cried as tears dropped onto the table as she knew that this was going to be a very long year ahead especially with the Chunin Exams in the fall

So then with Naruto's plan of crippling Yagura's regime being enacted along with him having been for years working on modifying and surpassing his father's prized Hiraishin things are looking well for Naruto while in Konoha Naruto's being alive now carries a heavy weight between Mikoto and Kushina. So then find out all of what will happen later on in the new chapters of You'll never keep me Down.

 **Jutsu List**

 **Wind Release: Large Spiraling Impulse (Offensive/Defensive, B Ranked, Long Ranged): Unlike it's downgraded cousin the Spiraling Impulse this variation causes a full fledged tornado that causes anywhere from 130- 160 m.p.h winds. This can be used to either pull things into it to be crushed by the intense wind pressures or be pushed away and battered into objects and debris with deadly force and usually used to wipe out large scores of enemies or defensively against ninjutsu that require a powerful barrier.**

* * *

 _ **So then cut off things there and so begins the first part to the Battle for Kiri arc and hope you guys have liked it because I hope and plan to make this arc a great one, so with that being said let's get down to it shall we.**_

 _ **First off we've got the hospital assault scene where it showed Haku mainly launching her part in the hospital as I wanted to show that beyond her kindness that we see in the anime that she isn't exempt from being affected by the bloodline purges. As to me Haku will always carry with her a hatred of one thing in particular to the purges and that's the doctors which is why she would strive to be a medic ninja since unlike them who used it to torment and experiment on her people and clansmen she wants to use it to help and heal them.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Naruto's decimation of Yagura's ANBU forces which so far has got to be one of my favorite scenes to write out so far considering that it allowed me to show just what happens when Naruto gets to go all in against a group of enemies and the result is complete devastation. Since despite them having the numbers advantage Naruto had the superior reserves to spam all the attacks he wants, higher physical strength and durability, not to mention he didn't have to worry about anyone getting in the way and the fact that no one knows about what the Rinnegan can do gave him all he needed to win.**_

 _ **Following that we've got it revealed that Naruto for all this time has been working on his own seal that will be a superior version of the Hiraishin and while it's granted that Naruto doesn't have any natural talent in Fuinjutsu it doesn't mean he can't use the Human Path to get what he needs to become highly proficient in it. With the reason as to why I'm having him do this is to not only provide him a tactical advantage against his enemies by taking away a ninja's most essential weapon being that of their stealth but also for him to prove that he can eclipse his father by rendering the one thing that made him a legend obsolete.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got Kushina and Mikoto where it's revealed about some of Kushina's feeling on the matter in that like any other mother she wants to make things right and try to repair and heal the damage done to her family which for all intents and purposes won't happen. As we get from Mikoto a rundown of what's gone on in Naruto's childhood and a more applicable reason behind why she was so angry with Kushina after his death considering that she couldn't even really tell Kushina at the point when all of this is happening since Kushina was off in her own little fairytale land of her happy little family. While Mikoto, the Uchiha's and those in the Red Light District had to play secondary family to Naruto who had to do whatever he could just to survive and make a living for himself which is why when Naruto faked his death Mikoto had nowhere but to take her anger but out.**_

 _ **With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thank you guys for all the wonderful support you've shown the story thus far as it's been greatly appreciated. Not to mention thank you for the reviews as well since they let me know that you actually like the story so far and gives me further motivation to continue writing as you guys are part of the reason why I continue onwards with writing.**_

 _ **That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to give you guys bigger and better content as next chapter shall be the second part in the battle for Kirigakure so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Exile by Soilwork**_

 _ **Random End Song: Kill the Cult by Decapitated**_


	6. Chapter 6: Bloody Mist's End Part 2

**(Chapter 6: Bloody Mist's End Part 2)**

A good number of days have passed since the first few phases of Naruto's plan had been completed with it being because of him that the rebellion's chances were now looking quite pleasant considering that now their chances of winning had skyrocketed massively. With Yagura's regime having now been crippled to such an extent that revolts against him were becoming more and more potent to where the Mizukage was rapidly losing support in his village with mobs of people going as far as to vandalize the Mizukage Tower.

All that Naruto could think about was the fact that he'd be slaying himself a Kage not to mention a Jinchuuriki to boot that would soon be putting him in the spotlight as a S-ranked level threat and opening up some new opportunities to him. Not to mention the fact that he was nearing completion to his new seal as soon he'd be able to render a ninja's ability to hide absolutely worthless and allow him to further himself as their apex predator.

* * *

 **(Konoha, July 26th 996 S.E, 2:10 Pm)**

It was the middle of the day as Sasuke was having a match against Akame considering the hot-headed daughter of the Hokage had gotten into an argument over Naruto to such an extent that a fight erupted between them.

"Akame tell me why are you so persistent to try and win Naruto back, for it's hopeless of you to try." Sasuke stated as he was parrying Akame's katana with such skill that he was doing it with one hand compared to the ferocious two handed strikes she was trying to unleash

"Because he's my family Sasuke and I have to try I thought you'd understand that much." Akame retorted vehemently as she was dead set on trying to get her brother back as her frustration only continued to mount as Sasuke defended himself

"Yet what you're doing is penultimately pointless especially because he doesn't care about you so why even bother." Sasuke responded as he thrusted his chokuto as a thin layer of flesh was peeled away from her body

"I have to try he's my brother what else am I supposed to do?" Akame questioned as she was forced on the offensive by Sasuke's poten and vicious offensive

"The answer is easy give up on him, for he's beyond your trying have him involved in your family much less that of trying to get him willingly to come to this village." Sasuke stated as he continued his offensive of slashes and thrusts that had come at such a rapid pace that all she could do at the moment was block and defend

"That's not an option Sasuke he's my brother and no matter what I will get him back so that my family can be repaired."Akame retorted heatedly as she had to block a thrust that was aimed towards her kidneys

With that Sasuke continued his offensive on Akame viciously striking out at her with everytime she blocked it was in futility considering that he'd move around every exposed flank she left for herself attacking her legs when she tried to block her torso from a stab to the lungs or dashing around and slashing at her back. For no matter what Akame did to defend against the vicious staccato series of offensive attacks it was to no avail as Sasuke was carving and slicing her apart with her wounds growing in quantity as they continued.

"Tell me Akame what chance do you even think you've got a realistic chance of bringing Naruto back?" Sasuke spoke slashing her thigh deeply as blood nearly poured from the wound

"What are you even going on about Sasuke I know I can bring my brother back!" Akame replied heatedly as she tried to block a stab at her shoulder only for Sasuke to angle it so that it landed a long yet thin cut across her neck

"Don't fool yourself because look at what he did to us in Wave he decimated you and your brother and he wasn't even trying, so what makes you even think that you stand a chance against him. Because in comparison to him and for all the training the Hokage and your mother have give you it still proved you were worth lesser than him in skill and strength." Sasuke spoke using her wounded leg to his advantage as he kicked her in it bringing her down to her knee

"Because I read his Bingo Book entry and we were lucky to even escape with our lives and yet you think you can beat him by wishful thinking and belief in yourself. Don't make me laugh." Sasuke added since he saw the feats attributed to Naruto in the Bingo Books and knew that they stood no singular chance

"I know I have to believe and try to get him back since it's my ninja way to never back down from anything and I won't back down from getting my brother back into our family again. Because no matter what I'll return him to the village to be apart of our family." Akame spoke determined as she tried to stand but the wound on her thigh said otherwise

"Really then how can you expect to do so when you're outmatched by me in a fight?" Sasuke questioned

As he swiftly cut her across her forearm that held her sword forcing her to drop it as he caught it and soon held both in a scissor like position to where at any given moment he could cut her head off.

"So Akame do you get it through your thick skull that if you can't be me in a fight where we're just sparring then what chance do you have at beating Naruto? Which is why for your own health and safety give up on this suicide mission you have of getting Naruto back since you'll die trying." Sasuke questioned as Akame glared at him

"I refuse to give up on my family." Akame responded continued to glare at Sasuke

"Fine do as you will but, remember that if you continue on this route then you can forget about your dreams of proving yourself to be the strongest kunoichi. Since Naruto will take that dream away from you along with your life." Sasuke stated as he stabbed her sword into the ground and left

 _"I refuse to give up on Naruto because no matter what it takes I'll repair our family to what it should've been."_ Akame thought for nothing would deter her from goal of returning Naruto to be in the village and be apart of her family again as her eyes briefly turned to the crimson red of the Nine Tailed Fox

* * *

 **(3 and a half days later, Kirigakure, 7:53 AM, July 30th 996 S.E)**

Naruto was a top the Kirigakure Council Chambers where he saw Yagura was in a council meeting with his war generals about the current state of things going on in the village as he was now going to decimate and cripple the Mizukage's war effort even further and hopefully take him out in the long run.

 _"Well let's see how the little bastard takes this."_ Naruto thought as he pressed down upon the roof he was standing on as chakra began to gather

"Shinra Tensei." Naruto whispered as with a malevolent grin

As with that there was a brief silence throughout before the Council Chambers soon violently collapsed and imploded with Naruto making sure that it would bury those underneath it under thousands of pounds of debris. For Naruto stood before his handiwork with a maniacal grin on his face as he knew from having his Rinnegan active that it wouldn't be enough to kill the Mizukage evident by him sensing the now enraged Mizukage burst forth from the rubble his pink eyes filled with rage as a half formed chakra cloak surrounded him.

"Huh you know when I first thought I'd meet you I expected you to be taller, but apparently I'm fighting a child instead of Kage." Naruto remarked as he found the small Mizukage to be more adorable than threatening which made the fact that Naruto was snickering all the more embarrassing for Yagura

"And I know all too well about you considering you destroyed all of my ANBU and now my war generals as well, you'll pay for all of that." Yagura sneered as Naruto found it hard to take him seriously since he was so damn short

"I'm sorry it's just so hard to take you seriously since you're so damn short." Naruto said snickering and borderline chuckling at the fact that he was practically fighting a midget

"How dare you laugh at me I'm the 4th Mizukage and I will not be laughed at." Yagura spat his anger rising

"Well then what are you gonna do about it since you're just a little bastard whose height is just the same as what he has downstairs if you get what I'm saying." Naruto taunted as the short tempered Mizukage rushed after him

Naruto caught his hooked spear by the shaft and proceeded to punch him a full yard away from the wreckage they were standing in with Naruto smirking as all he had to do was wait until his Animal Path finished it's side mission of causing additional damage to Kirigakure considering that he was having said Path use the explosive rods to strike out at supplies the regime was stockpiling. Therefore he was in addition to his mission stalling for time and that was something that if Naruto Uzumaki was great at then it was buying time.

"Come on don't tell me the half pint of a Mizukage is down for the count already with just a punch." Naruto taunted as Yagura went through handsigns

"Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Yagura exclaimed as he sent out a 2 story long dragon made of water to crash into and devour Naruo

"Wow this is just amatuer hour." Naruto spoke under his breath using his Preta Path to absorb the attack in it's entirety before bringing out his long knife

"So then are we gonna fight or is this just gonna be a giant dick measuring contest?" Naruto questioned holding his long knife in a reverse grip

"I swear I'll kill you dead." Yagura swore as he rushed after Naruto

Naruto soon found himself on a defensive with Yagura swarming him with a series of aggressive spear thrusts and jabs that Naruto blocked keeping himself planted firmly upon the wreckage like a immutable stone that frustrated the short Mizukage that no matter what he did he couldn't get past Naruto's ironclad guard. With Naruto soon engaging the short Mizukage in a stalemate with him leveraging his greater strength against him as he pressed down against Yagura's hooked spear to nearly forcing him to a knee before sucker punching him across the face enough until his front bottom were missing and then proceeding to blind him in the right side of the face with a slash to the eye.

Naruto then followed things up with a point blank Shinra Tensei that sent the half blind Mizukage through a nearby building with the populace getting out of harm's way as Naruto was searching for the where the Mizukage went to.

"I swear it's times like this where I wish I had my seal up and running." Naruto thought as he went looking through where he blasted Yagura through

"Now you're mine!" Yagura yelled out still furious over being blinded in his right eye as Naruto blocked it with the flat of his blade

"Hey I don't know why you're having such a bitch fit as now you match your Tailed Beast." Naruto replied cheekily as Yagura only snarled out in anger

With that Naruto merely let himself go on the defensive considering that he was in no rush since it was only a matter of time before his Animal Path had all of the explosive rods set in place as he stalwartly blocked and guarded against Yagura's rage fueled onslaught as the Mizukage's tailed beast chakra was in-between its initial stage and a chakra cloak. For Naruto stood his ground against the midget of a Mizukage with him making the movements of his stalwart defensive minimal and conservative since he maybe a powerhouse but, he knew that he couldn't afford to be careless when waging a war of attrition.

For Naruto knew he couldn't beat Yagura in an endurance match considering the man had a damn tailed beast inside him, but with him now being rendered half blind and him in a fit of rage Naruto could say his chances were pretty good as he countered a spear thrust with a stab to the chest that grazed his right lung. Before he headbutted him hard enough to stagger him and then counter his stab at his heart with what would amount to a bitchslap with the flat of his knife blade before uppercutting him to where he was on top of a roof.

"Fire Release: Searing Migraine." Naruto intoned as he unleashed a white hot fireball that soon rocketed towards Yagura

"Water Release: Water Trumpet!" Yagura furiously exclaimed a powerful jet of water that ripped it's way towards Naruto

With that the two attacks connected causing a boiling shroud of steam to erupt with the heat making the area damn near hard to breath in as that was before Yagura found himself accosted by a Shinra Tensei that sent him spiraling through the air before Naruto used a Bansho Tenin to send the short Mizukage chest first into a Rasengan. That sent him spiraling back to the ground with a spiral shaped wound on his chest as he saw that Yagura in his wrathful state was trying to keep himself from exploding into a savage fury which was easier said than done when you have a tailed beast inside you as Yagura covered his spiral shaped wound that had ground away at 3 of his ribs.

 _"Well looks like that's my cue to split."_ Naruto thought as his Animal Path had set up the explosive rods in their locations

"Alright well I'm done here, since I've done all I've needed." Naruto spoke as he put away his long knife having done all he needed to at the moment

"Just where do you think you're going we're not done here, as I'm still gonna kill you." Yagura growled out as his chakra cloak had now fully formed

"Yeah we are because this was all just a distraction dipshit and you were too busy with me too even notice it." Naruto spoke as Yagura tried to chase after him only for him to be blown back by the powerful gust of his Animal Path's massive eagle summon swooping down to get him

"Now then I hope you like the smell of smoke since your morning is going to get an explosive start." Naruto spoke as he did a handsign and soon Yagura was soon subject to the multitude of deafening explosions across the village that made him roar in anger

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki base Deidara was with Tobi who sneezed as he suddenly felt joy wash over him at the fact that someone had made such beautiful art to the point where he felt himself shedding tears of joy over it.

"Is everything ok Deidara?" Tobi asked his blonde companion who was shedding tears

"Yes everything is just perfect." Deidara spoke feeling joy come over him at this exact moment

"Then why are you crying, are you sad?" Tobi asked once again as out of nowhere he pulled out a box of tissues

"Not at all as these are tears of joy at the fact that someone has committed such wonderful art, as whoever this person is I applaud them." Deidara spoke almost reverently at the destructive beauty that Naruto caused by bombing the hell out of Kirigakure

 _"I wonder exactly how things are going in Kiri with my pet turtle."_ Tobi thought wondering how his pet turtle was handling that bothersome rebellion

* * *

 **(6 days later, August 5th 996 S.E Outskirts of Kirigakure, 9:45 Pm)**

It was 15 minutes till 10 at night as Zabuza would finally kill the traitor to the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist named Jinpachi as the bastard would pay for destroying the team that he treasured and once thought of as family were for the most part dead. For this night he would have his vengeance this night and soon dismantle and dismember the treacherous swordsman and avenge his fallen comrades this night once and for all.

 _"This is the night that I've been waiting for so long; the night that get to finally I avenge you all in killing that traitor Kenpachi. Especially for what he did to you of all people Ameyuri_." Zabuza thought as he gripped Kubikiribocho tightly as he saw his target

With that he went in for a overhand chop intent on bisecting him however, the man deflected it albeit with a moderate amount of effort before striking out at the ground causing an explosion that sent Zabuza flipping through the air however, he used the blade of his massive sword to stop himself and soon landing back onto the ground to charge after Jinpachi once again. The end result being that Jinpachi had been nearly pushed back from the force considering that Zabuza had been doing non stop training since Jinpachi's betrayal and the few trump cards of water release jutsu that Naruto had given him would help ensure his victory as well as finally managing with his help to perfect his strength based swordsmanship.

Evident by him launching what would've been a bisecting cleave that had Jinpachi not blocked would've surely split the man in half with Zabuza's wide cleaving swings packing so much strength into them that the blastsword user was being albeit reluctantly pushed onto his back foot knowing that if he stood ground his arms would crack or break.

"I'm impressed Zabuza after all this time you actually got stronger." Jinpachi teased in a malicious tone of voice as Zabuza remained silent in pressing his blade down on Jinpachi's

"What's the matter you still mad about what I did to Ameyuri?" Jinpachi questioned as Zabuza smacked him away a few feet

"Don't you dare mention her in front of me, because you don't have the right to speak of her." Zabuza sneered as he felt rage boil inside him like a raging river at the mention of her

"Did I strike a nerve there Zabuza I thought that after all this time you would've forgotten about her; then again what I did was something that I made sure was quite unforgettable." Jinpachi stated since it was the last good thing he did with Kushimaru before that Terumi bitch melted him alive with her Boil Release

"You'll pay for that." Zabuza snarled as he rushed after Jinpachi

With that in mind Zabuza went after Jinpachi who tried using his blastsword to blow Zabuza to bits however, the former swordsman of the mist knew from experience the weakness of said sword which was constantly staying in close range of the blastsword since Jinpachi couldn't utilize its full potential without getting himself blown up in the process. Therefore Jinpachi so to speak was stuck playing defense against an enraged Zabuza who was hammering into him with an avalanche's worth over of overhand chops that threatened to bisect him in half with Zabuza in this fight unleashing all of his fury against the treacherous swordsman.

Jinpachi soon found himself with a gash from his collarbone going down to his right pectoral that bled crimson before following up with a swipe towards Jinpachi's side that went 3 inches into his abdomen. Zabuza then used this opportunity to chokeslam Jinpachi into the side of a tree hard enough to crack the bark but, before he could use Kubikiribocho to decapitate the treacherous swordsman he ducked and soon bolted out of harm's way. With Jinpachi unleashing a small salvo of explosive tags after Zabuza who countered with a water dragon jutsu that devoured the explosive tags that caused said construct of water to explode in a shower of boiling hot water.

"Consider this your last night on earth Jinpachi." Zabuza spoke as he launched himself after Jinpachi

"You wish Zabuza besides, you'll be joining that bitch Ameyuri in pieces soon enough." Jinpachi responded as he used Shibuki and unfurled it in a wide arc

"Now then let's you get your way out of this! Explosive Blade Jutsu: Multiple Explosions of Death!" Jinpachi shouted with that an explosion going a quarter mile destroying everything in radius

"That should show him that he didn't even have a chance." Jinpachi said that was until he soon felt his vision turned red suddenly he screamed pain as a chunk of his face and part of his upper stomach going upwards to his mid pectoral fell to the ground

"Like I said before its your last night on earth Jinpachi and I'm sending straight to hell where you belong." Zabuza spat with his blood covered cleaver of a greatsword

"H-How did you d-d-dodge that?!" Jinpachi demanded as the summer air stung painfully at his wounds as Zabuza stood covered in 2nd degree burns covering the left side of his torso

"Simple really I made a few water clones at the last minute to throw me into the air. Although it didn't work out as great as I thought considering how I look at the moment." Zabuza stated since it wasn't that hard to have made a 3 water clones and had them toss him into the air

"Now then like I said time for you to die tonight." Zabuza stated as he went after Jinpachi with a vengeance

That in mind Zabuza went back on his offensive raining down blows on Jinpachi who struggled to keep up with the assault of the rage and vengeance fueled offensive against Jinpachi who was near blinded by the blood flowing down his face causing his clothes to soon be torn to ribbons as Zabuza spared nothing in his attempts to bisect, decapitate or cleave through Jinpachi. Because next to Kisame he was the 2nd in physically strongest of the now defunct seven swordsmen of the Bloody Mist evident by how he blow required Jinpachi to have a death grip on the blastsword since the force behind each strike defended against was enough that it made his fingers tremble and nearly lose their grip.

For Zabuza he was on a warpath to destroy the man before him since the only thing that was on his mind at the moment was killing Jinpachi for all that he'd done as he slashed the blastsword user along his right forearm peeling off soft muscle in the process. Before he soon whacked Jinpachi in the side of the ribs causing him to stumble over from the two broken ribs he sustained as he clutched his bleeding arm, as Zabuza raised his arm to cleave Jinpachi's head in twain before the blastsword user brought it up and managed to engage in a brief enough bladelock that he managed to get some distance between him and Zabuza.

"I'm impressed Zabuza that you're actually fairing this well and here I thought that you would've been wallowing all over that bitch's death." Jinpachi spoke flinging out a cluster of explosive tags that soon erupted into a monstrous fireball of explosive power

"Water Release: Water Severing Wave!" Zabuza shouted as he unleashed a razor like torrent of water that cut through the explosive fireball in a thick steam cloud

Jinpachi tried to get out out the way but, didn't completely escape unscathed with his right thigh being hit and more so his femur being cracked and the femoral artery being severed evident by the spurts of blood gushing out of his leg. He was soon beset upon by Zabuza who followed this up with bringing Kubikiribocho down and slicing off his left arm at the shoulder and then using the cleaver like a baseball smacked him several feet away and cracking his sternum in the process as he stood up woozily and saw Zabuza flashing through a sequence of handsigns.

"Water Release: Hydro Pump!" Zabuza exclaimed as his chest expanded to what would've been quite painful to a normal person

" _Fine then if that's how he wants it then I might as well."_ Jinpachi thought as he used his good leg to jump as high into the air and use his Explosive Blade Jutsu: Multiple Explosions of Death

The result was a massive explosion began to dump down upon Zabuza who released a powerful jet of water that took a few moments before it pierced through the titanic explosion whose shockwaves ripped through the trees practically blowing apart the top half of the trees into splinters as Jinpachi was caught by the powerful water jutsu and plowed through a dozen plus trees before stopping. With Zabuza soon looking over the several foot gouge the jutsu created feeling fatigue set in due to the damn jutsu Naruto gave him being near S-rank as he saw the blastsword user a bloodied mess.

"Look at you now Jinpachi now you're look as shitty as you are on the inside." Zabuza callously remarked over the fact that 60% of skin had been whittled down to nearly the deep muscle as both his legs had been crushed into a pulp as blood surrounded him

"Because anything you've got to say before I kill you, since now is the time for final dying words?" Zabuza questioned raising his Kubikiribocho

'Y-Yeah...you'll d-d-die just like…..that b-bitch Ameyuri y-y-you cared s-s-so much about b-because once that….r-r-rebellion is c-crushed i'm s-s-sure they'll h-have f-fun with Yuki girl." Jinpachi sputtered out with a weakening smile that was full of malevolent intent and malice that it made Zabuza's blood boil

"Well I'll do what Mei should've done those years ago and kill you and send you straight back to hell where you belong with Kushimaru." Zabuza spoke before he sliced off Jinpachi's head and soon grabbed the blastsword as a trophy

 _"Well I've finally done it Ameyuri I've finally avenged you after so long."_ Zabuza thought as he went off to return to the rebel camp

* * *

 **(The next morning, 10:50 Am, Rebel Base, August 6th 996 S.E)**

It was the next morning as Zabuza had rested after murdering Jinpachi and bringing back the legendary blastsword he wielded that was Shibuki as he decided to see what the Rinnegan eyed bounty hunter that was Naruto was doing.

"Oh hey there Zabuza I didn't expect you here at all." Naruto spoke as he finally had managed to complete his new seal and had now been watching his shadow clones work on completing the final stage of his Wind Release: Rasengan

"Morning to you to there Naruto." Zabuza greeted having felt a weight been lifted off of his shoulders since killing off Jinpachi

"That reminds me of something that I wanted to ask you over this whole Jinpachi thing, because I never understood that whatsoever?" Naruto asked wondering why over the course of this Zabuza had been so adamant over killing the blastsword user

"It's a long story Naruto." Zabuza spoke considering that this was heavy subject for him

"Well tell me as much as you feel comfortable with since I may not be a Yamanaka or anything of the sort however, I'd like to considerably good listener so lay it on me." Naruto spoke since he could test drive his new seal later on

"Well the reason why I was so adamant about killing Jinpachi was because, as I told you and Haku he killed someone I cared about one of my precious people to be clear. Her name was Ameyuri Ringo and for a lack of a better term she meant everything to me while she was alive." Zabuza revealed to Naruto who was briefly taken aback for a moment

"Wait just a moment you were in love with someone!" Naruto nearly exclaimed in shock since this was a quite a bit for Naruto to take in that fact

"Why got a problem with it?" Zabuza asked tersely

"Not at all just whenever I imagine badass ninja it throws me for a bit of a loop for when I hear of them being in a relationship and I never really took you as the guy to be intimate with someone." Naruto answered back in a bashful manner as Zabuza muttered off about something related to smart alec blondes

"Anyways besides that yes I was in a relationship with Ameyuri in fact out of all of them we were the closest since I somehow in her words kept her grounded. And she lifted me up and motivated me to be not just a better swordsman but, also a better man." Zabuza spoke fondly of Ameyuri remembering the time they spent together within the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist

Because the fact was that in all the time he was with the 7 Ameyuri had been the one constant of all the bloodshed and assassinations that made the swordsman jaded to all of what was around him there was one light at the end of the blood and gut covered tunnel that made it worth pulling through. And that one thing was Ameyuri Ringo considering that she was everything he wanted in a woman she was strong, had an attitude that would take the piss out of Kisame of all people, was practically fearless and had a humor that matched his own.

"Sounds like a hell of a woman from how you talk about her." Naruto remarked since he could feel it that without a shadow of a doubt this Ameyuri meant the world to him

"She was a spitfire alright. And in some ways you remind me of her just a lot more of a reckless and stubborn streak in you." Zabuza remarked noticing some of Ameyuri's traits in Naruto just that some more than others were more potent

"Thanks I guess anyways I get that you two were very much in love however, there is one thing I'd have to ask of what had happened her?" Naruto asked wondering what befell her

"Well this it was because of the fact that during a mission when Yagura's regime had just began when Jinpachi and Kushimaru had found out that Ameyuri and I were going to leave. Especially since I refused to serve that madman they decided that they would teach me a lesson for going against them." Zabuza spoke remembering seeing her corpse that very next day

"Because the same night I returned from that mission I found her exploded body parts strung up with wire with a note saying that they gave her one explosive happy ending. And you have no idea how much it tore me apart to know that the woman I loved for so long got torn asunder by the Heartless Pair and how back then I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it." Zabuza spoke feeling his heart shatter into tiny pieces all over again at the fact that back then if he'd done anything against them he'd risk being executed for killing off the remaining of the 7 swordsmen

"I didn't even know about all of this Zabuza and I'm sorry if I dug up things that should've stayed buried." Naruto apologized since he didn't want to be the one to dig up someone's personal history as he was a dick but, he was that much of dick

"It's alright and you know what for once it feels a bit nice to get that out of my system; since I've been holding all this in for way too long. So thank you for letting some guy ramble on about the things in his past." Zabuza told Naruto with a hearty chuckle

"Here I am going on about this like some stupid schoolgirl going on about a crush." Zabuza continued chuckling

"Hey well if you ever want someone to talk to just tell me and next time we can talk about this stuff over some drinks that will be all on me." Naruto responded with a cheeky smile that made Zabuza smirk

"Now that's what I like to hear since after all this mess with Yagura is over I could use a couple…..dozen." Zabuza spoke pausing and saying the last part more to himself which got him a rough shove from Naruto

"Hey I may have a assload of money, but that doesn't mean that when and if we go out for drinks you act like a drunken numbnuts!" Naruto scolded since he'd be the one to cover up damages to the bar or tavern they went to if Zabuza decided to get into a drunken brawl

"Fair enough point I swear every single day I get to know you more I see more and more of that miser Kakuzu." Zabuza grumbled since if there was one thing Naruto shared with Kakuzu it was that their greed matched one another's blow for blow

"Hey to be fair that man is fucking awesome and he's my damned inspiration for wanting to be a bounty hunter the first place." Naruto responded in his defense of the avaricious man

Since growing up there had been one person Naruto had looked up to his life and it was that of Kakuzu since against all odds he rose above his circumstances and through his determination and immense greed he rose to become one of the most notorious bounty hunters in history. And that was something that had always been a source of inspiration for Naruto since if Kakuzu could become a legend then he would do the very same and become a name that would be remembered in either legend or in infamy.

"Still none the less I mean what I said Zabuza since you don't got to keep all this stuff about Ameyuri locked up since you've got Haku and I think that she more than anyone deserves to know about her. Especially since she looks up to you like a father figure, so you should at least cut her in on that." Naruto spoke since if anyone deserved to know this stuff about Zabuza then it was Haku

"Out of all the things you've said since I've been with you that just might be the most sensible one you've said yet." Zabuza noted as maybe it was time he told Haku about this since he knew that Ameyuri had she lived would've loved to meet Haku

"Well it's all in a day's work of being awesome." Naruto spoke as Zabuza sighed

"We were having a moment and you ruined it, you dumbass." Zabuza deadpanned at Naruto's antics before looking over at his shadow clones

"By the way is it that those clones of yours working on anyways?" Zabuza asked seeing them holding together a large sphere of wind chakra  
"Simple really you know that Rasengan I nailed Hatake back in Wave." Naruto spoke as Zabuza nodded

"Well that was the incomplete version and what I've been doing since I've got here is try to complete it." Naruto answered back like it was the simplest thing in the world

"I'm wondering just what kind of person are you since, for some reason in everything you do its gotta be super destructive." Zabuza noted considering that nearly everything in Naruto's arsenal was nothing short of devastating

"Hey if it ain't gonna be a kill shot then what's the point of using it." Naruto responded since his jutsu arsenal were nothing less than B-Ranked for what he used

"Well fair enough then." Zabuza answered back

"Yep as just you wait Zabuza because when fight Yagura; then I'll kill him dead so that way everyone who got screwed by that pint sized prick with Ameyuri included." Naruto assured him since he just straight up wanted to kill the Mizukage since even by his standards he was a massive cunt

"Thank you Naruto I and the rest of the rebellion appreciate the sentiment." Zabuza spoke as Naruto smirked

"Yep rest assured that soon enough all of this will be at a end I can guarantee that much; now if you don't mind I've got a Rasengan variant to complete." Naruto spoke as he ordered his clones to work double time on his wind release variant being completed

 _"Just like you Ameyuri if there's one thing he's got about you its your determination and your some of that viciousness you had in you."_ Zabuza thought seeing almost a mirror image of Ameyuri in the Rinnegan user

 **With that in mind Zabuza has gained vengeance against Jinpachi and soon enough the civil war seems to be coming to its end as who comes out on top you'll only have to see until the next chapter of You'll never keep me Down.**

* * *

 **Jutsu List**

 **Water Release:Hydro Pump(A Ranked, Long Ranged, Ninjutsu, Offensive): This jutsu causes the user to form a mass buildup of water release chakra in their body before release it in a high pressure jet of water strong enough to pulverize bone and near liquefy flesh and has been known to punch through solid steel consistently as well as its high chakra cost**

* * *

 ** _Hey guys hope you liked this chapter and as for my inactivity its been a combination of me getting hit by a stomach flu which put me out of commission for awhile and the fact that my friend Pravus666 has been going through a rough time recently due to his grandmother having to have really serious surgery that thankfully she came out alive on. That being said let's get down to what's gone on shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got the whole small fight between Sasuke and Akame which was shown for one purpose that being to show that despite Akame's want to bring Naruto home she doesn't have the strength or power to do it. Because to me Sasuke is going to necessary when it comes to the Konoha side of things since he's going to for the most part be the voice of reason and keep everyone grounded considering that in that fight he had with her he forced her to realize that in just a mock battle she was soundly defeated, so if he could do that in a mock battle then what chance does she have against Naruto in live combat._**

 ** _Following that we've got Naruto's small attack on Kiri which lead to its subsequent bombing which was writing out, because it was something that played to Naruto's advantage that being a war of attrition where he doesn't have to kill you per say; moreso just dick around with until the clock runs around and come on it was funny with him pissing off Yagura._**

 ** _Next up we got the Zabuza vs Jinpachi fight which despite it being really fast paced and all I hope it lived up to expectations not to mention the fact that I got to add some backstory between the two. Since I wanted this to very much be a grudge match between the since I wanted to at least find someway to interconnect the swordsmen beyond what we merely got in canon, so that way I could help it add more into the fight._**

 ** _Finally we've got the main reason behind why Zabuza is the way he is and why for the most part their won't be a Zabuza pairing its because he and Ameyuri were in a very serious relationship with one another. Because in that fight he finally got what he mostly wanted and that was too avenge his loved one and the fact that Zabuza won't really be paired with anyone is because like in most relationships where someone dies you can't really find another person since that person you loved who died untimely will be the standard you hold a person too and more often than not why they don't find someone else._**

 ** _That being said thank you for your ongoing support for this story and also please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible since I really appreciate it from you guys and once again thanks for making this such a popular story despite its short time here on the site I really do appreciate it. Also if there are any Danny Phantom fans out there then please go check out my friend Pravus 666's story My Phantasmal Lateralus which is great if you want a gritty and realistically dark Danny Phantom story._**

 ** _This being said this Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to give you guys great content to read here on the site and next chapter will feature the conclusion of the civil war so stay tuned for all of that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Exile by Soilwork_**

 ** _Random End Song: Let Go by Red_**


	7. Chapter 7: Bloody Mist's End Finale

**(Chapter 7: Bloody Mist's End; Finale)**

Naruto was in a particularly good mood considering that ever since he's been involved in this rebellion he's done nothing, but practically buzzsaw his way through the opposition which made for him thinking that this was the best job he's ever fucking done in a long time especially since this meant big things for him if and when he pulled this off. Which was why he was looking forwards to obliterating that midget of a Mizukage considering that he wanted to have something to complete his finished Wind Release Rasengan variant on after all Jinchuuriki could take a punch with those tailed beasts in their guts, so in short he was gonna make Yagura nothing short of a living crash test dummy.

As now all Naruto could do really at this point is wait for the final battle between the rebellion and Yagura's regime because, the anticipation to kill the Mizukage and make himself be known among S-rank legends was killing him inside and couldn't wait for that moment to arrive for he wouldn't let this end in failure. Because when he killed that pint sized prick then all that would be left is to cement things here for him in Kiri and then head off to Iron Country for some rather personal matters so to speak after all he was never one to stay in one place for long therefore when all was said and done in Kiri he'd move on towards Iron Country.

* * *

 **(August 13th 996 S.E, Rebel Base, 10:50 Am)**

It was the late morning as Naruto had finally done it as he'd finally after all this time managed to complete his seal that would surpass the Hiraishin and was excited with that and the day prior he managed to complete his Rasengan variant and who said that Friday the 13th was unlucky since for him he had nothing but that. However, there had been one thing on the forefront of his mind that being of the things he still had to once he was done here as sure he was going to go to Iron Country to visit with the old man for awhile but other than that he wasn't sure what else to as maybe he'd pop by Rain Country and see what was going on there at the moment.

"Man I feel really good about my life right now." Naruto spoke as he put the seal on the small of his back

"Now then let's see if all this hard work pays off, because time for my Quantumleaper to prove it surpasses the Hiraishin." Naruto spoke activating the seal and hoping that it worked since it would suck majorly if he got torn asunder by his perfected jutsu

Soon enough he felt a small part of his chakra used as he focused on a particular chakra signature as soon enough he erupted into a burst of dark spanish orange and burgundy that collapsed in on itself like a black hole, as he was warped to his new destination since he was gonna go there anyways so at least he'd get there much quicker. Meanwhile Mei had just finished talking to her council about the final battle for Kiri leaving her with Ao before a dark spanish orange and burgundy colored flash that expanded outwards like a cube expanding outwards before like a sun bursting into existence startling the two at the sudden appearance of Naruto.

"Huh wow that felt weird." Naruto remarked since his insides felt like they were doing olympic level backflips

"Don't you know it's rude to have interrupted someone in the middle of their conversation." Ao spoke as Naruto looked at him with a deadpan expression

"Sorry about that old man I was just excited to try out the seal I've been working on that surpasses the 4th Hokage's Hirashin my bad." Naruto responded with a sheepish laugh since the greedy bounty hunter sometimes got ahead of himself

"That's wonderful news to hear congratulations on that Naruto." Mei congratulated Naruto on his long sought after achievement

"It's no problem, besides what can I say after years of hard work and test failures I've finally did it and now I can actually check this off the list of things I want to do in life before I kick the bucket." Naruto responded quite excited and almost jubilant at this fact

"Next time give a due warning before testing out this new seal of yours. Since you almost gave Lady Mei a heart attack and at her age that would be most untimely for a woman like her. So do your best to keep these surprises of yours to a minimum for Lady Mei at her age; especially should have as few of them since she's far too old for such things." Ao spoke as he soon found a hand on his shoulder as although a smiling Mei was looking at him he knew better considering the vein pulsing angrily out of her left temple

 _"This isn't be good I can just feel already."_ Ao thought to himself knowing that this look on the rebel leaders' face never spelled well for him

"Ao dear please be quiet or otherwise you might just find your next dozen set of clothes melted to nothing the next time you bring up my again, are we clear?" Mei questioned as Ao knew she would do after all there was a reason why a few of the rebel soldiers had to fight buck naked

"Of course Lady Mei my apologies." Ao immediately apologized to the auburn haired woman

"Alright I think its official that I'm about 45% more turned on by you right about now." Naruto stated as he didn't know why but for some reason he felt himself become much more attracted to her

"Well then maybe we can see where that attraction of yours leads after this rebellion is over and I have the Mizukage's hat." Mei spoke with quite a lustful and hearty giggle directed towards the avaricious bounty hunter

"Whatever it is that you're insinuating future Mrs. future Mizukage then I'm all in for it." Naruto responded with a wide smile since if this would lead to where he thought it would then he was ready 150% of the way

"Great and Ao if you don't mind would you give Naruto and I some privacy. Don't worry nothing's going to happen, so go on and busy yourself." Mei told the one eyed Byakugan wielder who grumbled something under his breath as he was dismissed

"Well this is about to be it Mrs. Terumi soon enough by dawn this coming week your rebellion of bloodline wielders will have won and soon you will reign as the one who ended the Bloody Mist. Since I think that Mei Terumi the 5th Mizukage and its first female one as well has a nice ring to it." Naruto spoke since with the impending defeat of Yagura things were going to be changing greatly soon enough

That being that Naruto will have killed a Kage of one of the 5 great villages, but not only that for he will have also killed a fully realized jinchuuriki in him as well something that he craved to do with a vengeance for a lot of doors would open up to him once this was all said and done and he became the slayer of the 4th Mizukage. However, on the other side of the spectrum from Mei's perspective things would also change as well with her incoming reign as the first female Mizukage allowing her to end the Bloody Mist period and make sure that nothing like this and that another purge would never again happen not to mention the fact that she could also focus on the rebuilding of this village as well.

"I agree that becoming the first female kage is something that I've dreamed of during this rebellion. But never thought I'd live to see happen, so to say I'm excited about the prospect would be an understatement." Mei responded considering that up until now she never thought she'd live long enough to realize leading the village into a new dawn as its leader not at least until Naruto came along

"And it's all thanks to you Naruto, because granted you weren't what I first imagined when I heard you'd come to help us however, I'm glad you came. Since without your help thus far then our succeeding victories wouldn't have been possible." Mei thanked Naruto for his help in all this so far as granted he wasn't the traditional sense of a hero however, he did grow on her as time past

"Thanks I appreciate the sentiment considering that this would now be the second time I've gotten to play hero for a group of people. So I'd hope that I can pull this off with killing Yagura, because this is something that's either all or nothing." Naruto spoke after all when he murdered the Mizukage a lot of doors would start to open up for him

"Well then Naruto when we do make the final assault on the village at first dawn then I expect nothing short of amazing from you." Mei spoke as Naruto let out a low yet giddy sounding chuckle

"Oh trust me Mei you haven't seen nothing yet. Far from it actually considering that when I fight Yagura I want you to tell all of your soldiers to stay out of my way." Naruto told her before continuing

"The reason I say this is because of the fact that I will be going full power against him and much of what I do will cause friendly fire if anyone is in the way. Which is why I want you to make sure that they stay out of my way, because I'd rather not be responsible for turning them into bloody smears on the pavement." Naruto spoke since not many of his attacks were non lethal since he learned all he could with the intent of killing or utterly dismantling a target

"Yes however, I wish you the best against him Naruto since no one has ever beaten him." Mei spoke knowing that many have tried to best Yagura only to fail to him time and time again

"Then apparently he hasn't fought against anyone like me before, besides I roughed him up pretty good once before. Which I why I'm extremely confident that I can do it again besides look at him he's so fucking short, for how anyone can take that half pint seriously is beyond me." Naruto responded having complete confidence in the solemn fact that he could take down Yagura

"Your confidence in the matter is very uplifting Naruto and I wish you well on that fight and one other thing." Mei said in wishing the greedy mercenary for hire the best in his upcoming fight against Yagura before planting a quick kiss on the lips upon him

"What was that for?" Naruto asked wondering what that was all about

"Simple since there's a mutual attraction of lust between the two of us I thought why not act upon it. Besides think of it this way when we win this civil war I'll be giving you more than your fair share of rewards if you get what I'm saying." Mei spoke wrapping her arms around Naruto with a sinful look in her eye as a wider than normal view of her cleavage seeing much more of her large bust as she practically radiated lust

"Well then you can be rest assured that I will win this civil war, because when you've got my kind of luck and the power I hold then damn well anything is possible when your me. Besides who in their right mind would even be scared of that midget for a Mizukage." Naruto spoke as he rapidly caught onto what Mei was implying and now besides the obvious rewards of what would be given to him in ending this civil war he would make doubly sure to end this war

"Good to know that I will have your full attention in killing Yagura, as I'll leave you to the rest of your day then." Mei spoke as she soon left Naruto with a bit of lustful swagger in her step

"And remember one other thing Naruto as not only will you still be rewarded greatly for helping us win like we originally agreed. But just know that I will very much make your victory lap so to speak very and I do mean very enjoyable as I'm very much a woman of my word and is has been quite some time." Mei added as she gave a flirty wink with heavy sexual undertones being present as now Naruto's motivation to kill Yagura had been officially redoubled

"It's official this is proving to be one of my best days yet. Because I swear can being me get any better than this, since one thing is clear in that life right now is pretty fucking awesome " Naruto spoke as his streak of good luck just kept getting better and better considering that all things right now were and had been going his way

"Now then the only thing I have to do is find a good place to test my completed version of the Wind Release variant to my Rasengan and I will be all dead set to kill myself a Kage." Naruto thought as with that in mind he soon teleported to a place where he could test out his completed Rasengan variant since he wanted everything perfect for when he wanted to kill Yagura

 _"Still I wonder what's gonna be poppin' off in Iron Country once I get there since its been a hot minute since I've visited the old man."_ Naruto thought considering that he hadn't visited the leader of the samurai in nearly a year

* * *

 **(5 days later, August 18th 996 S.E, Kirigakure, 4:56 Am)**

It was 4 minutes till 5 in the morning as Naruto was standing atop the Mizukage tower ready to blow apart the office of Yagura who was currently there and hadn't left in his paranoia of recent events. For the destruction of said office would be the signal for the siege of the Hidden Mist Village would begin and the moment for when Naruto would claim defeat over Yagura.

"Well then time for the magic to happen." Naruto thought as he began to build up chakra for a Shinra Tensei

"Now then let the games begin Shinra Tensei!" Naruto spoke as the air briefly vibrated around the Mizukage's office from the chakra build up

Soon enough everything exploded in a violent shockwave with debris and shrapnel raining down like a winter hailstorm as Naruto had soon landed on the ground nearly falling over from having dropped down a few stories. Whereas the one eyed Yagura was glaring at him angrily having already drawn on his Tailed Beast's chakra which was evident by the deep ocean blue chakra radiating off of him for now the two adversaries were ready to battle it out this time it being all or nothing

"So then are you still mad that I took your right eye all those weeks ago because I think it gives you a killer stink eye by the way you're glaring at me?" Naruto questioned almost childishly as Yagura continued to glare at him

 **"You think what you did to me is funny?!** " Yagura spat as his hate for the Rinnegan wielder was immense considering how much a thorn he's been

"Not so much funny as now the fact that your about 15% more intimidating as I would actually find you completely intimidating. But then again considering you look like a 11 year old boy whose balls dropped early so your kind of more so adorable than scary." Naruto spoke with a snicker for it was really hard to take Yagura seriously in any capacity due to his short stature

 **"Just you wait before dawn breaks and the sun rises over this village that belongs to me that I will crush you and that bothersome rebellion of disgusting bloodline users. I swear that right here and now."** Yagura damn near snarled in hate and rage of Naruto who continued to look at him with that infuriating smile on his face

"Oh really well like I'm so scared of you as what are you gonna do to me? Because look at you, as I'll tell you what when you grow to be big boy height then I'll actually take your threats more seriously. Yet until that point your just gonna be another half pint midget who ain't shit and is gonna die today alone and forgotten." Naruto spoke mockingly as the tailed beast chakra from Yagura had flared and risen in response to his anger

"You're dead to you hear me I'll kill you dead!" Yagura yelled out in pure rage as he summoned up his hook staff

"Good luck with that you'll die trying." Naruto retorted as Yagura came rushing towards him like a human bullet train

Naruto soon braced himself for impact as the siege began with Yagura's hook staff slamming into Naruto who blocked it with the blade of long knife as a minor shockwave erupted as the two were locked in a brief stalemate as their weapons struggled against one another. With Naruto beginning to overpower Yagura due to the fact that now that he didn't need to restrain himself he could fully leverage his titanic strength against the Mizukage who despite being empowered by his Tailed Beasts' chakra found himself being overwhelmed.

Therefore he broke off the engagement and began launching an all out series of attacks with his hook staff in an attempt to strike out at Naruto with pure aggression in them at every angle he could possibly strike out at with him only being further enraged by the fact the Rinnegan wielder before he kept his defense ironclad. For no matter what he did he couldn't get past his guard as his mounting anger at this fact grew more and more at how he couldn't get past it before his assault was stopped when Naruto activated his Asura Path and slashed into him the tail cleaving 2 inches into his clavicle with blood leaking out of it like a leaky faucet.

"Looks like first blood is mine after all." Naruto spoke with a semi cocky smirk while Yagura continued glare at him amidst the battle raging around them

 **"You'll pay for that I swear I'll kill you!"** Yagura snarled out as his tailed beast chakra began to form a cloak around him

"Oh really well then by all means bring it on then after all it takes you roiding out to stand on my level, so I guess that really says a lot more about your being a weak punk-ass than anything else you've done." Naruto taunted as the chakra cloak had rapidly formed around Yagura who had in his want crush Naruto like an ant gone two tails

 **"Now let's see how you stand against my real power."** Yagura growled as he quickly went through hand signs

"Alright I'm game so show me what you can do half pint." Naruto retorted as he unleashed Asura Path missiles onto the short Mizukage

"Water Release: Water Trumpet!" Yagura exclaimed releasing a giant jet of water that rocketed towards Naruto with deadly force

That in mind the missiles exploded with great force against the pressurized jet of water as multiple explosions echoed blowing back those unlucky enough to be caught in the miniature bombardment a good 10 feet or so as Yagura gradually found himself being pinned down by the missiles as he had to break off his jutsu lest he be caught in the blastwave. However, as he sprinted away from their to gain ground for a surprise attack against Naruto he didn't even make it 5 yards before suddenly a dark spanish orange and burgundy flash erupted in his line of sight above him and punched him square in the mouth knocking out 1 of his two front teeth in the process and breaking the other one in half.

"Did you really think you'd be able to get away from me that easily, as seriously do you take me for an amateur? Because I've been hunting ninja for nearly 5 years and now I'm finally able to take away the one you all use the most...your stealth." Naruto questioned as he followed it up with another punch to his face that thanks to his Preta Path absorbed some of the Tailed Beast chakra and added it to his own

 **"How did you even do that?!"** Yagura demanded that looked like the 4th Hokage's famed teleportation jutsu

"Funny thing is that I've taken that Hirashin the 4th Hokage is so proud of and made it infinitely better. So to put it in away you can understand no matter where you go or where you try to hide I'll find you, so I hope you're ready for an asskicking because you aren't getting out of it worth a single fuck." Naruto told him the simplified version of what his improved version of the Hiraishin could do

 **"So what if you've managed to make a knock-off version it still won't help you win this day.** " Yagura spoke as Naruto rolled his eyes

"Well clearly you need a demonstration since apparently you don't know exactly whom you are fucking with." Naruto retorted as he used his Quantumleaper to teleport himself behind Yagura and unleash a point-blank Shinra Tensei to his back that shredded his short cape and the back portion of his shirt

With that in mind Naruto then teleported up into the air and grabbed Yagura's chakra cloaked form and using his Preta Path to absorb the chakra on the way down had them descend downwards as the short Mizukage was now subject to a piledriver that crashed with such force that it nearly collapsed the roof of a nearby building. With Yagura stumbling to get back onto his feet from being pile-driven onto the unstable roof before Naruto was upon him once again with another Shinra Tensei that sent him flying into the battle below of shinobi and rebels clashing as Naruto furthered this along with a Rasengan that drilled its way into his chest and cracked his sternum as blood spread across his slightly pale chest.

"So then still think this is a knock off, because this supposed knock off just whooped your ass within mere moments." Naruto spoke as he cracked his neck as rebels and loyalists began to back away from the increasingly angry Yagura

 **"Water Release: Water Dragon Triple Step!"** Yagura exclaimed as he shot out 3 large dragons made of water the size of a small building that barreled towards Naruto

"Fire Release: Searing Migraine." Naruto intoned shooting out a soccer ball sized fireball that when it clashed with the water dragons erupted into a firestorm that turned it into a scalding hot steam cloud

"And gotcha bitch." Naruto said in a low whisper as he teleported towards Yagura from the steam cloud and caught him in a downward slash that took off his left ear and peeled off the soft muscle of his jaw

"So then still think you're going to win? Because at the current moment I got you where I want you." Naruto added putting Yagura in a full nelson as he used his Preta Path to absorb his chakra cloak

 **"I refuse to let a rebel sympathizing bastard defeat me of all people."** Yagura gritted out through his injury as the newly gaping hole in his head stung in the summer air

"Well what are you gonna do about it huh? Because in case you haven't noticed so far this rebellious army has just been beating back your petty army of loyalists." Naruto spoke as he absorbed enough chakra and slashed Yagura against the chest who blocked with his hook staff as he felt his chakra cloak flicker from having nearly a full tail absorbed

"Because just look at it all you fucking midget piece of shit, as no one is afraid of you anymore especially since my side is whooping yours asses." Naruto spoke as he grabbed the hook staff and shoved it roughly aside as he stabbed Yagura in the shoulder and drove him into the wall of a nearby building

 **"Never will I surrender to any of you damned bloodline wielding dogs, you and their kind must be exterminated and I will personally see to that this day."** Yagura spoke as with a loud concussive roar Naruto being as hearty as he was, was able to tank the sonic blast with ease albeit being thrown into a wall with small scrapes across his body

 _"Well this is gonna suck explaining to Mei that I got about several of her soldiers obliterated just now."_ Naruto thought considering that many others weren't lucky considering they wound up embedded in the nearby walls with broken and fractured bones as well as snapped necks

"Alright you little bastard if you're gonna do any of what you say then you'll have to get past me first, but just so you know I'm a very stubborn bastard to kill. So you're chances of killing me are as small as you are which by that standard is very low." Naruto further teased as multiple tick marks of anger surfaced on Yagura's face

 **"I'll kill you and rip out that tongue from that insufferable mouth of yours."** Yagura spoke as Naruto went through hand-signs as a shadow clone he made during the exchange was also made

"Bring it on bitch; Fire Release: Napalm Stream." Naruto called breathing out a thick stream of napalm like fluid

"Bansho Tenin." Clone Naruto spoke as he let loose with a gravitational pull that sent debris flying after Yagura

 **"You'll die with the rest of them!"** Yagura yelled out as in his anger he charged at Naruto in a near blind rage from the repeated taunts and mockery

With that the thick stream of napalm fluid erupted into a sizably large wall of corrosive flame that Yagura in his chakra cloak was soon having to avoid the chunks of flaming debris along with building and concrete that was coming after him through the wall of flame and use his hook staff and chakra cloak tails to batter and beat his way to Naruto. With the feat being easier said than done considering that his stride towards Naruto had been broken twice by the chinks of flaming rock and debris that had given him minor 2nd degree burns that acidically ate away at his skin with 3 of his ribs cracked and one of the bones in his leg sharing the same fate with him losing a primal roar in pain and anger as he glared heavily at Naruto.

Yet Naruto who'd dispersed his clone who served his initial purpose let Yagura let the jinchuuriki get within arm's reach before firing a Shinra Tensei at him however, Yagura took him along for the ride as a chakra tail grabbed onto him as they both tumbled and spiraled through the street. However, Naruto used his Quantumleaper seal to teleport out of the grasp of the chakra tail and using his Preta Path launched a haymaker of a rabbit punch to the back of Yagura's head while simultaneously stealing some chakra as well before following it up with a uppercut that sent Yagura into the window of an abandoned shop.

"So then are you gonna stay down or keep this going because either way is fine with me; especially since you still die by the end of this and I still get paid among other things?" Naruto questioned before having to duck out of the way as a chakra arm grabbed an unlucky loyalist and began burning him acidically with the corrosive chakra

 **"Never! I will never surrender and I will never stop until they all die!"** Yagura snarled out in anger and irritation as well as wrath that his army and himself were being so soundly defeated

"Or until you die and that can and will just happen considering that right now your chances of winning right now are just shit." Naruto retorted as Yagura had wrenched himself out with bruises having accumulated

 **"Like I said before I will not stop until every single one of you are destroyed even if its down to the last child I will exterminate you all."** Yagura snarled as he and Naruto were soon engaged in a high intensity clash

"Really I know you're all roided up on your Tailed Beasts chakra, but in case you haven't completely noticed I still have you dead to rights. Especially since I've made you both half deaf and half blind so even still you're outmatched against me, so do yourself a favor and give up and die already." Naruto told Yagura as really all things considered at the moment he had Yagura down and out

 **"Over my dead body will I surrender to a bloodline sympathizer like you."** Yagura spat as staff met long knife in a furious contest of wills

"Wow you're a broken record. You go on and on about you killing people with bloodlines because seriously that's all I ever hear you spout off about as don't you have anything else to say besides that?" Naruto questioned as he parried away a swipe towards his neck to snap it like a twig before countering with a quick swipe to his clavicle that was barely blocked however, it left a small crack in his hook staff

"Or are you so completely hollow and worthless as a Kage that all you can do is spout circle jerk fallacies of why you have to kill bloodline users in your own village. Because let me ask you something do you even know why you hate them and don't even bother giving me a bullshit answer as I want a legit reason why you hate them?" Naruto questioned as he blocked several thrusts from Yagura's staff that were aimed at his kidneys

 **"Because they're wretched and diseased filth that must be exterminated from my village. As look them all tainting the purity of my village they deserve to be eliminated and destroyed."** Yagura answered back for in his mind these bloodline users deserved to destroyed something of which had Naruto pushing him back with a quick series of overhand chops

"Wow and here I thought I'd never see the day when a Kage would go full retard since by your own logic I should just kill all non bloodline users since they aren't as great as us bloodline users." Naruto spoke as he used his Preta Path to further absorb the chakra cloak that despite Yagura's best efforts was a unstable 1 tailed cloak

"After all my bloodline is the best of them all." Naruto spoke as he proceeded to reveal his Rinnegan with a smug grin on his face

 **"You're one of them too oh this just makes my all the more killing you satisfactory.** " Yagura responded as he willed his chakra cloak to remain stable

"You say that however, you forget one thing about me." Naruto spoke as he let Yagura crack him across the face with his hook staff that tore a gash across his upper chest

 **"What's that?"** Yagura questioned as suddenly an Asura Path clone with it's mechanical arms out and grasping him in a choke hold

"That I always go out with a bang just like how you will be in the next few moments." Naruto spoke as he snapped the hook staff as he made a Rasengan

"So then let's see which is stronger your tailed beast cloak or my new Rasengan." Naruto questioned as he was gonna see how much of Yagura was left standing as the Rasengan continued to grow bigger and bigger

"Now then let's see you stand up to this; Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto cried out as held aloft in his hand was a beach ball sized Rasengan of silvery white color while surrounding it was a fuma shuriken made of wind chakra with each blade spanning out a full 4 feet in length and half a foot in length

With that everyone watched as Naruto thrust the powerful wind based jutsu into Yagura who could only utter a wordless scream as the Asura clone was obliterated as Yagura was sent spiraling as the Rasenshuriken expanded to engulf him as he was sent back a full 8 meters with wind chakra tearing into like a chainsaw. Before suddenly everything within a 120 foot radius was covered in a dome of nothing but shredding wind blades and hurricane force winds as Yagura's chakra cloak was paltry for a defense as it was soon torn asunder as he was repeatedly shredded and sliced into by Naruto attack as those unlucky who weren't Yagura were rendered a bloody paste.

"Well at least I know that its super effective for taking down Jinchuuriki." Naruto spoke considering that Yagura was practically a naked and bloody mess of a human as blood gurgled out of his mouth from being shredded and sliced so thoroughly

"Wow you sure did a number on Yagura." Zabuza commented at the fact that the bloodline was now over

"Yeah but it isn't over quite yet considering we still have one more thing to deal with." Naruto spoke holding his long knife out as he focused chakra to heal up his hand that had suffered some blow back from the Rasenshuriken

"Considering how you practically put him through a oversized blender with whatever the hell that was I'd say we're through here. Especially since we've already got the majority of the loyalists to surrender, flee or die so I don't see what the problem is here." Zabuza commented as he was pretty sure that at the current state of things they had won this

"Maybe because of that Zabuza, because you forget that Yagura is a jinchuuriki and like all jinchuuriki when they're fatally injured and as pissed as he is from the beating Naruto gave him then that happens." Mei pointed as soon the mist and sources of water began to be drawn towards Yagura who let out a primal sounding roar

"My Animal Path should take care of evacuating everyone out of here considering that now I gotta fight a fuck all giant turtle and here I thought this would be a one and done thing here. Because seriously jinchuuriki are bullshit." Naruto spoke as he made a Animal Path shadow clone that was quickly getting to work on making summons to evacuate the village

"You can't be actually serious can you as I understand you fighting Yagura by yourself but the damned 3 tails itself you must be out of your mind!" Mei spoke in shock at the gall that Naruto had to challenge a tailed beast of all things

"I am besides at least I can die like a badass in the end of all things. Now then go and get of here as once I win this these people are gonna need a leader and I'm gonna need someone to pay me for this after all." Naruto spoke as he felt the chakra build up and rise more and more

"After all if I do by some bullshit way manage to die here then at least you'll still be alive to go in for the kill shot once Yagura is done throwing a temper tantrum. So if you want to have a chance of living as the 5th Mizukage and making sure that this war ends then get that ass moving now and leave this all to me." Naruto told Mei who nodded

"Good luck Naruto and kill him dead once and for all." Mei spoke giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before going off where the large eagle summon the Animal Path had made

 _"Well let's get this show on the road then."_ Naruto thought looking at the 24 story tall giant 3 tailed turtle whose carapace made it look like the bastard child that had a 3 way between a lobster, crab and turtle

"So then am I looking at the 3 tails or Yagura here because I'd like to know who I'm gonna be destroying this morning since it's about what 5:30 maybe 6 in the morning I'm guessing?" Naruto asked with a yawn as the first few rays of sunlight began to peak over the horizon

 **"It's still me you insignificant whelp as now you'll see what happens to those who haven't learned that they're beneath me yet."** Yagura spoke furious that he'd be forced to resort to a full blown transformation

"Well I wouldn't consider myself beneath you since I've fucked you enough for you go full blown turtle; which is why the real question is who is really beneath whom." Naruto spoke as Yagura in the form of the 3 tails let out a loud and ominous sounding roar as the Sharingan design over his eye spun and flickered briefly before reasserting itself

 **"Enough talk time for you to die!"** Yagura roared using his three massive tails to now try and smash Naruto to a bloody paste

 _"This is gonna be fun."_ Naruto thought in sarcasm as he jumped onto one of the tails and quickly ran across it while also summoning up a shadow clone

"Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction!" Naruto shouted out as he jumped off the lower back of the 3 tailed turtle and unleashing a veritable sea of flames upon its carapace

"Wind Release: Divine Wind." Clone Naruto intoned releasing out a powerful gale that soon separated into several smaller yet more powerful compact tornadoes that impacted and created a spiraling inferno

 _"That oughta do it for now."_ Naruto thought as he saw Yagura roar as the flames spread across his now massive body

 **"You'll pay for that."** Yagura snarled out in an almost primal rage

"Oh bring it on as I'll be making turtle soup out of you soon enough, so bring it on unless you transforming made you into a bigger bitch." Naruto taunted as despite its shell being covered in large burns with some of it cracked in some areas moderately Yagura soon began to roll up into a ball

"Well guess this is my cue to start running." Naruto spoke as soon enough Yagura in his 3 tailed turtle form curled up into a large ball of death and began rolling towards Naruto

With Naruto quickly having to run from building to building as the massive turtle that was Yagura began rolling towards him into on running him over and crushing him underfoot or under-shell so to speak. With Naruto using a Shinra Tensei that was combined with the forward momentum of Yagura being curled up into a ball sent the entity of spherical destruction crashing a quarter of a city block away with Naruto teleporting on top of him.

With him quickly powering up his Asura Path and unleashed a salvo of missiles at Yagura's shelled form with him roaring out as they broke and cracked away at his shell, for Naruto had aimed at the portion of the shell where his combination jutsu had hit it earlier leaving some chunks of it to fall off and expose some of the sea green and greyish flesh underneath. As Yagura in his fully tailed beast state growled and snarled loudly at Naruto who had landed on the ground knowing that this wasn't over at all and still had a long ways to go in damaging it before he could even land a finishing blow against it.

 **"Let's see you run your mouth after this; Water Release: Great Water Mass Bullet!"** Yagura shouted shooting out a baker's dozen worth of medium housed sized bullets of pressurized water

"Oh shit!" Naruto exclaimed as he had to soon run and take cover

"At least I know he isn't playing around however, if he wants to use water then he's leaving himself wide open." Naruto said with a smirk as he turned both arms into Asura Path cannons and soon teleported into the air

 **"Time for you to die bloodline leech!"** Yagura yelled out as he was about to spew out another water jutsu as his maw already had pressurized water rapidly surfacing

"Yeah how about you choke on lightning instead." Naruto retorted as he sent large amounts of lightning chakra to the cannons making them more mechanized and gaining a slightly elongated appearance

 _"Bullseye you son of a bitch."_ Naruto thought as he hit Yagura square in the mouth causing the tailed beast's' throat to constrict and spasm violently as the twin condensed beams of lightning hit their mark as Yagura's beastial form chokened and coughed on the electrified water

"Wind Release: Pressure Damage." Naruto intoned as he'd made another shadow clone to assist him

"Wind Release: Great Sky Obliteration." Clone Naruto spoke as both took great inhales and then used their respective wind jutsu

With that in mind Naruto a compressed tornado like mass out at the choking form of Yagura who'd nearly found himself toppled over from the force of it while Naruto's shadow clone released a powerful and condensed blast of crushing winds that was practically comparable to a hurricane that struck out at its vulnerable underbelly. The end result was chunks of it's exposed underside the size of a grown man being torn off of it and flung across the area as it fell over on it's shelled back but, not before using its large tail to smack Naruto into a building with such force that the wall crater and nearly caved in dislocating his right him and cracking two going on nearly 3 ribs as he coughed out bits of blood in the process.

Yet this wouldn't deter the avaricious young man who quickly did a multi shadow clone jutsu and sent the 215 Naruto's out at Yagura each with a Oodama Rasengan in hand as Yagura's tailed beast form went to work in it's still stunned state using the tails to take out a good number of the shadow clones however, that still left 135 clones left. All that struck out as Yagura's beast form roared out in pain as the large basketball sized orbs of chakra grinded into its flesh making it flail about in pain as blood and gore splattered all over the place.

"How's that for a bloodline using whelp?" Naruto questioned as he popped his hip into place

 **"I refuse to let some insect best me in my own village."** Yagura snarled as he began to get back up albeit with struggle considering the wounds on his underbelly that bled quite semi heavily

"I'd like to think I'm doing pretty good for an insect considering that I can still kick the shit out of you, because all you've done now is just make yourself a bigger target to hit." Naruto retorted as the 3 tailed turtle of a Kage before him snarled

 **"I swear it I'll kill you dead here and now.** " Yagura spoke as he lashed out with his tails that Naruto managed to avoid two of however, on his descent one of them scraped him quite a bit

"Well you've ruined my new shirt and bloodied my right arm, so I'll give you that much." Naruto responded as his right shirt sleeve had been taken off as from his lower shoulder down to the beginning of his elbow had skin and soft muscle shredded off painting it a ruby

 **"I'll do more than that you impudent piece of shit; Water Release: Water Severing Wave!"** Yagura yelled out as it shot out a massive stream of pressurized water that Naruto repeatedly teleported away from as a quarter of a city block's worth of buildings were sliced in twain

"Ha! You fucking missed dipshit." Naruto taunted as he stood on top of a building about 2 miles away from the Mizukage's tower

 _"Fine then let's see how you handle this and drown in all of my hate; Water Release: Great Waterfall Jutsu!"_ Yagura yelled out as he unleashed a massive vortex of water that Naruto cursed at

 _"Well at least I know that so far this battle is gonna have me running on about nearly half my reserves."_ Naruto thought as he began to thrust out his hands considering he's spent a about a quarter of his reserves so far

"Shinra fucking Tensei!" Naruto shouted out pushing out a great deal of chakra to disperse the massive water vortex that would flood the village should it hit

The result was the water vortex distorting and warping greatly as the shockwave was great enough to peel off more of the carapace and tear off soft muscle before soon being blasted apart causing a small downpour as the sun's rays began to further break over the horizon illuminating everything in a bright neon orange glow as Naruto was forced to make 2 Rashomon gates to protect himself as the attack was neutralized. As Naruto had teleported into the air for a better aerial view he decided to try and immobilize him with that Naruto summoned up several shadow clones on either side of him as well as another several behind him and told them to spread around on either side of him and get in position.

 **"You really think that making more of yourself will help, for you'll still fall today?"** Yagura questioned as Naruto's security cam like multi vision between his clones was working as he continued send out mental commands

"It has so far besides I'm still breathing." Naruto spoke with a smirk as his clones were getting into position

 **"We'll see about that when you're dead."** Yagura retorted as he began to launch a water jutsu

"Gotcha right where I want you." Naruto thought as he gave the signal for his clones to launch their attacks

"Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves/ Lightning Release: False Darkness/ Lightning Release: Thunderwave." All 21 clone Naruto's called out as some latched onto Yagura's shelled left foreleg and released powerful waves of thunder that emptied out all the chakra that was used to sustain them before the shelled carapace cracked

"Now's my chance." Naruto said under his breath as he got a running start as the lightning and wind jutsu combination from the other 14 clones shredded and pierced through the carapace exposing the now bleeding and partially electrified muscle underneath

"Now then time to finally sweep the leg!" Naruto exclaimed as he coated the blade of his long knife with Wind Release: Vacuum Blade to make the shell of wind chakra as potent as possible and turning the blade into a 5 foot long bladed shell

With that in mind Naruto used a great deal of his strength to sever the foreleg at the thigh causing blood to spray everywhere as the turtle roared loudly in pain as Naruto landed toppling and sprawling onto the ground his chakra starting to go to half from having pulled off the amount of high intensity jutsu to destroy the carapace and damage the flesh enough for him to get a solid hit in.

"Well….at least I took out one of the bastards fucking legs." Naruto spoke as he soon felt something burning and had to take off his jacket and short sleeved shirt as he saw them soon acidically melt away

"Great now the bastard as acid blood just my fucking luck; although that would explain everything else." Naruto cursed seeing many of the streets and buildings from where Yagura's bestial form bled now caustically melted as his collarbone and lower stomach had major 1st bordering on minor 2nd degree acidic burns

"So then are you gonna finally give up yet because so far I'm doing pretty well at kicking your ass?" Naruto spoke considering that he was at half his reserves

 **"Never I'll never surrender to you do you hear me I'll kill you, I'll kill every last one of you today I swear I fucking swear it...I fucking SWear IT!"** Yagura's greatly wounded 3 tailed form roared as vile chakra began to build up

"Oh come on you don't have to be such a spoiled sport about it I mean everyone meets their maker sooner or later and you've just happened to meet yours in me. So just accept your defeat and everyone can get on with their day already since I'm pretty sure its sunrise already." Naruto spoke however, the killer intent and chakra spiked as the Sharingan in its eye vanished as now the 3 tails in all its feral and primal fury was awake

"Ah shit this can't be good….yep definitely not good." Naruto said considering that Yagura had lost it to the beast within as a Tailed Beast Bomb was being formed

"Well at least I might as well see if I can absorb a Tailed Beast Bomb of all things." Naruto said as he prepared his Preta Path as the Tailed Beast Bomb grew to where it was 80% the circumference of the village as it put all 3 tails worth of chakra into it before it condensed down to the size of the Mizukage tower

With that it fired it out at Naruto who met its charge head on running as fast as he could before teleporting himself mere feet above the chakra mass and dived into the mass of chakra to absorb it as he soon regretted the decision as he felt himself wracked with what felt like being hit by a fire hose that shot out sulfuric acid in all directions. However, he swallowed his pain and battled through it and used his Preta Path to absorb the chakra as it soon floated into the air and expanded to its original size preparing at any moment to detonate over the village before soon having to divide itself in half in size as Naruto absorbed every last bit of the chakra.

For the process continued onwards for 3 minutes with it halving further and further decreasing in size and potency before Naruto dropped to the ground smoking in his chainmail shirt breathing heavily from having absorbed the tailed beast bomb yet the chakra increase was well worth it as he felt a sizable chunk converted to his overall reserves.

 _"Now then at least I'm well beyond full which means I can now do what I got to."_ Naruto thought as he looked at the tailed beast and ran as fast as he could towards it until he grabbed it by the armored part of shell that wasn't broken

"Well here goes nothing." Naruto spoke as he dug his fingers in to where he cracked the shell and began to lift the beast overhead and struggling heavily to do so

With that Naruto called on every last ounce of strength as he spun the beast around and around before he threw it with all of his strength about a full mile outside the village but, not without loud cracking sounds in the process as he soon looked down at both his arms and cursed at the injuries. With his right arm that was already injured having been fractured in 3 places from the exertion and bleeding quite severely evident by the bone poking out while his left arm had been dislocated as it hung limply and cracked in 4 places and nearly broke in his forearm and.

For Naruto called on his Animal Path to come to him with Haku to heal his injuries as he looked at a nearby wall and closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he ran full speed into a nearby wall and with a resounding thwack and popping noise and a restrained scream Naruto's left shoulder was popped back in place. With his Animal Path there with Haku who saw his injured state as he got onto the large eagle summon and they flew towards the berserk tailed beast as he began pumping chakra into himself for this last attack.

"Naruto are you sure you should be doing this?" Haku asked looking at his ruined arms as she got to healing on his left one which was the least injured

"Yes I'm sure besides I just need one good arm for this to work as you think you can get it functional enough for me to lift something?" Naruto questioned as Haku nodded

"It's possible considering your fortitude and already great healing capability but you will throw your arm out for the next week and a half should you throw anything from it." Haku told him as Naruto smirked

"That's all I needed to hear so just get to it and we'll need to get out of range once this works." Naruto spoke as they flew closer and closer towards the tailed beast

"Just what do you have planned?" Haku asked as she continued to heal Naruto's left arm that was helped further along by Naruto having a Preta Path funnel excess chakra to advance the healing process

"Something really fucking epic." Naruto answered back as they were in range

"Now then for the grande finale for all of this; Chibaku Tensei." Naruto intoned as he created 3 large tennis ball sized black orbs

"One for each tail oughta do it." Naruto said as he threw the orbs of condensed gravity into the sky

The result was 3 separate meteorites that greatly blotted out the rising sun dwarfing it twice over in size and hovered over the 3 tails as they soon hovered over their target menacingly before with a wave of Naruto's hand all of them impacted simultaneously at subsonic speeds the results was devastating to say the least as the beast didn't even stand a chance as Naruto and Haku had to fly high into the sky. For the impacts and resulting force was so great that the shockwaves and tremors although felt to a severely lesser extent at the rebel base was enough that had it been a child or elderly person they would've fallen over along with any loose objects they had around them.

As the result to say the least was a cataclysm as a massive plateau for a crater was now left in the aftermath as Naruto despite his excess chakra and increased reserves had him sweating from all of what he'd done to day. For in the epicenter was a naked and barely breathing Yagura rendered naked as his legs and arms were non existent as he was stripped down to the soft and nearly deep muscle and to put it simply was at death's door.

"Haku stay right there as I'm ending this once and for all." Naruto spoke as he went over towards Yagura's body

"Now then any words left to say you bastard?" Naruto questioned as Yagura struggled to speak

"W-Wait w-what's g-g-going o-o-on?" Yagura questioned the Sharingan gone in his face

"Oh I'm sorry but I don't answer to deadmen, as like I said before I've got shit to do and places to be." Naruto spoke as he raised his foot over Yagura's face

With that in mind he then stomped on Yagura's face repeatedly making sure he stayed dead this time with an increasingly wet crunching noise until his skull looked like a watermelon someone dropped from 3 stories up.

"Alright Haku now we're done and holy shit am I tired." Naruto spoke as he walked towards a weary Haku who was covered in blood from her part in the siege

"So am I Naruto although not to your extent I am still tired as you I'm still tired all the same." Haku answered as he got upon the summon

"But hey at least we get to look at this beautiful sunrise on our way back." Naruto responded as he got atop the summon and flew away with Haku

"As first things first once we get back to base I'm sleeping and then having brunch." Naruto said as Haku couldn't agree more as their stomachs growled simultaneously

"I feel the same way as this siege while a great thing to have done has left me completely and utterly starved and exhausted from all of the battle and healing." Haku spoke back as they flew off however, unknown to them a man with two halves on his face one black and one white with a Venus Flytrap like extension upon his body had been watching the entire battle between Naruto and Yagura as this was simply known as Zetsu

"It seems as though we've got another Rinnegan user." The white Zetsu spoke as the black half nodded

 **"I never thought that he'd be this strong to take out Yagura and in his tailed beast form no less."** The Black Zetsu spoke to his other half both impressed by this feat

"For this deserves to be reported back to everyone at the hideout." The white Zetsu responded knowing this was major news

 **"Agreed as this isn't something we should just let go unknown to everyone in the Akatsuki."** Black Zetsu agreed fully knowing that this was vital information

"Then let's go on and get out of here before anyone sees." The White Zetsu responded as they slunk back beneath the earth to return and deliver their news

* * *

 **(1 week and 2 days later, Rain Country, Akatsuki Hideout, 10:50 Am, August 27th 996 S.E)**

It was soon a nearly a week and a half later considering that Zetsu had to take a boat back before using his Mayfly ability to traverse as quickly as he could to reach the Akatsuki before soon telling Pein to call an immediate meeting knowing that this type of information would be most valued to say the very least.

"So then what's this important information that is so important that a meeting had to be called, for you know that I hate to have my time wasted?" Pein the leader of the Akatsuki questioned since for a meeting to be called so abruptly

"Yeah you overgrown plant as what was so important that you had to stop me from going to take on another bounty?" Kakuzu asked as well since he was going to take down a A-ranked bounty worth 135 million so this had better be important

"Well then I'll get right to it and not waste anymore of anyone's time. So I'm assuming everyone has heard that the Hidden Mist civil war has finally ended with the new Mizukage to be sworn in this coming week." The white half of Zetsu spoke as everyone nodded since it has sent shockwaves across the Elemental Nations

"Of course as my spies tell me that it was the long since dead bastard son of the 4th Hokage who did it." Sasori spoke up since his spies had brought him up to speed on things since he hated to be left in the dark

"Well then we were there during the siege and not only did he best Yagura by himself single handedly, but also beat him when he went into a rampage as the 3 tails itself." The white half of Zetsu said getting everyone's attention since to bring down a tailed beast by oneself was no small feat

"And it gets even better since this pertains especially to you Pein, because both you and him share something in common and it was this something that played its part in helping the rebels win." The white half of Zetsu added getting the attention of Pein

"Just what are you going on about Zetsu." Pein said in his commanding baritone of a voice wondering what it was Zetsu was going on about

 **"What I mean is that Naruto Uzumaki the person who defeated Yagura has the Rinnegan."** The black half of Zetsu spoke up

This caused a silence to rip through everyone since Pein was the only known wielder or rather was at the time and commanded a great deal of power through these eyes however, to hear that another person wielded the same eyes and power as him brought a great deal of shock and surprise.

"No fucking way is that possible as you expect for us to believe that some snot nosed bastard has the same eyes as our leader and here I thought I was crazy." Hidan in his usually caustic manner of speaking said breaking the silence

 **"I don't take or joke about these things likely Hidan and I was there and I saw every bit of that battle and believe me I know what he was capable of. Especially when I saw him use the Chibaku Tensei technique to bring down 3 meteorites to crush and mortally wound Yagura in his 3 tailed state before stomping on his head and crushing it to death."** The Black half of Zetsu responded since he'd watched everything in detail and knew all and every last bit of what he'd seen

"This could throw a wrench into our plans as what do you suggest we do since if he's as strong to do defeat the 3 tails by this fact alone then we could have a real problem on our hands." Konan said considering that if this were the case then their endgame for the capture of all 9 of the tailed beasts could be ruined

"One thing is for certain that at the current moment we can't afford to kill him as we don't have enough members to spare to try and go out and a kill him. Since it would take too much time and money just to track him down since if there's one thing he can be given credit for is that he's a master at leaving a paper trail. Which is why sending any of us to try and track him down should be a no go considering we don't have the money or the manpower to spare." Kakuzu reasoned since their finances right now couldn't afford to be spared upon a wild goose chase not to mention that with what Zetsu said they it was too much of a risk to send anyone to go after and kill him

"Kakuzu's right as we aren't at the manpower needed to take someone such as him down without putting a hindrance to our plans. Besides not all of are at S-ranking level therefore it would be imperative that we don't engage him in combat at the current moment." Pein said in agreement with the greedy miser knowing that at this current point they couldn't afford to lose any manpower or resources on a wild goose chase

"Then what are we going to do about him since if he helped those rebels end that midgets regime then he ain't fucking around?" Kisame questioned since if they were dealing with the guy who helped the rebellion who'd been struggling for years take down Yagura's regime in less than 3 months then they'd have their work cut out for them

"Oh I have a great idea!" Tobi cheered as at the moment he had an idea that could solve everything

"What is it Tobi? Because it better not be something stupid?" Deidara questioned wondering what the masked Akatsuki member had for an idea

"Well why don't we send one of to have him work with us because wouldn't it be much better to have him work with us in our plans instead of killing him. Besides that way we'd get another Rinnegan user into the Akatsuki." Tobi suggested after all it would do much better to try and bring someone with Naruto's strength into the Akatsuki

"Wow Tobi that's actually a great idea." Konan spoke since that was actually a really good idea

"So does that mean Tobi can have a cookie?" Tobi questioned as Konan nodded and handed him a cookie which he ate as he lifted up his mask to do so

"Yay Tobi loves cookies!" Tobi exclaimed munching on his cookie

"So then who will be the lucky two going to possibly recruit Naruto?" Pein questioned wondering who would go to recruit him

 **"I'll go since I'm the only one who even remotely knows what he's capable of."** The Black half of Zetsu volunteered knowing that he was the only one who had even a modicum of what Naruto was capable of

"As will I since not to offend anyone here, but I'm really the only one who's good at diplomacy all things considered. Therefore I'm going on this so that I can at least prevent a possible fight from breaking out and lessen things from going south since I'm especially looking at you Hidan." Konan spoke as nearly everyone looked at the Jashinist

"What the fuck did I even do?" Hidan questioned wondering why everyone was staring at him

"How about because you absolutely suck when it comes to try and do anything that doesn't require slicing and chopping people up with that damned scythe of yours. Because thanks to your bloodthirsty ass I've lost out on bounties that could've gotten us more money since they were worth more alive. But instead you had to kill them all for your stupid god." Kakuzu stated with irate venom coloring his voice

Because thanks to his mass murdering and zealous partner Hidan the avaricious miser had lost out on many a bounty that was worth quite much more due to their D.O.A status and because of the fact that he killed them to sacrifice them to his in Kakuzu's mind pointless god had lost out on a good deal of money that could've been acquired otherwise. Which is why if it weren't for the fact that Hidan was needed as his partner to capture the jinchuuriki then Kakuzu would've killed the zealous murdering bastard a very long time ago which is why everyday that he had to work with Hidan was another that made him personally hate himself a little bit more.

"Don't you dare disrespect Jashin you old bastard besides don't you belong in a retirement home or something." Hidan retorted as Pein seeing an imminent argument let out a blast of concentrated killing intent at the two of them

"Enough you two I don't need either of your bickering." Pein ordered as he glared at the two of them with his ringed eyes

"Now then once Naruto has left Water Country and begins traversing towards his next destination then I want both Zetsu and Konan to leave immediately. Am I understood?" Pein ordered as everyone nodded

"Good then everyone is dismissed." Pein told them as everyone went their separate ways except for Konan

"So then Nagato what do you intend to do now that there's another Rinnegan user?" Konan questioned as she addressed the Akatsuki leader by his true name

"I don't know as honestly since I thought that I was the only one like myself, but now that there is another this changes everything." Pein responded considering that for so long he's grown use to the fact that he was the sole wielder to the eyes of the Sage of Six Paths

"I must agree especially since this also means that we've got no idea what to expect from him considering that we know of how strong he is and the fact that he's the son of the 4th Hokage. However, can we count on him to go through with our plans for peace because he's very much a danger especially since he hunts ninja for a living?" Konan questioned since this Naruto person was very much a danger and actual threat considering all of the things he's done and of what he was capable of since they knew nothing of his intentions

"Granted he wields quite a great deal of strength and has the same eyes as I do. However, this changes nothing in our plans for peace for I refuse to let anything jeopardize that." Pein responded with absolute resolution in his voice for he refused to let anything deter him whatsoever

"I know that I just worry is all as I fear the worst may happen since we're dealing with a powerful unknown person who wields the Rinnegan whose skill maybe lesser, it maybe equal to or even greater than yours. And to top it all off we don't even know what his intentions are or even if he's something far worse than what we could even imagine." Konan said with worry etched into her voice considering that this Naruto person gave her very reasonable reservations about him joining the Akatsuki

"Regardless just be careful, for I've already lost Yahiko and I'd rather not lose you since you're the only friend I have left. Because this peace is truly not worth it if you aren't there with me to see it as I care for you greatly Konan so when you go to seek out Naruto with Zetsu please come back to me one piece." Pein replied as Konan had and has continued to mean the world to him and as such this peace they were striving for wasn't worth it if his remaining and only friend wasn't there to help him

"Don't worry I will and one other thing before I go how is your therapy going?" Konan asked wondering how Nagato's physical therapy was going

As ever since his forming of the Akatsuki with that supposed Madara coming in he'd managed to actually get someone to heal his ruined legs and since then had been going through physical therapy to try and walk again. After all if he was to be the God of a new and peaceful world then it wouldn't do well for him to stay a weak and lonesome crippled shadow of a man therefore he'd been doing all he could in these past few years to remedy that and in due time possibly retire some of the paths namely his Deva Path so that Yahiko's corpse could finally be put to rest.

"It has gone well as the doctors have said that by the end of next year I will be able to walk again all by myself." Pein spoke feeling proud of himself that he was so close to being able to completely walk again

"That's great to hear Nagato as finally we can take walks again under the night sky like we used to before that incident happened." Konan spoke happy that soon her friend would be able to walk again

"Yes its been such a long time that I've forgotten what it feels like to walk on my own two feet again. And when that day comes I will finally once and for all put Yahiko's body to rest and show the true face of the Akatsuki to the world." Pein spoke with a joy in his voice that was rare nowadays at the fact that soon enough he would be able to retire Yahiko's body and stand as the true leader of the Akatsuki

"And I look forward to that day." Konan responded as she spread her paper wings

"As do I Konan and goodbye for the day." Pein spoke as Konan soon took off as she flew across the village

 _"For I also look forward to meeting you soon Naruto as I wish to see the one person who will show me I'm not the only one with the eyes and power of the Sage of Six Paths."_ Pein thought to himself as he was apprehensive in wanting to meet the second Rinnegan wielder as his anticipation for such was quite great

* * *

 **(1 month and a half, October 10th 996 S.E, Kirigakure, 6:30 Pm)**

It had been nearly 2 months since the defeat of Yagura's regime as Naruto had been declared a hero to the Hidden Mist village and as such was paid quite handsomely for his efforts in aiding the rebellion as well as granted traveling rights across Water Country equal to the Sannin something that made him quite the happy camper. As he stayed behind these near 2 months to aid in the repair of the village finding that it was something he could do to pass the time as he abused his shadow clones to speed up the process something the villagers thanked him for as now we fast forward to the current day of which was Naruto's 22nd birthday.

"Huh well so far I've at least managed to make a productive use of my birthday what with my going out for drinks with Zabuza and working on completing the fire variant to my Rasengan." Naruto said to himself finding that so far his birthday well into this time had been quite productive so to speak

"I guess the only thing left to do would be is go get something to eat for when I leave this coming Friday since I ain't gonna be going to Iron Country on a empty stomach." Naruto thought knowing that he should stock up on food since from the port to Iron Country was a long ways away even with his summons

"Oh well I'll figure something out soon enough." Naruto said as he continued to walk throughout the streets of the hidden mist village until a ANBU with a shark mask stopped him

"Alright what can I do for you?" Naruto questioned wondering what the shark masked ANBU wanted

"The Mizukage has requested that you come to her office immediately." The shark masked ANBU told Naruto

"Ok sure I'll be over in just a moment." Naruto responded as he took a short while to lock onto Mei's chakra signature before he soon teleported startling the ANBU a bit at quick flash of light

"Even with everything I see that shit still is gonna weird me out." The shark masked ANBU spoke before going off elsewhere

Meanwhile Mei was doing paperwork behind her desk when suddenly a familiar orange and burgundy flash of light greeted her and briefly surprising the 5th Mizukage as Naruto had appeared wondering why she called him here.

"Hello Mei one of your ANBU told me of how you wanted to see me so I just took the quickest way here and now here I am." Naruto greeted the briefly stunned Mizukage

"Yes I wanted to actually thank you for having helped in the rebuilding of the village these almost two months as it has really been appreciated." Mei thanked as she wore from her usual outfit a thick ocean blue kimono like robe

"Its been no problem really after all its also given me time to put my affairs all in order to go to start heading towards Iron Country this coming Friday actually. As I have some things I want to do there and people to reconvene with." Naruto spoke thinking of the old samurai

"Really well then I wish you the best on your travels in these coming days." Mei spoke as she walked up towards Naruto with a lustful smirk

"Besides that I know that from overhearing Haku that today's your birthday if I'm not mistaken." Mei added as Naruto nodded

"Yeah I turn 22 today and I've just been using it to make it as productive as I possibly can and have been using it to complete one of my Rasengan variants and get started on another. As why do you ask that exactly?" Naruto questioned as Mei's lustful smirk only widened

"Well I decided to give you the last part of your reward as part of your birthday present." Mei spoke as she began to undo the robe and reveal what was underneath to Naruto

That being of her wearing a bright sapphire colored bra with black lace decorating the cups as her large bust jiggled within their confines, with her also wearing black sheer stockings that brought her legs to attention as well as highlighting the fact she was wearing a darker sapphire colored thong that was being eaten up by her sizable yet soft ass-cheeks all of which was being held by a matching garter belt. As right now Naruto felt the rapid amount of blood go downstairs as he couldn't help but do what any man would do and his situation and have his eyes glued to the form of the Mizukage before him.

"As your birthday present and part of your reward for helping us in defeating Yagura you get to plough me until the I either your legs give out or I go unconscious right here in the Mizukage's office. And don't worry I've cleared out my schedule because it has been a very and I do mean very long time since I've had any and you're going to give me some." Mei told him as she wrapped a leg around Naruto's leg and pressed her large bust against his broad chest

"Well then the only thing I can say is happy fucking birthday to me right now!" Naruto cheered as right now he felt that he hit the birthday jackpot at what was about to go on right now

"So then let's begin your birthday present since I plan on making this night very eventful for you." Mei told him with a grin that had heavy amounts of sinful and lustful desire as she was about to end a years long dry spell

* * *

 **(Lemon Scene begins here so skip to the end if you don't want to read)**

With that in mind the two gave into an mutual yet nearly frenzied lust considering that both of them had been going through their collective dry spells it was pretty obvious to know that the two of them were going to very much enjoy Naruto's birthday present. Especially considering that the two were removing clothing and dry humping each other like rabbits something that made an Uchiha in Konoha sneeze at the fact that someone she knew was getting some and that it wasn't her.

"You've no idea how much of a dry spell I've had." Naruto spoke as she practically tore off his shirt leaving him in his chainmail

"I don't get how as just look at you since you must have women jumping you constantly." Mei spoke as she was leaving hickeys on Naruto's neck as she began to undo her bra as Naruto took off his chainmail hauberk leaving him bare chested

"Let's just say that I've rarely found someone who can keep up with me." Naruto said as Mei let a smirk cross her face as her bra fell to the ground releasing her large tits as she palmed his crotch

"Well you won't have to worry about that at all since I've been a leader of the rebellion for years, so although I know you Uzumaki men are renowned for your stamina. I'd like to think that I can try and break even." Mei spoke as she undid his pants while still making out with him briefly

"You just might since like I said its been awhile, so I'm not what I used to be." Naruto spoke since in his avarice he's pretty much forgotten about sex

"Well I'm sure I'll be able to handle you just fine then." Mei spoke as Naruto's erect prick nearly slapped her in the face as she saw a 9 inch long and 2 and a half inch thick dick with throbbing veins

"Well then if I'd known you were packing this monster then we would've probably had relations quite a bit earlier since my God you are huge." Mei told him as she struggled to wrap her head around the large pole of man meat that was pulsing in her hand

"I've been told that." Naruto said with a prideful smirk that he was above average

"Then I'd like to see how you'd hold up then." Mei spoke having been stroking him off during this small exchange before giving the bulbous head a small lick

With that she gave the bulbous cockhead a few licks before taking two inches into her mouth and bobbing her head down his length and making her throat and mouth hum to make the experience more pleasurable. As Naruto due to not having had any in years damn near felt like a virgin again as she bobbed her head up and down his his ever twitching length with her soon managing to take 4 inches down her throat with a sinful smile or what was one as she continued to blow him from the expression on his face.

 _"Let's see how he handles this."_ Mei thought as she continued to blow Naruto

 _"What the hell does she have planned."_ Naruto thought to himself wondering what she had planned

"Holy shit that feels amazing!" Naruto exclaimed as Mei suppressed her gag reflex to take 6 and a half inches of his dick down her throat and nearly choking herself on it as she did so.

With that in mind she went in redoubling her efforts of deepthroating Naruto's cock with vigour taking now 2/3rd's of his large rod down her throat struggling not to choke on it as Naruto was getting so excited that he decided to grab her by the hair and start thrusting. As she was now being face-fucked with her just not being able to help but play with her dripping wet snatch considering that this was a major turn on for her; especially since a kink of hers was having a man take charge and considering that Naruto was having her deepthroat most his large dick right now she was considerably turned on.

Meanwhile Naruto was enjoying this part to his birthday considering that the wet and tight orifice was like a vacuum that wouldn't release him and that he continued to plunder with reckless abandon as saliva leaked out of Mei's mouth as she had one hand playing with a swollen clit and the other grasping her right tit and pinching her nipple. With this continuing on for 16 more minutes of Mei just going to town on Naruto's dick before suddenly he felt his balls tighten up and despite him struggling to fight this for another 9 he couldn't take it anymore and proceeded to blow a large a large load down her throat as it would be 18 second before he stopped.

"Sorry about that, as like I said its been awhile." Naruto apologized considering he knew he was backed up but not enough for her to start coughing and choking on it

"No your fine I've just never had someone cum that much is all and to be honest you're one of the biggest loads I've had." Mei spoke having had a few lover in the past and out of all of them Naruto had the largest of them all

"Well that's a confidence booster." Naruto said as Mei was using the leftover cum as lube for her pussy getting it in 3 fingers deep

"So now what is that it for my birthday present, since it was a very great one that much is certain?" Naruto asked since if this was it for his birthday present then he was content since not many could say that a female Kage gave them a blowjob

"Oh no as you see that ain't the end of it." Mei spoke as she took off her garter belt and thong and got on top of the Mizukage desk spread eagle

"Since the next part of it is you fucking me right here." Mei told Naruto with a come and get it look on her face

 _"God I don't know what I've done to deserve this but, thank you."_ Naruto thought as he got right over there towards Mei

With that he slid himself into the Terumi's slick tunnel and nearly bit his lip considering that this was the 1st time in years that he's had any since Mikoto and with that mind he began pounding into Mei with reckless abandon. For lust had overcome him as his hips were like a piston in relentlessly having him thrust himself into the warm cavern that was her pussy with his small orange sized balls slapping against her firm ass as a wide and sinful grin was spread across the auburn haired woman's face.

But on Mei's end she was feeling fantastic considering she was getting her pussy stretched open by thick dick as she was holding her legs behind her head to allow Naruto to plunge deep into her slick and warm cavern as much as he wanted to.

"I bet you love fucking this Mizukage's pussy!" Mei spoke as her large tits jiggled with each sharp thrust

"You're damn right I do as you have no idea how long its been since I've had any, so you better believe I'm gonna take my time enjoying every moment of this." Naruto grunted as Mei with a smirk soon jumped onto Naruto's waist with her legs wrapped around him tightly

"Good as this is gonna be fun for both of us." Mei responded as she let out a pleasurable moan

"For some who hasn't had any in years you're doing very well!" Mei near praised as Naruto thrusted up into her

"Man as far as birthdays go this is right at the top ten." Naruto thought as he continued to bury his large prick into the Mizukage

Naruto continued to do this for an additional 16 minutes of nonstop pounding into her before he got a semi devious idea of him stopping to thrust into her before he soon moved her towards the window and started pounding into her from behind.

"How's it feel Mei, do you like getting pounded for all your people to see?" Naruto questioned as he continued to pound into her from behind as her large tits pressed up against the glass

"You kidding me this feels so fucking amazing!" Mei near screeched as her G-spot was being repeatedly

"Really then since I don't think they can hear you loud enough then." Naruto responded with a wide grin across his face as he watched the Mizukage's rear jiggle like crazy as he continued to sunder her pussy from behind

"Alright I'm a naughty slut for a Mizukage who loves to get fucked from behind in front of her people!" Mei exclaimed as she had another sharp orgasm rip through her

"That's what I like . . You." Naruto responded with a smug grin and punctuating some of them with a hard thrust into her pussy

With that Naruto knowing that his time was coming after a little over a solid hour of fucking Mei spent fucking said Mizukage with reckless abandon going as hard and fast as possible that his hips seemed to be a blur as his heavy balls were rapidly slapping against her clit as 2 more orgasms went through her as her legs were soon buckling from having had repeated orgasms from getting fucked so hard. With liquids stream down her thighs before Naruto in those 15 minutes of doing so soon couldn't hold it in anymore and with 4 final thrusts blew his load into Mei as so forceful and intense was it that it nearly hurt from being backed up for years on end.

For Naruto having sweat on his brow soon pulled out as Mei's pussy had a minor gape in it as his cum thick as it was that it almost had a sludge like consistency came almost streaming down her thick thighs. With her soon holding it all in as she collapsed to the floor her legs shuddering from being fucked for almost a solid hour and a half, but she knew that this was very much deserved that much was for certain; considering that being a rebel leader for years made her deserve such a great dicking.

* * *

 **(Lemon has ended and we're back)**

"Thank you Mei for giving me one of the best birthday presents I've had in a long damn time." Naruto thanked the Mizukage as he put back his underwear and pants on

"You're welcome Naruto as trust me you have no idea how much I needed a good fucking." Mei responded as she fixed herself up appropriately in getting her disheveled hair back in place

"Still I appreciate this since not many people can say they got to have hardcore sex with a hot Kage like yourself." Naruto spoke feeling very good about himself right now

"Since it was not only did you help liberate our village from Yagura, but since it was your birthday it was the least I could do. Besides you were a pretty good fuck." Mei responded lewdly as she put her robe back on to cover herself up

"Thanks I appreciate the compliment and thank you for the birthday present." Naruto spoke as soon enough he was fully dressed and back to normal

"Anyways I'll be seeing you later since in 3 days time I'm gone and I'll see you later." Naruto said as he straightened himself up and took his leave

"Goodnight Naruto and glad you enjoyed your birthday present." Mei spoke as he then proceeded to shunshin out of there as the 2 ANBU guards stood their

"Hey you know how I said that it would be a good job to be a guard for the Mizukage?" A Dolphin masked Anbu asked his whale masked compatriot

"Yes." The whale masked ANBU responded

"Well after this I immediately regret that decision." The Dolphin masked ANBU responded since there wasn't enough bleach for what he just heard

"So then put in our immediate resignations?" The whale masked ANBU questioned

"I think we both know the obvious answer as I'm pretty sure the both of us are scarred for life." The Dolphin masked ANBU spoke as they both went right out of the Mizukage's tower hurriedly

 **So then with Naruto having successfully killed the tyrant Yagura and helped Kirigakure get back to its feet after his bloodline killing regime as well as completed his Rasengan variant and completed the Hiraishin into it's superior variant things are looking up for him. However, with Pein now knowing of who he is things are looking to kick off for Naruto as the Akatsuki may now seek to recruit him.**

* * *

 **Jutsu List**

 **Quantumleaper (Fuinjutsu, S-Rank, Supplementary): This completed version to the 4th Hokage's Hiraishin allows the user to lock onto a targets chakra signature and teleport to their location so long as they can sense it and have a accurate lock to it.**

 **Fire Release: Napalm Stream (B-Rank, Offensive, Mid to Long Range): The user will spew out liquid napalm that after a few moments will ignite into a stream of corrosive flame**

 **Wind Release: Divine Wind (A-Rank, Offensive, Long Range) The user will release a powerful gale of wind that will soon splinter off into several although more powerful tornadoes that will guarantee critical injury to a target or targets from the amount of blunt force trauma from pressurized winds**

 **Lightning Release: Thunderwave (C-Rank, Offensive/Defensive, All ranges) While a simplistic technique it is also useful as it sends out an omnidirectional shockwave of thunder to knockdown and deafen enemies and can be further powered up to even rupture organs and blow out eardrums**

* * *

 ** _Well here's to a new chapter to kick off the new year and sorry it took so long however, I assure you the next update will not take nowhere as long and with that being said let's get things started now shall we._**

 ** _First off we've got Naruto completing his upgraded version to the Hiraishin and the fact that now the Rasenshuriken is completed which is going to be coming in handy later on in the story._**

 ** _After that we've got the epic all out fight between Naruto and Yagura which I hoped you guys liked since you guys got to see Naruto at full power which was something I worked my ass off to make as great as possible and hoped you guys enjoyed it._**

 ** _Next up we've got the fact that the Akatsuki now know of Naruto and his Rinnegan something that now puts Naruto on the map especially since Pein or rather Nagato in my story is now interested in him as well as him getting himself back to being able to not need the 6 paths. Since I think that a real challenge for Naruto will be a Pein that no longer needs a mobile walker and in essence would be Nagato having the Rinnegan if he never got paralyzed so just imagine that deathmatch in the future._**

 ** _Lastly we've got my first attempt at doing a Mei and Naruto lemon as it's my first one ever so I hope you guys liked it since it was pretty tough for me to do so I hope I delivered on it and tell me what you guys thought of it._**

 ** _That being said please continue to show your support guys since this has been by far my most popular story to date considering that we're at nearly 35,000 views thanks to you guys which is amazing so thank you truly for that. And please continue to favorite, follow, review and share the story as much as possible since I really want to continue this being a great and popular story and you guys are awesome at doing just that. Also please keep up the reviews since they let me know you actually like the story as well as the fact that I can get future ideas for chapters from them so please give them when you can and also flames will be ignored but criticism that's well thought out and reasonable is always welcome._**

 ** _With that being said this Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to give you better stories and content to ready as next chapter will be Naruto finishing what he started in Wave as well as the Akatsuki scouting him out._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song:Exile by Soilwork_**

 ** _Random End Song: Jambi by Tool_**


	8. Chapter 8: Rain when I'm gone

**(Chapter 8: Rain when I'm Gone)**

Time had passed considerably for Naruto in his departure from Wave Country as with his slaying of Yagura in his 3 tailed state he was now an official S-ranked threat in the Bingo Books something that made his heart sore with pride and joy; considering that for years he worked butt off too do so. Now he was finally in the big leagues, as he was really gonna start going places with the only thing left on the mercenary's mind was killing Kakashi considering how he never left things unfinished he felt it right to eliminate the cycloptic jonin.

He was now spending time in-between collecting bounties to search for Kakashi and kill him since he was very adamant on finishing what was started in Wave not to mention the two other reason on why he would do so. One being his obvious greed in wanting Kakashi's very large bounty that was on his head and the 2nd being what better way to piss off his parents and really light a fire under his estranged siblings asses than to kill their beloved sensei.

* * *

 **(Waterfall Country, November 19th 996 S.E, 2:10 Pm)**

It was early afternoon as Naruto was walking through Waterfall Country for Naruto being in a very good mood all things considered since he managed to complete the 1st stage of his earth based Rasengan which as predicted was heavier than many of his Rasengan variants which made him wonder how heavy it was gonna be when he completed it. But right at the current moment he was currently looking to see if there was anything or anyone he could beatdown and hopefully it could be Kakashi so he could finish things.

 _"Well I'll be a son of a bitch."_ Naruto thought to himself as he saw through one of the shadow clones he's had spread out Kakashi with a team of Chunin

"Oh this is gonna be interesting and finally I'll finish what I started." Naruto said under his breath as he teleported to his clone's location

It wouldn't belong before Kakashi and his trio of genin were beset by a powerful shockwave that blasted into them like a runaway train with Kakashi managing to catch himself on a nearby tree albeit barely however, a Chunin was killed instantly from his neck and spine snapping from the sheer force of being blasted into a tree. With the remaining 2 being knocked prone however, before the one about 2 meters from Kakashi could even get up a long knife stabbed him through the aorta and sliced outwards through his right lung killing him within seconds as Naruto stood their with a triumphant smirk upon his face.

"I guess today is my lucky day." Naruto spoke as Kakashi had the remaining chunin get the hell out of there

"What do you want Naruto?" Kakashi questioned as Naruto cracked his neck

"Simple really I want to kill you and take the bounty that's on your head; why else would I be looking for you." Naruto responded as he he held his long knife in a reverse grip

"That won't happen at all Naruto, as I'll defeat you right here and now." Kakashi declared as Naruto barked out a laugh

"That's real cute; adorable even since in case you haven't noticed I'm S-ranked now for having killed the jinchuriki of the 3 tails who was the prior Mizukage. So pretty sure your chances of killing and or defeating me are about as well as Jiraiya becoming a prude." Naruto responded as his trademarked lazy smile was on his face at the fact that he was gonna kill Kakashi

"Then why didn't you kill me back in Wave then when you had the chance?" Kakashi questioned as to why Naruto didn't kill him

"That's easy because at the moment you weren't that important to me and really more of a nuisance. Because what did matter to me was the fact that backstabbing midget Gato had tried to cheat me out of money." Naruto told him since at the time Gato in him trying to cheat him out of what he was too be paid was all that took precedence in Wave and nothing more

"Because you see Kakashi if there is one thing in this world that can piss me off the fastest. It is when people try to cheat me out of my money and Gato did that. Since the thing is had he decided honored our deal like he was supposed to and pay me for my services then I would've killed Tazuna and been on my way. However, since he wanted to try and spite me and cheat me out of what was rightfully mine he died and learned to lesson in his losing of his own life." Naruto spoke since it had pissed him off fiercely when Gato had reneged on their deal since had he honored it then the people of Wave wouldn't have torn him apart

"So then you came after me since I'm your sloppy seconds is that it?" Kakashi questioned as he began moulding chakra for an attack

"Pretty yes since if it weren't for the fact that I was off in Water Country killing a Kage then you would've followed immediately after." Naruto responded since that was pretty much all he amounted to at the moment

"Now then are you gonna make this easy on yourself where I give you a quick and clean one or am I gonna have to make you cry like a little bitch?" Naruto questioned since either way he was gonna get that bounty

"I think you already know the answer, for I'm taking you back to Konoha." Kakashi stated as he flashed through hand signs

 _"Crying like a little bitch it is."_ Naruto thought as this was gonna be good for him

"Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi exclaimed with a horse sized fireball raced towards Naruto

With Naruto holding out his hand and soon activating his Preta Path with the fireball soon stopping in its tracks before halving in size until Naruto soon absorbed the entirety of it before retaliating with a Shinra Tensei that shredded the ground in front of him. For Kakashi managed to evade the attack although at the expense of part of his flak vest getting destroyed in the process however, he was soon met by Naruto teleporting behind him and sucker punching him in the stomach hard enough to launch him into a tree.

Kakashi soon was coughing as the blow knocked the proverbial wind from his sails as he tried to peel himself from the tree he was stuck in only for Naruto to grab him by the neck and proceed to slam him into said tree with the bark and wood cracking and starting to cave in from the repeated slams. Before Naruto chucked him through the tree and through another one and several feet after that one as Kakashi with bruises forming underneath his attire staggered to get up.

"Just my luck that sensei's son had to be crazy strong." Kakashi said as he staggered back onto his feet

"Hey Kakashi...DODGE!" Naruto yelled out activating his Asura Path and firing missiles into the air

"What the hell is he even talking about?" Kakashi wondered before he saw the projectiles raining down upon him

"Oh shit." Kakashi cursed before he soon had to break into a full blown run

With that Kakashi had to go into a sprint to avoid the missiles raining down on him as explosions cascaded throughout the forest with Kakashi having to run at a breakneck pace to avoid being blown to bits with said explosions a mere meter away from him. With it only being after running for what felt like an hour that he took a moment to regain his composure only for him to feel a sharp pain pierce him as Naruto's long knife stabbed into him staining his mouth with blood at nearly hitting a lung.

 _"Damn the explosions were a distraction_." Kakashi thought to himself at having been played

"Well then looks like I get to plant a dumbass tree." Naruto spoke as he jumped up and proceeded to punch Kakashi hard into the ground that it forced him a full foot underground and a dozen feet away

"I guess if I want to actually beat Naruto I'll have to use my Sharingan." Kakashi said as he unveiled his lone Sharingan as Naruto came charging after him before teleporting once again

"Well then looks like you finally started taking this seriously." Naruto spoke as Kakashi barely caught the punch to his face although due to Naruto being physically stronger than him was actually struggling

"However, can your eyes see this?" Naruto questioned as he had one of his arms turn into a Asura Path canon as Kakashi had to quickly get out of dodge as everything in a 20 foot line was obliterated

"Lightning Release: Purple Lightning!" Kakashi called out releasing a stream of amethyst colored lightning that Naruto switched to his Preta Path to absorb

"So then I think that since you're gonna die and all as well as the fact that you've decided to use the famed Sharingan on me that I only show you what mine truly are." Naruto said as he pulled down his goggles and showed Kakashi his Rinnegan

"How is that possible? How can you have the Rinnegan; those eyes were supposed to have gone extinct centuries ago?" Kakashi questioned as to how Naruto had the eyes of the Sage of Six Paths

"Don't really know since I do know that they just let me beat the shit out of whoever I want and lets me do some pretty cool things. For example something I like to call Bansho Tenin." Naruto spoke as suddenly the trees behind Kakashi began to shift violently

That was until 4 fully grown redwood trees began to be lifted off of their roots and flung towards Kakashi with him narrowly dodging the large projectiles until a 5th one slammed into him like a wooden wrecking ball cracking his sternum and nearly breaking his clavicle as he let out a choked groan of pain. Before Naruto blasted him him high into the air with a Shinra Tensei forcing wooden shrapnel to embed itself in Kakashi's chest and stomach as he was flown into the sky.

Before Naruto teleported behind him and with a Rasengan in hand sent him back down to earth with the back of his Jonin vest being sundered and the soft muscle of his mid to bordering upper back was ground away leaving blood to stain his clothes as he tumbled to the ground in a heap.

"So then Kakashi do you finally understand it now." Naruto spoke as he used his Deva Path to float down towards Kakashi

"Because you see your death was inevitable from the day we met on Wave all Gato did when he cheated me out of my money was postpone your death date." Naruto stated with a smug finality to his voice as he finally touched down

"I won't die at all today as I will bring you back to Konoha and if not me then someone else will like Lord Jiraiya who is far stronger than I." Kakashi swore having managed to get most of the shrapnel out of his upper body

"You think that toad can get me back as in case you haven't noticed I've decimated a jinchuuriki of the 3 tails. What's that useless pervert's greatest accomplishment, oh I know what it is having bedded so many whores that he probably has a small army of bastards children that he doesn't even know about. So I think as far as accomplishments go mine surpass his." Naruto responded cracking his neck

"What are you saying that you're as stronger than Lord Jiraiya then?" Kakashi questioned

"I'd say that considering what I've done over the years I think I could fight him on an even playing field and all since these eyes of mine allow me to do all sorts of cool stuff. Stuff of which would allow me to obliterate those pissant toads he and Minato use." Naruto stated since if he could make meteors drop on people then he was pretty sure he could take on Jiraiya no problem

"Regardless of that fact I will defeat you and stop you in your tracks right here and now." Kakashi spoke as lightning crackled around his hand as he began to charge up his Raikiri

"You really think that little sparkler you've got in your hands is gonna do me in?" Naruto questioned as he stood there in confidence

"Not even you can handle my strongest technique dead on." Kakashi responded as lightning arced out of his hand violently

"Well then by all means bring it on you stupid cyclops." Naruto spoke as Kakashi rushed after him

With that Kakashi lanced his hand out at Naruto only for Naruto to use his Preta Path to catch and absorb the Raikiri in its entirety before squeezing as hard as he could and causing the bones in his wrist and upper forearm to snap like a twig. And with a evil smirk immediately crossing his face he soon activated his Deva Path and used a Bansho Tenin to soon cause Kakashi's vision to explode in red before fading to black as he now had an empty eye socket

"Well there goes your little monkey eye." Naruto spoke as he soon crushed the Sharingan in his hand spraying blood and ocular fluid across his hand

"Now then I think its time I end this since I want to collect your bounty already." Naruto spoke as he soon gripped Kakashi by his bleeding face

"So any last words before I kill you off?" Naruto questioned as he activated his Human Path

"S-Sooner or later s-s-somebody's gonna bring you b-b-back home to your family." Kakashi spoke as Naruto smirked at that comment

"By the time I'm done there won't be a family for me to go back to." Naruto spoke before in a single fluid motion he ripped Kakashi's soul from his body

With that in mind Naruto soon gained the information of Kakashi's jutsu that he copied throughout the years, the weaknesses of his brother and sister and how he could after delivering Kakashi's corpse to the bounty office on how he'd really fuck his parents and his siblings up for life.

 _"Well at least I now have a way to make your death entertaining for me in general."_ Naruto thought with a superior grin on his face as a devious idea came to mine as he held out his long knife

"Now then time to get to work." Naruto said as he began to saw off Kakashi's head

* * *

 **(Several Hours Later, Northeast border of Waterfall Country,10:08 Pm)**

With Naruto having successfully killed off Kakashi and gained all of what he needed in terms of a new litany of techniques as well as information on how to kill and counter some high ranking Jonin and ANBU in Konoha he was very content right now; especially with him having received his payment from said bounty. Which was why with a campfire going he was in his sleeping bag about to retire for the night since he had a big couple of days in the morning considering that tomorrow he made the trek to Iron Country which meant stocking up on winter clothing for his journey to the land of the samurai.

"As of right now I feel really good about my life right now." Naruto spoke as he stretched himself out and let out a yawn

 _"Well time for me to hit the bed considering I've got a lot to do and Iron Country is colder than Haku when it's that time of the month."_ Naruto thought as he soon closed his eyes to go to bed

3 and a half hours would pass for Naruto as he lie asleep with everything going quiet until suddenly his eyes snapped open as one of the shadow clones he had posted around for security reasons and so that no one could get the drop on him poofed out of existence alerting him to an oncoming threat. So with that in mind he quickly got clothed and ready with long knife in hand as he soon searched for the chakra signature that made his clone poof before getting it.

"Alright now you're gonna pay big time for making me wake up when its almost 2 in the damn morning." Naruto said before he teleported to source and was now aways below his target

"Shinra Tensei." Naruto said in a low voice as a shockwave blasted into his target leaving paper of all things to drop across the ground as his target crashed into the side of a tree

"I don't know who you are but since you woke me up at nearly 2 in the fucking morning for this bullshit I'm gonna tear you in half." Naruto spoke as he activated his Asura Path and used water chakra to turn his right arm into a high powered and mechanized fire hose

"Wait I'm not here to hurt you I just wanted to talk." Konan spoke having to take evasive action as a fierce torrent of water blew a hole in the tree that was twice the size of a normal man

"Bullshit you are as no person just decides to up and stop by at nearly two in the fucking morning." Naruto spoke as she had to dodge out of the way from another high pressured stream of water

"I just came here to talk not to fight." Konan spoke before Naruto rushed her and had her pinned against a tree via Bansho Tenin

"And what the hell do you want to talk about?" Naruto questioned as he was ready to impale Konan in the face with his long knife

"Say it fast and make it worth my time or otherwise I'll be using you your corpse like a meat puppet." Naruto threatened as Konan swallowed the lump that was in her throat

"My name is Konan and on behalf of the Akatsuki I have been searching of you since you've defeated the former Mizukage and was sent here as soon as I could get a lock on you to come with me of your own accord." Konan spoke as Naruto's grip loosened on her

"You've got 5 minutes to tell me why you want me right now." Naruto replied as he proceeded drop Konan flat on her ass

"Because we know about you having the legendary Rinnegan." Konan told him as Naruto's eyes narrowed

"How in the hell do you know about my eyes?" Naruto questioned as he took off his goggles

"We have our sources and they watched you defeat the Mizukage in both his normal form and in the form of his tailed beast using the powers of the Rinnegan. So we know about you having the abilities of the Sage of Six Paths or at least what was informed of us by our informant." Konan explained to Naruto of what Zetsu relayed to her and the rest of the Akatsuki

"Ok then so you know some of what I can do however, that still doesn't explain why you want me of all people to join your little group. Since all I am is just some greedy bastard with eyes that give me superpowers so I don't really see what's so special about me at all." Naruto replied since to him he wasn't really all that special just some guy who was really greedy and a great mercenary and bounty hunter

"Because you have skill and power that is useful to our organization all I ask is that you come with me and talk to my leader about joining. Since we are interested in what you can do and the fact that you are very highly skilled as well helps, so I ask of you to come and join us or consider it." Konan requested of Naruto who thought this over

"Fine I'll go with you to wherever you guys are located since this seems like something promising however, I'll do so on one singular condition." Naruto told the blue haired woman before him

"What is it?" Konan questioned as to what it could be

"That is this isn't up to my terms and something I can get into then you and your posse never bother me again, since the only reason why I'm even talking to you is for two reasons. One because this sounds like something profitable for me and two it is way to early in the fucking morning for me start something." Naruto spoke with a irritable yawn

"That is understandable." Konan nodded thinking that said request was reasonable

"Good now then would you mind telling me where your located since I'll have to pack up and get there?" Naruto questioned as to where all of this was located

"We are located in Rain Country in the Amegakure the village hidden in the Rain." Konan informed him

"Alright that shouldn't be too hard. Well I'll go start packing and you may want to probably go now." Naruto spoke as Konan tilted her head

"Why's that?" Konan asked

"Well unless you want to watch me take a dump and piss then I suggest you go; unless your into that weird stuff." Naruto told her as began to undo his pants as Konan's eyes widened and her paper wings spread

"Ok well I'll just be going then and I'll see you later, since we'll be speaking more when you arrive." Konan spoke as she quickly got out of there as Naruto dropped his pants and began to pull down his boxers since she didn't want to watch him take a massive dump in front of her

 _"Works everytime now I can go back and get some sleep."_ Naruto thought with a smirk as he pulled his pants back up

* * *

 **(6 days later, November 26th 996 S.E, Amegakure, 8:40 Am)**

It was days later as Naruto in thinking that this would be a profitable endeavor for himself decided to say fuck it and go to Rain Country on this whole idea of the Akatsuki in whatever the fuck they were all about. Since if this was gonna earn him money then why the fuck not go for it since he wasn't going to do another repeat of Gato cheating him out of his money therefore he was on high alert for the event that anything could happen since if they knew about his Rinnegan then they definitely meant business.

 _"Well I'm at their tower now to make my entrance."_ Naruto thought as he jumped off his summon

And with that both Konan and Nagato were suggest to Naruto bursting through a wall like he was fucking Kool-Aid man as he dusted off chunks brick and dust off of himself like he didn't just do that causing both the war orphans to look at him dumbstruck.

"So then am I late or anything?" Naruto questioned as he dusted off small bits of brick from himself

"No you are not and welcome to Amegakure; my name is Nagato leader of this village and of the Akatsuki." Nagato spoke as he was in his original body having put on weight and filled out to look slightly emaciated and some of the color coming back to his face instead of it being the deathly pallor it once was

"Nice to meet you as I'm sure that introductions aren't needed since you and your group know who I am." Naruto spoke as Nagato with a good deal of struggle went to stand and nearly fell as he did so but managed to stand up and shake Naruto's hand

"Are you ok their since I'd rather not have you fall over at any moment?" Naruto asked the red haired man at his heavily wobbling legs

"Oh yes my legs well years ago I had done something in my rage when I was younger that while it did allow me to win the civil war that dominated this village so long ago. It robbed me of the use of my physical faculties and is the reason why I am currently struggling to stand. But by the summer of the new year should have fixed enough to where I won't have to struggle to simply stand or walk." Nagato told Naruto since his road of physical therapy wasn't an easy one but it was one he was dedicated to doing so in order to fully walk again

"Well I salute you in your endeavors." Naruto said thinking that was an admirable goal for Nagato

"Thank you and I appreciate the thought. However, I digress as your well aware my dear friend Konan and I are as you've guessed wanting to induct you into our organization." Nagato told him

"Yes she told me about that however, she never did tell me what it is you guys exactly do? Because I need to know what it is I'm getting into exactly." Naruto responded as he wanted to know what exactly the hell he was getting himself into

"Yes that was something I never did get into when I sought you out, so allow me to do so if you will." Konan spoke up clearing her throat

"The Akatsuki are an organization built to create and bring peace to the world however, as you know that is a very difficult endeavor to do with how the current order of things goes about. Which is why our plan to do so is a trying one however, it is one that will succeed and will bring peace to all of the nations." Konan stated as Naruto raised a brow to this

"Ok you're gonna have to elaborate to me about where this is all headed?" Naruto asked since he had no clue where this was going

"Well we will be bringing this peace by capturing all the tailed beasts and extracting them from their jinchuuriki to form a weapon powerful enough to spread enough pain throughout that it will cause the nations to cease their fighting. For it will be through their shared pain and fear of this weapon being used on them again that peace will be given through this." Nagato stated as Naruto sighed

"Therefore we'd like to require your assistance in doing this, as you will be paid for your services accordingly." Konan added

"My answer is no as in every definition of it no I'm not doing that at all." Naruto responded since this was a level of screwed up to even him

"May we know why your refusing?" Nagato questioned

"Let's see for 2 reasons as let's start with the 1st reason shall we. With the 1st being do you even know what exactly is gonna happen when you gather all 9 of those suckers together since I feel like you don't understand the gravity that?" Naruto asked wondering if they knew the full gravity of the situation

"Simply that once we acquire them all that we will have what we need to ensure peace." Nagato answered back as though it were the easiest answer

"No that is not what will happen because I've actually done research on what happens if all of them are together again since whenever I fight or go against a target I'd like to know what exactly I'm up against. So over the years I went around looking for answers about the Sage of Six Paths and Tailed Beasts to see if they were all connected and they are. Because if you get all of them together then it is absolute game over man." Naruto told them since hey if your gonna be going up against Jinchuriki and having the eyes of the man that made them it never hurt to do your research

"And what exactly will happen then because if you know something that we don't then now would be the time to share it." Nagato told the avaricious Rinnegan user

"That the 10 tails the thing that nearly destroyed the very lands we walk across will be reborn if all 9 of the tailed beasts come back together. Which is why the man whose eyes we have made it so that they monstrosity was split into 9 separate creatures so that it could never come back. Which is why I can't join you at all considering that its not just because of the fact that I believe that peace can't ever exist, but also because I don't want to be part of the reason why armageddon happened." Naruto told the two before him

Because while he was all for fucking shit up and making a profit out of it he was also a smart man who knew that if all 9 tailed beasts were gathered together then it would spell complete and total disaster. Therefore he wanted no part in destroying the world considering that he rather quite liked living and making money and was for that reason and others that he was vehemently against what he was recently told of.

 _"Looks like Madara and I will be having words later since he apparently decided to leave that bit of information out."_ Nagato thought as he was going to have words with the one eyed Uchiha about leaving that important bit of information out

"So then I think the two of you can understand the reason as to why I'm adverse to doing so considering that I like most people rather quite like living. Therefore I will have to refuse your offer of me joining the Akatsuki." Naruto told them since all things considered he didn't want to be known as the guy who helped end the world

"That is reasonable enough and the fact that to an extent you've helped us out seeing as how it seems as though we're being played." Konan spoke as she could see it in Nagato that he shared her suspicions that they'd been had

"I believe you had a secondary reason as to why you didn't want to join us?" Nagato questioned as to what his other reason was

"Yeah its simply the fact that I personally believe that peace in any form is just lie and that no real peace can or ever will happen or exist. Which is not to sound like a jerk but its a reason why I think that your plan to bring about peace is well…. pointless." Naruto answered since to him or where he was coming from personally that peace to him was something that could never exist

"And why do you think that exactly as I believe highly in the fact that peace can be achieved?" Nagato asked as Naruto sighed

"Well because humanity by nature no matter how much you try and color it differently are selfish and greedy individuals. Since no matter how much you want to and say that peace can be achieved between everyone and them living in harmony it will never happen because humans are too selfish and greedy to let that happen." Naruto began as within his mindset humanity could never ever achieve peace

"Because there will always be that man who wants more than what's given to him and envies that person who has the nicer house or more beautiful wife or even a better crafted weapon. So in that vein their greed will always drive them to take and kill and brutalize those around them because they are that selfish and greedy that they will always crave and desire more than what's given to them. Because how do you think empires are built and why we have soldiers? It is because people and more so those in humanity's ranks are selfish and greedy enough that they want to have everything and covet whatever they can get their hands on. Since as long as their is always that person who has greed in their hearts their will never be peace because our selfish and greedy desires will always trump the need to have peace." Naruto explained since to him he knew first and foremost that humans were always going to be selfish and greedy no matter how which way you sliced it

"But sure enough there will always be someone who will try and rise above their selfishness and their own greed to bring peace to those around them. Since there's always going to be someone who will be selfless enough to try and bring about peace so that no more wars will have to happen. And so that no more children will have to made war torn orphans." Nagato argued back in wanting to believe that people would be able to rise above their selfishness to try and bring about peace

"And how exactly do you know that. More so how do either of you know that that's the case?" Naruto asked of the two before him

"As you the supposed God of Ame and you his Angel stand here from atop your high tower and look over your denizens and rule and judge them like your titles incline when and I can tell you've lost touch with them. Which is why I will say that you don't know the first thing about the world you're trying to bring peace to since how can you attempt to do all of what you say when you don't even know the pain of others." Naruto spoke striking a chord within both of them

 _"Damn he sounds just like Yahiko when he was alive and more importantly he's right about us."_ Konan thought since as much as she didn't want to admit it he was right about them

"As look I'm not trying to change your worldview overnight or anything like that, as I'm not a politician but all I have to say in short is that by my standards peace is completely useless to achieve." Naruto told them since he felt it wasn't his business to change anyone's worldview as it wasn't really his field

"Despite our moral differences you've raised a compelling point hasn't he Konan." Nagato said since while he and Naruto were diametrically opposed on their world-views he did raise one good point

After all how could he bring the world around him together through pain if he didn't make the attempt in understanding the pain of others, as had he become so absorbed in his trying to become God of a new peaceful world that he's forgotten about the fact that everyone's pain is much different. For had he been so absorbed in his plans and been had by Madara that his plan to bring peace had been so completely skewed; this would be something he would be dwelling on for a good time.

"Yes he has Nagato as while we may not gain a new member to the Akatsuki he has given us the idea to start cleaning house as people would say and with that in mind thank you." Konan added since Naruto had given them quite a bit to think about

"No problem although since you guys had me come out here all this way was their at least a job you were going to have me do for you? Since I'd rather my time not be wasted in coming all this way, because I had a schedule to keep on track and this has derailed me so to speak." Naruto questioned wondering if they actually had a legit reason other than him joining them

"Yes we did actually since we currently aren't at the level to which we could start going after all of the tailed beasts. Due to some of our members not having reached a high enough level of skill to make that possible therefore we were going to have you go after and take down one in particular that would benefit us both." Konan told him as to part of the reason why he'd been summoned here

"Well alright then who's my target since this is apart of your plan your gonna have to make it quite worth my while to do so, since this will be a one time only thing?" Naruto asked as to who he was gonna be going after

"You will be going after Roshi of Iwa one of the 2 guardians of Iwagakure and Jinchuuriki to the 4 tailed great ape. As I've heard that you have a vendetta against him if our sources are correct." Nagato told him as Naruto cracked his knuckles

"Yeah I do since the last time I went against the bastard nearly killed me and left me with this on my body; that I like to think of as a reminder of what nearly happened that day." Naruto stated as he lifted up his chainmail to reveal a large 3rd degree burn that went into the deep muscle and spanned from the right side of his abdominal to his sternum and was thrice the width of a grown man's arm

"So as you can see this is a personal matter that I'll be happy to take care of. However, you're still gonna need to pay me for my services since things like taking him down don't come cheap." Naruto told the two

"Of course as I think that this number will suffice for your services." Nagato said as he handed Naruto a slip that made him see dollar signs

"That is half of what you will be paid the other half is when you bring in the 4 tails, are we clear?" Nagato asked as Naruto nodded vigorously

"And just to be clear you need him alive and in one piece if I'm correct?" Naruto asked wondering what state he needed to bring Roshi back

"So long as he's brought back alive then yes, but in one piece is negligible since what we will be doing only requires him to be alive." Nagato informed him

"Good to know I'll started immediately, as oh man I'm gonna be getting paid big for this one." Naruto spoke with a wide smile on his face as the thought of all that money infiltrated and consumed his thoughts before he launched himself out the window to take out his acquired target

"Well Nagato he's brought up some compelling points about Madara as it seems as though we haven't had the entire truth told to us." Konan said with a frown marring her neutral features

"Yes it seems as now it seems as though we'll have to keep constant watch on him." Nagato spoke his ringed eyes narrowing

"I agree completely since I never trusted him in the first place, as now more than ever my suspicions are confirmed that he's been up to something." Konan spoke having not for a single second trusted the one eyed Uchiha

"Well then have our men keep a close watch on him since whatever he has planned behind our backs can't be allowed to happen." Nagato stated knowing that Madara was up to something

"I'll get right to it." Konan said as she jumped out of the hole Naruto made and proceeded to spread her paper wings

 _"Just what exactly are you planning Madara?"_ Nagato thought wondering what exactly the masked man had planned

* * *

 **(2 and a half days later, Rock Country, November 28th 996 S.E, 9:03 Pm)**

It was nearly 3 days later as Naruto was having his summon go at supersonic considering that with how much he was getting paid and the fact that he was gonna be able to even the score between him and Roshi made him travel as fast as possible towards the 4 tails Jinchuuriki.

"I've found you now you damned dirty ape." Naruto spoke as he soon located the chakra signature of the 4 tails

With that Naruto jumped off his summon with an Oodama Rasengan in hand and teleported on top of the bearded man and striking him in his breastplate causing a sizable explosion to incur as he was blasted back from the impact as Naruto held a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Alright direct hit!" Naruto cheered at the fact that he scored a direct hit against him as he teleported towards his general vicinity

"Well then after all this time I get to finish what I started." Naruto said cracking his neck with a wide grin on his face

"And if it isn't the forgotten son of the 4th Hokage as I thought I killed you nearly 2 years ago." Roshi stated as his breastplate had been sundered by the sneak attack leaving blood to run down his chest

"Here's the funny thing about that actually earth jutsu come in pretty handy for hiding away from people however, unlike last time I won't be near death and it'll be you on the other end." Naruto swore as this time he'd defeat the 4 tails jinchuuriki

"Well then I guess this time I'll have to make sure that when I beat you that you actually stay dead this time." Roshi responded as this time that bratty Hokage's kid would actually go down

"What are you waiting for then come on kill me already, but unlike last time I've upgraded myself quite a bit so don't expect your victory to be as easy as it was last time." Naruto spoke as Roshi soon went through hand-signs

"Lava Release: Molten Dahlia!" Roshi exclaimed as a thick sludge like wave of magma spewed forth from his mouth

"Shinra Tensei." Naruto intoned as soon enough the two attacks began to collide

With that the sludge like lava and gravitation shockwave clashed in a game of trying to briefly devour and overtake the other like two wolves attacking the other fiercely with the air itself seething with heat at the intensity, before soon enough Naruto forced more chakra into his causing the unstable mass of magma to explode like a hand grenade. For scathingly hot magma began to rain down on the sparse forests like searing hail as Naruto amidst it all teleported and sucker punched Roshi in the face so hard it caved in his two front teeth into his mouth causing hot blood to fill his mouth as Naruto was just getting started.

As he teleported again this time burying his fist in the wound he gave Roshi from his prior Rasengan wound nearly making him fold from the pain as sternum and ribs bent back and cracked slightly against the pressure yet held strongly before a retaliatory punch to Naruto's nose was made and to equal it out a right hook from Naruto struck Roshi in the eye.

"Well what do you know you have actually improved from all that time ago." Roshi noted as Naruto wiped the bit of blood coming down his nose

"Believe me what you've seen doesn't even compare, since unlike last time I've managed to step myself up into a whole other ball game because now I'm playing with the big boys." Naruto told Roshi with a confident grin on his face

"You've gotten a few lucky shots in but until you've managed to get the 4 tails out of me to crush you then I'll take you serious. But other than that you're still that same greedy little punk way in over his head." Roshi responded as Naruto soon grappled against Roshi who tried to bum rush him by tackling him to the ground

"Well lucky for me I've made some improvements along the way." Naruto said as the two were now locked in a grapple with both in a stalemate against the other

"Like what?" Roshi asked before a metallic flash cross his vision before his left thigh exploded into pain

"Like that you bearded fucker." Naruto retorted with a smug smirk as the tail from his Asura path had cut into the nearly the deep muscle of thigh

"You think something like that will stop me?!" Roshi questioned slamming his fist into Naruto's temple so hard a bruise formed as he saw 3 Roshi's

"Then you've got another thing coming as I've evaded being taken down for 40 years and I'm not about to let some punk take me down so easily." Roshi spoke as soon lava that was like armor covered him as he charged after Naruto

"Oh shit this is gonna bring back memories." Naruto thought as soon enough his vision cleared only for Roshi to plough into his right side making him go back a dozen feet before he teleported himself away

"Well I definitely remember that." Naruto groaned as he threw off his jacket and his orange shirt was now in burnt tatters

"But luckily I know how to counter it." Naruto said with a smirk as 4 shadow clones were made

Roshi now having decided to draw on his tenants chakra was still covered in his lava armor only this time a monkey shaped cloak with a single tail swishing behind him was made as he stalked about with a trail of lava following behind him as he whipped his head around to see 4 Naruto's. With the shadow clones calling out the names of Water Release techniques before poofing as metric tons worth of water was dumped down upon him like an avalanche with the pressure breaking ribs and cracking his femur as he was swept up in the current

 _"Now then bombs away."_ Naruto thought as he proceeded to activate his Asura Path and soon enough dozens of missiles were launched into the large lake bordering on small ocean's worth of water

Roshi who thanks to the mass amounts of water had his lava armor extinguished and turned into heavy volcanic rock that he was struggling to re-ignite with his chakra when suddenly projectiles pierced the water like a samurai sword through flesh and once he knew what they were he tried to swim away. The key word being tried as the moment he tried to do so the missiles exploded with great force bombarding him left and right with him having to go an additional tail just to withstand the barrage that was being rained down upon him.

Naruto watched as the water frothed and rippled violently as though being used as the plaything to an drunken god as the explosions from his missiles kept going in what looked like a continual chain of them for over a minute until it ceased as Naruto stood atop one of the highest trees waiting for Roshi to surface.

"Well then how'd you like the little swim I whipped up for you?" Naruto questioned as a half naked and 2 tailed Roshi who had small chunks of burnt flesh missing

 **"You're gonna regret doing that you blonde bastard."** Roshi snarled in anger of having been blown up repeatedly

"Bring it on bitch." Naruto taunted

 **"Lava Release: Scorching Rocks Jutsu!"** Roshi shouted unleashing boulders thrice around the size of a normal man at Naruto

"Well that answers that." Naruto spoke as he teleported out of the way and activated his Preta Path

"Gotcha now." Naruto said as he soon grasped onto Roshi and getting him in a full nelson

 **"Get the your goddamn hands off of me!"** Roshi shouted trying to throw off Naruto who began absorbing his chakra cloak

"What the hell are you gonna do about it?" Naruto questioned as the chakra cloak despite him maintaining concentration was flickering

 **"You should already know by now."** Roshi growled activating his Lava armor that soon made Naruto's chainmail glow white hot

"Oh no you don't, you're coming down with me!" Naruto spoke using his strength to force Roshi under as the two sank to the depths

 _"Lightning Release: Depth Charge."_ Naruto thought as soon he and Roshi were being electrocuted as he continued to absorb his chakra cloak

He continued to do this until the hair on Roshi's face began to singe and his body gained electrical burns until the electrical discharge was too much and both of them were blasted away from each other however, Naruto wanting to gather up some chakra for a Rasenshuriken decided to get out of dodge via blasting himself upwards with a Shinra Tensei. However, it was short lived when a flickering monkey shaped hand of chakra soon grasped at him with Roshi returned to his 2 tailed state although he could tell it was weakening from having been drained so much was coming towards him with his arm covered in lava.

With Naruto being caught in the stomach with a swipe at his gut the chainmain being sundered and melted as severe second degree burns covered it with Naruto returning the favor by slicing off the man's right ear and slicing through the clavicle and into the 2nd rib causing a gout of blood to erupt from the wound. This was until Naruto blasted him away with a Shinra Tensei and soon stood 11 meters away from the jinchuuriki before making a baker's dozen worth of shadow clones while making another to help him quickly make a Rasenshuriken.

"All of you distract him and as for you need to get that ass moving and help me since we've got a jinchuuriki on our hands." Naruto ordered his clones who chorused with a yes sir

 **"You think that you're shadow clones can stop me; then your sorely mistaken."** Roshi spoke as he rushed the shadow clones

"That oughta buy me some time." Naruto said as he saw the clones start to one by one get dispelled as lava began to be flung about

With that what felt like an hour passed as Naruto and his clone quickly got to work on making the Rasenshuriken as water began to circle around him like a cyclone as with its completion only 2 clones were left remaining. For he soon gave a mental command for one to turn into a Asura Path to restrain and bind him and one to turn into a Preta Path to drain his chakra with all that set he soon waited for his shot against him before he soon saw the cloak flicker as the only one that was soon left was Asura Path who had its tail impaled into Roshi's liver.

That in mind his clone soon rushed alongside him as the Asura Path continued to stab the jinchuriki in his liver and kidneys before soon enough being dispelled when Roshi broke the hold and punched a hole through its chest with the clone throwing him as hard as it could. With the bleeding Roshi trying to punch Naruto in the face with his lava coated arm only for him to teleport out of the way and instead hit Roshi in the small of his back ploughing into him like a freight train soon enough he was sent away by the Rasenshuriken that soon promptly exploded.

"That oughta take care of him now to deal with him before that damned dirty ape comes out." Naruto spoke as he went to lock onto Roshi's chakra signature and teleport to him only for him to utter a string of curses

"Damn it I'm too late!" Naruto cursed as he felt Roshi's chakra immediately begin to spike as a series of roars were heard

With that Naruto soon saw large pillars of magma erupt and overflow causing half of the almost small ocean to begin to be covered in searing hot magma that caused a cloud of dense steam to overflow as Naruto had to summon a multi winged crow to get out of the way and from the steam. With his him soon rising above the steam as what he soon saw was a massive four tailed and ruby red colored great ape with solid lime green eyes that was so large in height as the water only came up to its upper ankles as it soon turned its head towards Naruto

"So am I dealing with Roshi or the actual thing?" Naruto questioned the 4 tailed beast

 **"You deal with Son Goku the 4 tailed Great Sage equaling Heaven."** Son Goku spoke as his voice thundered about

"Well look Son Goku know that this ain't personal really as had you been in another guy that didn't to fuck me up years ago then I'd be happy to let you pass on by. However, considering who your host is apart of then I'm gonna have to beat you up and take you with me, as its nothing personal against you." Naruto responded since it was nothing against the great ape only that of its tenant

 **"I understand and if your looking to take me out and drag me off to wherever it is you want then just so you know it won't be easy since its been a long time since I've stretched my legs and had a good fight."** Son Goku said as he got into a fighting stance

"Well then why not make a bet then. If I win I take you back with me to my employer, but if you win I fuck off and never bother you again does that sound reasonable." Naruto spoke thinking that sounded like a pretty good bet

 _"Besides if this thing does win I'll probably be dead so either way its an all or nothing bet just like I like it."_ Naruto thought to himself knowing that he could die against it but hey he rather like his odds

 **"I'll take that bet of yours just know that you have a easy time beating me."** Son Goku responded as it's massive fists tightened in excitement for the first live battle in decades

"I know and I look forward to it." Naruto said as stood atop his summon

 **"I like your spirit now then let's see how well you fair now that you deal with an actual opponent."** Son Goku said as he took a deep inhale

 **"Monkey Flame Arson!"** Son Goku roared as he exhaled a massive torrent of absinthe colored flame

 _"This is gonna be good."_ Naruto thought as he activated his Preta Path

 **So then with Naruto having slain Kakashi he now only out of his own avarice and wish to settle a score goes against between Roshi of the 4 tails and now must fight the beast within known as Son Goku, as how will Naruto fair against a beast whose power surpases that of the controlled 3 tails. Well you'll just have to wait and see on the next chapter of You'll never keep me Down.**

* * *

 _ **Well that ends this chapter and man aren't I bastard for giving you a cliffhanger well too bad as your gonna have to wait till next time for a conclusion to what's been given, but with that being said let's get down to what's happened now shall we.**_

 _ **First off we've got Naruto killing off Kakashi which I hoped you guys liked since as I said Kakashi was gonna die however, as Naruto explained the reason why Kakashi had lived was because Naruto was so focused on getting revenge on Gato who cheated him out of his money; therefore Naruto getting back at Gato for cheating him out of it came first. So I hope that gives you a reasonable explanation as to why Kakashi didn't perish until now and following that I hoped you guys actually liked that fight between them as what Naruto did with Kakashi I'll have explained later but you can already connect the dots.**_

 _ **Following that we've got the short and simple scene of Konan coming for Naruto which was used as mainly a segway to the next part and noting really special besides that.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Naruto's going to Rain and his refusal of joining the Akatsuki as well as giving Nagato and Konan a few things to think about that will wind up playing an large role that will make itself known later on. And also the reason as to why I had Naruto reject it because while he is a greedy bastard yes its also because one he'd rather not cause the end of the world and two because he knows peace will never happen since to him humanity is too greedy and selfish to ever achieve the peace that it desires.**_

 _ **Finally we've got the fight between Naruto and Roshi which I hoped you guys liked as I wanted to make it as good and as intense as possible since Naruto had a good deal in stake in the fight therefore Naruto was at his absolute A-game in fighting against Roshi who got his fair share of hits on Naruto too.**_

 _ **That being said please continue to show your wonderful support to the story as thanks to you guys the story has broken past 50,000 views so hooray and thanks you guys and to keep this up please continue to do what you've been doing in giving it a favorite, follow, review and share since I want for this to continue to be the popular and good story its becoming. That being said please give your reviews which are always welcome and let me know you actually like the story so please continue to leave them and remember flames will be ignored and criticism so long as it's reasonable, well thought out and constructed is welcome.**_

 _ **Well this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of chaos to give you guys great content to read as next chapter will be Naruto vs Son Goku and him making his way to Iron Country so see you guys later.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Exile by Soilwork**_

 _ **Random End Song: Stone by Alice in Chains**_


	9. Chapter 9: Of Apes and Iron

**(Chapter 9: Of Apes and Iron)**

At the current moment in time the one word Naruto only had one word to describe his current situation right now that would be excitement considering that one thing was in mind in that he was fighting against the 4 tailed great ape. Since unlike the Sharingan controlled Yagura this would be a true test of skill and too see how far he's come since all those years ago when he first went against Roshi all those years ago as this was a now or never moment for the bounty hunter and this time he wouldn't fail like he did before.

* * *

 **(Rock Country, 9:45 Pm, November 28th 996 S.E)**

At the current moment the night sky was lit with absinthe light from the massive torrent of flame the 4 tailed great ape breathed out at Naruto who quickly had to activate his Preta Path as he and his summon were soon engulfed in the searing flames that he began to absorb.

"Well this fight is gonna be all or nothing so now its time to bring on my damn A-game." Naruto said under his breath as the flames were soon absorbed

 _"Oh shit."_ Naruto thought as throughout the torrent of flame his summon had been dispersed from the heat

With that Naruto quickly had to use Bansho Tenin to pull himself away from Son Goku's monstrously sized fist that impacted where he once was like a meteor strike causing the solidified magma to shatter apart like a fragile windowpane as Naruto had to teleport quickly to avoid the debris. As despite Son Goku's incredible bulk he soon came after him punching in his general vicinity, as the result was a small amount of the treeline being decimated in the process with the 4 tailed great ape letting out a roar of excitement.

Naruto soon had to counter another Monkey Flame Arson with a high powered water jutsu that clashed briefly until it exploded as Naruto made a summon to get him out of there as the steam was so intense that he had to take a deep inhale from how borderline suffocating it was. As he soon saw through the steam cloud a trio of small house sized orbs magma flying towards him; with that he had to use a Shinra Tensei to deflect them back to the ground to avoid being melted as the collided back down towards towards the earth in a cascade of molten rock that set the ground ablaze.

For Naruto had soon jumped off his summon and did a multi shadow clone jutsu and had them all launch a barrage of Oodama Rasengans than while a good deal were dispersed and swatted away it was still a large plethora that managed to hit their mark. With them looking like cobalt colored dots upon his fur that were soon dispersed when Son Goku clapped his hands so hard that not only did the clones implode into smoke, but also Naruto was sent flying through a dozen trees accumulating multiple scrapes and bruises before landing with him spitting out a few teeth.

"Well let's see that's 4 of my teeth that's now missing and also my everything is definitely going to hurt after this." Naruto said as he stood back up forcing chakra to permeate his system as both shoulders went back into place

"But at least when I'm done here I'll be able to say I single handedly took down the 4 tails by myself, something that if I see Itachi again I can so rub it in his face." Naruto added to himself as he went up the trees to see Son Goku looking down upon him

 **"So I see that you haven't gone down yet."** Son Goku spoke as he saw his opponent wipe the blood of his mouth

"It'll take a lot more than that to keep me down since I've faired worse than that." Naruto responded considering that he's taken his fair share of hits before and rarely has one kept him down and out

 **"Great to here as it would be shame if you died so quickly."** Son Goku spoke as he raised his fist and soon punched out at Naruto

It took all of Naruto's strength to catch the fist and stop it dead in its tracks, as it made a crater so deep that it came up to the 4 tailed ape's forearm as Naruto struggled as the opposing limb tried to pound him into the dirt and with a great heave he tossed Son Goku like a shot put causing the tailed beast to sail overhead. With that Son Goku tumbled a ways away before landing on all fours and rushing towards him with Naruto jumping with a powered up Lightning Blade in hand, as he dragged it down his forehead to the tip of his nose leaving wide gash across it before blasting him with a Shinra Tensei that violently snapped his head backwards from the concussive force.

However, Son Goku immediately snapped his back and proceeded to headbutt Naruto back into the ground as luckily he managed to teleport out of the way although not with his vision seeing triple from the blow; as he retaliated with a high powered water jutsu at the 4 tailed ape that managed to stagger it back a bit. Before using a Shinra Tensei to propel himself towards Son Goku with great force and clocked him with an immense amount of strength across the face; in doing so managed to give him a bloody nose in the process yet Naruto wasn't in the clear just yet.

For Son Goku soon caught him and tossed him into upwards before bitch slapping him away as he crashed through nearly an entire treeline; with him thanking his immense durability as he was covered in scrapes with blood dripping down from his semi crumpled form. With him shaking the stars out of his head and having to retaliate with a Shinra Tensei to counter a flamethrower stream of green flames, the result was the area being set ablaze in the spectral looking flames as Son Goku grinned down at his comparatively tiny challenger.

 **"Amazing! As I'll be impressed to say that you are shaping up to be one great fight."** Son Goku barked out in just having a generally good time

"Thanks but your furry ass is still mine." Naruto retorted as he morphed his right arm into a Asura cannon

 **"That's the spirit of what I like to here, but you still have yet to best me."** Son Goku spoke as he picked up a large chunk of earth that began to rapidly heat up

"Bring it." Naruto responded as his canon pulsed and arced with electricity

Soon enough the mansion sized chunk of magma and superheated earth was flung towards him as he fired out a blast of lightning that slowed it down a considerable amount; before soon enough shattering it causing it to rain down across the area as large pillars of steam burst forth as what remnants of water left over from the prior fight were now dried up. For the two soon stared each other down as Naruto made a multitude of shadow clones that soon raced after the 4 tailed ape who breathed out conflagration after conflagration of bright flame; with the clones doing everything in their power to evade it as they all began to use their connected vision to get in formation.

Until soon enough they formed into a ladder like formation and soon wrapped themselves around Son Goku's neck with them trying and holding onto each other for dear life as they yanked as hard as they could to bring down the great ape; who grasped at his throat in the struggle to pry and pull them off with the ground cracking and buckling from the struggle. For soon enough the struggle between them was beginning to show as the clones had to quickly make more of themselves as they began popping faster and faster from the strain, until soon enough they were popping faster than they could be made as Son Goku gradually gain the upper hand and broke free from the clones attempt to act as a massive garrote.

With clones dispersing one by one as they fell as Son Goku coughed and bellowed out from having his windpipe nearly crushed, for Naruto and his clones that had all switched to Deva Paths soon concentrated for one more Shinra Tensei and sent Naruto flying after it as he switched to his Asura Path missiles and this time sent earth chakra into them. And when they impacted exploded into hailstorms of metallic shrapnel near twice the size of a grown man's fist with Son Goku roaring as they dug into his flesh, for it only got worse as Naruto came flying into his nose and began pounding into him intent on flattening his face as he wailed on him with one fisted haymakers with everything he could.

"Stay down you damned dirty ape!" Naruto bellowed as he continued to punch with all he could as blood splattered into the ground as multiple cracks of bone were heard as Son Goku was trying to shake him off

"As what does it take for you to go the hell down already?!" Naruto questioned having switched to the extra arms of his Asura Path to better hold on and to rain down more blows

 **"Much more than you have you and I should be asking you the same thing you fucking cunt!"** Son Goku bellowed in retort as he grabbed Naruto who refused to let go, for all 6 arms held with an immense amount of grip strength

 **"Let go of my face!** " Son Goku demanded as he tried harder and harder to rip Naruto off his face

"Make me." Naruto responded as he refused to let go as he only gripped on harder

The struggle between the two continued on more and more until soon enough with a meaty and slick tearing sound a chunk of Son Goku's nose half the size of a small house was ripped off, sending a large spurt of blood flying through the air as Naruto used the chunk of flesh like a makeshift parachute to tumble down to safety. With Son Goku covering his nose that was gushing spurts of blood as he glared daggers at Naruto whom with a shadow clone was flying through hand-signs with a rapid fire quickness, considering how their lives literally depended on it before soon unleashing their separate jutsus.

With the orginal using all of it's chakra up to unleash a powered up Large Spiraling Impulse and Naruto releasing a Great Fire Annihilation that combined into a swirling tornado of white hot flames, that slammed into the pained tailed beast who who roared in pain before soon enough after the flames consumed his being slammed them hard together causing a shockwave to erupt. Before soon grabbing Naruto in his massive fist and punching him so hard into the ground; that his singed and furred arm was nearly shoulder deep into the ground, for Naruto was hacking up blood with his partially cracked skull wringing and nearly 3 quarters of his ribs and his collarbone were fractured, as well as his organs feeling like they were in a oversized pinball machine.

With him having to quickly teleport out of the way before Son Goku soon filled the large void like hole with searing hot lava, for Naruto had to push a great deal of chakra into himself to prevent himself from possibly bleeding out as he did enough to make sure that they were non debilitating. Until he saw a grinning Son Goku began to charge up chakra in both his hands yet unlike the one with the 3 tails this one felt different, because while there was still the dense chakra that came along with all Tailed Beast Bombs he felt other chakra being added into it.

"What the hell is he planning?" Naruto wondered as he saw the large sphere of chakra grow and warp

 **"I'm impressed you've managed to give me one of the best fights I've had in decades, but let's see if you can handle what I've got here."** Son Goku spoke as the tailed beast bomb was now doubled in size and had large chunks of magma coming out of it that caused small patches of earth beneath to catch flame

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me." Naruto spoke considering that he was looking as a lava release infused tailed beast bomb

 **"Well since you know what it is; let's see if you can absorb this in a friendly little game of catch. Because if you win then we get to keep fighting and if not then at least I got to fight against a worthwhile opponent!"** Son Goku called out before launching the Tailed Beast Bomb

 _"I'm pretty sure that this is gonna hurt most of all."_ Naruto thought as he braced for impact as the searing construct of chakra crashed into him

"Officially going on the top ten of most painful things yet." Naruto groaned as he absorbed it his arms and parts of his neck began to sear and peel away as smoke began to come off him

 **"Huh so he can actually withstand it, as this kid just continues to impress me."** Son Goku said to himself as the lava release infused Bijuudama got smaller and smaller until Naruto was shaking

"Goddamn….of all the…. things I've had to put up with…...that hurts one of the most…." Naruto gritted out as plumes of black smoke trailed off his arms and neck that were covered in major 2nd degree and minor 3rd degree burns as what chainmail was on him was glowing white hot

"Now then…." Naruto spoke using a multi shadow clone jutsu

"I want half of you to focus on distracting Son Goku and half on focusing on making wound as possible for me to jump through, since this is all or nothing." Naruto ordered as he made a battalion of shadow clones that soon sprinted off

 _"As for the rest of you well…..let's hope this works."_ Naruto thought as he forcibly healed the damage from his arms as his remaining shadow clones got to work

 **"Just what the hell are you planning?"** Son Goku wondered as he was soon assailed by shadow clones

With that the battalion of shadow clones launched an all out assault upon Son Goku launching all manner of jutsu and physical attacks upon him; that was contested by Son Goku pounding down upon them with his massive fists or breathing out scorching absinthe colored immolations of searing flame and him launching chunks of magma as the area around them was soon warped into a warzone. With a smattering of shadow clones teleporting up to Son Goku's chest and began tearing into it ripping apart and busting through his chest; as every distraction made was another chance the hole in his chest was made to widen.

Meanwhile Naruto was having shadow clones make dual Rasenshurikens in his hands except this time they were of the Oodama variety evident by them being twice as large as Naruto waited for the opening. With their soon being in Son Goku's chest who was roaring in agonizing pain from the bleeding wound a jagged hole thrice the size of a 21 feet in diameter; with Naruto giving the signal to all his clones to jump upon Son Goku's face and start wailing on him and in effect blind him.

"It's now or never." Naruto said as he and his shadow clones rushed as fast as they could

 **"Get the hell off of me already!"** Son Goku bellowed as he launched into the night sky an enormous plume of absinthe flame into the night sky

 _"What the hell is he even planning?"_ Son Goku thought scanning the area for Naruto as multiple calls of Shinra Tensei were heard

 _"Now then its all or nothing."_ Naruto thought as a small mach cone formed around him

 **"Oh no you don't!"** Son Goku roared knowing that damage one Rasenshuriken could do

With that he launched out another Monkey Flame Arson at Naruto who managed to steer himself out of the way although not without getting a facefull and chest full of flame that he gritted through as he came through it although still burning with his chainmail now reduced to ash. As with all his might he chucked the Oodama Rasenshurikens into the hole in Son Goku's chest; with him using a reduced Shinra Tensei to help guide them to their target like missiles.

For the attacks soon flew into the bloody void of Son Goku's chest cavity and once they hit flesh Naruto felt himself be propelled by the explosion of wind chakra as blood burst from the 4 tailed ape's chest and mouth; with him roaring and bellowing out in pain as the wind chakra blades tore him apart from the inside out. With Naruto grinning like a madman as he made his agonizing and speedy descent downwards with his right arm shattering in 3 places upon impact from the velocity he had reached upon going beyond supersonic with his collarbone also being fractured and having his shoulders dislocated from their sockets as well and his right leg being cracked in 4 places.

"Well…...looks like I win….." Naruto wheezed out in pain as he teleported himself to the 4 tailed ape who chuckled as he hemorrhaged out blood

 **"So it would….seem as I….have to admit...that was a pretty gutsy move….you pulled off."** Son Goku spoke his maw a blood filled mess

 **"And as a...monkey of my…..word I'll relinquish myself…..to you...but first since….you defeated me...in honorable combat…..like I requested…..and actually impressed….me I have something to give you…."** Son Goku spoke as it shakenly made a fist

"You want me….to bump fists with you?" Naruto questioned as Son Goku nodded

"Alright fuck it...besides I can mark this on the top 10 of….coolest things ever that I've done." Naruto spoke as he bumped fists with Son Goku only to feel a considerable chunk of chakra transferred into his system that burned anything beyond what he felt

"What the hell did….you do to me?" Naruto asked as he felt his being burn like hundreds of volcanic eruptions were going off in his system as Son Goku let out a bloody chuckle

 **"Simple…...I gave you..some of my power...as to simply put...much more of the volcanic power Roshi could ever hope to wield as….as a bloodline. Because...you've got far….greater potential than he has….so I saw it fitting that you...have more of it than he did."** Son Goku explained as he soon retreated back into Roshi in a burst of chakra but not before giving Naruto the thumbs up as he did so

 _"This has got to be one of the weirdest and most awesome things I've done in awhile."_ Naruto thought to himself as he was going to lie here for awhile and wait for the waves of pain he felt to subside before doing anything else

* * *

 **(December 9th 996 S.E, Amegakure, 3:45 Pm, 1 week and a half later)**

It was roughly a week and a half later as Naruto after defeating Son Goku returned with his injuries and the unconscious jinchuriki back to Ame where he decided to spend the week and a half focusing all of his chakra into accelerating his healing rate. With him being back and fully recovered from all of the external and more over internal injuries inflicted upon him not to mention that it also took so long considering that the transfer also left him with full body burns both outside and to a minor extent inside his body.

"I just want to once again thank you for you having done this for us." Nagato told Naruto who still felt phantom pains from the fight and the chakra transfer

"It was of no problem and thank you for the generous payment, not to mention I got to settle the score with Roshi as a big plus as well." Naruto responded both having gotten to kill 2 birds with one stone

"So then how are you feeling after what the 4 tails had done to you?" Nagato questioned as to how Naruto was feeling since

"One thing I will say is that it will take some time getting used to considering that it was such a mass shock to my system that it actually messed with my healing and made my chakra act all weird since. But I won't complain, as power is power after all and I won't complain about added power." Naruto responded considering that the transfer had messed up his chakra and had some adverse effects upon him

"Fair enough I suppose." Nagato spoke as he continued to walk on his crutches

"And how's the relearning to walk going for you since it looks like your starting to fair better at it, considering the last time I saw you that you were in a wheelchair?" Naruto questioned as he saw the Akatsuki leader hobble and walk on his crutches

"I'll admit that its been a challenge, but I'm getting the hang of it considering that I've been relearning to walk for someone special in my life." Nagato told him since while trying to walk again had proved to be difficult he refused to give up

"Really and who is she?" Naruto asked the red haired Akatsuki leader

"Let's just say that she's someone who's been with me from the very start and someone who I would do absolutely anything to protect." Nagato stated as thoughts of Konan came to mind

Since throughout all of this Konan was the one constant of happiness and positivity throughout his life from their time as orphans to the battle with Hanzo and up till now with the Akatsuki, she was always there by his side. Therefore she was also a large motivator for his reason to walk again since if she was willing to stay by his side and put up with him for nearly 20 years; then he felt that the least he could do for her was relearn how to walk again as he felt it right of himself to do so.

"Well then the most I can say is good luck with that and I actually hope you do succeed in that endeavor, since despite the whole bit with the tailed beasts I honestly do think your a pretty good guy." Naruto spoke as despite his immense avarice he could see that their as a good guy behind Pein

"Thank you I appreciate it and as to what you've said I've given it some thought to what you've said concerning them." Nagato told Naruto as they stopped to look at the rainy overcast of Amegakure

"Really what brought this on?" Naruto asked as the rain instead of pouring was a light drizzle

"Its easy really when I did my homework while you were gone and recovering and realized that collecting all 9 would bring about the 10 tails I realized one thing. That I was being had and set up to bring about something that would be far from peace and instead a pale faced perversion of it; something that I can't abide by. Therefore instead of collecting them for the purpose of starting the end of the world I'm going to do so, but with a different purpose in mind something of which is going to be a major work in progress." Nagato stated as once he found out what collecting all 9 would bring about he decided that instead of doing so and rebirthing the 10 tails he would do something better

"And this work in progress if it does succeed like I hope it does then while it may not bring about total peace like I had originally planned; by gathering all 9 it should at least slow down the cycle of destruction and hate. Since in my hubris I thought that with these eyes I could single handedly force people to get along, but as I'm beginning to realize with our conversation 2 weeks ago that something such as that isn't possible. Therefore I guess that the 1st step is taking the Tailed Beasts out of the equation, because they've been abused for too long and I'm ending it now." Nagato added with hardened resolve in realizing that while his original plan would've ended in disaster his new pan was much more attainable and well thought out

"Well what is this newfound plan of yours since if you aren't gonna gather the tailed beasts for using them as a doomsday weapon; one that as we both know would've recreated the 10 tails. Then what exactly does this entail since now you've got my interest?" Naruto questioned wanting to get the details on what this new game plan would be

"Now that is a secret as like I said it is still a work in progress, so I'm not spoiling anything." Nagato responded with a small smile after all he wasn't sharing anything just yet

"Good and I trust that you enjoyed getting to meet Kakazu during your stay and recovery?" Nagato questioned as Naruto's face looked like a Christmas tree as it lit up with joy

"Well to the people who say its a bad idea to meet your heroes in person; well they can go fuck themselves because meeting mine was fucking amazing. Hell I even got him to agree to going on future bounties with me!" Naruto replied with good cheer in his voice

Considering that meeting Kakuzu had been the highlight of his stay here in Ame considering that he not only got to talk with his hero and idol who he found out that within his avarice was, a gruff, cynical, dark humored but pretty good to get along with miser of a man who he found himself sharing a good deal in common with and found himself knowing now that his dream to meet his idol was complete.

"Excellent to here as Kakazu had said that it was a small pleasure to meet with you as well as having some nice things to say about you as well, which is something to be said since outside of gaining more funds for our organization doesn't really care for many." Nagato responded since he did speak fairly highly of Naruto in the time he got to meet him stating that the Rinnegan user reminded him of himself in his youth

"That actually means a lot coming from him and actually warms my greedy black heart a bit." Naruto spoke feeling warmth in his chest from hearing his idol think of him in a positive light

"I'll tell him you said that and I assume you'll be headed off to Iron Country soon enough?" Nagato questioned as to where Naruto's next destination was

"Yup as I've got business there and besides there's something I've been wanting to try out with my Rinnegan that I've never gotten the chance to do yet, because I've never thought I'd have a reason to do it. But with my new power that's proven to be a quite a good deal out of my control I think it'll be necessary for me to craft this and I honestly can't wait to do so." Naruto told him since he had quite a few matters to attend to in Iron Country not to mention he now had a reason to work on something pertaining towards the Rinnegan

"Well I wish you the best on your travels and hope to see you again and on more friendly and less professional terms. Since I would like to get to know the only other Rinnegan user in existence, because after all the both of us are literally 2 of a kind you and I." Nagato responded wishing to get to know Naruto better under friendlier circumstances since he felt it would be nice to get to know him better

"Same to you as I hope that one day when and if I have the time after I get some more of my affairs in order, since I still have somethings I want to do and people I want dead. So I think that once that's settled then I would be very much up for getting to know another Rinnegan user, for its been how can I put this exactly…...an experience meeting you Nagato. And if I may say so a quite positive one and hope to see you walking again soon." Naruto agreed to that as he would like to after getting some of his affairs in order spending some time with his fellow Rinnegan user

"Anyways I'll be going now since I have to get packing and ready to go if I want to beat the snowstorms in Iron Country. Because it gets rather cold there and I'd rather not be caught in the middle of one of their blizzards; since take it from personal experience they are not a laughing matter all." Naruto added remembering the infamous winters of Iron Country that were 2nd to the formerly known Spring Country

"Then I wish you safe passage and once again thank you for enlightening me about the situation of the 10 tails, because not only do I owe you a small deal of gratitude in that regard. But also I now will be keeping my guard up against a certain manipulative traitor in my midst." Nagato thanked Naruto for his enlightening him to Tobi machinations of tainting the Akatsuki

"It's no problem and good luck on getting rid of the parasite." Naruto told him before teleporting away

 _"Well Tobi or rather Madara as you proclaim to be, your days in the Akatsuki are numbered for I'll play your game for now but beware."_ Nagato thought as he stood on his crutches looking over his village with ironclad resolve and spiteful wrath towards the Uchiha

"Because nobody plays me for a puppet and fool and gets away with it, because I will not have you bring about the 10 tails and by extension the end of the world for your own gains. Since sooner or later I will end you, because as of now these eyes see through your illusion and I will use them to grind you to dust." Nagato swore to himself that one day he would destroy Tobi and obliterate him to the wayside

* * *

 **(December 23rd 996 S.E, 2 weeks later, 8:40 Pm, Iron Country)**

It was 2 weeks later as Naruto decided to go on foot to the land of the samurai since he felt that after the ordeal with the 4 tails and all that he deserved to just stroll and run through the lands, at his own pacing since he was in no rush at the moment that he had to immediately book it. For he managed to beat the snowstorm and reach the capital where it's leader Mifune resided, for he thought that it would be nice to stay and visit in Iron Country for a good while since he could use something of a small respite.

 _"Well I finally made it as time to go see the old man."_ Naruto thought as he locked on to Mifune's chakra signature and teleported adjacent to his location

"Good thing I've got the common sense not to teleport directly to him, since I still remember the last time I tried to surprise the old man and thank god I'm insanely durable because hot damn does he hit hard." Naruto spoke remembering the times in which he tried to sneak up on Mifune only for it to be met with retaliatory failure

"Hey old man I made it." Naruto greeted the wizened samurai

Standing at 5 foot 8 and looking to be somewhere in his early 60's with him having near waist length stone grey hair and a mustache and matching goatee the same color that went down to his chest, with him wearing bandages around his head to conceal the wounds he sustained from his fight with Hanzo. For he had distinct wrinkles and creases across his face from age and black eyes that showed that despite the ravages of time, he was as sharp as his sword Kurosawa as he wore a royal purple colored kimono like outfit and sandals.

"It has been too long the last time I've seen you Naruto, as I'd wager nearly a year." Mifune greeted him

"I'd say about 10 and a half months give or take close to 11 since I've last been here. But nevertheless its great to see you again." Naruto spoke as he went into hug Mifune who returned it

"Likewise as its nice to see you've been faring quite well for yourself, since I've heard that recently you've been very busy as of late." Mifune responded as he broke off the hug having heard of how Naruto's been making more and more waves with what he's done

"Well what can I say I like to do everything all or nothing, besides with all that I've done recently no one can deny that I've officially made it to the top. And now no one can deny my power and strength." Naruto said since he was currently feeling on top of the world right about now

"Because ever since I've started down this path I've not only wanted to gain all the money I could possibly want; granted that was a huge part of it but now I've finally accomplished the other half of it. That being for people to know my name and strength is undeniable and now after so long I've finally accomplished that goal." Naruto added as finally with his more recent accomplishments the world around him would know he was undeniably in the top tiers of strength and power

"Well with the fact that you're now S-ranked in the Bingo Books with a flee on sight order I'd say you've definitely met that goal." Mifune spoke since after defeating both the 3 and 4 tails Naruto was now regarded with a flee on sight order with no one under Jonin level to approach him

"Really? Well damn don't I feel special." Naruto spoke since with everything's that's been going on he's forgotten to check his most recent update

"Yes and to that congratulations is in order, so would you like some tea since just in case you came I made some of your favorite." Mifune told him as he poured him some cinnamon apple tea

"Ah thanks old man you've no idea how much I love this stuff." Naruto thanked him as he blew the steam off of the hot tea

"So what other reasons have you came here for?" Mifune asked as they both drank their tea

"Well for one I'd like to stay here for a bit ya know, since with all that I've done I could use a break and I thought that coming here and being with you and Saeko once she gets back would be quite nice. After all I've been going none stop to prove my strength and worth of what I can do, so I think it could do me well to take a break." Naruto responded after all he felt that he needed a bit of a break from bounty hunting and mercenary work; due to the fact that he had been going from one job after the other ever since started so a break was what he needed

"Then you need not look any further, since like told you when you first came here that you are always welcome here. After all you've got a good although brash and avaricious head on your shoulders, so I think that I will find you appropriate accommodations while you stay here." Mifune told him for as long as he knew Naruto he knew that despite his faults that he was a good kid at heart

"Thanks I appreciate it because I can't remember really the last place I had to stay that was permanent, so I thank you. And whatever jobs you need me to do I'll do it since I want to at the very least pull my fair share while I stay here." Naruto thanked him with a great amount of sincerity and gratitude behind his words

"Trust me I already have something in mind that will put your talents to great use; considering that I already have some issues that need to be taken care of. Since I trust you already know about Orochimaru." Mifune told Naruto of the snake that had been an ever present thorn on his side

"Yes I know about him after all he's one of the few that I'm aiming to kill, because if you've ever seen the bounty on his head then oh boy do I." Naruto replied as Orochimaru was on his to 10 list of bounties to capture

"Well apparently he's been rearing his serpentine face around my parts having been sending out his men one by the name of Kimimaro Kaguya to kidnap and take my men for his own experimentations." Mifune told him in disdain

"What would he want with your men exactly?" Naruto questioned as to the intentions behind this

"As you may know we samurai here in Iron Country aren't just know for our skills as a military force, but also for the fact that our power comes from a specialized variant of chakra we've perfected over the years. Since due to our more increasingly martial focus in combat over the centuries we eventually developed our own specialized chakra; to which we've used to defend our country for years against threats and more often than not help to retain our neutral position in things. After all you've personally seen the talents my granddaughter has in combat with it." Mifune informed him since for centuries the samurai here had developed their own variant of more martially focused chakra

"Believe me I've seen and suffice to say damn does it hurt when I have to fight her." Naruto replied remembering the fact that despite not looking it Saeko could deal out so much damage in so short amount of time

"Yes well she's been going out and destroying everyone associated with the Kaguya and by extension Orochimaru, for if there was ever someone to be one of our best sentinels then it would be Saeko." Mifune stated as if their was one thing his granddaughter was it was a complete martial hurricane

"Which is why I'm sure that if and when the two of you fight again; for she really does want to have a rematch against you that I've got some confidence that she'll be able to push you onto your back foot." Mifune added with confidence in his granddaughter's capabilities

"She's gotten that strong has she?" Naruto asked of Mifune who nodded

"Yes as you're not the only one who's been busy recently." Mifune remarked at Saeko's process

Since his granddaughter had advanced herself considerably in her combative skills with her taking up dual wielding Jian's with deadly effect in becoming what equated to on the battlefield; an human blender on legs since anyone that had gotten in her way was inevitably turned into bloody and diced up chunks of human flesh.

"Well I can't wait to see that then." Naruto spoke feeling pretty good about his future rematch with her

"Neither can I as well and for now why don't we just catch up more on what you've been up to since I'm sure you've got all sorts of exciting things to regale me with." Mifune told Naruto wanting to hear more upon what he's been up to

"Sure why not." Naruto responded

"Because trust me old man have I got some awesome stories to tell you, because trust me I've been doing quite a lot so we may be here for awhile." Naruto told the leader of Iron Country who poured him another cup of tea

"Humor me Naruto as I'm a man who's for the most part got nothing but time, so let's hear them and since we're sharing I'll tell you some stories of how things were during the wartime. Because there's a reason why even now I'm regarded as one of our strongest; as don't let the grey hair fool you for even now that I'm past my prime. I could still give some of you in this new generation a run for your money." Mifune told Naruto with a small smile on his wizened face as he felt that it would be nice to tell some stories from his war days as well

With that in mind the Rinnegan eyed bounty hunter and master of samurai spent a good deal of the night talking and regaling one another sharing some drinks along the way and lifting each others spirits, as Naruto thought to himself that this break was gonna be just what he needed.

* * *

 **(6 days later, Southern Iron Country, December 29th 996 S.E, 2:10 Pm)**

It was soon a few days later as Naruto had after settling in had managed to create his new weapon too not only serve as focus for his highly potent yet still uncontrolled lava release, but also to fit his more strength based style of fighting. But besides that he was currently geared up too take down an encampment of sound ninja who were planning a kidnapping/raid on one of the towns in Iron Country as now better geared he was ready to go.

"Well looks like I'm not only dressed for the occasion but also have the chance to test out Carnifex." Naruto spoke looking at his new battle axe

"Because now I've got my new gear and a new weapon to match as oh boy do I feel awesome right about now." Naruto said as he cracked his neck

Naruto now wore an obsidian breastplate with him wearing armored bracers with worn leather wrappings to tie them to his arms with the armor being the same color; with them having a roaring ape face in crimson red in honor of Son Goku underneath it was a dark green undershirt. On his legs he had padded leather leggings of dark red and black on them were metal greaves of dark silver with lava red crack designs on them to protect his legs as he wore heavyset boots made for moving through the snow of Iron Country.

With Carnifex being a battle-axe he made from his Creation of All Things with the effort having dropped him to his knees from making it from the immense amount of chakra concentration it took for him to forge it but overall in his opinion it was worth it as he looked over the two handed axe who's handle looked to be made of solid and worn oak that was thick around as his the full length was a meter long, with the pommel having a metal face that looked like Son Goku in mid roar made of solid steel; for the axe head was split into 2 parts one being a broad 13 inch blade with both sides painted onyx black with lava red crack shaped designs going through it to make it look like molten lava while a 6 inch curved blade was on the other side

That in mind geared up in his new half-plate armor and his battle-axe in hand; Naruto soon broke into a full blown sprint towards the encampment with him building up more and more speed until he soon pushed himself off into the air. And when he landed focused lava release chakra into Carnifex and through it as the sound ninja conversing with her compatriots soon found the several inch wide blade embedded in her as jagged obsidian spikes burst out her body ,as she fell over dead before Naruto recalled his axe back into his hand.

"So I've heard that you lot are working for Orochimaru, as I've got to say that for all the people to work for really a bad call considering that you've got me to deal with." Naruto spoke as everyone came outside to see Naruto

"Because I'm only going to tell you one thing and that is that all of you should pray to whatever you believe in, since I'm personally going to escort you to the afterlife." Naruto told them all

"Oh really like we're so scared just because you have some cool looking axe?" One of the sound ninja spoke as Naruto was doing a some test swings

"Really do either of you not know who I am?" Naruto questioned

"Why should we as you'll just die anyways as no one can beat the Sound Ninja." Another proclaimed as Naruto rolled his eyes

"Well looks like all y'all get to die, so at least now I have a reason to test out my new axe, since maybe if I fuck all of you up with Carnifex here then you'll remember who I am from the Bingo Books considering that all of y'all need to be reminded of just who the fuck I am." Naruto spoke as with that in mind he soon rushed forwards

Naruto soon proceeded to then slam Carnifex into the ground as soon enough the snow covered ground hissed and steamed before everything within a 12 foot radius burst into searing hot magma that scorched anyone who was within range; with the victims of it screaming in agonizing pain as their flesh burned and melted off the bone. Using this distraction of shock he soon blasted everyone several meters back with bone shattering force with a Shinra Tensei that killed a dozen and a half upon impact, for Naruto stood there with a massive grin on his face that said " come and get it bitches" to which all of them did as they activated their curse marks.

With that they soon fired out jutsu after him to which was blocked with ease from his Preta Path before throwing Carnifex, as the axe sliced off several heads like it was nothing before being recalled back to Naruto's hand. For Naruto proceeded to hack and slash his way through anyone that got in his way for they may have had the numbers advantage; all in thinking that with their greater numbers and curse mark empowered force that they could overpower him with ease but were out of luck when he used his Asura path missiles and focused earth chakra into them.

The result was a storm of shrapnel exploding outwards from the missiles that shredded any unlucky target in radius for a small handful of them managing to escape, while the rest were covered in jagged shrapnel that tore their bodies asunder and painted the snow red with their corpses. For Naruto soon came down on one of them with a mighty cleave that split him straight down the middle as the two halves slid to the ground, as the remaining of those in the encampment were staring at him with shock at the fact that they'd been so rapidly decimated.

"So then do any of you have something that can I don't know can actually stand up and put up some kind of a fight, because wow do you guys suck?" Naruto questioned as he slashed through an earth jutsu as Carnifex dripped out small globs of magma

"Fine if you want a fight then we'll give it to you!" The remaining jonin bellowed as the remaining few got a shocked look on their faces

"Are you insane he isn't ready to be released, for Lord Orochimaru specifically said not to let him loose until…." One of the Sound Ninja spoke as Naruto clotheslined another one of them hard enough to decapitate him

"We don't have a choice any more just do it now!" The sound jonin ordered as Naruto threw Carnifex at the chunin he was talking too causing obsidian spikes to erupt from the flesh

"So then on a scale of 1 to 10 how boned would you say you are?" Naruto spoke as he absorbed a water dragon jutsu with his Preta Path as he walked towards him

"It doesn't matter because soon enough you're gonna be dead!" The sound jonin bellowed charging after Naruto with a kodachi

With that Naruto teleported out of the way of the strike and reappeared behind the curse marked jonin as he soon pushed more lava release chakra into Carnifex, as a scathing cloud of volcanic ash mixed with molten rock soon burst forth with great force. For the sound jonin tried to make hand signs for a jutsu but was soon violently coughing and trying to get out of the cloud that burned at his throat and violently stung at his eyes that were turning bloodshot; with him stumbling to try and get out of it as Naruto was patiently waiting on the other side for his target.

Once the curse marked jonin made it out he soon felt an absence of his right arm and in his blurred vision that still stung from the mix of ash and molten rock that burned his eye sockets, found that it was now a stump at the bicep for he soon made a one handed attack with a Water Trumpet jutsu that Naruto used his greater strength to leap over. Before burying the axe blade of Carnifex into the man's skull splitting it down from the top of his head down towards his collarbone as he fell over dead; with Naruto soon scanning the area too see where his next target would be before finding the corpses of them strewn about but the noticeable thing was the electrical burns.

For soon enough he saw a several foot tall stormcloud grey skinned creature that by the mark on its neck was tainted with Orochimaru's curse mark with it having an build to it that made it look like a lean muscled oni with lightning bolt shaped marking that pulsed with electric blue light all over its body. With it having sternum length stark white hair jagged several inch long spines on its arms and back, with the ones on it's back being wider as it pulsed with heavy amounts of static for it looked at him with onyx pits for eyes that had golden yellow irises.

"Alright so what in the hell are you supposed to be?" Naruto questioned as the being in front of him looked at him with a demented grin

"I'm Kaname and thanks to them releasing me I have so much chaos to reap and I'll start by tearing you pieces!" Kaname responded in a manic low tenor voice that gave Naruto the creeps

"Yeah I'm….I'm just gonna kill you a lot, because man are you creepy." Naruto spoke finding Kaname to be all sorts of creepy right now

"I'd love to see you try, because I'll splatter your insides all over the snow as won't that be just fun!" Kaname cheered rushing after Naruto with lightning fast speed as bolts of lightning raced behind him

"Strike of the Fire Giant!" Naruto bellowed as the axe head of Carnifex grew searing hot and steamed in the cold air

"Thunderclap Drill!" Kaname shouted as his arm became covered in a thin shell of electricity

With that magma formed around it in such volume it looked like it more jagged and thicker with the two attacks connecting, for Naruto's armor held strong enough for him to endure the attack with him using his Preta Path to absorb it. Conversely Kaname was struck by the axe blow in the gut and thrown back 5 feet as magma seared itself into his gut from the deep axe wound that melted his flesh, but with a pulse of electricity blasted it off as it continued to burn away the snow as he was left with a deep axe wound that was mere centimeters from his vital organs and 3rd degree burns all across his stomach.

That in mind Kaname released a Lightning Release: Depth Charge at Naruto who teleported out of the way with it causing a small explosion due to the amped up power of the curse mark, with him rushing at Naruto attacking with a rapid series of jabs to his face that while individually didn't do much together at the blistering amount together did a considerable amount. For his face felt somewhat numb from the combined voltage as he took another electrified backfist to his lower jaw for he would've been attacked by the spines on Kaname's right arm, had he not parried it with the flat of Carnifex and sliced off a chunk of flesh from the mid neck down to the upper pectoral.

With him then grappling it and proceeding to tackle it into a rock face several meters away with him pounding into his face with renewed vigour giving him a black eye in the process and knocking out some of his teeth, before he retaliated with a pulse of electricity that stunned Naruto for a bit as his nerves recoiled from the sudden burst of voltage. Before using the spines on its back to charge up a concussive beach-ball sized orb of lightning that was released knocking Naruto back several feet as he soon regained his composure, with Kaname after him attacking him with his spines to which he blocked as bolts of lightning arced out Kaname.

"Finally someone who doesn't die in the first hit, as do you know how hard it is to find someone that won't die in the first hit?!" Kaname questioned as Naruto broke off the engagement

"I do but I know for certain that I'm not completely bonkers like you." Naruto responded as he readied Carnifex

"I'm not crazy at all, as all I want is chaos and destruction and what the hell is wrong with that; nothing is what I tell you." Kaname said with lightning collecting around his fists

"It's official you are completely off the deep end." Naruto spoke as he readied another Strike of the Fire Giant

"I am not CRAZY! I'll show you who's crazy when I fry you into ash!" Kaname screamed at hated being called crazy

"Fine you're not crazy more like psychotic." Naruto spoke as Kaname rushed after him

"Die! Lightning Release: False Darkness." Kaname intoned as he through an 8 foot long javelin of lightning at Naruto

With that Naruto absorbed the lightning jutsu with his Preta Path before teleporting towards him and in a brutal axe swing slammed it hard into his chest hitting a lung in the process; with him yelling out in pain as the magma infused blow melted his flesh and broken bone with Naruto forcing the axe deeper into him to try and slash apart his left lung. Before another concussive burst of lightning erupted out of Kaname who panted from the fatal wound and glared at Naruto before charging up more and more lightning; until he unleashed an empowered Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder that surged forth in the form of a powerful stream of lightning.

Naruto teleported out of the way from the attack and soon dropped on top of Kaname and tackled him to the ground with his arms wrapped around his neck in a rear naked chokehold, with Kaname repeatedly shocking Naruto who held on with all of his strength as he continued to crush the man's neck and windpipe. For Kaname's oxygen supply became rapidly depleted as he struggled for breath, before with a loud bellow he released as much lightning as possible resulting in a explosion that blasted Naruto back a dozen feet with small electrical burns covering his body as his hair stuck up like porcupine quills.

With Kaname looking somewhat winded from having to exert a good deal of power with him soon charging after Naruto who waited for opening in his guard before blinding him in a cloud of volcanic ash and molten rock, to which Kaname ran right into as he coughed and choked on as he rolled across the ground like a skipping stone. Before Naruto soon used this opportunity to raise Carnifex and swing down like a lumberjack chopping down a tree and decapitate him as he choked on the ashes stuck in throat, for Naruto looked at Carnifex with satisfaction at the decimated Sound Ninja forces.

 _"Well I guess I can say that today was a good day."_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked back to the Iron Country capital

"Now then I wonder if Saeko is back since I'd sure love to have my rematch with her." Naruto said as he casually strolled away from the carnage

 **So then with Naruto's defeat of Son Goku the 4 tailed ape he now has gained new power gifted to him by the tailed beast, with him departing from Ame as Nagato shifts gears in his plans for peace we now see him going to Iron Country to take a break from bounty hunting. As what will entail for Naruto during his stay in Iron Country well you'll have to find out in the next new chapters of You'll never keep me Down.**

 **Jutsu List**

 **Strike of the Fire Giant (B-Ranked, Close Ranged, Requires Carnifex) By channeling Lava Release into Carnifex Naruto can unleash a magma covered wide arching strike that will deal out a burst of magma into the target.**

* * *

 _ **That cuts everything off here and sorry for the wait you guys as what with me having had writers block with the story and the fact that my grandmother passed away last week this took awhile but, be rest assured I will try and update more frequently so with that being said let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got the boss battle between Naruto and Son Goku which I tried to make as good as possible and hoped you liked it, but as for Naruto getting Lava Release I thought it would be nice since here's the thing while what he has is much more potent and stronger than Mei or Roshi it's just that much more uncontrolled and dangerous.**_

 _ **Next we've got Naruto and Nagato talking which I thought would be a fun little part to do since its the only 2 Rinnegan users in existence just being normal around each other which in the future we'll get to see more of, because I do plan on them not being enemies to each other and being semi friendly to each other. And as for what Nagato has instead of the whole using the tailed beasts as a superweapon let's just say that its gonna be an endgame surprise.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got Naruto going to Iron Country where my own arc I've been planning out for awhile will take place not to mention it'll allow me to give Naruto something else to do besides mercenary and bounty hunting work and expand a bit on Mifune and Iron Country as a whole.**_

 _ **Finally we've got Naruto testing out his new weapon called Carnifex which serves as a focus for his Lava Release as I got the idea for his new axe and the encounter with him and the Sound Ninja as well as Kaname from the new God of War Game which by the way is pretty fucking dope.**_

 _ **That being said please continue to show your wonderful support to the story and thanks you guys and please continue to do what you've been doing in giving it a favorite, follow, review and share since I want for this to continue to be the popular and good story its becoming. That being said please give your reviews which are always welcome and let me know you actually like the story so please continue to leave them and remember flames will be ignored and criticism so long as it's reasonable, well thought out is welcome.**_

 _ **With all that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys good content to read as next chapter is gonna be Naruto meeting up with Mifune's granddaughter and them having a rematch so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Exile by Soilwork**_

 _ **Random End Song: Slaves to the Subliminal by Scar Symmetry**_


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion of Blades

( **Chapter 10: Reunion of Blades)**

It would soon be the new year as Naruto had been continuing on working on his skills with Carnifex and channeling his Lava Release into his new axe which suffice to say had been coming along alright; with the exception of burns he sustained from the techniques created to go along with it. Yet overall he was finding a good deal of joy in his break in Iron Country seeing how it not only gave him some needed form of respite, but also the fact that he got to destroy Orochimaru's forces for fun was always a fun bonus.

Meanwhile Saeko had returned as well to Iron Country and suffice to say their reunion had been quite a joyful one with them catching up and palled around for a good deal of time, with Saeko having told Naruto of her having recently made lieutenant status within Iron Country's military something she was quite joyous for. Yet one thing that was on both of their minds was their match against each other for both craved this more than anything, as the two decided to have it in the Crucible which was an arena where samurai would train and battle in order to take their skills to their apex and also a perfect area to fight.

* * *

 **(January 9th 997 S.E, The Crucible, 12:00 Noon)**

It was high noon as both warriors stood on opposite sides of the mile and a half wide arena that was the crucible, for the anticipation of the match between the two high caliber fighters was so intense that you could damn we choke on it as both couldn't wait to see whom was the superior warrior

"Well here we are Saeko this is the day we get to see who between the two of us is the better fighter; which I'm sure will be me." Naruto boasted in confidence

"I wouldn't have such a big head if I were you since anything can happen." Saeko spoke drawing her Jian

"Fair enough however, I'm pretty sure that I can and will win our match." Naruto responded as he held Carnifex in both hands

"We shall see about that." Saeko answered back with her Jian at ready to go

Saeko Busujima was a tall woman of 5 foot 9 with upper thigh length violet hair that shined in the light of the winter sun with a triangular fringe going across her face that obscured her left eye; that she brushed off to the side with her long arms holding her sword in a two handed grip with her angular face and piercing sapphire colored eyes set with with both confidence and determination to beat Naruto. For her very athletic frame boasted muscular mile long legs, a pert round rear, muscular arms from years of practice, a high D cup bust and prominent hourglass figure.

As she wore a modified version of samurai armor that was more form fitting and less segmented as well as more resembling plated armor on her chest plate, gauntlets and greaves which were colored royal blue and black. For in her hands was her Jian the handle was made of solid reinforced steel with navy colored wrappings around the handle, with the guard being a sapphire colored triquetra the size of a half dollar with the blade being 2 and 3 quarters long and half as wide as her hand with inscribed on the blade in sapphire were the kanji for morningstar.

And soon enough without a single word being further said the two went after each other with Saeko breaking into a full sprint and Naruto charging forth like a mad bull, before the two clashed their weapons clashing as they were engaged in a fearsome bladelock with neither one giving ground towards the other. With them swinging again at each other with such force and intensity not only was dust blown back, but also any stray rubble blown apart and ground showing small cracks, as they bore down on each other for neither refused to let the other have ground towards them as their bladelock continued as they struggled to overpower the other.

"I'm actually impressed Naruto you actually know how to wield that axe, as here I thought it was just going to be for show." Saeko said in a good natured jab towards Naruto's skill with Carnifex

"Well you haven't seen nothing yet, as you're not the only one who's been improving lately." Naruto responded as he broke off their bladelock

"Strike of the Fire Giant!" Naruto bellowed as he went in for wide swing with his now magma covered axe

"Impressive but not even close to being good enough." Saeko responded as she soon parried the blow with Morningstar

With her jian blade soon pulsing with trails of radiant energy that met the magma covered axe blade that stalemated the attack that seem to almost rot it away, before Saeko then began a vicious string of slashes and stabs towards him with discharges of radiant emerald energy coming out of the blade as Naruto defended with his axe. For the two clashed with Naruto going in for an axe swing at her stomach that she immediately parried and retaliated with a thrust at his neck, to which when it landed didn't cause a simple cut but rather like a heated scalpel peeled it off causing the small chunk of flesh to fall to the ground.

Noticing that little thing in mind he proceeded to keep up his defensive so as not to be peeled apart like a banana with him blocking with a stalwart defensive; while Saeko just kept laying into him with a non-stop salvo of attacks that looked like a weave of pulsing green light. For Naruto soon teleported 2 stories into the air before throwing Carnifex that went through the air with a trail of volcanic ash behind it with Saeko deflecting it away however, Naruto used a Bansho Tenin to rocket himself towards her and his recalling his axe to him to slam into her like a battering ram.

The result was him slamming down in an overhand cleave so hard that the ground caved in around them, yet Saeko refused to budge holding her ground as he rained down heavy blow upon heavy blow upon her, to which the ground began to crack and warp around them until Saeko soon saw an opening. With that in mind she pushed a considerable amount of chakra into her blade and the result was her blade in through one of the gaps in his shoulder plating and the result was radiant energy drilling through it and causing flesh to be peeled off from his right shoulder and collarbone.

"Well who would've thought that this would be so much of a challenge." Naruto said as the cold air stung at his wounds

"You still haven't seen all of what I could do, so allow me to show you." Saeko spoke as soon enough the image of a crescent moon formed behind her as she drew her sword around her in circular fashion

"This can't be good." Naruto thought charging up an attack of his own as as volcanic smoke and lava began to pour out of the axe handle

"Revolver Phantom!" Saeko cried out as the image soon turned into and soon became a phantasmal full moon before she pierced it as the radiant energy became more drill and spiral shaped as it formed a partial mach cone around her

"Tiamat's Talon." Naruto intoned as he charged Carnifex further

With that Naruto launched a trio of dense waves of magma and volcanic ash that melted the snow within a several foot radius as Saeko soon clashed with the waves that formed into one as pulses of power and heat radiated from it; until soon enough both attacks dissolved into a concussive feedback of light and heat that sent both flipping through the air. Although Saeko being the more dextrous between them quickly and acrobatically regained her footing allowing her to retaliate with a staccato like barrage of attacks, as she rained down fresh hell upon Naruto who proceeded to do block the vicious barrage of attacks unleashed upon him that came in like a frenzied swarm of hornets.

With pulses of light lit up the winter sky as she attacked him like she was possessed, with Naruto having to put up a stalwart defense against the samurai who attacked him with a frenzied viciousness that he was having trouble off against. Despite that he soldiered onwards managing to counter with a some swings of his own as they continued, yet Saeko was still able to keep to control the pace of the battle with her abilities as a swordswoman being able to supersede Naruto's brute strength and ability to improvise

For Saeko was taking great satisfaction in being able to whittle down Naruto's defenses bit by bit as he defended against the vicious swordswoman who was irrefutably relentless in her assault against Naruto, with her taking the perfect opportunity to disable him via when he overextended for an overhead chop. She sliced out the tendons on his knees as well as his Achillies tendons that allowed him to stand up that caused him to promptly fall onto the snow; with him trying to stand but his now bloodied legs protested as they forced him back down while Saeko dashed behind him with her sword at his neck.

"Well I guess this means I win our match then; which means in martial combat with a weapon I'm the better between us." Saeko spoke with a smug and superior smile on her face

"Keep living it up for now Saeko because sooner or later I'm gonna pass you up one of these days." Naruto spoke as he waited for his legs to heal back up while Saeko extended out a hand

"Regardless Naruto you did pretty well, as hear as to show I'm a good sport I'll help you up." Saeko replied as she helped him back up

"So how long are you gonna be here?" Saeko questioned as they walked out of The Crucible

"About a month or so after I help you guys clear Orochimaru's forces away from here, since being here is part of my vacation. Which is why anything else I do here constitutes as a bonus for me." Naruto answered back since anything that he really did here in Iron Country was a bonus

"Good to know since it'll be nice having you around for, just try to keep up with me alright." Saeko spoke as Naruto flashed her a smile

"Oh believe me I can and will Naruto." Naruto replied as they went out of the arena

* * *

 **(The next morning, January 10th 997 S.E, Konoha, 10:50 Am)**

It was 10 till 11 as Hiruzen sat by himself with a pensive look on his face, after all it was nearing the 2 month anniversary of Kakashi's death something of which still carries an intense weight and gravity to it.

"What do you want Akame, since if you've come to bother me then leave. Since if its not anything important than just go away." Hiruzen told his twin who he knew was poor at keeping hidden

"I still can't believe you didn't come to Kakashi's funeral, as what the hell Hiruzen? He was the closest thing we had to an older brother or uncle so why didn't you show up." Akame questioned as Hiruzen sighed at this and went to walk away

"Hiruzen don't walk away from me, because if you still cared about Kakashi you'd tell me why!" Akame exclaimed getting Hiruzen's attention

"Fine I'll tell you...its because it made me finally realize my own mortality and moreover the fact that what's the point anymore." Hiruzen answered back to his sister who had a puzzled look on her face

"What do you mean there's no point anymore?" Akame asked of her brother

"I mean what's the point of fighting the fact that no matter what happens; that Naruto will always win out. Which is why I've just cut to the trouble of accepting the fact that once he comes for me and tries to kill me that I'm not going to bother to fight, since Kakashi dying made me realize one thing. That when it comes to us trying to go against him, we'd be better fighting hand to hand against Might Guy." Hiruzen answered back grimly with a defeatist tone of voice

Because the moment he saw Kakashi's remains and knowing that Naruto had been the one to kill him; he came to one singular conclusion that was now stuck within him like a pack of wolves before they chase down and maul a deer. Which was the fact that there was no real point in trying to fight against his estranged elder brother who's clearly shown he's leagues far above what he'll be; with his prior defeat in Wave further highlighting that fact that resisting him was a futile effort which made him face facts that it was better to surrender to the superior fighter.

"After all I've made my peace with it Akame, since who is anyone kidding we'll die before the Akatsuki come to take us. It's only a matter of time, so we may as well enjoy what little we have left." Hiruzen added since he realized that if the Akatsuki didn't get to him first then Naruto would soon

"I can't believe your saying this Hiruzen. So what you're just gonna give up like that?!" Akame wondered as Hiruzen nodded

"Yes I am because unlike you I can see that no amount of trying will help in even defeating Naruto, since you've got to realize this Akame he's an almost unstoppable force. Because if he's able to kill Kakashi but not even just that and kill off the Jinchuriki's of the 3 and 4 tails; then what chance do genin that don't even have a fraction of that control over our Tailed Beast's have against him?" Hiruzen replied having realized that against Naruto there was no hope in trying to fight back against him when the gap in power was too insurmountable

"Well I refuse to give up against him, as I won't let him having killed Kakashi go in vain Hiruzen. Because unlike you I refuse to give up in the face of such odds; for I will rise above that and not only avenge Kakashi. But I'll also bring back Naruto to repair our family to what it should've been from the start, before all of this since I won't give up no matter what." Akame shot back as she refused to let this stop her from her goal at hand

"Then you'll wind up dead Akame, because if the Akatsuki don't get one of us. Then Naruto absolutely will, since no matter how many ways you try we'll die either way." Hiruzen answered back solemnly as he looked back at her

"Besides how is it that you have so much that you'll be able to bring back? Since you can believe and try all you want Akame, but facts are facts and the fact is that Naruto is far too powerful for either of us. Since even if we trained till we were blue in the face for 5 years straight, there's still no way we'd be able to defeat him since the gap between us all is just too great. For its only going to get wider no matter what we do since if he didn't go all out against Kakashi and it took jinchuriki who are far beyond Kakashi, to have him use all of his bag of tricks against him. Then what chance no not even so much as that Akame; what hope do you or I have of beating him much less bringing him back here?" Hiruzen added having had time to realize the crushing reality of his life was

That being of the fact that either way and no matter how much he tried to slice it; he was hopelessly and quite laughably outmatched against the adversaries out there beyond the walls of Konoha that were out to get him. Because no matter what he'd tried and or put in the amount of training he'd never be able to stack up against his opposition in Naruto or the Akatsuki; to which he realized overtime and Kakashi's death cementing it that it was better left if he just surrendered and went out quietly instead of a pointless and bombastic battle.

"I can't believe that you're giving up like that, as you're just going to let yourself get killed?!" Akame questioned heatedly

"Well maybe I want to die." Hiruzen answered back grimly

"What did you just say?" Akame asked again

"You heard me I want to die." Hiruzen repeated himself again

"Why would you want to die Hiruzen? There's so much you haven't done yet and so we have to do, besides you have so much going for you."Akame wondered as to why her brother would want death upon himself

"Really Akame since the only thing I've got going for me is being the container for a beast that could destroy the village if it wanted to. Then we've got the fact that I'm part of some lousy prophecy which by the way is the reason; our family is fractured apart but not only that. But the fact that within this prophecy that I'm practically supposed to sacrifice myself and all for what to be a martyr for a peace that may work. No I won't have anymore to do with something that's been nothing but self destruction, for not our family but more often my own." Hiruzen answered for her since when he really boiled it down that despite everything his future was looking bleak and all because of a stupid prophecy

"I'll admit had that prophecy not been issued by Jiraiya our family would still be together and we wouldn't be as cracked apart as we are now. Not to mention that Kakashi would still be alive, but that doesn't mean I'll let myself die because of that. Because unlike you I refuse to go out just because the odds are against me." Akame declared refusing to give up as Hiruzen scoffed at her

"Then I guess this is where we disagree and part ways, for one of us accepts their own demise and the other prolongs it...well at least mine will be a quick one." Hiruzen responded before shunshining away

"Just you wait Hiruzen, as I'll beat them all so you won't die mark my words." Akame swore to herself

* * *

 **(Iron Country, 3 days later, January 13th 996, S.E, 12:25 Pm)**

It was 5 minutes till half past noon with Naruto having to meet with Mifune today; which he did like considering that if there was one certainty was that Mifune was one of the few that Naruto held in high esteem and showed a great deal of respect.

"Hello Mifune what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Naruto asked the leader of the samurai

"Yes well as you may know with everything that's been going on of late the Chunin Exams are being moved up to this spring. With them happening sometime this May and as such after Orochimaru's forces are dealt with, you and Saeko will accompany to them as my bodyguards." Mifune informed Naruto of the fact that with all of the recent events happening the Exams were being moved up to May

"That's good and all but I don't understand what that has to do with either one of us?" Naruto questioned wondering how this concerned either one of them

"Simple because as a country that has been as militant as ours for so long it stands to reason to see what this newer generation is capable of. Because granted we are a country that has remained neutral for countless decades; it doesn't mean that we shouldn't see what those around are capable us. Since if we remained closed off because of our neutrality to others then we wouldn't be able to maintain ourselves as the military force we are now." Mifune answered back with an expression that was from years as a soldier and military commander

Because Mifune knew that to keep his country in their continued position of neutral that he had to be constantly aware of the strength of those around him, which is why he always went to view the Chunin Exams when he could to see the strength of the next generation and how he could better prepare his men should worst come to worst.

"Which is why its of utmost importance that I leave for this and why you and Saeko help in destroying Orochimaru's forces here. Because I want all of this squared away, so I won't have to worry about that treacherous serpent doing a surprise invasion behind my back while I'm gone." Mifune told him since he wanted all of this done and over with so he wouldn't have to worry about that snake trying anything

"Don't worry I've got it all under control; after all by the time they even retaliate against us we'll have rained down punishment like they've never seen before." Naruto replied with confidence that he and Saeko could obliterate the forces of Orochimaru

"Just what I want to hear because I will not allow that treacherous serpent to run amok in my lands." Mifune replied since he held a good amount of disdain for Orochimaru

"Understood loud and clear. And I assume that they'll be in Konoha this time around right?" Naruto asked as Mifune nodded

"Correct as this time Konoha shall be hosting the exams and considering how you killed one of their most elite and respected ninja. I think it would do well for you to be in disguise since I'd rather not have to have a whole debacle of why your with me." Mifune advised Naruto considering it wouldn't be a great for him to be there in broad daylight

"Good idea especially since I've got things and people there that I'd rather keep away from. Because while I don't really care about my bastard family knowing I'm there, since I'd live it up no matter what. Its the fact that someone I know all to well would more than likely try and roast me for having done what I've been in terms of having faked my own death for years." Naruto agreed knowing it was best he was disguised for a good while

 _"Since I'm not going anywhere near Mikoto because I refuse to get my ass scorched by that woman."_ Naruto thought to himself knowing that Mikoto would let him have it sevenfold

"I will not pry into personal matters, yet I can tell that its of the female persuasion that is at the base of it." Mifune guessed as Naruto nodded at that

"Yes let's go with that since believe me while she's great and all, she's the one woman that I will not go near when she's mad. Which is saying something since rarely is there anything that can actually make me afraid." Naruto answered back considering that Mikoto was the one woman that he'd retreat from

"Still there will be a few things I will be wanting to do once we reach Konoha some of which I've been planning on for quite awhile now." Naruto spoke with an avaricious grin on his face

"Whatever it is that your planning Naruto better now come back towards me or Iron Country in general. Because while I like having you around and find you a standup person despite your greed, I will not allow your actions to put my home and people in jeopardy." Mifune told Naruto as he would not allow for anything to put his people in danger

"Relax you've got nothing to worry about, as all I'm going to do is go there and get what I know belongs to me. Since there's something there that overtime I've realized that should belong to me in knowing that kind of strength if all mine and rightfully so to claim." Naruto replied that avaricious grin never leaving his face

"It sounds whatever it is you plan to claim is a very large gamble, which is why I'll have to ask if you know exactly what you're doing?" Mifune questioned as it sounded that this was a pretty great risk Naruto was taking

"Oh I know that completely; which is why I've been planning this for quite awhile now; for this isn't something that I'd take lightly at all. So I can assure you that I will not fail and if all works out then I will become the apex predator among mercenaries, because what I'll be going to claim will grant me so much power and strength." Naruto answered back since he knew the risk he was taking but he also knew that something like this needed timing and careful planning

"Besides if in the rare chance that I fail and get caught during this I've got everything under control, so nothing gets traced back to you. For I may be a greedy bastard, but I'm not so much of one that I'd carelessly let people who I remotely care about get dragged into it. Since you've done too much for me to cross you like that; which is why you have my word that none of this will be traced back to you." Naruto added as he made sure if things backfired that Mifune and Saeko wouldn't get caught in the middle

"Thank you Naruto I appreciate this, because I maybe getting on in age but one thing is clear in my mind. That my country still needs protecting which is what I'll continue to do until I'm a withered husk of an old man, which when that happens Saeko will take over." Mifune thanked Naruto for having been diligent and considered enough to account for it

"No problem after all I look out for everyone who's done right by me." Naruto replied as he alway made sure to do right by people who did the same by him

"And my men have appreciated you doing so considering that you've made contributions to our men allowing us to afford better weaponry and armor to be made for them. For I thought that you didn't like sharing your wealth with others." Mifune spoke with a bit of a teasing tone at the end that made Naruto give a light chuckle

"Like I said Mifune I like to do right by the people who've done the same for me. So if that means parting with all the money I've worked hard to save and bust my butt for then so be it. Since I felt it's only right that I pay forward all you've done in helping me get this far." Naruto replied since he felt that it was the right thing to pay forward and do a kickback for all of what Mifune's done for him

"Well still Naruto everything you've been doing for me has been appreciated." Mifune thanked him

"It's no problem and if there isn't anything else you want to talk to me about then I'll take my leave." Naruto spoke wanting to excuse himself if there was nothing else

"No that is all for now you may leave." Mifune told him as Naruto soon left as his avaricious smile returned

"Just you wait as once I come there I'm gonna take the power those two brats have been squandering for years, for let's see how the chosen ones in that blasted prophecy stand when their power belongs to someone who knows what their doing." Naruto said under his breath as his avaricious smile grew wider

 _"Because once I've got all that power at my disposal then there won't be hardly nothing in this world that can stop me."_ Naruto thought as soon he'd have power to show that he'd soon become indestructible

* * *

(4 days later, January 17th 997 S.E, Konoha, 1:45 Pm)

It was a quarter till 2 as the tension within the Konoha Council Chambers was quite tense especially with not only Minato having to have been there in attendance, but also that of Jiraiya himself with the subject being none other than that of Naruto himself.

"So then everyone can agree why were here right?" Shikaku asked as everyone nodded in agreement

"Yes about Naruto and all of what he's done recently, since he's becoming quite a driving force with all he's done." Mikoto spoke with pride at her former lover in his accomplishments

"Yes as his rise in power and threat level have proven concerning; especially with Kakashi's death in our having lost such a valued shinobi of the village." Shibi spoke since the cyclopean ninja's death still was felt throughout the village

"It doesn't help that he literally had us gift wrapped back to us in pieces, as to say it was a troublesome way to go is an understatement." Shikaku noted in agreement considering that when it was made present of his death the state of which he was returned to was horrific to say the least

Because while ninja had often died it was rarely to which they were literally returned home and gift wrapped in pieces with them having been delivered in his head, arms, legs, stomach and chest; with such a sight having caused Minato to projectile vomit in revulsion at seeing the state of his now deceased student.

"Yes as his death was one that we never wished would've happened there's one thing that needs to be acknowledged; which is the cause of this." Danzo spoke up getting everyone's attention

"Where are you going with this Shimura, since this had better be good?" Tsume questioned wondering where the warhawk was going with this

"Simple really its that blame needs to be assigned to a guilty party. With the guilty parties in question being our own Hokage and Jiraiya himself." Danzo responded getting glares from both

"I didn't do anything to get Kakashi killed!" Jiraiya exclaimed in defense of himself

"But you see that's where your wrong since in fact if I'm to go a step further all people with a leaf headband that've been killed by Naruto; were because of you and our Hokage for the both of you have gone hand in hand in this matter." Danzo responded with a stalwart expression on his face

"Elaborate for us Danzo." Inoichi spoke as Danzo nodded

"Well its all common knowledge that Jiraiya had issued out a prophecy declaring Akame and Hiruzen the chosen ones said to bring peace to not just the village but the nations as a whole correct. Isn't that right Lord Hokage?" Danzo stated as he turned his attention towards Minato

"Yes as we trained them and have continued to do so to prepare them for what's underway." Minato answered back

"And yet you didn't train your eldest son Naruto and relegated him to becoming a civilian; despite him being able to from my own operatives and that of the Uchiha clansmen show prodigious amounts of strength and stamina above those of his age group. You and your wife still relegated him towards that of being a civilian, would you care to explain this decision." Danzo responded gaining the council's attention

"No matter what we tried with him he never showed any talent or affinity for fuinjutsu or kenjutsu, it was because of that eventually we decided that it would be better to have him be a civilian. Since it was better him be a ninja and get himself killed in the field." Minato bitterly admitted that upon hindsight was a colossal failure on his part

"However, we've let those like Rock Lee whom while his skills in ninjutsu and or genjutsu are abysmal; his immense talent and skill were greater than the difference of what he lacked in. Which brings the question of why couldn't you make the same exception for your own son, as surely you could've and as Mikoto and I've stated and have evidence on to collaborate on this fact? That he showed prodigious physical strength, taijutsu ability and stamina and with his large reserves would've like all Uzumaki been absolutely devastating in ninjutsu." Danzo questioned the blonde Hokage cursing his luck

"And if I may also jump in Danzo why not have Jiraiya or Minato or any one of them relegate him to someone in the village that could've worked with him on these shortcomings? After all their would've been dozens to choose from that would've died for that chance." Mikoto asked as well wondering why they didn't find a teacher for him to work with him on those shortcomings

Since with how many they had in their ranks and with Naruto's status as the Hokage's son at the time; they're would've been more than enough people clamoring at the chance to have taught him had they given someone to work with instead of squandering such potential.

"Because it was decided that since he never showed any promise that it would be better for him to stay where he wouldn't get himself killed; that and more focus needed to be put on both of the twins than him." Jiraiya chimed in as to the reasoning behind it

"And yet it's illogical thinking like that, to which got one of our most prodigious ninja killed. Because it would make sense that Naruto was a late bloomer and that his talents and true potential wouldn't have showed until later on. After all isn't that what happened with you when you were apart of Lord 3rd's squad with Orochimaru and Lady Tsunade?" Shibi stated in his usual monotone as the cold logic in his words struck a nerve in that regard

"Good point to make there Shibi, since had none of you relegated Naruto to civilian status his being a late bloomer would've worked wonders for the village. Because we would've been able to have someone who would've been a future jonin commander or Anbu Lieutenant with that sort of power. Instead we now have one of the most notorious bounty hunters to ever come about; all because of Jiraiya in his infinite wisdom thinking that Naruto wasn't ready when the facts have proven he was merely a late bloomer." Mikoto chastised Jiraiya for his decisions that led to this

"Also one thing of note I'd like to bring up is that it was highly illogical to put such stock in prophecies, due to the fact that not only are they subject to change. But because of the fact that rarely do they ever come true making them a poor source to rely on when it comes to the futures of others." Shibi remarked since to a clan that always valued cold hard facts and logic something as fickle and uncertain as a prophecy seemed rather useless

"Agreed Councilman Shibi as why would you rely on something such as a prophecy; without it being backed up by something substantial. For tell me Jiraiya besides your summons having issued this prophecy did they provide you with anything at all, anything besides words that have no weight behind them? Because did they provide you with detail and cold hard and dead accurate facts and details that everything that this prophecy provided; would be something that's reliable." Danzo questioned as Jiraiya remained silent

"I guess we can take your silence as proof of such evidence and also is there anything else that would like to be added before we convene?" Danzo asked as the council remained in silence

"Yes actually its too Minato." Mikoto spoke up as she stood

"Its simply this. Minato I know that man has been your sensei for a very long time, yet how could you take advice on how to raise your family from someone like him? Since that man has fathered nearly as many bastards in his lifetime as he has writing smut. For let me ask you this my fellow council members before we convene. Should we really trust our Hokage with the lives of our men when he takes advice from men who can't even hold down a relationship and because of advice like that have given birth to one of the most notorious mercenaries to ever exist." Mikoto spoke as the council found themselves nodding in agreement

"With wise words from Mikoto Uchiha I feel as though that's enough to leave you to think about the state of things." Danzo spoke as soon enough the council meeting was adjourned until it left only Minato and Jiraiya

"Minato I have something to tell you,,, and its important." Jiraiya told Minato who looked at him with a defeated look on his usually optimistic face

"What is it sensei since I've been through enough already these past few months?" Minato questioned as to what he wanted

"The prophecy its i don't know how or why….but it's changed." Jiraiya informed Minato who looked like he got hit with Might Guy and Rock Lee's illusion

"I'm sorry but I didn't hear that right...as your telling me that the prophecy that tore my family apart and we've spent years training the twins for has changed." Minato spoke in shock of what he was now told

"You heard me right as yesterday night I was recalled to Mount Myoboku to have it be told to me that it changed and the thing is that it concerns Naruto." Jiraiya told Minato who's looked like he got hit by a 10 ton hammer

"How does it concern Naruto?" Minato asked

"The prophecy now read as follows. The firstborn with the power of the Six Paths shall if not lifted up by his loved ones descend into to a dark avarice and shall not only claim the power that smashed his life to ruins, but also cast down destruction wherever his blackened and greed filled heart shall roam." Jiraiya recited the newly changed prophecy

"Just our luck that when things can't possibly get any worse it does." Minato lamented

"So what's the plan because from the way the prophecy talks of it sounds Naruto is coming for the twins and the halves of the 9 tails." Jiraiya surmised wondering what the plan for this was

For if Naruto got ahold of the 9 tails then combined with everything else he was capable of, then there wouldn't be any real form of stopping him should he decide to go forth and obliterate everyone and everything in his path.

"Until we know for sure where he is; then we can't really do anything. For now we just keep on alert and have guards at the ready the moment anything should happen to the twins." Minato spoke knowing that it was now there best course of action

"So will you tell them that the prophecy has changed then?" Jiraiya asked as Minato shook his head

"No its better if they don't know, for they should still enjoy these moments while they still can. Besides I'd rather not shatter what happiness there is." Minato answered knowing that they should still retain what happiness they had

"Good idea and I'll be on the watch for when and if Naruto pops up." Jiraiya replied knowing that now more than ever was a time to be vigilant

"See to it you are, because thanks to the prophecy having been changed we must be on our guard now more than ever. Especially with the twins." Minato told Jiraiya who soon disappeared via shunshin

 _"Just when I think that things can get better, things like this happen. For sometimes I dread being Hokage."_ Minato thought lamenting and dreading his situation

 **So then with Naruto and Saeko having reunited in battle and Naruto having signed on as a bodyguard for the Chunin Exams; we see things unfolding for Konoha as they take a more grim turn. For find out how this all comes together in the new chapters of You'll never keep me Down.**

* * *

 **Jutsu List**

 **Tiamat's Talon (A-Ranked, Mid to Long Range, Offensive, Requires Carnifex) Using Carnifex Naruto sends out dense waves of magma that converge onto a single target and smashes into them as one singular and mass wave magma that will incinerate a target with full certainty of a kill.**

 **Phantom Revolver (A-Ranked, Close to Mid Ranged, Offensive, Requires Saeko's Sword) By concentrating chakra into her sword Saeko can use this buildup in power to literally drill through an opponent's defenses. With the radiant energy being able to pierce through armor and most defenses.**

* * *

 ** _Well guys I hoped you like this chapter an sorry for the wait as I've had to deal with family issues such as my grandmother passing away a few months ago; to which affected everyone on my father's side of the family. However, me having taken time to get back up to speed I'm ready to go again so without further ado let's get down to it._**

 ** _First up we've got the match between Naruto and Saeko who as you've guessed it is based off of her Highschool of the Dead counterpart as the granddaughter of Mifune which I thought would be cool all things considered. And as for why Naruto lost outright against her think of it this way in that for one the match was on pure martial skill and no jutsu allowed; which allowed for me to show that despite Naruto being a powerhouse that in some fields there will always be someone a few steps ahead._**

 ** _After that we've got the scene between Hiruzen and Akame which I wanted to do for the fact that it shows that Kakashi's death has affected things in regards to Hiruzen having given up hope; with him seeing no point in going on when the power gap of the adversaries around him is too great and therefore sees no point in resisting in a fight where all that'll amount to is his demise._**

 ** _Following that up we've got the part between Mifune and Naruto which I thought would be cool in not only giving him a reason to be included into the Chunin Exams, but also give a bit into the relationship between him and Mifune which is always nice._**

 ** _Lastly we've got the council meeting where it shows the fact of the matter in which Jiraiya and Minato's fallacies in shoving Naruto to the side have come back to bite them in the ass; something I've had planned to show that not only have things royally messed up for them but also how now the twins are no longer the children of the prophecy but instead it's Naruto._**

 ** _With all that being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thanks for the support you've shown it so far I really do appreciate it as you guys are a big part of what makes this possible in being the popular and great story it is now. Also please drop reviews whenever you can since they help the story and let me know what you like about it so far, furthermore flames will be ignored and criticism as long as its reasonable and well thought out is welcome._**

 ** _That being said next chapter is Saeko and Naruto going up against some of Orochimaru's forces among some familiar faces coming to Iron Country._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Exile by Soilwork_**

 ** _Random End Song: Bladed Vaults by Solution.45_**


	11. Chapter 11: Familiar Faces

**(Chapter 11: Familiar Faces)**

It was soon the end of January as Saeko and Naruto had been something of a dynamic duo considering how once they got started, they've done nothing but destroy every bit of Orochimaru's forces that they were sent after. For there was nothing that either one of them couldn't kill when they were together in carving up the opposition, since there was no survivors in the bloody swath that they carved through Iron Country to the extent that they probably will paint it crimson by the time its all over.

However, one thing was clear that being the oncoming envoy of Konoha ninja coming to Iron Country while they were there for peace talks; they were also there on the fact that Danzo's ROOT had managed to get a beat on his location there. With the them being on strict orders to see and report back there findings on his location yet not engage, especially since doing so would be seen as grounds for hostility and possibly earning the ire of Mifune something no one wanted.

* * *

 **(January 28th 997 S.E, Iron Country, 10:50 Am)**

It was a lightly snowing morning as Saeko and Naruto were a couple yards away at the camp full of Sound Ninja who were transporting a secret project Orochimaru had been working on, for both had their weapons out ready to fucking go kill shit and buzzsaw their way through the opposition.

"So you ready Naruto?" Saeko questioned bringing her sword out that pulsed with radiant energy

"You know it as let's go." Naruto answered back as the two raced off

The Sound Ninja didn't even see the two with Naruto bisecting one straight down the middle and Saeko impaling one through the heart, for they killed a sextet's worth of them in addition before they realized the ambush that was going on. With them scrambling to their feet and having to activate their curse marks to avoid Naruto using a Tiamat's Talon, which killed a half dozen in the process turning them into rapidly burning corpses that melted and turned to a puddle of bubbling and flaming flesh and charred ashes.

With Saeko running up and using Naruto as a backboard for her to jump up and buzzsaw her way through any opposition with limbs flying off bodies and organs being sliced out of their bodies; with her slashing and slicing her way through the curse marked individuals who didn't even get time to draw out weapons or go through hand-signs. While Naruto was busy hack his way through anyone unlucky enough to get in radius of Carnifex, with the axe that burned with such a fierce heat that it cauterized the wounds upon impact as he lopped off heads and other such body parts like it was going out of fashion.

For soon enough the duo was within the span of a few minutes reduce them all into a pile of disemboweled and limbless corpses that had trails of smoke either from the magma of Naruto's axe or the radiant light that had gored and peeled away their flesh. With the two oddly surprised at the fact that they went through this so quickly; after all they heard that this one had some kind of secret weapon that they were waiting to use which would've made one thought it would've been more heavily guarded.

"Hey Saeko is it just me or did you expect for their to be more cannon fodder?" Naruto asked as he used Carnifex to burn away the gore and blood on the axe head

"Yeah as our scouts told us they had something hear that they were using to terrorize some of our outposts, so its weird that they didn't have more people here." Since do you think it escaped?" Saeko wondered if said creature went loose

"I don't know, but I'm gonna check this place is out to see if its hiding somewhere." Naruto spoke as he began teleporting to track it down before 3 and a half minutes later he returned

"So did you find it?" Saeko questioned as Naruto nodded

"Oh yeah since its not hard to find an 8 foot tall creature charging across the way; although there's something weird about it." Naruto answered back getting Saeko's attention

"What do you mean weird?" Saeko asked

"I mean that it had plate armor like what samurai's wear fused to it and glaive blades coming out of it, since I guess its Orochimaru's attempt at using you guys for some kind of weapon." Naruto informed her of what he saw

"Well once we're done with it, we'll take its corpse back and see what we can gain from it." Saeko spoke as she and Naruto soon teleported away

They soon teleported to see that Naruto was correct in his description of the hulking behemoth with it standing at a solid 8 feet tall with gunmetal grey plate armor having been someone fused to most of its body; with angry reddish black muscles showing as coming out of its knuckles were foot and a half long glaive blades. With veins pulsing out of its body in painful relief while its glowing neon orange eyes were set within a ogre like face, yet one defining feature about it was the fact that while it was in a state of rampage it also looked to be in a constant amount of pain while it radiated the same tainted chakra as Orochimaru's forces but much more potent.

With Saeko remembering to note of this for later because right now they had to stop said creature from reaching the outpost that was a little over a quarter mile away; with Naruto already ahead of her in using a Shinra Tensei to have a snowbank collapse and soon make a minor avalanche that soon came in and buried the creature under dozens of feet of compacted snow. For the two soon teleported down to see if the monster survived the avalanche ready and waiting the moment it got back up; with the snow soon shifting and crumbling before out of it came the monster with its armor having shown dents in it.

The behemoth soon charged after the duo going into rake them both with it's blades with Naruto teleporting out of the way and Saeko sliding under it's guard and slashing through its thigh plating; while Naruto came from behind and used a Strike of the Fire Giant to cleave into it's back plating with it roaring in pain as the searing hot axe blade melted through it. With the behemoth reaching one of its hands to try and get at Naruto only to have the it be stopped immediately, as Saeko used a Phantom Revolver to drill a large fist sized hole into it's stomach that went through the metal plates like they were nothing causing it to roar in pain.

"Well we got its attention Saeko." Naruto spoke teleporting them both from being impaled by the blades

"Yep now the only thing to do is kill it and bring it back to base." Saeko answered as the behemoth roared in pain

"So how do you want to do this then?" Saeko questioned as Naruto readied Carnifex

"I hit high and you go low." Naruto responded as Saeko nodded

"Then let's do it." Saeko spoke as they rushed the behemoth

Naruto used his immense strength to jump up and hit the armored creature straight in its chestplate denting it heavily before following it with another punch that caved the armor in like a crushed soda can, with it going for a stab at Naruto who grabbed the massive hand like it was nothing and holding it in place for Saeko to pierce it with her sword. With her running through the the thick and sinew like muscle as the blade covered in radiant energy pierced its way through the armguard, before she spun and slashed of its right thigh guard with the behemoth trying to impale her with it right arm yet it failed when Naruto threw it 10 feet away like it was nothing.

The moment the creature stopped tumbling across the snow as brackish blood came from its wounds it immediately came rushing back towards them, with Naruto deciding to stop it in its tracks by concentrating fire release chakra into his Asura Path. The result was a high powered flamethrower blasting towards it with it letting out a bellow like roar; for searing flame impacted the creature as it still came charging forth with minor 3rd degree burns covering it and it's armor glowing white hot with it roaring in pain at the armor burning its flesh.

With Saeko being propelled via Shinra Tensei towards it as like a buzzsaw she soon lopped took off one of its legs at knee causing it to fall over in pain as it tried to impale and swipe at her with its blades, roaring and swiping in dogged fury. For Naruto soon teleported on it's back and decided to end it once and for all by powering up a Rasengan and forcing the sphere of spiraling chakra into its spinal cord; the behemoth bellowing out in pain before its death throes stopped and it lie still in the snow while blood pulsed and seeped out of the wound.

"Well then that takes care of that." Saeko spoke as Naruto teleported off of the behemoth

"Yeah although the question is what in the did Orochimaru do to this guy to make him like this?" Naruto wondered as he used his Animal Path to make a large 4 winged falcon to carry the creature away

"Whatever it is spells complete disaster for my country if this continues; which means we need to find the person who's been doing this immediately. Because this needs to end and end fast." Saeko spoke knowing they needed to find who was taking her men and turning them into this

"We will as I've no doubt we shall, but for now let's return and report back on what we've found." Naruto spoke as they got onto the falcon

"Agreed because the sooner we find whose doing this the better." Saeko agreed as they flew off back to base

* * *

 **(5 days later, Iron Country, 12:00 Noon, February 2nd 997 S.E)**

It was nearly a week later as Naruto and Saeko after going non stop in taking out Orochimaru's forces and the creatures he sent along with them as they waited on results back from the autopsy of the behemoth to know what it was, until then they were taking a well deserved break before going back to the slaughter.

 _"Hopefully we find who that asshat that's been stealing Mifune's men is. Because if I don't get to them then Saeko will probably turn them into mincemeat."_ Naruto thought knowing that if he didn't get to the culprit then Saeko would

"Still when I get to Konoha come this spring I'm so gonna rip that fox out of them, since those two idiots are wasting that power. Oh well it'll all be mine and then I'll become unstoppable with it." Naruto said to himself as his thoughts of gaining immense power were stopped when he bumped into someone

"Wow I must've really been deep in it to not…" Naruto spoke as he looked to see the person in front of him

"Its been a long time hasn't it Naruto." The person spoke looking Naruto with coal black eyes

"Yeah around 5 years give or take Itachi." Naruto replied looking at the Anbu lieutenant

With Itachi having barely changed at all with long raven hair bound in a low ponytail, his coal black eyes holding an incredible amount of focus which made his ever present stoic demeanor all the more intense, with the only thing having changed about him was the fact that he now wore winter attire to help him against the cold of Iron Country.

"Yes it has been Naruto, as I've heard rumors that you were here but I didn't think they were true." Itachi replied not believing the fact that he'd see the Rinnegan wielder again

"Well then what the hell are you doing here exactly?" Naruto asked wondering what the Uchiha was doing in Iron Country

"I'm here with a few others on behalf of Konoha to do peace talks with Iron Country." Itachi informed Naruto of the purpose of why they were here

"Anyone I should be really worried about?" Naruto questioned wondering if there was anyone he should keep his guard up for

"Yes." Itachi answered

"Who is it Itachi since I can take them no problem?" Naruto asked wondering who it was

"Its Kushina." Itachi informed him as Naruto suddenly brought out Carnifex

"Where is she Itachi, since I'll be able to say hello to my mother again?" Naruto asked since he and his axe had a few choice words to say to her

"Naruto calm it down as she's doing the peace talks with Mifune. And right now it wouldn't do you well to lose it." Itachi told him as Naruto couldn't help but seethe at the fact she was in killing radius

"Itachi you know from my reputation and from me general how much I hate them." Naruto responded as he really wanted to chop her head off

"I know this however, think about it this way Naruto. If you kill her here while she's doing peace talks it'll look extremely bad on Mifune and Iron Country as a whole. Since killing the wife of a Hokage while peace talks are being done is grounds for war, which is why if you do care about the people here and to a point my clan and my mother. Then you won't go and kill her right now." Itachi told him since it would be a complete disaster if this happened as Naruto looked like he'd burst a blood vessel before he let out a wrathful sigh

"Damn it I hate it when your so damn right, since your lucky the people here mean a whole lot to me." Naruto cursed at Itachi's ironclad logic

"Well Naruto I know you better than anyone really and besides I'd rather not have war go on if I can avoid it, since the world has seen enough violence for one lifetime. Which is why I rather not see more if I can help it." Itachi responded since if he could then he'd make sure that he could evade warfare and violence

Because granted while an Anbu lieutenant who had committed many assassinations and done some things he wasn't proud of; one thing was for certain is that if he could resolve issues peacefully and defuse situations of violence from escalating then the pacifist for an Uchiha would do so readily.

"But just so you know the very moment I get a chance to take her head off I will do so immediately." Naruto told Itachi since just because he couldn't kill her now didn't mean he wouldn't do so in the future

"All I ask is that you not do it now so that way we don't have another war on our hands, because I'd rather not have your actions be the reason why my little brother has to go to war." Itachi spoke as he activated his Sharingan

"Because if that happened because of you then let me put it to you this way. That you won't have to worry about money ever again because I will have incinerated you, for having gotten my brother into something so in over his head that it got him killed. Do I make myself clear?" Itachi added since while he cared for Naruto his family came first and if said family was put in danger because of him he'd make him regret it

"Crystal." Naruto responded

"Excellent and nice to see you understand it that way." Itachi responded with his eyes going back to their coal black

 _"Man I forgot how intense Itachi can get, well at least it's not Mikoto since then it would make piss myself."_ Naruto thought to himself forgetting that despite his stoic and calm demeanor that Itach could ramp up the intensity

"Moving on from that I've seen that you've been busy recently." Itachi spoke noting of Naruto's recent achievements

"Well I decided that I would step up my game and make S-rank before the year was out. Which I did and now I'm very happy with where its gotten me in life, because now I'm up there with the big boys and my idol." Naruto answered happily since he killed and did many things to get to where he was and was happy with his place in the order of things

"Yes and your exploits have reached back home considering that they're going to be on guard if and when your there; especially concerning your younger siblings. So I would advise you to keep your A-game up and have a disguise ready since they will have people watching you." Itachi informed him of the stakes in the matter

Because thanks to the threat level Naruto presented with him having not only killed Kakashi but taken out 2 perfect Jinchuruki, Konoha had smartly made the decision to up their guard concerning Hiruzen and Akame knowing full well the danger of someone that had that much power and skill.

"Oh don't worry Itachi I've already thought ahead on that regard. Because if there's one thing I've learned to do these almost 5 years is to be able to craft a disguise and fit in with the rest of the populace. Since while I may not be a seal master, my powers have allowed me to become good enough at them to get to where I need to go." Naruto replied having been able to make decent disguises for himself and use some seals to mask his chakra

"Well you'll certainly need it considering how my mother knows your alive and she's not to happy that you faked your death. So if and when she does find you, be prepared for the worst." Itachi warned Naruto who took a nervous gulp at that fact

"Yeah I did not think that part through, so its a good thing I've learned how to teleport. Because oh boy is she gonna deep fry my ass the next time I see her." Naruto responded thankful that he could use Quantumleaper to teleport

"You'll certainly be needing it, since she's been training non-stop since she thought you died. So I'd be prepared just in case." Itachi told him as he nodded

"Still there's one thing I've been wanting since I've made it this far." Naruto spoke with a wide smile on his face

"What is it?" Itachi asked

"I want a fight against you, no holds barred just you and me until the 1st man goes unconscious." Naruto requested since her he always wanted to go head to head with Itachi

"Sure why not but just so you know, you're not the only one who's improved over these 4 years because I've gone above beyond as well." Itachi spoke activating his Sharingan but this time it was a 3 blade pinwheel that within it had more slender saw blade within it making it look similar to a cross between a circular saw and windmill

"So you and Shisui finally made the swap then." Naruto spoked looking at the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan

"Yes it was the next logical step to grow, since we both knew that you wouldn't waste time growing more and more powerful. So we both decided to even the playing field and gain both our Eternal Mangekyou Sharingans and the results so far, have proven to have yielded exceptional results." Itachi replied knowing that it was the best option if he were to keep up with Naruto

Because one thing that Itachi and Naruto had going for them before Naruto decided to leave and make his mark as a bounty hunter, was an rivalry to see who could always outdo the other with Itachi knowing that Naruto would only rapidly grow in power as time persisted which is why he had to do the same as well.

"Well that'll sure make things interesting, because I can't wait to see which is better. The Sharingan or the Rinnegan." Naruto spoke with a chuckle as he simply was ecstatic

"One thing I will say Naruto is may the best man win." Itachi spoke extending a hand towards him

"Same to you and its nice seeing an old friend again." Naruto replied since it was an unexpected bit of happiness added to his day

"Likewise and one other thing before I go." Itachi answered back as the 2 stared back at each other for the 1st time in years

"What is it Itachi?" Naruto wondered

"Prepare to lose." Itachi responded as the Rinnegan wielder smirked

"You wish Itachi, since you'll be eating those words soon and I'll be there to see it." Naruto replied as the two parted ways

* * *

 **(The next morning, 10:50 Am, The Crucible, February 3rd 997 S.E)**

One thing was for certain and that was the fact that a high amount of tension was in the air since it was a classic bout between rivals ready to see who was the better between them, with the audience in attendance with Kushina being in the stands with Mifune and Saeko.

"Alright Itachi looks like we'll be seeing which one of us is the better between us." Naruto spoke ready to go with Carnifex in hand

"Let us not waste any time then." Itachi replied as he brought out his jian

"Excellent." Naruto said before he teleported

That in mind Itachi waited for when Naruto would reappear listening for the slightest disturbance until suddenly his advanced field awareness honed from years of being an ANBU captain alerted him, for Naruto nearly cleaved in half with Carnifex with him having to backflip out of the way to avoid his right arm being severed. With Itachi having brought forth his Jian to block as Naruto came swinging in once again to bury the axe blade into his chest; with said Uchiha having been pushed half a foot into the ground by sheer force; yet the moment Naruto went in for a slash at the man's skull he dispersed into crows.

With him throwing Carnifex at the mass of crows that eventually reformed into Itachi whom narrowly dodged the axe that cut a thin line in his face, that had him soon get caught off guard as he used the jet boosters on his feet to propel himself like a bullet train and tackle Itachi to the ground. For he proceeded to beat down on Itachi getting 4 good shots before Itachi curled his hand up like a tiger's paw and struck him in the throat, which caused him to cough a bit before he had to switch to his Preta Path to absorb a Dragon Flame jutsu.

Before he in turn retaliated with a Shinra Tensei that blew away the snow like a bulldozer on steroids that forced Itachi to try and dash away from it, yet it was in vain as the violent shockwave of gravity that sent him spiraling into the air. His body vibrating from the power behind it as he was sent falling while a Strike of the Fire Giant was closing in rapidly above him due to his having teleported to try an get a assured strike, for Itachi soon shifted his eyes into their Mangekyou form and form an ethereal ribcage to protect him on the way down.

With the end result once the smoke cleared being Naruto trying to break through an dark scarlet colored ribcage as soon enough a skeletal right arm formed and soon enough clocked him in his face, sending him spiraling 5 yards away. For Naruto soon stood back up slightly dazed as he saw the Susanoo dissipate as he reached in the back of his mouth and found a wisdom tooth, to which he soon threw to the ground as he wiped his blood filled mouth while staring back at Itachi who the dissipated the construct.

"So then it looks like you've decided to take off the kiddy gloves and stop the warm up then." Naruto spoke seeing Itachi's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan

"Yes as I figured I could try to hold it off in reserve, but upon remembering your reputation. I knew that holding back was a completely idiotic move." Itachi spoke as he knew that holding back against Naruto in any capacity was suicide

"Well then I guess I can start really going at it, but just so you know I won't be going down and out so easily at all." Naruto told him as his chakra pulsed out of him

"I know this full and well after all I've been watching your progress Naruto, which is why I've been training to the utmost limit all these years. Which is why you aren't the only one who's gotten far stronger Naruto." Itachi spoke as Amaterasu flames surged forth

With that in mind javelins made of Amaterasu surged forth coming after Naruto who used his Preta Path to absorb them, yet as he did so he felt immediate searing discomfort as he saw moderate 1st degree burns on his hands. So that in mind to try and counter this he switched to his Asura Path and focusing water chakra into his arms turned can; turned them into a high powered fire hoses that soon enough clashed against the oncoming wave of jet black flames that battled against one another as each one struggled to overcome the other.

Until a concussive wave of pressurized steam erupted from both trying to overpower the other as Itachi ceased his attack in not seeing any progress; meanwhile Naruto was rushing through it and came in with another Strike of the Fire Giant. To which Itachi countered by knocking him back 15 feet with his Susanoo as Naruto used his attack to stop himself from being ragdolled, with him knowing that as long as that Susanoo was up he wasn't gonna get anywhere which was why he let loose with a Shinra Tensei so strong it obliterated the snow around him.

With Itachi having to take his Susanoo to it's next form to withstand it as cracks formed in its skeleton frame that were soon covered over by muscle as the now humanoid construct stood although injured from the attack, with Itachi surveying the scene to see where Naruto was coming at next as he was currently nowhere to be found. Until he soon felt his Susanoo taking damage as Naruto in his time in Iron Country had been experimenting with his Asura Path and due to him having coated the extra arms with earth chakra they'd taken on a different appearance; being more armored, rougher looking and bulked up in appearance as the added power was chipping away at the back of his Susanoo.

For he sent the left arm of it to try and reach him and throw him away yet the 2nd pair of arms grabbed it and subsequently smashed apart 3 of the fingers with a tremendous amount of might, before with the final barrage of punches pushed through to reach Itachi. With him clocking him in the stomach with such force the Susanoo dissipated as he was sent flying from the blow, but not before having used his greater agility to have stuck a quartet of explosive tags on Naruto that promptly went off as an explosion burst into reality.

"I got to admit Itachi I didn't think you were the one for cheap shots." Naruto noted as he looked more annoyed than anything else

"And why does it suddenly smell like brimstone?" Naruto wondered before he soon found the ground around him in a 30 foot radius

"Blaze Release: Dark Immolation." Itachi whispered as soon enough Naruto had to teleport out of the way as a 30 foot wide column of jet black flames erupted into existence

"Well hopefully that stunned him or did something to slow him down." Itachi spoke since he knew that unlike many Naruto was a juggernaut

"Water Release: Hydro Pump!" Naruto exclaimed as he shot out a massive stream of pressurized water at Itachi

 _"Well at least it was worth the effort."_ Itachi thought as he dispelled the jet black flames before dashing away from the oncoming attack

For Itachi had to quickly run at almost full speed to avoid getting caught in the stream of water that carved out a large gouge in the Crucible; with Naruto landing and firing missiles after him to which he had to dodge and evade as explosions followed close behind. Until he made a wall of Amaterasu flames that acted as a shield to which they exploded against; for Itachi had to soon make a full blown barrier of said flames when Naruto came in with Carnifex in an attempt to bury it into his collarbone but he wouldn't be denied.

With him using his Preta Path to absorb the flames into himself and going in for another swing that was met by Itachi's jian as his barrier of black flames was now gone leaving him to go on the defensive, for Naruto was now hammering into him like a avalanche in bringing down overhand swings like they were going out of fashion. For Naruto was hammering into with unchecked ferocity as Itachi was glad he had years of technical skill and great dexterity on his side otherwise the Rinnegan wielder would've taken off an arm; for Naruto managed to break through it by feinting a blow for his stomach but bringing it in for a slash that not only split his headband in half but also opened a gash across his face that bled crimson.

With Itachi having to blink the blood out of his face before Naruto came in with a punch to his face that bloodied his nose that was met with a knuckle palm to his throat that took his breath away, for both were taken aback before continuing to go at it with each other. For the audience was impressed and awestruck by the display of skill and power as both fought against each other like a life or death battle, but you could feel the excitement and joy had between them as they fought it out against each other as pulses of power rang out across the arena.

For both were soon blown back as Itachi had struck out at Naruto with a Susanoo fist that was parried by a Shinra Tensei, yet both landed on either side refusing to back down against the other as Itachi launched out a fire jutsu while Naruto met it with chakra cannons that exploded with great force. With the smoke clearing to see Naruto pulling Itachi towards him, with him then having to subsequently block as the jian blade cut him across the neck before they were once again going at it.

"So tell me Lady Kushina how is it to witness young Naruto's might?" Mifune questioned the red haired woman beside him

"All I can say is that I'm just absolutely speechless, for I never would've thought that he'd become this powerful." Kushina spoke watching in speechless awe of her estranged son's sheer might

"Well that's Naruto alright, because next to him being a greedy bastard he's next to grandpa one of the strongest people here." Saeko remarked watching Naruto use Tiamat's Talon in conjunction with shadow clones to break through Itachi's Susanoo

"Yes as despite his immense avarice; his growth and skill as a fighter have proven to be almost immeasurable. For you and your village really lost out on what I can only describe as nothing short of a juggernaut." Mifune noted as Kushina felt guilt and self loathing creeping in as she watched their battle

"Which begs the question what was going through your mind when tried to hold him back, because it backfired incredibly. Because it you thought that he needed protection from everyone else, then clearly you haven't seen him action." Saeko wondered as Kushina was left to sulk as the battle continued

 _"I can't believe that you've become this strong Naruto."_ Kushina thought as the match raged on with unchecked abandon

Meanwhile Naruto was deadlocked as the now humanoid form of Itachi's Susanoo who deciding to take this to the next level of things had it begin to grow armor, so having seen this Naruto blasted it with a Shinra Tensei to knock off some of the beginnings of armor off it. Before teleporting in the air and quickly forming a Wind Release: Rasengan drilling it into the chest of the partially armored Susanoo with it grinding and shredding it's way towards Itachi as a gaping hole was left in the center for him to get to.

With Itachi using a burst of Amaterasu to get Naruto who fell to the ground and used his Preta Path to absorb the flames as pain coursed into him, before soon unleashing one of the attacks with Carnifex he'd been working on in memory of the 4 tails called Monkey Sage's Anvil. To which he struck the ground with Carnifex causing a mass shockwave that blew apart nearly half of the ribcage and collarbone as well as the shoulders of the Susanoo in the form of magma and ashes that Itachi had to quickly dash out of although not unscathed.

Evident by his Anbu armor and shirt sleeve having been ruined in the process as his chest showed painful 2nd degree burns, so to retaliate with this he used his increased illusory powers thanks to his Eternal Mangekyou to summon a mixture of chakra and shadowy material like the crows he drew upon to craft a very potent illusion. To which a large dragon made of wavering shadows was formed as to Naruto the illusion was incredibly lifelike to the point he soon found himself taking a cone of acid, that struck him with great force that while to everyone else it looked like Naruto's skin had suddenly become inflamed and started to melt by itself.

With Itachi having to keep up his concentration on said illusory beast as Naruto teleported and tried to combat against the illusory dragon that continued to either breath acid or lightning at him, with him managing to keep it up for a bit over half a minute before the potent illusion took its toll on him. For Naruto soon found himself out of the very lifelike illusion as his body still quaked from the pain, as he soon focused his attention on Itachi and quickly made a Rasengan in retaliation and rushed after him with lethal intent.

"Well at least one of the new illusions with my new Mangekyou worked, but I need to further refine this since the chakra cost is very much more taxing than what I thought." Itachi said to himself as he quickly lit his jian aflame to defend himself against the Rasengan

"I don't know what the hell that was you did against me, but it was a pretty nice trick you pulled there." Naruto spoke as seeing he was getting nowhere he broke it off

"Yes I told you I've been training Naruto, as I will prove that between us I'm the stronger." Itachi spoke as Naruto charged up a Strike of the Fire Giant

"You wish!" Naruto exclaimed charging after him as he was stopped by foot thick, 2 story high by 60 feet long wall of black flame

"Well this is just great I can't teleport in there or otherwise I'll get hit by a shit ton of Amaterasu flames and with how much he put up there by the time I absorb it I'll be wide open for an attack. Just my luck that he'd plan something to make me a sitting duck." Naruto cursed as he was pretty much a sitting duck at the moment

That was until he saw a massive longsword that Naruto had to get the hell out of dodge to avoid as he now saw a great scarlet colored armored figure that held a longsword in one hand a shield in the other, with Naruto cursing his luck as the Susanoo was in it's fully armored form. So with that he fired out a Large Spiraling Impulse to which when it was blocked by the mirror a pulse of scarlet energy shined across it negating it; to which made Naruto utter a silent curse before having to leap out of the way at seeing his attack absorbed.

So seeing this he made 3 dozen groups of shadow clones and directed them to attack the construct while he came up with a plan to destroy the thing, which would be tough to do as is since it there's one thing Itachi always was it was calculating and efficient. Therefore he was watching as any elemental attack that they launched was negated by the shield he wielded before the sword either bisected or sliced apart, leaving him with not much to think of in any surefire ways to take down the Susanoo before one came to mind that would work the thing was that it hadn't been field tested before.

Yet considering that what he was up against he didn't really have that much of a choice so giving mental commands to now wear down the Susanoo they quickly got to work either using Preta Paths to absorb it or Asura Paths mechanized arms to crack it away. Before soon enough Naruto made another shadow clone and had it began funneling gravitational energy of the Shinra Tensei into it as it began to grow heavier and heavier in his hand while Itachi was busy dismantling the shadow clones who'd become a annoyance to him.

For Itachi soon with a swipe of his now Amaterasu covered blade wiping out the last of them before soon enough when the smoke cleared he saw what Naruto was holding in his right hand as the ground began to crack from the gravitation pressure. That being of it now being quite a bit larger than a football sized black sphere of compressed gravitational force and chakra reminiscent of the Chibaku Tensei; except for the series of white rings surrounding it like Saturn.

"Well here goes nothing." Naruto spoke as he rushed after him

"This should be interesting." Itachi thought as he readied the blade of his Susanoo

"Rasensora!" Naruto exclaimed as he and his clone charged forward

With that in mind Itachi thrust the longsword at the duo yet it was in vain as Naruto teleported at the last second causing it to impale the clone who dissipated in a puff of smoke, leaving Itachi there to look around as he waited for Naruto to reappear. For seconds past by as he waited for Naruto to appear as he felt the toll of having repeatedly slugged it out against Naruto take its toll on his reserves as he waited for him to reappear until suddenly he felt a heavy pressure grind onto his Susanoo.

Outside it an almost house sized sphere of gravitational force was crushing and grinding apart the armored Susanoo like a compressed singularity, because it took its toll on Itachi's reserves something fierce to keep the construct together as he felt cracks repeatedly form upon it as it began to break apart from the attack. Until soon enough despite being heavily damaged and nearly reduced to it's skeletal form it still stood, before dissipating as Itachi had sweat covering his brow; panting from having to keep up with Naruto's monstrous reserves while Naruto felt the same way considering that his was at below half.

But still he launched himself at Itachi who despite his weariness kept going as he used what chakra he could to force Amaterasu flames to burst into existence as he caught Naruto in the chest, with the Rinnegan user garbling up blood as the Amaterasu flame covered blade scraped and pierced his left lung. Yet he used his Preta Path to mitigate this and absorb the flames while he wrenched it out and conjured a Shinra Tensei that hit with enough force to send Itachi through the reinforced wall of the Crucible, as he focused a good portion of chakra to heal the fatal wound before falling to his knees.

"So Itachi are you done yet, because I can keeping going to kick your ass?!" Naruto questioned as even with his greater reserves Itachi's craftiness and tactics were proving to exhaust even him

"No I concede, as it we go on any longer I'll blackout and to be honest there's a limit to how much I can keep up with a stamina freak like you. And I have reached that point, so for now I will concede defeat." Itachi huffed as he dropped to his knees in a heap with barely a quarter of his reserves left

"Good because you managed to wear me out to under half of mine, so it you don't mind I'm just gonna lie here for awhile." Naruto replied as he and Itachi lie there in exhaustion of the fight with each other

* * *

 **(3 days later, February 6th 997 S.E, Iron Country, 1:45 Pm)**

It's a few days later after their intense battle as Naruto had semi recovered from his fight with Itachi, yet it there was one thing that caught him by surprise it was that he bumped into Kushina of all people.

"Well this is just one of the many surprises I've had all of this past week." Naruto spoke staring at his estranged mother for the 1st time in years

"So tell me how'd you the fight because I'm sure it made you realize that you missed out on how awesome I've been working on making myself these past couple years. Then again when you don't have people that try to suppress you and practically forget about you that helps as well." Naruto added as jaded cynicism bled it's way into his voice

"Naruto we're sorry it you could just hear us out, then we could try and patch things back to what they should've been." Kushina almost pleaded with the Rinnegan user

"I don't need to hear anything out from you or him, as my life up until I left speaks clearly enough. Because the both of you chose some perverse toad who by the way more than likely has an army of bastards out there, so why you chose him over me for some stupid prophecy I'll never know." Naruto rebuked her since he didn't need to hear anything from her on how they should patch things up

"Please you have to understand that we were under a lot of pressure and with the Akatsuki and the twins being jinchuuriki we felt like there wasn't a choice but to go with what Jiraiya had advised. But it there had been we would've done so, for we never meant to hurt you in any capacity." Kushina defended herself in what she had done in her prior choices pertaining towards Naruto

"You know there's a difference between intent and action, which is why your actions or rather inactions of raising me reflect on the both of you being shit parents. Because tell me did you really think that I wouldn't notice you guys subbing in with shadow clones on my damn birthdays or when came to visit because it doesn't take much. So excuse me it I don't believe you since doing shit like that is pretty much up there in being a shit parent." Naruto retorted catching her off guard with that as she looked down at the ground in guilt

"H-How you even know about that?" Kushina questioned in shock

"Because for one normal people don't dissipate in a puff of smoke after they leave and neither do they have to wear seals on their necks to keep a stable supply of chakra fed to them so they won't poof in case they take a hit." Naruto explained since he found that bit out early on

Especially when on one of his birthdays a clone of Kushina fell down the stairs and nearly poofed into a cloud of smoke so suffice to say he'd caught on to this for a good while, since despite his more straightforward approach to things he did know when things were up.

"So you tell me it you'd want to patch up things with the people that care so little about their son that on their birthday they send shadow clones instead of coming to his own, practically phase him out of his life and deny him the chance to be a ninja in all but saying he's too weak? Not to even mention as I already said you chose a man who can't even hold onto a woman long enough than to knock her up, much less for him to even stand by her and help raise a kid." Naruto added as guilt began to seep its way into Kushina's conscience

"N-No but we..I just want a second chance as please I'm so sorry that things happened the way they did." Kushina tried to apologize but Naruto would hear none of it

"I don't want an apology from you at all, because all I want isn't just to kill you but also to take away what you care about. Because did you really think that I was done with them, since Kakashi wasn't just my way of getting more money but also a way to really stick it to the two of you" Naruto told her with malicious undertones coloring his voice

"No not them they're innocent in all of this and they're your family on top of it as you can't do this." Kushina spoke as the maliciousness coming from Naruto never ceased

"You act like I care, since to me they're practically strangers. So why would I care about the wants and needs of strangers as that's never stopped me before, so why would it do so now." Naruto flippantly stated as he didn't care about either one of them

"Neither I or Minato will let you get to them, as we may still love you but you will not take away anymore from us!" Kushina declared with parental protectiveness

"Go ahead and think that you can't stop me, because tell me something what can you do to stop me as you saw what I was capable of with Itachi. For that was with the stipulation we couldn't use our more mass destructive attacks in the Crucible and believe me with my reputation it wouldn't be hard to do what I need to and get away." Naruto told her as he loomed over her like titan

"So go ahead and draw that sword of yours, but just remember that it you start anything here while your supposed to be on peace talks then you'll just be starting a potential war with Iron Country. Which means I'll just be free to kill them and anyone I want to really make the two of you suffer, so go on and do it." Naruto dared her as her right hand was trembling on the nodachi she carried with her

"Just why...why can't you just give us this chance to try and at least give us this one single chance to attempt to patch things through with you. For will do anything it you could just give us that chance." Kushina pleaded as her composure was wavering

"The only way you'll ever get that from me is if the both of you killed that rotten piece of garbage Jiraiya in broad daylight and also gave me the 9 tails on top of 3 quarters of all your wealth. Because then and only then would I ever consider doing what you just said." Naruto spoke with a devilish grin at his demands that floored Kushina

"We can't do that, as please there has to be something else we could do?" Kushina asked as the price was far too high and something Minato wouldn't agree to

"Nope as those would be my terms as either comply or I don't do shit, but seeing the look on your face I guess that isn't coming to pass. Which means I coming back home again so unless you have anything else worth my time to say then I'm gone." Naruto told her as he pushed past her

"But just remember one thing about today. For I want you to know that soon enough I'm gonna take away everything you love, since it may not be now or the next few months. But trust me it will be soon enough." Naruto spoke before teleporting elsewhere

 _"Why can't my family just come back together, as now I have to worry about just keeping it in one piece and protecting it from my own son."_ Kushina thought lamenting to herself as she headed off to gather and collect herself from what has just transpired

 **So with Itachi and Naruto having had their epic clash to prove which one of them is the stronger we see Naruto having met with his mother for the 1st time in years and giving to her a grave omen of what shall be to come. As find out how Kushina and Minato will try to protect what's there's from Naruto who seeks to tear it all away in the new chapters of You'll never keep me Down.**

* * *

 **Jutsu List**

 **Blaze Release: Dark Immolation (B-Ranked, Offensive, Long Ranged, Requires Mangekyou Sharingan) By using the flames of Amaterasu they can manipulate it into a sudden and controlled inferno of black flames for both surprise attacks and surefire wiping away enemies on the spot and due to its nature and be used for ambush attacks.**

 **Monkey Sage's Anvil (A-Ranked, All Ranges, Offensive, Requires Carnifex) By sending out a large amount of lava release chakra the user can release a mass shockwave of magma and volcanic ash with such force it can partially blow apart an incomplete Susanoo.**

 **Rasensora (A-Ranked, Close Ranged, Offensive) By combining the gravitational power of the Rinnegan; Naruto was able to create this attack that acts as a compressed singularity that crushes and grinds apart everything in its path similar to that of a black hole or singularity.**

* * *

 ** _Well I hoped you guys liked this chapter since this took a lot to do since for one I've had to deal with one part writer's block and one part having to get a new credit card since someone tried to commit credit card fraud on mine, so as you can imagine that takes it out of someone. But nevertheless I'm back so with that being said let's get to it._**

 ** _First off we've got Naruto and Saeko destroying not only some of Orochimaru's forces but also finding out that Orochimaru has been kidnapping samurai to use them as super soldiers for his own personal gain, something that I thought would be neat to play around with._**

 ** _Following that up we've got Itachi and Naruto meeting for the first time in what would equate to years which I thought would be nice since it was bound to happen sooner or later so why not now, that as well as the fact that it allowed me to have them catch up a bit as friends to which I thought would be nice as well._**

 ** _After that we've got the epic match between them which I thought would be awesome to do in showing that Naruto now has an equal in Itachi, because I wanted to show that while Naruto is strong that Itachi can and has shown to be a near hard counter for him since it Itachi had higher stamina to draw on the possibility of him overtaking Naruto would've become a possible reality._**

 ** _Lastly we've got Naruto and Kushina having their 1st meet up to which I really liked doing because unlike most I've seen that have had Naruto just say he's sorry for all he's done and turn over a new leaf. I'm not doing that at all because I'm dead set on Naruto delivering on his tearing his former family apart one piece at a time, because I wanted to cement this in his talk with Kushina by letting her firsthand know that any chance she has at restoring her family is about as real as Kim Kardashian's butt._**

 ** _With all that being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thanks for the support you've shown it so far I really do appreciate it as you guys are a big part of what makes this possible in being the popular and great story it is now. Also please drop reviews whenever you can since they help the story and let me know what you like about it so far, furthermore flames will be ignored and criticism as long as its reasonable and well thought out is welcome._**

 ** _That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys good content to read, so with that being said next chapter will be of Naruto and Saeko further getting to see who's taking the samurai for Orochimaru so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Exile by Soilwork_**

 ** _Random End Song: Sick by Twelve Foot Ninja_**


	12. Chapter 12: Crystal Clear

**(Chapter 12: Crystal Clear)**

It was soon enough the end of the peace talks as Konoha had now made itself a ally and hopefully by the time of the Chunin Exams end, hopefully have an working and possibly less neutral and working relationship. Yet for everyone it didn't leave without having a bittersweet taste in their mouths more importantly that of Kushina whom felt after meeting Naruto for the first time in years her world start to crack and crumble, because now she was faced with the looming and ever growing possibility that all she loved could be ripped and torn away from her at a moments notice.

Conversely on the other hand Naruto was feeling great at having set the standard of fear to let them know that soon enough the world they lived in would soon shatter like pottery made from a charlatan of a artist, since he wanted them to know that soon enough he would tear apart their fragile built house of cards. For he wouldn't just obtain the power of the 9 tails to further himself in his endeavors but also use it to do one thing; that being to break his former family further and have them know that no matter what they bet on the wrong horse in choosing Jiraiya over him.

* * *

 **(February 10th 997 S.E, Iron Country, 11:13 Am)**

It was late in the morning as Mifune, Saeko and Naruto were all gathered together due to the fact the autopsy of the mutated samurai they found was done, which is why now that the peace talks were over they could get down to business.

"Well we've finally found out who's been taking my men and turning them into these monsters." Mifune spoke as he put a picture onto the table

"This is Guren of the Crystal Release, as some of my men had helped to put a composite sketch together and we matched with a Bingo Book entry with this exact description of what she's been doing." Mifune stated as the photo depicted a quite beautiful blue haired woman done up in a spiky ponytail with red lipstick on

"So what do you want us to do with her? Do you want her dead or alive." Naruto wondered as to what the leader of the samurai wanted

"I say we kill her, since she's been kidnapping and taking our men and having them become these abominations. After all things like this have to be met with one thing and that's blood for blood." Saeko said as she wanted vengeance and retribution to be enacted for what had been done to her people

"While I more than want for this tramp to die for what she's done as all of my men she's made monsters and all the families she's left without fathers or mothers. For there's nothing I want more than her head, but for now we need her alive it not for the simple fact that her capture can get us vital information." Mifune answered as Saeko still seethed at not being able to execute the tramp

"However, it worse comes to worse and she doesn't talk then you both are free to use any means necessary to get her to talk. For I don't care what you have to do once she's found and brought in, just do it because this mustn't continue." Mifune told them as he wanted this matter dealt with immediately

Because the fact of the matter was that Mifune wanted this to end and now, because he was long since tired of that treacherous serpent messing with his people and country, therefore like his younger days he was making sure that by any means necessary to make sure that both were safe from any threat.

"Oh you've just made me the happiest man right about now, since just say the word and I'll find whatever it is that can be used to make her squeal like a pig." Naruto spoke with a malevolent grin on his face at the fact that this meant no restraints

"You can start on that immediately Naruto as use whatever contacts you have and do whatever it is you need I just want her brought in and have this issue sorted out with like it was yesterday." Mifune instructed of Naruto whose grin couldn't help but widen at the permission given to him

"Don't worry I'll get to that immediately." Naruto responded

"And it I find her how bad do you want her damaged, for do we need her in one piece or in many?" Saeko wondered as to what should happen should she find Guren  
"As long as she's able to give out the information that we need then it matters not what you do to her, for all that she's needed to be in is a stable condition and nothing more than that." Mifune instructed of his granddaughter of what needed to done

"Good to know that the tramp will no longer need the ability to use her legs anymore." Saeko spoke with dark contentment

"Yes as it is of the utmost imperative that she be brought in for questioning, as do and use whatever means that are needed to make her answer and give up what Orochimaru is doing. Because as leader of this it shall not stand." Mifune spoke with an edge that was earned from years of having served in both wars and as a decorated samurai

"And since there's nothing else right now to speak of you both are dismissed, for I want the two of you to come up with a game plan for this. Because I want this to be put to an end before the Chunin Exams begin this coming spring." Mifune added dismissing the two who walked out into the cold

"Alright Saeko how do you want to split this up?" Naruto questioned the samurai before him

"I'll be staying here and come up with a way to ambush that crystal making tramp, because I want her to pay for what she's been helping that snake do to my people." Saeko told him as Guren was all hers

Because while she couldn't kill the tramp on the orders of her grandfather that didn't mean she couldn't use the opportunity to slice her up like a Christmas ham, for she wanted nothing more than to take her blade and peel her apart for what she's done in kidnapping her people. Since one way or another Saeko would have Guren's blood on her hands, because once they got the information out of her she was going to impale her blade right through her neck and then watch her bleed like a stuffed pig.

"Well seeing as how you've committed yourself to going full blood knight on that woman, I'll be seeing it there's anything I can find to make her squeal for when you get her." Naruto spoke as he could see it in her eyes that she was dead set on taking her apart

 _"Besides it there's one thing we share in common its that we both hate it when people get in our way, so I'm pretty sure its in my best interest it I let her have the reins on this one."_ Naruto thought knowing that one of the things in common between was that they hated when someone got in their way

"Alright then it's settled for what we need to do, as good luck Naruto." Saeko wished her good friend

"Thanks and you wanna hug before we go respectively fuck shit up?" Naruto asked since this seemed like the occasion to do so

"Sure why not." Saeko said as the two hugged each other

"I'll see you around in about a week or so's time, since I gotta start somewhere it I want to find something we can use against her." Naruto spoke as he used his Animal Path to conjure forth a large bald eagle

"You better come back soon, so that we can kill the rest of that snake bastard's forces!" Saeko called out as she saw Naruto began to take off

"Don't worry I will as I'd hate to miss out on the bloodbath, so I'll see around soon enough!" Naruto shouted before the eagle took off

 _"I'm gonna miss the hell out of that ripple eyed bastard."_ Saeko thought as she went to come up with a way to ambush Guren

* * *

 **(3 days later, Hokage Residence, February 13th 997.S.E)**

It was days later as the tension was quite thick within the Hokage Residence considering that the growing rift between them was getting to the point that Tsunade and Jiraiya were being called in on this, since it had all begun to come to its breaking point.

"I must say that this is a fine mess you've gotten all of yourselves into. Because I said from the start that listening to Jiraiya on this twice blasted prophecy would blow up in your faces, yet you still chose to listen to him. Yet here we are now with your family fractured and Naruto ready to kill you all." Tsunade spoke as a mainly downtrodden atmosphere was present in the room

"Tsunade please understand that they had to do what was needed to make sure they were ready for it." Jiraiya argued but the slug princess was having none of it

"Ready for what exactly? To be apart of something that isn't permanent, but also isn't based on cold hard facts at all. And you two in particular how could you even listen to this man; when he's spread himself so much that he more than enough has a small army of bastards out in the world." Tsunade rebuked her teammate and Kushina and Minato for allowing a prophecy which is subject to change to dictate their actions on parenting

"Tsunade it was for their own good that this had to happen. Because everything we did was to protect them from the Akatsuki and help them to bring peace to the lands." Minato spoke in defense of himself

"Don't give me that steaming pile of garbage Minato, because it was not for their own good and you know it. Because was neglecting Naruto and practically forcing him to into becoming a civilian for his own good too; especially when you had ways to make sure he could become a capable shinobi in his own right?" Tsunade shot back going for the jugular in this regard being Naruto

"After all I can't even begin to bring count how many times I'd see him wonder w.y his parents just stopped caring about him, or why they'd continue to send shadow clones instead of just actually showing up. Yet all for what because of something out of the words of a dried up frog; that probably spends all its time getting high." Tsunade added as Jiraiya bristled angrily

"How dare you say that about the Great Elder!" Jiraiya exclaimed at the blatant disrespect

"I dare because its something that needs to be said. Because that dried up excuse for a frog and your absurd belief in that prophecy that's torn this family apart. After all this is especially coming from the person who abandoned their own daughter who you had out of a one night stand." Tsunade retorted causing the attention to shift onto Jiraiya

"That was a long time ago; besides I had to since it was during the war and you know it." Jiraiya said back as he didn't expect for her to open up that old wound

"Oh don't you dare use that excuse, as this was during its end and you left that girl to fend for herself in Iwa of all places. Because you left her there alone as the bastard child of the person who not only fought against them, but also the man who taught the Yellow Flash. Since you condemned her too a life of scorn and all for what Jiraiya; because you didn't have time to play father, yet you have more than enough time to meddle in another family's life." Tsunade rebuked Jiraiya in his actions

That in mind he became a vicious back and forth between the two sannin over Jiraiya's leaving his bastard daughter to fend for herself in a village full of people that scorned her existence and Jiraiya trying to defend his reasoning behind it. Yet to Hiruzen there was only so much he could take of their constant griping at each other, with the jinchuuriki eventually having had enough of their bickering that was getting this nowhere at all.

"Enough! The both of you enough!" Hiruzen exclaimed getting the both of their attention

"As we get it Jiraiya is an abysmal excuse for a parent, for his actions have made that very clear. Yet the two of you arguing is getting us both nowhere with this; so stop it." Hiruzen spoke as the general consensus was that Jiraiya was an abysmal excuse for a father

"But there's one thing that needs to be asked and this goes to both of you." Hiruzen added as he looked both of his parents in the eyes

"What is it Hiruzen?" Kushina asked in baited breath

"Had things been in reverse where it was Naruto who was the child of the prophecy instead of Akame and I; would you have done to us what you did to Naruto. Would you have neglected us like you did with Naruto and pretty much left us all but for forgotten?" Hiruzen questioned both of his parents who it not for their years of training would be sweating bullets at this

"Of course we wouldn't, as we love all of you." Kushina answered back yet Hiruzen remained unconvinced

"If you really meant it then the both of you would look me in the face when you say it, so answer me again and the both of you look me in my eyes when you say it to me." Hiruzen spoke as both refused to look them in the face

"I said look at me!" Hiruzen raised his voice as they had still refused to meet his gaze

"Don't you raise your voice to them, as their your parents and you will show them some damn respect." Jiraiya interjected in refusing to let him yell at them

"Quiet Jiraiya you've done enough here." Tsunade spoke as an glare from the slug princess shut him up

And after moments of not having either one of them look him in the face and in abject silence as they tried to find the truth to tell them of how they wouldn't do so again, he could see it in their guilty faces that despite how much they spoke of loving them both regardless of what would happen. Hiruzen knew from the moments of silence and the looks of guilt and shame that confirmed his worst suspicions, for Hiruzen had hoped that he would be wrong and that if the reverse were to happen to him and Akame that things would be; yet it seemed that he was prove wrong.

"Well it looks like my worst suspicions were confirmed by the looks on your faces and the inability for you both to give me an honest answer says it all. Because at least now I know the truth." Hiruzen spoke as he left the table

"Hiruzen please you have to understand what's at stake here, as we had to do this." Minato tried to say as Hiruzen continued to walk off

"The only thing I understand is that you two care more about a stupid prophecy than your own children, as to think I held out hope that if circumstances were reversed you two would care and be better. But with all things recently I'm proven wrong." Hiruzen said in disgust as he closed the door

"So that's two of your children having now turned against you, as should we go for 3 or are you both tired of having completely screwed up as parents?" Tsunade spoke as she also got up from her seat

"Tsunade we've lamented and said sorry so many times what else do you want from us?" Kushina questioned almost tearing up

"I personally don't want anything from either of you, but what I do know is that when Naruto comes for all 3 of you and he will. That he will want all 3 of your heads mounted on a wall...so have fun with that thought; because I'm going to get a drink and enjoy the fact that a beyond Kage level person doesn't want my head on a pike." Tsunade answered back semi smugly at the fact that she wasn't on Naruto's death list, before disappearing via shunshin

* * *

 **(4 days later, February 17th 997 S.E, Iron Country, 9:45 Pm)**

It was a cold February night as Guren was out to kidnap another test subject for her master Orochimaru to use as one of his experiments, with her finding it all too easy that she was able to sneak in when there were usually guards posted.

 _"I still don't get why there's so little guards here?"_ Guren thought as she snuck into the house

"But still I won't question good luck when it smiles upon me." Guren spoke as she went to crystalize the body in the bed, yet what she saw was a wooden dummy  
"What the fuck is going on here?" Guren questioned before she soon found a sword slash through her right calf

"That's easy your in my home and I'm about to give you a proper introduction." Saeko answered as she hit her in the chest so hard she was sent out of the wall and sprawling into the snow

"And believe me I've must to introduce you too, for all the trouble you've been causing in my home." Saeko spoke as she held her sword with such murderous intent that it was nearly paralytic to the those who saw this happening

That in mind Guren was forced to make a hail of crystal shuriken in the shape of snowflakes that were sent after her, with the violet haired samurai slashing them out of the air; like they were made of flimsy paper as she continued to close the distance. For Guren had to make blue crystalline blade a foot and a half long on each forearm in order to defend herself against the homicidal samurai, for Saeko was unrelenting and merciless in her ferocious onslaught against the woman who'd been kidnapping her people for Orochimaru.

For Guren was unprepared to have fought against Saeko as she was forced to be on the defensive against the onslaught that Saeko unleashed upon her enemy, with a slash soon appearing upon her stomach that was followed up by a thrust of her blade; that had she not gotten out of the way from would've skewered her kidneys. With the crystal release user having attempted to go through hand signs for something that would turn the tide, yet she was forced to defend with the crystal blades on her arms; or otherwise have her fingers be sliced off at the knuckle.

Meanwhile Saeko was busy slashing away at Guren who now had multiple cuts as well as the crystalline blades on her forearms being whittled away with each strike, leaving the crystal release user not much in the way of options so long as she was within close range of Saeko. Yet she found herself unable to get out of such range from Saeko; considering that the samurai before her was adamant in carving her apart and therefore had been adamant in her onslaught upon keeping her within range of her sword.

"I can't wait to get ahold of you and bleed you dry for everything you have on that wretched snake you call a master." Saeko said with a semi manic grin on her face at how she'd soon get all she could out of Guren when she'd get information out of her

"I'll never tell you anything about Lord Orochimaru!" Guren spat as one of her crystal blades shattered

"That's the spirit I love to see, because I can't wait to tear it out of you." Saeko retorted as she sliced Guren across the cheek

That in mind Guren to in a brief moment of time where she was able to get out of the way from a lethal sword swing to her jugular, she launched for Crystal Release: Crystal Needles that caused rose pink colored half foot long needles made of sharpened crystal; that darted forth at Saeko. Yet it only served to annoy Saeko who deflected or cut in half the crystalline needles, with the violet haired samurai continuing to rush after her; while Guren continued to go through hand signs before she sent out a sizable wave of chakra out at her.

The result was a wall of thick crimson colored crystals that rose high into the air; yet this didn't deter Saeko who used a great deal of acrobatics to scale upon it with such speed and agility that within moments she was soon a top it, before she subsequently leapt down from it to impale Guren. Yet Guren refused to go down so easily as she used Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns that sent out thorn like crystals to lance out and spear her into bloody chunks, but Saeko had used the flat side of each crystal thorn as platforms to go after her.

With Guren having seen that the crystal thorns weren't working decided to try her luck and soon made a lance of hardened crystal to attack Saeko with, yet that proved to be her undoing as Saeko countered by doing Phantom Revolver as radiant light illuminated the cold winter night. For the attack drilled through and obliterated the crystalline lance with little resistance; before it soon sundered her right arm sending chunks of flesh and the remains of her fingers and hand all over the place, as she landed on the ground clutching at her bleeding stump.

"Just where do you think your going, as like I said you aren't going anywhere. After all I've got so many things to introduce you to." Saeko spoke as she planted her sword in Guren's back

"Rot i-in hell y-you cunt." Guren gritted out in venomous anger

"Go ahead and keep talking, because I've got so much to pay you back for; considering that you and your master have been a thorn in my and my grandfather's side. Because of that I and a friend of mine have something special planned for you that I came up with." Saeko said as she twisted the blade in further as her voice was full of maliciousness

"D-Do your worst, f-for I-I will tell you nothing. F-For y-you will get nothing f-from me." Guren spat in defiance as Saeko withdrew her sword

"Keep thinking that, because I've got something special instored to get you to spill it." Saeko spoke as with a few stomps of her boot to the crystal release user's face she knocked Guren out

 _"Besides I've got 3 hours until Naruto gets here, which means 3 hours for me to try and get some information out of you. But also to make sure you get what you deserve."_ Saeko thought as she ordered guards to take Guren away and out of her sight

* * *

 **(4 and a half hours later, February 18th 997 S.E, 2:24 Am)**

It was almost half past 2 in the morning as Naruto had soon touched down and dispelled his summon, for with what he'd found in one of Orochimaru's bases; that would get information out of the crystal using servant of Orochimaru.

"You sure did a number on her Saeko, then again with all of what she's pulled on the old man; I couldn't blame you." Naruto noted at the one armed crystal user's state after Saeko had tortured her for a decent amount of time

"Well after I had defeated her I had some fun in trying to get her to talk. So one thing I will give her is that she's a tough nut to crack." Saeko responded with a manic and somewhat sadistic smile on her face

"Anyways I got what'll make her squeal. So how do you want to do this Saeko, since this your call?" Naruto asked the violet haired samurai on how she wanted to do these

"Let's do good cop, bad cop." Saeko suggested to Naruto

"I'm down for that, as I guess I'll play good cop considering how you've already established the bad cop angle." Naruto answered back considering that he wouldn't mind playing good cop to Saeko's bad cop

"Oh trust me I'm more than ready to be bad cop; now then let's get to work." Saeko responded as they both went into the interrogation room

That in mind Saeko re-entered with Naruto as the Rinnegan user had seen Guren who had her right eye blackened, a number of her teeth missing from being hit by brass knuckles, her coughing up water and blood from having been waterboarded by the samurai and twitching from having been electrocuted recently; along with multiple bruises from her having been beaten by Saeko as well

"One thing I gotta give you, as far as first impressions go. You look absolutely horrible; then again considering what you've done I can't blame you for looking as you do." Naruto remarked as Saeko was still coughing

"Go ahead...and do what you...want to me...I'll...give you nothing." Guren coughed out as she still refused to give up her master

"Really now, because I've got something or rather someone here; that'll make you be singing a different tune." Naruto told her as Guren's non swollen eye narrowed at him

"What...are..you talking...about?" Guren questioned as to what he was getting at

"Simple really as while I was out I did a little raid on your master's bases, with my leads having me come to find someone real close to you. Some little squirt that said his name was Yukimaru and whom we've got right here." Naruto told her as her expression turned into a mix of protective fury and trepidation at hearing this

"You're bluffing." Guren spoke refusing to believe this

"Well see for yourself." Naruto replied as he activated a seal to show a blindfolded Yukimaru in a room

"And it'd be a shame if something were to happen to him." Naruto added as Guren's face had fear take itself over

"If you lay a finger on..him then I swear… I'll…" Guren spoke as she tried to hide the terror on her face

"Oh you see I'm not gonna hurt him, because I may be a greedy bastard and all; but I have a policy against killing kids. Since stuff like that is on the rare list of things that not even money will have me do." Naruto told her after all there was a short list on what he wouldn't do regardless for pay and child murder was on that list

"But I on the other hand have no such qualms, because why should I care about his life; when he's just another maggot." Saeko spoke up considering that if she had to then so be it

"But that all depends on you Guren. Since I can tell that this kid means a lot to you and no harm will come to him at all. Yet that all depends on one thing and that thing is if you can give us the information you've got on Orochimaru." Naruto said because so long as she gave them the required information then it'd all be fine from there

"Otherwise I will take the pleasure of making you truly suffer and having you watch me behead him. Since I told you I had something special in mind to make you squeal and this is it, so you can either talk now or after I turn him into chunks on the floor. Because like I said I've no qualms about killing him, since he's nothing if not insignificant to me and if that makes you talk...then I'll gladly take the pleasure of making his head roll off his shoulders." Saeko told her as she would do what she had to in order to get information out of her then she had no problem in decapitating Yukimaru

"So what it'll it be? Since it's either tell us now or Saeko can go ahead and cut your friends head off and you watch." Naruto questioned since either way they were gonna get the information

"I-I won't give him..up." Guren spoke as her resolve began to crumble as she was torn between duty to Orochimaru and her affection for Yukimaru

"Well it seems as though Guren has told you her answer then Saeko." Naruto spoke as Saeko had a malevolent grin spread across her face as she unsheathed her sword

"I told you I'd break you one way or the other, as just tell me on your mark Naruto and I'll do it." Saeko spoke as she left and headed towards Yukimaru's room

"Well you've got about the next 60 seconds to reconsider, seeing as how Saeko is in that room with your friend." Naruto told her as Saeko did a few sword swings

"Because once I tell her then its game over for your friend, so make the decision quickly or face the fact that your friend will have his head severed from his shoulders." Naruto added as Saeko continued doing her practice swings

"Give me the signal Naruto, since I'm ready when you are!" Saeko said from the seal as she had her sword raised to strike

That in mind every second to the crystal user felt like hours as her mind was at war between the two things she valued most; for her loyalty and devotion towards her master Orochimaru and the love and care she felt for Yukimaru as the one source of happiness and light that was within her world. Yet once that solid minute was up and Naruto heard nothing but silence he gave the signal as Saeko did a few more test swings and proceeded to swing her sword towards Yukimaru's neck and in that span of seconds Guren made her decision.

With a cry of stop as her love and care for Yukimaru narrowly won out against her loyalty towards Orochimaru, Naruto saw that she was ready to talk and gave a signal of stop to Saeko who pulled back in time from her attack. For she sheathed her sword as a whimpering and crying Yukimaru whose neck was stained with blood after her sword was millimeters away from having severed both his jugular vein and spinal cord, for the samurai in order to make sure the kid didn't bleed out on the floor wrapped his neck up in gauze and bandages; before having the guards to take him away to a cell.

For with that in mind Guren told them everything she could in fear of Yukimaru being decapitated as it was past 4 in the morning before she was done telling Naruto and Saeko of the information she held.

"Well at least we've gotten everything we could out of her." Saeko spoke as they met outside in the cold

"Still what do you guys intend to do with them?" Naruto questioned as to what would be the fate of Guren and Yukimaru

"I'll let grandpa decide that, since I think he'd be better suited to decide their fates than myself." Saeko answered knowing that her grandfather would give a less biased and extreme sentence that what she would have done to them

"Fair enough I suppose and at least we're now so much closer to getting rid of that treacherous snake and his minions out of here." Naruto spoke as he would be glad when Orochimaru's forces were driven from and away from here

"I will be too, as finally my home will be rid of these bastards and they can return to how they were before all of this." Saeko replied in truly feeling joy at this soon being over

"Not to mention my vacation here can actually begin, because don't get me wrong Saeko I love helping you guys out and all; since there's no doubt about that. But even I would just like to go awhile without having to constantly fight everything." Naruto told her with a yawn

Because to the avaricious Rinnegan wielder; even he grew tired of fighting to an certain extent, because when all you do is fight constantly without any form of consistent and continuous respite from doing ongoing combat. Then you eventually just get worn out and tired of it all; therefore Naruto would be more than glad when it was over, since it meant that he'd finally get to enjoy his vacation in Iron Country until it would be time for the Chunin Exams where he'd take what was rightfully his.

"Well just wait Naruto as we're right at the finish line and soon enough, we can relax for a bit. After all I'm sure grandpa will appreciate as well, since he's getting up there and would very much appreciate not having to worry about all of this nonsense." Saeko said knowing that Mifune wasn't in his prime anymore and was growing tired of having to deal with things such as Orochimaru encroaching on his land and people like a cancer

"But anyways I'm going to sleep. Since having done all of this tonight has me tired, so I'll see you in the morning Naruto." Saeko spoke with a tired yawn

"It's already morning Saeko." Naruto replied semi cheekily

"You get what I'm saying you blonde jackass." Saeko retorted as she went off to sleep

 _"Well looks like I'm one step closer to enjoying my vacation, because I swear if I see that snake faced bastard. Then I will personally punch him so hard he pisses out his own asshole."_ Naruto thought to himself before heading off to sleep

 **So then with Guren out of the way; Naruto and Saeko can now focus on getting rid of the last vestiges of Orochimaru's forces from Iron Country. Find out how it'll all unfold on the next chapters of You'll never keep me Down.**

* * *

 ** _That in mind hope you guys like this chapter and the reason for why I've been off for so long is because I've gone back to school for a degree in legal studies, which has been a bit exhausting especially with finals coming up which are a pain in the ass. That being said let's get down to it now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got Naruto and Saeko mainly just forming a game plan on how to get information and capture Guren, something that I mainly just thought would be neat to do._**

 ** _Next up we've got the sit down that while it wasn't as long as I would've liked since I didn't want for it too drag or be too short, I hope it did enough. Since I wanted to further expand upon how far Jiraiya's blunders go and set up something you never really see happen in these types of stories and that being the eventual debut of Jiraiya's bastard daughter._**

 ** _Following that up we've got the fight between Saeko and Guren which I hoped you guys liked, as I wanted to build up a bit more on what Saeko is capable of and having her defeat Guren as she did was the way I wanted to have it done._**

 ** _Lastly we've got the whole good cop and bad cop scene with Naruto and Saeko; which I hoped you guys liked since it was my first time doing such a scenario in a story._**

 ** _With all that being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thanks for the support you've shown it so far I really do appreciate it as you guys are a big part of what makes this possible in being the popular and great story it is now. Also please drop reviews whenever you can since they help the story and let me know what you like about it so far, furthermore flames will be ignored and criticism as long as its reasonable and well thought out is welcome._**

 ** _That being said this Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you guys good content to read, as next chapter will be Naruto and Saeko destroying the last bits of Orochimaru's forces within Iron Country so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Exile by Soilwork_**

 ** _Random End Song: Sound of Madness by Shinedown_**


	13. Chapter 13: Sounding Off

**(Chapter 13: Sounding Off)**

It was about a few weeks later as Saeko and Naruto had been on a warpath of destroying Orochimaru's men and any experiments they came across, as thanks to Guren's information they'd been able to pre-emptively strike out at Orochimaru's encampments with ease. With the duo going at it with ease as they were soon closing in on the snake sannin's base of operations within Iron Country, for the both of them were excited at this since it meant that they were one step closer to putting the screws to this whole Orochimaru nonsense.

With the duo ready to squash this for the simple fact that they were to put an end to this, with Naruto more doing it for the fact that he'd be able to enjoy his vacation more easily and Saeko so that she could help her grandfather return things back to their more peaceful state.

* * *

 **(Iron Country, March 4th 997 S.E, 2:10 Pm)**

It was a partly cloudy March afternoon as the duo stood at the entrance to the base after having butchered the guards posted their; with impunity as it was easy to tell that Orochimaru went with quantity over quality with his guards.

"Well Naruto are you ready for this?" Saeko asked flicking the blood off her sword

"Of course I am, as this shit right here ends now, because I'm gonna enjoy my vacation in peace damn it," Naruto answered back with Carnifex at the ready

"Then what are we waiting for, let's do this," Saeko spoke before sheathing her sword

"Well ladies first Saeko," Naruto said gesturing for her to go forth

"Don't be a smartass Naruto, as get to stepping already," Saeko responded unamused by the show of false politeness from the Rinnegan user

"Can't help but do it for old times sake," Naruto answered back with a chuckle as they ventured forth

That in mind the two traveled into the depths of Orochimaru's base that was lit by artificial light; with them following the map of it from what they took from Guren; before they soon heard the voice of Orochimaru on the intercom.

"Well, well if this isn't a grand treat. One of the only Rinnegan users in existence and one of the most skilled kenjutsu users in Iron Country next to Mifune myself. To what do I owe this immense pleasure?" Orochimaru's slick voice echoed through the halls getting both of their attention

"I didn't expect for you to be here. Because if you're here then could you do me the favor of having me run my blade through your neck. Since that would make things so much easier for me." Saeko spoke having her sword out and ready

"Oh no I've left already, I just figured I'd just leave you a little message and tell you that in here you'll be facing what I'd like to think is the next stage in my testing of the Curse Mark. So enjoy." Orochimaru's voice echoed as the recording cut off

"I may not be able to slay me a snake, but at least I'll get to slice up his pet project as a close second." Saeko said as her hand rested upon her sword  
"That's if I don't get to it first Saeko." Naruto replied as they headed down the corridor

With that the two headed down the corridor their senses and guard on high alert for anything the treacherous serpent for a sannin had instored for them as they traveled into the depths of the base, with Naruto's Rinnegan scanning the area for any oncoming chakra signatures. For the tension was damned near palpable with each footstep taken and any sound that wasn't there own giving the oddly brightly lit place a sense of an unease as both had their hands on their weapons ready for anything experiment that would jump at the chance to tear them to pieces.

With minutes passing as they traveled further and further down the levels, having taken out any unassuming guards with ease as Saeko's blade had their heads rolling off their shoulders before they could even draw breath. But despite their being able to pass through the guards on the first set of levels it didn't ease the tension whatsoever, if anything only added to it considering that since this was Orochimaru's last base in Iron Country that he'd want it do be better protected and yet the guards and security measures so far were minimal at best.

For it was only after minutes of traveling throughout the almost maze like base of Orochimaru's did they eventually wind up in a room where the caged monstrosities, that stared at them with maddened and semi feral eyes. With the door slamming shut behind them as they soon saw the rows of cage like cells open up as the abominations roared and soon came towards them, as both of them took out their respective weapons for the ensuing mayhem.

"Anything to say before we get started?" Naruto asked bringing out Carnifex

"Yeah and try to keep up." Saeko answered with a wide grin

"Whatever." Naruto responded

With the maddened abominations glaring at them with maddened golden yellow eyes before multiple roars erupted and soon enough began to swarm upon the duo like furious hornets, with Naruto using Shinra Tensei to repulse them back yet not with enough strength to cause the place to collapse. After that they soon went to work on carving a swath of carnage through the curse marked monstrosities, as the two made sure that their opposition as limbs were carved off and blades burying themselves in warped and mutated flesh.

With Naruto having used a Monkey Sage's Anvil to clear out a small score of them, while Saeko used a Phantom Revolver to drill her way through several before beheading 2 more as they seemingly kept coming one after the other. With it being minutes as they slashed and carved their way through the abominations until soon enough they'd dismembered and eviscerated the curse marked mutations, with them being a bit out of a breath from having to kill off the small horde. As the duo waded through the corpse pile of limbs, shredded and burned guts, and dismembered bodies Naruto soon made 2 shadow clones and had them both dash out of the bloodbath of a room with great haste.

"So why did you make those shadow clones?" Saeko questioned as to why Naruto made those shadow clones just now

"Well I figured that after we destroy this place that we could use a quick getaway. Which is why I had them run back around to the surface, so that once we're done bringing this place further to the ground then I'll have them flare their chakra to their max output. Which will then allow me to use Quantumleaper and make for a quick getaway." Naruto explained considering that once they made sure this place was a complete and other shithole they'd need an escape

"Huh, that's actually a pretty good plan." Saeko spoke finding that their escape plan was quite a good one

"Thank you now let's get going, since I'd rather not stick around to see what else Orochimaru has in this workshop of horrors. But more importantly that upgraded version of that curse mark he's been working on has got to be eliminated." Naruto replied as he wanted nothing of Orochimaru's base to be left standing

"I'm way ahead of you Naruto, as I will not allow anything that treacherous serpent to remain so long as I live." Saeko said as she refused to let that serpent or anything associated with him live

That in mind they continued to travel throughout the base and slaying any abomination that that tried to ambush them and slaughtering as well as destroying any of Orochimaru's research or belongings, as they were going to make sure that nothing of the serpentine sannin would ever make it into the light of day. With them soon traveling down further and further through the almost maze like base of Orochimaru until they reached what an extremely potent version of the experiments that Guren would capture for Orochimaru, with the area being vey much wide like an arena with faint slash marks across the glossy floors and walls.

With a young man of above average height and fair skin standing there with vivid green eyes, shoulder length stark white hair divided evenly on either side while two scarlet dots rest upon his stoic face that had highly angular facial features like it was sharply and professionally carved from marble; as his features were only marred by the 1st stage of his curse mark in effect. With him wearing a long sleeved and loose fitting lavender colored shirt, mid calf length black pants with medical tape wrapped around his ankles and black opened toed sandals upon his feet while wrapped around his waist was a dark amethyst rope like belt.

"If it isn't one of the last Kaguya, isn't this a surprise. After all you've got a nice bounty on you." Naruto spoke as the curse marked Kaguya merely raised his hands towards the two as hardened white bone protruded from his fingers

"Yes and my master Orochimaru, has seen it fit for me to eliminate the two of you for interfering in his great work. With him even blessing me in the next stage of one of his gifts." Kimimaro responded as he launched the bullet like bones from his fingertips that were expertly sliced apart by Saeko

"And your master is going to pay for his crimes against my home, so while I can't behead him like he rightfully deserves. Then you will make a fitting substitute considering that I'd always wanted to see if I could cut through the bones of a Kaguya." Saeko said as she drew her sword

"Because after what your master has done, I can't wait to do it." Saeko spoke getting in her stance

"Enough talk, as I will deliver your corpses to Lord Orochimaru." Kimimaro stated coldy before gripping both forearms and pulling out short swords made of bone and proceeding to dash with all his might

"Well if he wants to come to his immediate death then I'll gladly let him, Bansho Tenin." Naruto said as he let forth a strong gravitational pulse that soon wrenched the Kaguya violently towards them

That in mind Saeko rushed forward towards the rapidly propelled Kimimaro landing a trio of slashes at his chest, before slashing upwards in an attempt to split his head clean in half, only for him to use one of his bone swords to block the strike and then use his secondary one to stab her in her throat. Only for Naruto to leap into the fray and block the blow with Carnifex and grab the Kaguya by the face and toss him across the room like a softball with him managing to roughly land on the ground, with Naruto soon activating his Asura path and sending fire chakra through it.

That in mind he let loose a high intensity stream of searing flames out at Kimimaro whom managed to dodge out of the way from the torrent of flames although he suffered some burns and the right sleeve of his shirt being incinerated he was otherwise fine. Yet that only served as necessary cover for Saeko to quickly rush up and launch a series of attacks at Kimimaro, with the Kaguya struggling even in hs curse marked enhanced state to defend against the rapid fire onslaught which was made even more difficult with each strike actually whittling down his bone swords.

With Naruto using their battle to quickly charge up a Rasengan and immediately teleport behind above Kimimaro and drive it into his back, with the Kaguya having to forcibly harden his ribcage enough so it wouldn't be shredded by the sphere of deadly chakra. Although a large fist sized chunk of his back was now missing he was still able to stand as he tried to do one of his dances to even the odds, yet the moment he tried Saeko thrust into his abdomen forcing him to weave and jump out of the way as it barely missed piercing his liver.

For Kimimaro had tried to do the Dance of the Willow and impale them but Naruto had intercepted him before any of his bones could sprout forth via teleportation and struck him across the chest with a Strike of the Fire Giant. With the strike having enough power to crack his sternum and rib on either side as he was sent careening as his breath had momentarily hitched from the blow, as he tried to put more power into the Curse Mark to advance it into the 2nd stage only for a Shinra Tensei to embed him into a wall.

"As though I'll let you get to your final form that easy." Naruto spoke as Kimimaro peeled himself out of the wall

"I must admit that was an impressive display of strength, but I will not allow for you to interfere in Lord Orochimaru…"Kimimaro tried to say yet was blasted back by another Shinra Tensei

"Shut up about him, since I'd be worry about yourself first." Naruto retorted as Kimaro struggled to gather power for the other stages of the curse mark

"Besides I'd also worry about Saeko." Naruto told him as he used Quantumleaper to teleport Saeko infront of him

"Now let's see how those bones hold up!" Saeko exclaimed as she proceeded to thrust her sword into him

That in mind Kimimaro used a great deal of his speed to enact his Dance of the Larch and used the hardened bone spikes to block the blade from piercing his lungs, with him struggling as she tried to force her blade through the first layers of skin. With the brief stalemate giving him enough time to quickly force himself into the 2nd form of his Curse Mark, with him taking on an almost dinosaur like appearance with dark brown skin, the sextet of bone spines protruding out of his back and long bone spiked tail that whipped forth.

With his tail glancing out the try and fracture her skull only to be stopped by Naruto having teleported in time and grabbing the prehensile limb, as he quickly caught in a death grip and then swung down with Carnifex with as much force as he could put behind it and causing a deep gash that nearly split it down the middle. For Kimimaro soon staggered back in pain as his tail had a 5 inch long gash that went through muscle and bone like it was nothing, before he was blasted back once more by a Shinra Tensei that sent him flying like a human sized frisbee.

Saeko soon rushed following after him as she let him have it via an Revolver Phantom to his stomach that despite the toughened hide of his advanced Curse Mark form the attack drilled through his flesh in a small twister of gore leaving a gaping wound in his abdomen. With him soon being further assaulted as Naruto teleported above him and drove a Rasengan into his right arm that shredded it to a bloody pulp and another into his face, with Kimimaro having to use the power of his curse mark and his bloodline to reinforce his skull from being ground and shredded into a gory mess.

"Well then time we finish this and brought the place down to the ground." Naruto spoke as Saeko came towards him

 _"No I will not fail you Lord Orochimaru, as it is time I used the next stage of the power you've gifted me."_ Kimimaro thought as no matter what he refused to fail as dark purple bordering on black chakra pulsated out of him

"Hey Naruto I'm no scientist but I don't think he's supposed to do that after a Rasengan to the face." Saeko spoke as the two soon were forced to back away as the thick mass of vile chakra grew and expanded

"Well I guess he's ready for round 3 then." Naruto surmised as both heard the sound of bones cracking and flesh tearing as the transformation continued

Once it subsided a further transformed Kimimaro stood now larger doubled in muscle mass with his skin having turned a mix of reddish brown and grey while becoming more reptilian in look with facial features like a Utahraptor, with his tail having healed and become bulkier and similar to an Ankylosaurus, while the 6 bone spikes on his back wrapped around his back and upper torso like an armored carapace. His left arm having become a armored claw of fused bone and flesh ,with the portion of his face that was shredded by Naruto's Rasengan having formed a helmet of bone that wrapped around it and across his jaw; while two golden eyes leered at them as his white hair had hardened and fused to his collarbone and neck as thin yet flexible stands of hardened bones.

That in mind the armored and mutated form of Kimimaro lashed out at them with a swipe of his club-like tail that swung with such force the floor shattered like cheaply made glass, with Saeko soon after getting out of the way from the bludgeonous attack began to engage him. While Kimimaro was noticeably slower as he was unable to parry and agily dodge against her attacks as quickly as he could before, his new more armored and monstrous appearance allowed a greater physical defense as her attacks merely made cracks upon his armored form.

With her having luckily having been backwards to avoid a swipe from his armored hand that made 4 claws marks that took chunks out of her chestplate, making her note to avoid it as he went in for a swing of his armored tail only for Naruto to intercept via teleporting to her and catching it. With him quickly shifting to his Asura path as the extra sets of mechanized arms appeared and proceeded to launch an assault of heavy handed blows to him, with multiple cracks forming in his bone like carapace as he was sent flying back from them.

With Kimimaro soon rising up as the potent chakra pulsed briefly and healed over some of the cracks made by Saeko and Naruto's recent attacks, as he got back up with stalwart focus that was further focused by the 3rd stage of his Curse Mark.

"Well this makes things more difficult." Saeko cursed at the fact that the damage made had been partially erased

"You got that right, not to mention that with how far underground we are I can't afford to use any of my big guns otherwise I'd risk us getting buried under who knows how much debris while we're fighting him." Naruto agreed considering that if he used any of his more powerful attacks in here then they'd risk the whole place collapsing in on them

"At least I can really let him have it, as a consolation." Saeko spoke gripping her sword with two hands

That in mind Naruto launched out a Fire Release: Napalm Stream in keeping the attack going as Kimimaro due to his reduced speed was forced to endure the incendiary stream that caught him ablaze, with the advanced stage of the cursed seal allowing him to charge through it. With Naruto then using his Asura Path and turning his hands into cannons and focusing water chakra through them and turning them into high powered fire hoses, with the pressurized bursts of water stopping him in his tracks as the pressure and subsequent temperature difference caused his armor to cool and partially crack.

With Saeko rushing in and using all of her speed to launch a quick flurry of slashes with her sword that had cracked away with the sheer speed and force of her attacks, before in a underhanded slash with as much force as she could not only slashed through the jaw plate and severing through muscle and tendons as well. But also managing to split the Kaguya's right eye like it was nothing and partially blinded him as a result, with Naruto rushing in for a Strike of the Fire Giant that broke apart the back plating of Kimimaro's carapace; yet he countered this by using Dance of the Larch to counter and shred his opposition.

With both of their chestplate's and abdomens slashed at and shredded by the the counterattack, with Naruto angrily retaliating with quickly made Oodama Rasengan's into his back with the twin spheres of chakra grinding viciously through the bone carapace and into his flesh. The attacks forcing him into the ground as Naruto then followed it up by unleashing a powered up Strike of the Fire Giant that not only broke two of his ribs but melted his flesh down to the soft muscle as Naruto soon grabbed Saeko and teleported away with a plan of action in mind.

"Saeko I've got an idea to take him out of the fight and bring this place down, as its something I've been working on since my fight with Itachi." Naruto told her as he began making shadow clones

"But I thought you said that most of your big stuff is too dangerous?" Saeko spoke as she soon felt a gravitational pull

"Trust me Saeko it'll do what we need it to do, just be ready for me to teleport us out of us here." Naruto told her as she nodded

That in Saeko charged forwards in a blur of motion as Kimimaro soon used Dance of the Clematis: Vine as he tried to use it to reel her in for the follow up of his dance, but she quickly used her sword to slash apart the whip made of his spinal cord. Before using a Revolver Phantom with as much as chakra she could put into it and drove it through the upper abdomen and lower ribcage of Kimimaro who felt it tear through the bone carapace and his toughened flesh as a sizable hole was made that bled out crimson.

Meanwhile Naruto soon held the Rasensora in hand yet it was different as it was now the size of a softball and held a slight conical shape with the weight being heavy enough that it made Naruto sag yet Naruto knew that it would be enough to accomplish what they needed. That in mind Naruto began rushing towards Kimimaro while Saeko continued to fight him off, as he wasted no time in soon thrusting the sphere of gravitational force into the hole in Kimimaro's body.

 _"Alright Rasensora: Silent Night should be a success."_ Naruto thought to himself as he grabbed Saeko

"Saeko let's go now!" Naruto spoke as soon enough Kimimaro began to be weighed down by a sudden increase in gravity

 _"W-Why can't I move."_ Kimimaro thought as he tried to move but felt as though an elephant was stomping on his neck

"And as for you...may you rot in hell." Naruto spoke as he held out his hand

With that he formed a partial fist and pressed his thumb down like he was doing so with a detonator to an explosive before they soon teleported away, the result was an explosion of gravitation force that turned into a potent singularity that began to suck everything in and crush Kimimaro from the inside out. For Saeko and Naruto soon teleported to where Naruto's clones were above ground and saw that the ground was shaking from the singularity of the Rasensora: Silent Night as snow and rock began to be pulled and warped.

As luckily they got away from the crumbling debris of the base that soon enough was nothing more than compressed snow and debris, with the two smiling in good spirits at the fact that their mission in destroying the final base of Orochimaru's in Iron Country.

"Well at least we can tell gramps that we've officially ran that treacherous snake out of our home." Saeko said with a cheerful smile as the Animal Path summoned forth a 4 winged falcon for them to fly away on

"Agreed as once we get back and get all rested up, we're gonna celebrate this." Naruto told her in knowing that this was much needed cause for celebration

"I can't argue with that and by the way, what was that you used to bring that place down? As it was like what you used on Itachi, but different." Saeko questioned as Naruto grinned at that

"Easy Saeko. That was a variant to it that I call Rasensora: Silent Night, which allows me to use it as I always would but instead of it dealing direct damage it instead allows me to place it inside a wound of the target. From there on I can maintain an amount of concentration on it and have it build up in power before having it detonate like a bomb and implode on the enemy. But the caveat is that I have to consistently keep chakra fed into it like a fuse to a bomb or otherwise it can backfire on me and have me get caught in the blast." Naruto explained as the Silent Night version of Rasensora acted like a remote bomb, but like with all bombs if he didn't keep a fuse tethered to it, then he'd risk getting caught in the blast

"Never thought I'd see you come up with something as complex as that." Saeko spoke in surprise that Naruto was able to come up with something that complex of a technique

"Well that's the thing Saeko, I'm full of surprises." Naruto said with a smirk at his variant to Rasensora being a complete success

* * *

 **(3 days later, March 7th, 2997 S.E, Iron Country, 4:32 pm)**

It was a few days later as Mifune had made a celebration for the fact that the wretched Snake Sannin had been driven out of his country, with everyone across the land in good spirits thanks to the work of Saeko and Naruto.

"Well Naruto thanks to you my country is now safe from that snake," Mifune spoke as Naruto sat outside watching the snow fall

"It's no problem old man, after all, I was happy to do this for you. Not to mention I got to test out a new technique as an added bonus as well." Naruto replied as he was honestly happy to have helped Mifune in ridding Iron Country of the scourge that was Orochimaru

"Something of which you have my eternal gratitude for doing, as I honestly expected you to ask for payment for ridding us Orochimaru's vile presence," Mifune said with a small chuckle

"I'd never do that you old man, as you're the rare few that I'd never ask any money or charge to do anything for. Because there are very few people who I will go over and above for in this world and you as well as Saeko are in that very select few of people." Naruto replied as while he may be an avaricious bastard he would never charge or ask money of Mifune

"So everything I'd do for you both in these past few months and going forwards whenever you need my help is because I do genuinely care about you guys," Naruto added as whenever Mifune and Iron Country needed him to help them out he'd do so out of what goodness there was in his heart

Because despite his avaricious and generally pugnacious attitude he did care about a small group of people enough to where he would put aside his greed and help them out of what goodness there was in his heart.

"I always knew you were a good man who had a good head screwed on his shoulders, even if you do act like an overconfident ass in public," Mifune spoke knowing that Naruto had a good heart in him even if he did act like a nass at times

"Well it's not overconfidence when you've got the skills to back it up, as I'd prefer it that I just take pride in what I do." Naruto countered in knowing that it wasn't being overconfident when you had the powers to back it up

"I am glad that you take pride in your work Naruto, as that is a rare thing that most people can say they have," Mifune spoke gladly that Naruto was able to do so

"Thank you, but if there's one thing I'm looking forward too it'll be when we go to Konoha. Since that's where I'll take what's rightfully mine." Naruto replied with a smile at what would be coming pretty soon

"Ah yes your plans to take the 9 tails and gain its power, I will say that its quite the ambitious plan you have." Mifune said as he had to admit that what Naruto was undertaking was quite ambitious to say the least

"I know as this is something that I can't help but getting excited about, as so much waiting and planning has come to my finally being able to acquire that power is soon within my reach." Naruto spoke as soon the immense power of the 9 tails would be his

"Although I do have to ask, what is the exact purpose for your wanting to gain the 9 tails? Since there must be a reason to why you'd go through all of this trouble beyond just wanting to acquire more power." Mifune questioned in wanting to know what was the reasoning as to why Naruto was dead-set on this

"Well more or less it's because I want to take away what made those brats special. Because without the power of that fox they would be nothing, as I can think of no better way to tear apart their being groomed for that precious prophecy of there's. Than by tearing away the power that they've been squandering away for years." Naruto spoke with an almost devious grin about himself

"But I assume it goes further than merely wanting to crush you're for siblings and destroy their hopes of being the children of the prophecy." Mifune spoke having known about the Hokage's children being the chosen ones of a prophecy from both Naruto and the Uchiha that prior visited with Kushina

"Yes as besides crushing their hopes as the children of the beloved prophecy and moreover tearing apart that bastard toad and my parents work of grooming the chosen ones to bring about a peace that is at best a child's dream. There's other reasons behind why I want that power." Naruto spoke as besides wanting to shatter all the work that Jiraiya and his parents put into grooming Akame and Hiruzen into the chosen ones there was another reason to it

"Really and what are these other reason as to why you desire the power of the 9 tailed fox?" Mifune questioned as the rippled eyed man continued to look out to the snowfall

"It's because of the fact that all they've done is squander all of that power they have. Because they fail to realize they've got something that can shatter mountains and cause tidal waves, and yet they reduce something of such majesty to a beast of burden. Something that sickens me at the fact that they treat the strongest of the 9 as such an simple creature, when it's something so much more." Naruto spoke disgusted at the fact that both of them failed to use and understand the power they truly wield

Because it did anger him that the two of them treated the 9 tails as some beast of burden to be used merely as a battery, since from Naruto's point of view something of such majesty and fantastic power should be treated with respect and something that you'd use not as a beast of burden but as a partner to fight alongside with.

"I didn't expect for you of all people to have that attitude towards the bijuu, as many would see them as creatures and tools of power that can only further their goals." Mifune spoke seeing as how many saw the 9 bijuu as tools of mass destruction

"Well that's the thing really, I never saw them in that capacity before and quite the opposite really. Since I don't see weapons of mass destruction when I look at them, but instead I see titans of immense power who were dealt the wrong hand in life and chained to those that are undeserving of their power. Or worse to worse abuse these titans and force them into subservience as lesser creatures, something of which makes me furious on the inside to see happen to them." Naruto replied considering that he held a good deal of respect for the bijuu as he saw them as they truly were which was as titans of almost immeasurable power

"Once again I'm surprised that you'd feel this way about them and commend you for actually thinking of these creatures as it is nice to see people have a much needed and different perspective on things." Mifune spoke a smile coming across his wrinkled face

"Thanks for the compliment...I guess." Naruto replied

"Now then what is the other reason as to why you want the power of the fox?" Mifune questioned him once more

"Now that's easy. Since I know full well that I could use its full power to its maximum potential unlike all of the others who have been its host before it, not to mention that I know I could put and work with it to far greater effect than what any of them could." Naruto answered back with full confidence that he could not only work with and put the fox to greater use but also be able to use its full power

"Really now? So tell me Naruto why do you think that you could be the one to do this where they've failed?" Mifune inquired as to why the Rinnegan wielder thought this

"Because unlike them I wouldn't merely use it as a creature of mass destruction to obliterate the world around them or use it as a massive power battery, but instead work with it and try to understand it as a partnership of sorts. Not to mention that unlike them I embrace my negative emotions and revel in them, as that's the weakness of all of them. They fail to just embrace the negative parts of themselves as they are, as they fail to recognize and embrace the rage, fury, avarice, selfishness, pride and all other things under the umbrella of negative emotions; just so they can sit upon their moral high ground." Naruto spoke as it wasn't just the fact that he would try to work with and understand the 9 tails but also the fact that unlike it's other hosts he fully embraced his negative emotions

"Since out there in the real world it doesn't matter if you have a moral high ground, because in reality trying to do so will get you killed. Because you and I both know that in all reality this world at its core is an amoral land full of selfish people that care only about their desires and nothing more, as sure they can hide under that veil of wanting to bring people together and make things a better place. But the reality is that underneath those caring smiles and facades of kindness and warmth, they're all just clamouring to get after what's there's and at the end of it will all stab you in the back to get what they want." Naruto told him considering that the reality of things was that at the end of it the world cared not if you held the moral high ground

Because the thing was that at the end of it all you could try and cling to your moral high ground all you want and try to be the lawful good hero like in the books and movies, but in the end the world will soon drag you down and force you to face reality that at the end of it all there's really no such thing as heroes.

"I can more than relate with that sentiment Naruto, because in becoming the leader of my country I've had to do things that would repulse others. Since I've ordered my men to slaughter villages and people in their beds and burn them down and salt the earth until not even the most worthless of weeds would grow back. With my doing all of that so I could make sure that my home was safe and order was preserved." Mifune responded in having to commit more than enough atrocities that made his only solaces were his country and his granddaughter

"Well old man I'd like to think that with everything all said and done that we've made a pretty good job of making it this far." Naruto spoke with a smile on his face

"Indeed we have Naruto, but enough serious talk for now. Since the two of us have a celebration to enjoy, so why don't the two of us get back to it." Mifune said rising to his feet

"Sounds great to me old man." Naruto replied as the two headed back inside

* * *

 **(1 week later, March 14th 997 S.E, Amegakure, 2:10 Pm)**

It was a week later as Nagato had been continuing to fair better in his physical therapy, as well as the fact that upon taking inspiration from Naruto had begun to see what he could do further with his Rinnegan, as well as start delving into other ventures.

"Oh hello Konan I wasn't expecting to see you today." Nagato spoke as he got up from his desk with assistance from a cane he used to help himself walk

"I came here to see how you've been doing lately, as you seen to be in better spirits than what I've seen in years." Konan replied seeing the red haired leader of the Akatsuki look in good spirits

"Yes as to be honest it was thanks to that other Rinnegan use we had met months ago….Naruto his name was if I remember correctly. He has left me inspired to do things differently than what I have been all this time." Nagato spoke as he had found himself thanks to Naruto endeavoring to want to be better

"He did leave if nothing else...a very impactful presence to say the least." Konan spoke finding the pugnacious and overtly confident Rinnegan user to be someone who made sure you wouldn't forget them anytime soon

"But mind you exactly how has he inspired you exactly?" Konan asked as to how he was inspired by him

"Easy enough really. He reminded me that I've been making a mockery out of the Akatsuki, because instead of something that was supposed to bring about peace like we were supposed to and had intended. I let it get corrupted by Madara into this warped and twisted thing I allowed to happen right under my nose. Yet not only that he also showed me that I let myself get lazy with my eyes in thinking that because I had the eyes of the Sage of Six Paths that I was a God among men, yet that can't be any further from the truth." Nagato answered having over these past few months in part to Naruto realized that he'd let himself slip away from his ideals

Because he honestly had to thank Naruto for giving him such an epiphany in realizing that he allowed for Madara to pervert his, Konan's and Yahiko's dream of the Akatsuki into something that he was now starting to take steps in rectifying. Yet not only that but also the fact that he'd grown slothful in allowing his eyes to let him believe he was a God, when in reality he was still a mortal man that was just now starting to get back up on his feet after years of letting his physical body atrophy into a near hollow shell.

"Since it's been through these months of my physical therapy where I've reflected upon my actions and realized that I've been man foolishly playing god; instead of someone doing the best he can to bring about actual peace." Nagato added as it took many a hard look in the mirror for him to realize his arrogance in believing he was a god

"After all this time it's nice to see you start shaking off that bothersome God complex Nagato, because it had grown rather irritating to constantly hear you proclaim yourself as an almighty god." Konan spoke as Nagato softly chuckled at

"Give me a break Konan as I couldn't help but want to have my head in the clouds after we pulled off something that not even Jiraiya-sensei could manage. That and I summoned a dragon that literally ate people's souls from that statue, which even you have to admit was pretty awesome at the time." Nagato countered semi childishly as at the time making Konan's usually serious demeanor crack with a small yet noticeable smile

"Ok I'll give you that it was pretty cool at the time." Konan conceded to the fact that the spectacle at the time was awesome

"That's what I thought." Nagato replied as he walked alongside Nagato

"Nevertheless one thing that's been a certainty is that alongside my physical therapy I've been taking some time to experiment with the powers of my Rinnegan and so far the results have been worthwhile to say the least." Nagato spoke with a small smile on his face

"How so in that regard?" Konan questioned as the red haired man's smile only widened

"Perhaps it's better if I show you, but as a fair warning you should probably take a good distance back as its still in the work in progress phase." Nagato answered back as Konan did so

That in mind Nagato used his Deva Path to create a sphere of gravitational force the size of a soccer ball before adding fire and lightning chakra to it and the result was it doubling in size and increasing in overall mass, as soon enough Nagato was holding an warbling facsimile to a miniaturized sun. With Nagato grinning like a madman as he held it suspended in mid-air while Konan could only stand in awe of what her friend managed to have manifest into existence.

"Nagato h-how are you doing this?" Konan said in shock as Nagato did show visible strain in containing the miniaturized sun

"Simple really Konan it's one of my pet projects that I've been working on, as granted it's still in its work in progress phase. But once I have it completed then I'll be well on my way to making sure that not even Madara can push me around as he think he can so easily do now." Nagato replied as he used his Preta Path to absorb the somewhat unstable miniature sun into himself

"Just how much have you been doing since then Nagato, as that was nothing short of impressive?" Konan wondered as even if it was incomplete she could still feel the sheer power from it that was like staring at a small star

"Like I told you from the start Konan, that I was going to start improving myself for the betterment of our dream as it should've been from the start. With part of that being that I progress not only mentally but physically as well, since I need to be prepared for whatever may come." Nagato replied as he knew that if he was going to accomplish things then he needed to sharpen both his mind and skills

"Well all I can say for you right now is that I'm proud of you for the changes your making Nagato, as I'm truly happy that my best friend has finally started to come back to me." Konan spoke happy that Nagato had finally started to come back to the man he was before Madara had infected everything like a cancerous plague

"As am I Konan, because for the first time in a long time I can say with full confidence that I've begun to truly start an upswing to our true goal." Nagato replied feeling for the first time in a long time that things were looking up for him

"Because once I've finally gotten the full use of my legs back and gotten the power of the Rinnegan to something that befits what I've been proclaiming myself as for years, then I move onto getting rid of the one thing that's been poisoning ours and Yahiko's dream." Nagato spoke as his face and demeanor now held an absolute resolve about them

"You're serious about this aren't you Nagato, as are you completely certain that you'll be wanting to do that?" Konan asked as she caught onto the intent behind his words

"Absolutely Konan, because within a few years time I'm going to do something that should've been done a long time ago. Because once were at full capacity I'm going to destroy Madara Uchiha, as he's something that can not be allowed to live if the Akatsuki are to continue as what they were originally meant for." Nagato answered back in a voice full of conviction

Because Nagato knew that whatever infernal plan Madara had wasn't in the best interests of the Akatsuki if it meant reviving something that the Sage of Six Paths had to nearly give his life against to win, therefore once he reached his full power he was going to eliminate the one eyed Uchiha and make sure he couldn't further poison the organization anymore than what he already had.

"Once again Nagato I'm surprised by you, as it is nice to see that you've gotten your old spirit back and have decided to take back the Akatsuki into what it once was. For I will stand by you as I always have and in fact now more than ever since you want to get rid of that blight of a man." Konan told him with a small smile on her face

"Thank you Konan as I truly do have to thank that Naruto for having inspired me to make a change within myself, because thanks to him I can now see things far clearly than what I once had. Because there are going to be changes within it that I intend to make as it is time that I started to bring us out of this dreary rain and into the sunlight." Nagato replied as his smiled widened as he looked over the cloudy horizon

 _"Because get ready Madara, as from here on out your days are numbered."_ Nagato thought to himself as he and Konan looked over the rainy skies of Amegakure

* * *

 **(The next day, Iron Country, March 15th 997 S.E, 1:45 Pm)**

It was soon a partly cloudy spring afternoon as Naruto soon watched as some of the heavy grey clouds began to lighten up as spring began to settle in over the harsh winters that had formerly overtaken Iron Country, as it to symbolize that Orochimaru's plague like hold on the place was finally over.

"So I can see that your taking advantage of the fact its no longer absolutely frigid out." Saeko surmised as Naruto sat on the porch of his house he was using during his stay here

"Of course after all now that it's no longer snowing so much that I could be buried under it in hours, then you can believe that I will do so." Naruto told her as he was wearing a woolen long sleeve orange shirt and black pants as well as black snow boots

"I can't argue with that, as I'm mainly just happy that after all this time we finally did it. Because after so long we finally gotten rid of that snake." Saeko spoke happily in the fact that Orochimaru's presence in Iron Country was finally gone

"Like I said Saeko, I'll always come through for you and the old man. Because you guys are like family to me and because of that I'll always be there ready to go to bat for you no matter what it is." Naruto replied as he was more than happy to have done this for this them

Since if there was one thing for certain about Naruto concerning Iron Country as his second home it was that he would be more than ready and happy to fight for them, as he would do what he could to make sure that Mifune and Saeko as well as those within were something he could come back to and therefore something he'd protect without hesitation.

"Something that I can't say thank you for enough Naruto. Seeing as how you've helped defend my home and make sure that my people are now safe once again...like the old man I've got nothing but gratefulness towards you." Saeko said as like her grandfather she was thankful for all that Naruto did in assisting them

"Ain't that nice Saeko here has grown a heart towards me...well aren't I special." Naruto said in a cheeky manner that got him a light punch in the arm

"Remember I can still kick your ass in a fight Naruto. Because without those fancy eyes of yours, I've got you dead to rights 9 times out of 10." Saeko replied in knowing full well she could beat the Rinnegan user in armed combat

"Yeah for now, but one day I'm gonna catch up to you and before you know I'll be the one standing on top of things." Naruto said with a confident smirk that gave her a chuckle

"You can say that all you want Naruto, but by the time you've caught up to me I'll have already surpassed you so far that even with those eyes I'll be able to beat you." Saeko said with a small yet smug grin of superiority in her skills with the sword

"Oh really well considering how I've beaten 2 tailed beasts and helped in aiding a rebellion, I'd say I've done pretty well for myself right about now." Naruto said with pure confidence in his voice as he puffed out his chest like a big shot

"Keep telling yourself that your a big shot now Naruto, as I'm sure someday it'll happen." Saeko said patting his shoulder with her voice full of sarcasm that made Naruto sulk

"You're never gonna let me have just one moment of feeling like I'm on top of the world are you?" Naruto questioned as Saeko began peeling herself a granny smith apple that she soon started eating

"Well someone has to bust your balls every now and again to make sure you don't get a big head. With that someone just so happening to be me." Saeko replied as she refused to let Naruto become an arrogant numbnuts if she could help it

"...Fine. I guess can't fault you for that." Naruto spoke as he couldn't fault her for wanting to make sure he didn't get a big head

"But what is it you've been thinking about?" Saeko questioned as to what he had his mind on

"Simple really. It's that with those Chunin Exams coming up it means I'll be headed back to Konoha to take what's mine, but also more than likely I'll be seeing some familiar faces there once again." Naruto answered back knowing that when he went there he'd probably see a good deal of faces there

"Not to mention that since you killed Kakashi Hatake that a lot of people are gonna be out to get you, seeing as how you killed a very well known and liked person in that village. For stuff like that doesn't go without some people wanting your head on a pike." Saeko told him knowing that a lot of people were gonna be out gunning for him since he killed Kakashi

"Oh I know. Since I'm not naive to think that what I did wouldn't go without some people wanting to get back at me, so I'm more than ready for whatever may come." Naruto replied knowing full well that when he stepped into Konoha's walls that there was gonna be at least one person out to get him

"Good to know but there's just one more that I gotta ask considering this master plan of yours?" Saeko asked of Naruto

"And tell me what would that be." Naruto responded

"After you accomplish what is possibly one of the most near impossible things I've ever heard of you trying to do, and that's saying something. What exactly do you have planned going forward once you get what you want?" Saeko questioned as in the event that Naruto managed to pull off this daunting task then what exactly would he do

"Well once I've taken the 9 tails and become its jinchuuriki I plan to go about mastering it's might and taking all of what I'm capable of to the next level. Because unlike them and the rest of my family, I refuse to squander a titan of that much power. Since they fail to see that the 9 tailed fox isn't a just an oversized chakra battery to be used and abused, but it's a majestic titan that should be worked alongside in order to achieve the maximum potential and output of both involved. Which is why once I've got it I'll go about in realizing the full power of my Rinnegan and the true power of a jinchuuriki of a 9 tails who knows what he's doing." Naruto replied as he had plans in becoming it's new jinchuuriki as he wanted to realize the full potential in both his Rinnegan and his working alongside a titan of such power

Because overtime that was one of the things he became disgusted about by his family and the prior jinchuuriki of the 9 tails, in that they all treated as some loathsome creature only made to be used as a massive power source when it was capable of far more. Which is why once Naruto became the jinchuuriki of the 9 tails he was going to take some much needed time in understanding the great fox, and working alongside it so that together they could work alongside each other to become greater than what either one would've be by themselves.

"I didn't think I'd hear you sound so serious and have an actual game plan of what to do once you got it, as I honestly expected you to go power made and try and go all evil mastermind and take everything for yourself." Saeko said in surprise that Naruto wouldn't use all of that power to take the world by storm and in his avarice make everything his

"But what would be the fun in that Saeko. After all if I was to do that then there wouldn't be anything left for me to aspire towards going after and making life a boring mess that I want absolutely no part in." Naruto spoke considering that if he used all of this vast power he'd soon acquire to take everything all for himself then ther wouldn't really be anything left for him to desire making for a boring life

"But one thing I will do is make good on destroying them and that bastard toad, as I've committed a lot into my wanting to see them decimated. Which is why with the 9 tails as an added bonus since I'm pretty sure it would have a bone to pick with them as well that I'm going to crush them with both my power and its power." Naruto added as he knew that with how far he committed himself to his goal of going against his family that he'd be hypocrticial and cowardly to turn over a new leaf and go back to them like a lost puppy

"Well all I can say is that I'm happy that you've managed to find a game plan for all of this, because it'd be a real shame if my good friend lost it all because he was a reckless numbnuts." Saeko spoke causing Naruto to laugh a litle at the good natured jab

"Like I'd ever rush in without a game plan. Because I might be greedy, violent, somewhat selfish and prideful but recklessly charging in like a chicken with its head cut off is something I'm not." Naruto responded as he wasn't a dumbass to go into anything without a plan at the ready

"Well then I salute you in your endeavor Naruto, since you've got to be the most greedy and ambitious bastard I know to attempt something like this and have the stones to follow through and commit to it without a shadow of doubt." Saeko spoke as she had to give Naruto credit in comitting himself to his game plan of becoming the new jinchuuriki of the 9 tails

"Thanks as I can't wait for what's to come this late April, as by the end of it all I'm gonna be king of it all." Naruto spoke with a smug smile on his face that soon he'd have what was rightfully his

"Or be a bigger jackass who is now both more powerful and even more of a cocky numbnuts." Saeko spoke as Naruto sighed

"You just can't let me have one moment of trying to be awesome can you?" Naruto questioned the violet haired samurai

"What do you think Naruto?" Saeko countered

"Let's go get something to eat before you bust my balls even further." Naruto spoke as he got up from his seat

"Agreed as I could very much go for lunch right about now." Saeko replied as the two then headed off to get something to eat

 **So then with Orochimaru's prescence in Iron Country having been outted we get to see Naruto's motivations of why he wants the 9 tails for himself, as well as seeing that Nagato is about and about improving himself to one day get rid of Madara from the Akatsuki. So how will will everyone's plans of what's to come unfold, well you'll have to foind out next time in the new chapters of You'll never keep me Down.**

 ** _Jutsu List_**

 ** _Rasensora: Silent Night (S-Rank, Close Range, Offensive): This variant to Rasensora differes from the original due to the fact that Naruto can have it semi phase through the opponent and once inserted can have a constant tether of chakra eeding into it. At this point while maintaining concentration on it can as he feeds more chakra into it remote detonate it into a singularity of increased destructive power that will implode, crush and shred anything in the vicinity. The drawback is that Naruto must constantly keep chakra fed into Rasensora: Silent Night or risk it imploding and himself getting caught in a feedback of gravitational force._**

* * *

 ** _And cut as sorry for the long wait on this and my other stories but since I'm in school again working on getting a degree in legal studies, my updates are gonna be a bit spotty until further notice. But with that being said let's get down to it._**

 ** _First up we've got Saeko and Naruto destroying Orochimaru's base and destroying Kimimaro which I hoped you guys liked since it was a really tough part of the chapter to write out. Not to mention I got to introduce something I've been toying around with for awhile and that being the Stage 3 of the Curse Mark seals of which Kimimaro was the first of those to use it and will make a reappearance within the story._**

 ** _Following that we've got the bit between Mifune and Naruto which was something that I hoped y'all like seeing as how it gave Naruto's more deeper motivations for wanting the 9 tails beyond wanting to destroy his former family._**

 ** _Next up is a moment between Nagato and Konan which was one of my favorite parts to have written considering that it shows Nagato's development in realizing that he's not the God of Ame he's proclaimed for so long and that he's making improvements in order to better himself for when he can truly reclaim the Akatsuki._**

 ** _Lastly we've got a nice moment with Saeko and Naruto discussing things of what's to come and a bit of fluff via Saeko bustng Naruto's balls which i thought would be hilarious to do._**

 ** _That being said thank you guys for all the support you've continued to give the story during it's inactivity which has been greatly appreciated and I honestly can't thak you enough for all the support you've given it, so please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible. Not to mention that flames will be ignored and criticism so long as its well thought out and actually reasonable is welcome._**

 ** _That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you guys good chapters to read as next chapter will be giving some focus to what's currently going on in Konoha and a bit more of Nagato and Konan. So stay tuned for all of that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Exile by Soilwork_**

 ** _Random End Song: Bulls on Parade by Rage Against the Machine_**


	14. Chapter 14: Falling Leafs

**(Chapter 14: Falling Leafs)**

It was coming up to be the end of March as the atmosphere within Konoha was an odd combination of excitement and unease that could be felt throughout the hidden village like an approaching storm waiting to happen. With excitement at the fact that the Chunin Exams were coming up in the tail-end of April something of which all of the inhabitants within Konoha looked forward to, since it was an event that all found to be a great source of pride and enjoyment in seeing their own prove that Konoha was still able to produce great shinobi.

Yet the unease could be felt as despite them keeping up appearances it could be felt that the Hokage's family was beginning to unravel and fall apart, with the strain in having to keep everything together becoming more and more apparent. With it feeling as though it would be only a matter of time before something came along that would be the straw to break the camel's back, with the almost omnipresent feeling that something would come to forever shatter the brittle bonds that held the family together.

* * *

 **(March 25th 997 S.E, Amegakure, 12:09 Pm)**

It was 9 minutes after 12 in the afternoon as Nagato was in good spirits considering that he'd made a significant change in the village of Amegakure, and that was stop the never-ending rain allowing for days the sun to actually shine through evident by the many pillars of sunlight that peered through the clouds.

"It's nice to see the sun out for once, as I honestly think the last time we ever saw sunshine before was when we were coming up alongside Yahiko." Konan spoke as she saw the sunlight shine upon the village

"Well now that I've begun to focus on making sure that we move back towards our original goal, I thought that a nice way to symbolize that is by letting sunlight into the village. Because this place could use with something to brighten things up." Nagato replied thinking that the village could stand to have some light brought into it

"I wholeheartedly agree because it is high time that we get to where we should've been hadn't Madara poisoned things into what they are now." Konan agreed as she was all for finally getting things back to how they should've been before the Uchiha ruined things

"Yes as I've been working to make sure that when the time comes for me to act, that he will be terminated without fail. Because at the current moment he's further and further outliving his usefulness to the Akatsuki, seeing as how he's still dead set on using them for creating that dreaded 10 tailed monstrosity, where as I on the other hand want to do something that's far better as an alternative." Nagato said considering that he and the one eyed Uchiha had begun to come more and more to blows over what would be done with the bijuu

Because lately Nagato and the fake Madara had began to argue over what would be done with the bijuu once they were collected and put into the Gedo Mazou, with the fake Madara wanting to proceed with what they'd planned. While Nagato had been working on a more peaceful and less destructive solution which included using extensive seals that were powered by the chakra of the tailed beasts ,and putting them on a large enough landmass to where they'd be safely hidden away by the seals that would cloak their presence from prying eyes and effectively taking them away from the world as W.M.D's.

"For that fool is a madman to want to go through with that suicide plan of regathering them and reforming that abomination. Since he may have power, but even I know that it is asking for certain death in trying to even control something like that." Nagato added as he knew full well that what the Uchiha was attempting was nothing short of a suicide mission

"Now you can understand why I distrusted him for as long as I have." Konan responded as from day one she distrusted the one eyed Uchiha

"Yes I can now see that and how absolutely blind I've been towards him. But at least now my eyes are fully open to his schemes and that now I can begin to counter him, since nobody gets away with manipulating me to cause needless destruction." Nagato said considering that he was going to make him pay for having manipulated him into what he once was

"Excellent to hear that as how is the alternative to Madara's plan coming along?" Konan asked of him

"Its going great as it took me awhile but I managed to find a large island that's big enough and stable enough to hold all 9 of the bijuu. With the best part of it being is that its in the West of all places." Nagato answered back at having found the perfect place that even the fake Madara wouldn't dare go

"That's quite a genius move you've pulled, as hardly anyone ever dares to go to the west with the civil war its currently in. Add to it the fact that the way of things there is far more brutal by what we'd have here and Madara even with that Sharingan of his would be hard pressed to survive there." Konan spoke knowing full well that the west was a land built from ultra-violence and unashamed brutality

"Thank you for the compliment. Because I was hard pressed to find a place here where they wouldn't be rediscovered and the cycle created by that idiot Senju starts all over again; until I realized that the perfect place to hide them would be in the west. Not to mention if the westerners did find them then at least they'd get their due respect their. Considering that in the west the bijuu would be looked upon as demigods and not the demons many people here would see them as." Nagato responded considering that it really was a good move on his part either way

Because even in the event that those that resided in the west found the bijuu when they were eventually hidden away from the Elemental Nations, he knew from he'd managed to find out about their warrior culture would benefit them. Considering that the West respected one thing above all and that was strength and with how all 9 of them were quite literally embodiments of power made manifest, then it would a no brainer that they'd be seen as literal demigods and be further protected by the westerners as a result.

"All that I can say is that I'm happy your finally seeing things clearly Nagato. Because now that your no longer letting things being corrupted by that Uchiha, your finally becoming the man I knew you could become." Konan said happy that now that Nagato was no longer letting himself be poisoned by the fake Madara he was acting as the man he should've been

"But something that I've forgotten to mention Konan is the fact that I've gotten us some help that should make things a little bit easier on us." Nagato spoke as he'd continued to stay busy even during his physical therapy

"Really and what would that be?" Konan questioned

"Well as it turns out I found one of sensei's many bastards he's left in his wake. One in particular that he left abandoned in Iwa during the war." Nagato answered back getting Konan's attention at that

"How was it that you were able to find her of all people? Because I thought she'd fled to the West of all places from the last time anyone's heard of her." Konan questioned as last anyone heard Jiraiya's abandoned daughter had started up her time as an upcoming warlord in the west

"Well upon telling her of what I was going to accomplish she decided to be all for it, with her stating that it'll be a wonderful opportunity to see if the east compares to the fun I've had in the west." Nagato told her as his sensei's daughter was if nothing else a bloodthirsty warrior at heart considering that years as a warlord and fighter had hardened her into a killing machine

"I do sense a but coming along." Konan spoke sensing a but coming along

"But she did have a stipulation that if she were to go about this, is that she gets a shot at her father. To which I happily agreed towards after all with how Jiraiya-sensei will more than likely get in our way of things. I found it quite fitting that bastard child he abandoned when she was nothing but a mere toddler, should have the chance to absolutely decimate him." Nagato replied as he found that it would be rather fitting if his daughter was the one to have a chance at just obliterating him

"Well with how much of an abhorrent person he's turned out to be I'd say let him have was he's sewn." Konan spoke as her sensei deserved what he got for being a man-whore and disgusting excuse of a man

"Anyways I've had her wor her way into Kirigakure as one of the Mizukage's guards for the Chunin Exams, which was quite easy to do as all I had to do was have our spies make a push here and there and let her reputation and immense martial skill do the rest." Nagato said considering that with a few moves of his own he had placed her into the perfect position to get close to the Mizukage

"After all with her eventually being able to get close to her, it'll leave her in perfect position to obtain the 3 and 6 tails when we prepare to move things forward." Nagato added as the extra bonus was that his senseis' bastard daughter would be close enough to help them obtain 2 tailed beasts for the price of one

"It seems as though you've started to think of everything nowadays." Konan said as Nagato continued to walk alongside his longtime friend

"Well that's the thing Konan, now that we're getting things back to how they should've been from the start. I have to start thinking of things in the long term and the consequences they'll have on us and everything going forward." Nagato said as now that he wasn't trying to play God he now had to look at how his actions would ripple across the lands going forward

Because that was the thing about his having to grow and re-evaluate how he'd been doing things was that his time as the supposed "God" of Ame had been one that made him too similar to Hanzo as he'd let himself grow complacent and tyrannical in thinking that there would be no one who could approach is power. Until Naruto showed up and inspired him and showed him that he was not as absolute in his power as he thought and that he was not a god but instead a mortal man who could still improve to be something greater, something of which he was quite thankful for as the result was a steady growth of positive changes in his life.

"After all if the Akatsuki are to continue as an organization that is about attaining peace. Then we must plan out our actions to where they'll need to be as efficient and cause as less of a mess in the process as possible." Nagato added in knowing that going forward the Akatsuki needed to do things as quickly and without as big of a scene as possible

"Well then just know that I will be there right beside you as I always have, after all somebody has to watch your back." Konan said as she would always have Nagato's back the whole way through this

"Thank you Konan I appreciate that you'll still follow me after all this time, because we've got a long road ahead of us. Because just like it was in the beginning its us against the world, except this time we are more than ready to take it by storm and do our absolute best to give it the peace it so truly deserves." Nagato replied with a smile as he looked over the horizon of Amegakure as more rays of sunlight began peeking out

"Except this time you now have your head on straight, since now that you can see things clearly I've no doubt that our future will be looking extremely bright." Konan said as she had a good feeling that there future from here on out would be looking quite bright as of yet

"I couldn't agree with you on that more. Because as of now the future of the Akatsuki can finally become what it was always meant to be." Nagato said as he gave his friend a one armed hug as they could almost see their bright future growing ever brighter

* * *

 **(5 days later, Konoha, 2:10 Pm, March 30th 997 S.E)**

It was soon days later as Itachi had returned back with Shisui from a recent mission as the two Uchiha now stood before there Hokage, who despite his usual demeanor one could if looked closely enough see the distraught within the blonde Hokage.

"We've returned from our mission guarding Lord Daimyo's trip to Wind Country." Shisui spoke as due to Suna participating in the Chunin Exams the Daimyo was hoping to garner an alliance with his Wind Country counterpart

"Good as I assume that everything went without much of a problem?" Minato asked them

"Yes everything went smoothly." Itachi told him as everything went well during negotiations

"Excellent as Shisui you are dismissed, Itachi I'd like to have a word with you about something." Minato told the two Uchiha

"Looks like somebody's in trouble, as seems like Mr. can't do no wrong is in the doghouse." Shisui said with Itachi elbowing him in the ribs at the remark

"Jeez somebody can't take a joke." Shisui spoke before disappearing via shunshin

"So what is it that you'd want to talk to me about Lord Hokage?" Itachi questioned as to what his Hokage wanted to see him about

"Well a few months ago you went to Iron Country and had seen Naruto there." Minato spoke with concealed trepidation in his voice

"Yes I did and in fact engaged in a friendly match against him and to be honest he's above S-rank in my opinion, in fact he may just be at the equivalent to Jiraiya himself in terms of sheer power and brute force." Itachi replied knowing full well that the Rinnegan user was extremely powerful

"I'd expect nothing else from the man who's defeated 2 bijuu." Minato spoke as the fact that his eldest wielded that much of immense power

"Well what is it that you are trying to get across with him, as he's very much well known for his strength. After all he's hailed as a war hero in Kiri and in Iron Country he has extraordinary relations with their leader and his granddaughter." Itachi wondered as to what it was that Minato was trying to get across

"After having found out from my wife that he's more than likely after the 9 tails, and add to the fact that he's going to be Mifune's guard alongside his granddaughter. Then I'm having to prepare for the worst of what could happen to Akame and Hiruzen. Which why I'd need the help of your clan concerning him." Minato spoke knowing full well that he had to do all of what he could to ensure that both is twin children were protected

"So from what I can assume you want the Uchiha Police Force to act as a glorified watchdog towards Naruto?" Itachi questioned

"Yes that is what I'm requesting as the danger set by him is too great to ignore." Minato replied knowing full well the danger level Naruto presented something that couldn't be taken lightly

"While I see where your coming from Lord Hokage I'm afraid that is something my clan would more than likely not do concerning him." Itachi told him considering that more than likely the Uchiha's would be against doing so

"Why would that be?" Minato questioned

"Well for a variety of reasons but I will share the main ones." Itachi answered back

"The first would be that we wouldn't be able to really do anything against Naruto. Considering that as a war hero of Kiri and his close ties to Iron Country give him a very high amount of diplomatic immunity to where if he were to do anything we'd be facing heavy resistance from them and possibly an international incident should we do anything rash against him." Itachi spoke knowing how things could go very south in this matter

Considering that with Naruto's ties to both countries that with one they were already in negotiations with of a possible peace treaty and the other participating in the exams with their Kage to watch, that if the Uchiha Police Force was caught doing anything concerning Naruto and either found out about it then it could be very much misconstrued as something that could lead to an incident.

"Yes I could see how that would present a problem considering as how were in the middle of a peace treaty between ourselves and Iron Country and one wrong move and it would wind up going up in smoke. Not to mention if Kiri saw any of us acting against Naruto without any concrete evidence beyond the suspicions of my wife then we'd be seen as paranoid for no real reason and have a possible incident on our hands." Minato surmised knowing that if one slip up was made then the consequences would be most severe

"There's also the fact that Naruto overall is an anomaly concerning his combative power and how he operates overall makes him much more unpredictable." Itachi spoke knowing full well that Naruto was to put it simply an anomaly

"What do you that he's an anomaly Itachi?" Minato questioned as to what he meant by that

"I meant that Naruto is an anomaly just like how Hanzo the Salamander, Madara Uchiha and the 3rd Raikage were anomalies. Because he's that strong Lord Hokage as to do what he's been doing for years and only continue to ramp it up makes him nothing short of an anomaly of combative power. Since I had seen firsthand what he's capable of in the match and that was when he was restricted from using his most powerful attacks, yet even then he managed to adapt in a short enough time to crack through my defenses consistently." Itachi answered back as his longtime friend had become an extraordinary combat power

"Not to mention that with the fact that he's constantly improving what he can do and creating things of what he's capable of with the Rinnegan, as well as the fact that to him much of what he does is mainly fun to him. That and seeing how this is Naruto we're talking about he'd wait until an opportunity presented itself to get what he wanted, as he would more than know he'd be watched since he's coming to Konoha of all places. Therefore he will be patient and wait for every opportunity until he can get what he want without much chaos, or conversely use the chaos of the current situation as cover to do what he needs to do." Itachi spoke considering that Naruto wasn't going to rush recklessly in taking both halves of the 9 tailed fox

Because he knew full well that Naruto despite his confidence in his powers wasn't going to tear a warpath through Konoha to get what he wanted, as he knew that the avaricous Rinnegan wielder was far more patient than that. Instead Naruto would merely let events play out to their most favorable outcome to present itself and when it'd happen he would more than take that opportunity to seize what he want and just as quickly as he took the opportunity get out and do what he pleased going forward.

"Well this more than makes things difficult, as the moment Naruto strike could be at any given moment during the exams," Minato spoke in knowing that Naruto could strike at any moment during the exams and they wouldn't even see it happen

"The best I could advise is simply increase general security, as I'm sorry but I just can't endanger my clan against someone who is strong enough to have taken out 2 bijuu as well as having been able to assassainate Kushina's father. Then I in good conscience as a captain of the Uchiha Police Force endanger my fellow clansmen, when I know fully well that in an instant he could rain down absolute hell upon us in a fit of rage." Itachi replied knowing full well that if his clansmen did anything rash or foolish against Naruto then the results would be at best painful and catastrophic at worst

"...I understand where your coming from Itachi, it's that I can't ignore the threat that Naruto presents to my children. Because there's no tellling what he'd do if he got his hands on it's power." Minato said considering that with Naruto coming to Konoha the newly changed prophecy loomed over him that much more ominously

"Well in the event that he does manage to gain both halves of the fox, I would suggest that you and your family prepare for the worst. Because in case he does gain it then I'm pretty sure that even you and your prowess in Senjutsu would be hard pressed to stand against him." Itachi said knowing full well that Naruto plus the power of the strongest of the 9 bijuu would be terrifying to experience

"Anyways I'll be taking my leave seeing as how there's not much else to talk about." Itachi added as he saw nothing further to discuss

"Fair enough I suppose and thank you for your time Itachi, as it seems as though I've much to do to ensure that both my children are protected and that the 9 tails is not taken." Minato spoke with a sigh at all of what needed to be done

"Good luck with that." Itachi replied before leaving

 _"Besides there's also the unspoken fact that my mother wouldn't let anything happen to Naruto, as the woman is protective of what's hers it nothing else."_ Itachi thought to himself considering that both Minato and Itachi knew of Mikoto's protectiveness of her clan

* * *

 **(4 days later, Uchiha Compound, April 3rd 997 S.E, 2:10 Pm)**

It was soon the month of April as Mikoto was merely sitting upon her porch looking out over her compound with happiness at the upcoming Chunin Exams.

"You seem to be in good spirits mother, as what's the occasion?" Sasuke questioned seeing his mother in good spirits

"Oh I'm just excited about the Chunin Exams coming up in a couple of weeks, since that means I get to see my little boy make it to Chunin and show them the strength of our clan!" Mikoto answered as she pinched Sasuke's cheeks with motherly affection

"Mom cut it out I'm almost 17." Sasuke spoke lightly shoving her hand away

"You can pretend to be all serious and no nonsense, but you'll always be my little boy." Mikoto spoke causing Sasuke's face to redden with embarrassment

"Well at least I don't have to worry about bringing a girl around her, since I would be embarrassed to no end around my mother." Sasuke thought glad that he wasn't currently dating or else he'd have to suffer his mother's embarrassing antics

"But you are right about one thing mother, as I am most certainly excited to participate in the exams. Since this is my chance to further make something of myself...not to mention get out of my team." Sasuke said as he was more than ready for the exams

Seeing as how the Chunin Exams were the perfect opportunity to propel his career further, as Sasuke was completely ready to further his career and move onto bigger and better things beyond crummy D-ranks and the occasionally engaging C-rank mission. Not to mention he'd grown rather tired of being in his team considering that both were ever growing headaches they were, that honestly made him glad he carried aspirin with him and the fact that Itachi had him learn to keep a level head or otherwise he would've popped a blood vessel by now.

"I can agree with you in that Sasuke, as their daughter and her delusions of her family along with her annoying amount of positivity and stubbornness that makes me just about want to clock her one." Mikoto responded as she found Akame overall to be quite an annoyance to be around and tolerate

"Because here's the thing mother, I've tried using logic and reason with her to show her that if she keeps going after this foolish pursuit of Naruto in attempts to reunite the dying carcass that is now their family that she'll be dead. Yet for some odd reason she's intent on following through with this suicidal plan of hers." Sasuke said as he tried repeatedly to get her to see the fallacies and foolishness of trying to go through with bringing Naruto back in an attempt to somehow reunite and heal their fractured family

"That's the thing about Uzumaki's you have to learn about Sasuke. There determination and love for their family is both their most admirable trait and also one of their most damning. For I've seen so many Uzumaki either fall, lose limbs or face fates worse than death because they were too stubborn or just couldn't learn to let people go. Something that Kushina's passed on to her daughter that'll no doubt get her killed in the end in a pursuit that I agree with you is suicidally foolish." Mikoto agreed in knowing that the most famed traits of the Uzumaki besides there stamina and dense chakra was their love and loyalty towards family and their precious people

"Because with how strong Naruto's become if she does try to do that, then they might as well buy her a coffin. Especially how she'd be a high C-rank at best while Naurto is more than enough to be S-rank, therefore the power gap between them even with the 9 tails is too great for her to even try and match up against him." Mikoto added knowing that the power gap between Akame and Naruto was far too great for her to bring him back even with the 9 tails

"At least someone gets it, although I do have to ask one thing?" Sasuke questioned his mother

"What is it Sasuke." Mikoto replied

"Concerning Naruto what will you do when see him again considering that it's been over half a decade since you've last seen him? Because do you still have feelings for him after all this time." Sasuke asked as Mikoto's cheeks reddened at the question

"O-Of course I do Sasuke, but I feel as though you should have some context as to why I began being with Naruto as I had been." Mikoto answered back

That in mind after the Kyuubi attack Fugaku was seen as one of the many heroes who'd helped in defending the village that the fame went to his head, so much so that after a few years it wouldn't be long before Mikoto would've caught Fugaku in a series of affairs that went on between various women of the village both shinobi and civilian. Stating that as Uchiha clan head and hero of that dreaded day that he had the right to indulge, with it eventually driving so much of a wedge in their marriage that it only felt right to do what she wanted with Naruto after all why should she stay faithful in a now loveless marriage when her own husband ceased too.

"So that's why you and dad just wound up getting a divorce when I was still in the academy." Sasuke spoke as it now made sense as to why his parents separated

"Yes as it was just something that happened like with all couples at that time as some relationships made it through the attack, while others wound up like mine and your fathers'. Which is how I inevitably wound up finding myself with Naruto." Mikoto told him as that dreaded day was the sobering end of many relationships

"Still I wonder what you'll do when you see him, since as I previously said its been over half a decade since you've last seen him?" Sasuke questioned as his mother's onyx eyes had a myriad of emotions running within them

"That's the thing Sasuke I've just got so many feelings going on that when I see him I don't know what I'll do, but what I do know is that I'll be overjoyed to see him." Mikoto answered back as besides immense joy she'd probably have anger, relief, lust and longing among other such emotions running through her once she saw him

"Well I just thought I'd ask considering that with how things are I'd rather there not be a whole big mess of things when you'd see him again." Sasuke spoke considering that he'd rather his mom not fly off the handle upon seeing Naruto again

"You worry too much Sasuke, as everything will be fine." Mikoto assured her youngest child

 _"Although he will be explaining to me why he thought it'd be a good idea to fake his death, as that is something we wil have much to talk about."_ Mikoto thought to herself considering that her and Naruto would have words over why he decided to pull that stunt

"Anyways I better get going, as I've got to go as I've got to start preparing for what's to come in the Exams." Sasuke said as he hugged his mother

"Goodbye Sasuke and be back for dinner soon as I'm making your favorite!" Mikoto called out as Sasuke soon ran off to do training

"And Naruto when you come to Konoha you and I have so much too talk about, because you have over 5 years worth of grief that needs to be worked out." Mikoto said as her Sharingan appeared while an ominous cackle escaped her

Meanwhile in Iron Country Naruto soon felt chills running up his spine that spread throughout his body, as he didn't know why but he suddenly felt as though something bad was going to happen to him in his near future.

* * *

 **(3 days later, Konoha, April 6th 997 S.E, 2:10 Pm)**

It was a few days later as Hiruzen had decided to show Akame the results of the meeting of he and Tsunade had with his parents weeks ago that he secretly recorded, as he felt that with how things are she needed to know the full truth.

"And that Akame is the truth of how things are within our supposed family." Hiruzen told her as the recording had ended leaving a distraught and torn

"I-I just don't want to believe it's true, as it just can't be." Akame said feeling her heart break and her world almost shatter

"Akame you can't get any clearer than this, seeing as how this was right from the words of everyone's mouth during this. Since you need to hear the truth of what our parents think of and what they would do without a moment's hesitation it the roles were reversed with Naruto and us." Hiruzen responded as this was a harsh truth that his sister needed to hear

"But how could they think of us like that, as I thought they'd love us no matter what." Akame said feeling despair creep into her

"Well that's the thing Akame while they say they love us and in their own way they do, you have to remember that for most our lives we've been groomed for one singular purpose. Which is to be the children of the prophecy that'll bring balance and peace to the world no matter what, since at worst we're being trained as soldiers groomed as heroes. Or at the very worst martyrs being sent to their deaths for a peace that may never happen." Hiruzen told her in a somber and melancholic tone of voice at what they were being trained to become

Because at the end of it Hiruzen had come to the sobering realization that he and Akame were essentially being trained for a peace that may never even happen and to put it simply, turn into martyrs for a future that would never see peace but instead another war that would tear this nation apart once more.

"Since this is why I have no hope anymore Akame, because at the end of the line. All we're being trained to do is become either weapons to force people into a peace that nobody wants or martyrs for a future that may never happen." Hiruzen added at the grim future they were being groomed for now that all the smoke and mirrors were dispelled

"Well I will still have hpe for this as I refuse to believe that we're to be fated as nothing more than martyrs for some possible bleak future, since I still believe that peace can be acheived." Akame spoke refusing to believe in the grim reality presented to her

"Open your eyes Akame, as our lives aren't some fairy tale where everything ends happily with a rainbow over the horizon and us with a happy family. Because it ends with us at it's very core as martyrs for a peace that can't and or won't happen since the world doesn't work like that Akame. Since lke it or not this is our reality." Hiruzen retorted as he knew for them their reality was one where they didn't get a happy ending

"You're wrong as life doesn't have to be a fairy tale but it can still end happily, because I refuse to let my life end in tragedy. Because I will not die without my dream seen through to the end, since unlike you I have hope that we can live too see this through with our family whole again." Akame said with determination in her voice in having hope that she'd live to have her happy ending and her dream come true in the end

"Akame that's the thing all of what you said will not happen, because with Naruto gunning for us both it will not come to pass. Because he'd rather see us both dead or turned in for a bounty than ever be a family with us and mom and dad." Hiruzen told her since he knew that Naruto would never accept being a family again and in fact would rather see them in the ground lying 6 feet deep

"That's because you've given up on him as the moment he comes to Konoha I know that it we work hard enough that we can get him back into the family, as I know there's a way to have him join us once again. Since all that's need is enough time and I know that we can repair our family back to the way it was." Akame responded with absolute reolve in her voice that in due time Naruto would rejoin their family given enough time and effort put forth

"Tell me something Akame are you completely delusional, since that is what you sound like upon saying that." Hiruzen spoke finding that his twin sounded completely out of it

"I am not delusional Hiruzen, as all that is needed is some time and hard work and it may take years but I know that in that possible time Naruto would join us back and our family would be like it used to." Akame responded knowing that even it it took years that it would happen

"Akame first off by legal right he doesn't have to rejoin us if he doesn't want to, as he's a 22 year old grown man meaning that he can do whatever the hell he wants to. Also what makes you think that anything you say can convince or even sway his opinion enough to make him come back, as you don't have have the money to buy his time; and neither do you have enough power politically to force him back. Then we've got the kicker of the fact that for all our training you're nowhere near the level of power to drag him back, as even with the fox boosting you up you don't have the juice required to force Naruto to come back against his will. So in short there's quite literally nothing you can do." Hiruzen countered considering that no matter what Akame's endeavor to try and get Naruto back was fruitless

After all in every which way possible be it legally, politically, monetary or through physical force there was nothing that either one of them could do in order to force Naruto to back or convince him to join their family once again considering the effort of doing so was effectively pointless.

"I-I'll find a way Hiruzen, as I may not have one now but I will find a…." Akame tried to say but a hardened and cynical stare from her twin brother silenced her

"Give it a rest already...as it is something that's never going to happen. Because have you ever stopped to think of what will happen going forwards in the miniscule chance that it does work. Since Naruto has killed many people in this village one of them being Kakashi, as you don't think that there would be people that would come for Naruto to get revenge for what he did to their loved ones?" Hiruzen retorted causing her to blanche in silence

"Not to mention that when Naruto was disowned he wasn't exactly looked favorably upon, after all the eldest son of the Hokage who was disowned because he was seen as talentless was something that the vilage didn't take too kindly towards." Hiruzen told her as he rose from his seat across from Akame

"What are you talking about as Naruto was well liked by the village before he left?" Akame questioned

"Too some yes, but to the rest of the village he was looked upon as a mistake our parents made that needed to be gotten rid of. Because if you don't believe then why don't you go into henge and start asking questions around the village, after all I did and I learned all of what I needed to know as you should. As trust me Akame the truth about Naruto from what mom and dad told us was just another lie." Hiruzen told her as he walked away leaving her alone in her thoughts

 **So then with everyone ready for the Chunin Exams it seems as though things in Konoha are continuing to heat up, as find out if things in the Hidden Leaf concerning the Hokage's family and the village shall continue to prevail or shatter like glass. For find all of this out in the new chapters of You'll never keep me Down.**

* * *

 _ **And cut as this ends this chapter as this may have been a short chapter but it did what I wanted it to do as a setup chapter for what's to come, yet without further ado let's get down to it.**_

 _ **First up we've got the bit between Nagato and Konan having a moment with each other and discussing a bit on the future of the Akatsuki's game plans, not to mention the fact that they've not got Jiraiya's bastard daughter who's a warlord from the west under there employ something that I can't wait to dive into in the story.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got a bit between Itachi and Minato concerning how the Uchiha clan wouldn't be watching over Naruto, which I wanted to do in giving actually valid reasons behind why the Uchiha clan probably wouldn't do so.**_

 _ **Coming up after that we've got a bit between Mikoto and Sasuke having a moment and giving some depth as to what went on in prior events beforehand.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got a bit where Akame learns some of the truth as to what went on in Chapter 12 with Hiruzen and everyone as well as Hiruzen starting to shatter some of her delusions of the family being whole again, and setting up for the reality of things to start to press in on Akame as she finds out the truth of things.**_

 _ **With that said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thanks for the support you've shown it so far, for I really do appreciate it as you guys are a big part of what makes this possible in being the popular and great story it is now. Also please drop reviews whenever you can since they help the story and let me know what you like about it so far, furthermore flames will be ignored and criticism as long as its reasonable and well thought out is welcome.**_

 _ **Welll this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to continue to give you guys great content to read, as next chapter is going to be the start of the Chunin Exams arc so stay tuned for that because oh boy do I've got a lot planned.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Exile by Soilwork**_

 _ **Random End Song: If it isn't Love by New Edition**_


	15. Chapter 15: Return to the Leaf

**(Chapter 15: Return to the Leaf)**

It was soon the tail-end of April as the Chunin Exams were soon going to begin with everyone involved soon arriving as the almost tense atmosphere could almost be felt within the walls of Konoha, considering one thing. That being Naruto as due to him coming with Mifune alongside Saeko as the Rinnegan wielder knew that Konoha would be on guard in his plans to seize the halves of the 9 tails, but Naruto was patient if nothing else which was why he content in waiting for the right opportunity to present itself to him.

Besides that Naruto was ready for Konoha for the simple fact that after so long he could possibly hang out with Shisui and Itachi like he used to, yet there was also the fact that he'd have to worry about a possibly furious Mikoto as well; something that he much rather liked to avoid it at all possible during the exams.

* * *

 **(April 20th 997 S.E, Konoha, 1:24 Pm)**

It would be after days of speedy travel in thanks to Naruto having used his Animal Path that they made it to Konoha and had after settling into their hotel, that Saeko and Naruto went around the streets of the hidden village while Mifune would go to talk with the Hokage further on matters concerning Iron Country's possible alliance.

"Man this place feels smaller than what I remember." Naruto said as his former home felt much smaller than what he remembered

"Well Naruto you've not only been gone from this place for over 5 years now, but also have been a mercenary who's seen and done more than most jonin." Saeko reminded him in that he's been gone for a little over half a decade so it would feel that way to him with how's he gone about his life

"Fair point. For it feels like forever since I've been here as rarely have I ever been in Fire Country or anywhere near Konoha for that matter." Naruto responded as he rarely took jobs in Fire Country due to the risk of being captured and forced back before he was as powerful as he was now

"But now that I'm at my current level I don't have to worry about any of that, seeing as how I'm a one man army at the rate I'm going." Naruto added as at the rate he was going he was pretty much becoming a one man wrecking crew

"Yes a one man army who's afraid of someone's mom, as I swear I don't see why you're so scared of her." Saeko spoke in reference to Mikoto

"Look there are few things that I'm scared of Saeko, with Mikoto Uchiha being one of them and rightfully so." Naruto replied in seeing as there were rarely few things in this world that could scare them

With Mikoto Uchiha being one of the very few things as he knew that despite everything she was someone who even he wouldn't trifle with, seeing as how he'd seen her temper first hand and knew that when she saw him again he'd have to start booking it immediately.

"I'll see it when I believe it. Then again when I do see it I'll have plenty of material to screw with you, so in that case maybe it would be a great idea to meet her." Saeko said with a malicious and smug grin

"Ok now your just being an asshole." Naruto spoke giving her the bird

"Oh don't be like that Naruto, as isn't our friendship just wonderful." Saeko spoke her grin never leaving her face

"Once again up yours." Naruto spoke before they walked upon the scene of the twins, Sasuke and a team of sound ninja with one of them radiating pure bloodlust

"Hey Sasuke what's going on here?" Naruto spoke walking over to the scene

"I just saw this one acting like a complete jerkoff who thinks he's that and everything under the sun, and said he wanted to teach us a lesson." Sasuke replied looking over to Kankuro

"And I still will, as what the hell are you two gonna do about it? Since with Crow here the two of you don't have a chance." Kankuro questioned as he was sure of himself that he could obliterate these two with Crow

"That's adorable. Hey Naruto this guy thinks he's actually a threat." Saeko spoke finding the fact that he thought he was something precious

"Yeah it's pretty funny as look at the little puppeteer thinking that because he has a shiny toy that he can play with the grown ups." Naruto agreed as he to found it cute as he and Saeko let out a concentrated stream of killing intent at Kankuro

"As maybe we could show the little puppeteer what happens when he dicks with grown ups." Naruto added as Saeko had her hand on the handle of her sword

"I'm more than down for that, as I always wanted to see if they could still use their toys without their fingers since that's something I can be more than happy to oblige. Granted I'll have to be careful not to go too deep or I'll chop his arms off and leave him a bloody limbless mess." Saeko replied in a casual manner as the killer intent projected by the two of them only grew

That in mind all manner of pride and bravado Kankuro had was immediately ran out of him as the combined killer intent made him feel like he was talking with two Devils, as the image of him being chopped and sliced apart filled his mind to the point where he fainted on the spot.

"Looks like we broke him Saeko." Naruto spoke looking at the now blacked out puppeteer

"Yeah you go that right. Hey pigtails you may want to take this guy back and tell him to stop acting like a douchebag who thinks he's all that." Saeko spoke to Temari who had felt some of the concentrated killer intent and unlike her brother had more than enough

"U-Understood and sorry about my brother." Temari apologized as she'd rather not piss off the duo before them before heading off

"You got something want to say to me?" Naruto questioned the remaining one who was still radiating potent bloodlust

"Yes mother desires your blood above everyone else here." Gaara stated as Naruto chuckled at that

"Well let you're mommy know that I beat up the 3 and 4 tails, and that if she wants my blood then tell her that I'll flatten her within moments." Naruto spoke considering that he knew all about Shukaku and the boy being its jinchuuriki

"Because let me tell ya something right now. If and when you have the balls to fight me and try and get my blood then don't say I didn't warn you when I leave you a bloody mess, for I can guarantee you that much. Now then why don't you run along otherwise your trying to take my blood is gonna end up in the most painful ways for you possible." Naruto warned as he lifted up one side of his goggles to reveal his Rinnegan to him making Gaara back away and soon leave with his mother warning him to be weary of Naruto because of the eyes he possessed

"Naruto I want to talk with you, in a few hours about something...something important." Hiruzen told Naruto as he stepped forwards

"What would that be about exactly?" Naruto asked eyes boring a hole into Hiruzen

"Something that I need to talk to you about alone and in a few hours, that is all. As meet me at this location in 2 hours and I will explain everything there, that will make your listening to me worth every bit of your time." Hiruzen told him handing him a slip of paper with the location to meet him at

"Alright I'll play along but if this is any funny business about trying to get me back, then you're gonna regret it." Naruto replied for if their was one thing he hated it was having his time wasted

"Trust it wil not be." Hiruzen spoke with absolute seriousness in his voice before leaving

"Anyways I'll see you later then Naruto, by the way be on the lookout as its only a matter of time before mother finds out your here." Sasuke informed him as he took a nervous gulp

"Understood. Anyways let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Naruto spoke as they left behind Akame who was deep in her thoughts

"Let's go to that Barbeque place the Akamichi's have, since it's supposed to be pretty good food there. By the way your paying since supposedly, you're so loaded" Saeko suggested as they headed off there making Naruto grumble in annoyance

"Fine I'll pay, but only because I like you so damn much." Naruto grumbled at the future dent that would be made in his wallet

Meanwhile Akame was in high spirits due to the fact that throughout the rest of the exams she would be able to make her move to try and get Naruto back into the family, as she would see to it that her family would be changed and fixed for the better and that it would have the happy ending it deserved.

* * *

 **(2 hours later, 3:54 Pm, Training Ground 7)**

It was about a half hour after he had got done having lunch with Saeko he went to the training ground to meet with Hiruzen, who'd painstakingly made sure that they'd be alone with each other.

"Have a seat Naruto since what I've got to discuss with you is very much important." Hiruzen told as this was of utmost importance

"Like I said if this is a stupid attempt to try and get me into that shithole of a family, then you can forget it." Naruto responded for he was going to be immensely pissed if that's what this came down to  
"Oh no and far from it actually. Because unlike the rest of them I'm not so naive to believe that we can ever be a family again, as that ship sailed a long time ago, yet instead I want you to help me get out of something." Hiruzen said as he wasn't foolish or idealistic enough to believe that Naruto would come back and their family would be repaired or what it was before

"Well if you aren't here to waste my time over them, then what is it exactly you want me to help you get out of?" Naruto questioned as to what exactly it was that he'd want to have him get out of

"I want you to help get me out of that damned prophecy I'm in, which will require you to do two things during the exams." Hiruzen answered back as he tapped a seal which popped out a briefcase

"Since I can assume that the contents of what's in here will be enough for the first part of your payment." Hiruzen added as Naruto took open the briefcase and saw that there was 430 grand inside

"Ok now you've got my attention, so what're the two things that I'll need to do?" Naruto wondered as what would be required of him

"Easy enough as the first I will need you to do is for you to absorb my half of the 9 tails in its totality, thereby ridding me of my status as jinchuuriki of it." Hiruzen told him causing Naruto be shocked at this

"Well this makes things far easier than what I expected." Naruto thought to himself at how he was practically having this gift wrapped to him

"Alright but why do you want to get rid of it, since I thought you were proud to have it and all its power?" Naruto asked curious as to why Hiruzen would be so willing to hand over his half

"Because i didn't ask for nor want this power. Since at first I was proud to have it, but after awhile I came to the realization that it was more of a burden than anything else. Considering that it never felt right to have it in the first place, as I did not deserve to have something like this within me and add to it that the only reason why it doesn't bother to rip its way out of the seal is because it'd mean having to reform in another 9 years. Compounded by it reminding me of what I already know about my impending future as a chosen martyr for a peace that probably won't happen, then I figure giving my half up won't such a bad idea. Since you seem as though you can do something far more worthwhile with it." Hiruzen explained as at the end of it he felt that his half of the 9 tails shouldn't be used for a future that was at its end a fruitless endeavor and instead given to someone who could make full use of it

"Well then I'll be more than happy to take it off your hands when the time is right, considering that I've got a number of plans concerning my having the power of the 9 tails. Because you know that once I have your half it isn't going to stop with you?" Naruto told him considering that it wouldn't end with him taking Hiruzen's half

"Oh I know that much as honestly I'm not against you taking her half of the 9 tails. Considering that neither of should wield this power as we aren't anywhere near the mental fortitude to posess its power." Hiruzen spoke knowing full well that neither of them were at the mental fortitude to be able to truly wield the fox's power

Because with how he saw things as a world that wasn't really going to get better in part to the massive weight pressed down upon him by the prophecy, and by contrast how his sister was an stubborn and idealist fool who with that much power would eventually turn into something ugly as the absolute power inside her corrupted her into a possible tyrant. Therefore Hiruzen was of the sound conclusion that neither one of them should really have this power, yet he knew that Naruto at the end of it should seeing as how unlike them he'd seen the world for what it truly was and wouldn't go mad or corrupt from the totality of having it's power.

"I could agree with that since with how much of an optimistic and idealistic idiot she is, seeing its only a matter of time before reality begins to set in. Because once the weight of her reality sets in and shatters her fairy tale world then with how she is the once cheerful idealist will soon become the iron tyrant." Naruto replied in knowing that idealist's like Akame soon warped into a more perverse form of what it once was once reality's harsh light invaded fully

"Which is why I'm not adverse if you take it from her, since we aren't meant to have this kind of power. Because down the line thanks to this stupid prophecy we'll have to see things for what they are, and Akame in her optimistic ideals that things can be done if you believe and work hard enough would soon fall apart. Combine that sort of mental state in my sister plus the 9 tails and you get a giant mess." Hiruzen spoke knowing that once reality fully hit his sister it'd only be a giant mess seeing as how the harsh truths of the world around her had been shielded from her

"Good to know that I won't be met with resistance from you should I take it." Naruto responded

"Now then what's the second thing you want me to do in order to get you out of this prophecy?" Naruto questioned as to what the second thing was

"By the 3rd and final part of the Exams I want you to kill me, since it is only then or immediately after in the hours once its completed that I want you to kill me." Hiruzen answered back with a serious tone of voice that Naruto was taken aback

"Ok this is more surprising than you wanting me to take your half of the 9 tails." Naruto said taken aback by this with genuine surprise in his voice

"Well this all ties back to that damned prophecy. Because my whole life hasn't been my own, since all my life I've been groomed to be a martyr for a prophecy that demands that I risk and or sacrifice my life for a peace that by the look of things won't even happen. Since I refuse to have my life manipulated and be driven towards something that I want no part of, or much less never got the chance to even have a say in. Because I want to have at least some control in my life to where I'm not being groomed and driven towards the supposedly honorable goal of the children of the prophecy who shall bring peace to the lands." Hiruzen spoke in having grown tired and currently hated the fact that in all reality he had no real control over the life he had

"Therefore I've made this decision because I want out of this, and the only way I'm going to make sure to get out of it permanently. Because I know that with everything going on they'd never accept my wanting to be away from this chosen one of the prophecy, as they've all bought into it so much that there's truly no point in going against them on this." Hiruzen added as he knew this full well

With him having realized the harsh truth of his family he came to realize that upon reflection he would never escape his forced roll as a child of the prophecy, seeing as how his parents and Jiraiya had bought into this stupid prophecy completely he saw no other alternative to get out of it than this.

"You sure seem to have given this a lot of thought. Since I never thought I'd hear these words come out of your mouth if I'm to be honest." Naruto said having never thought he'd hear it like this

"Well when your being manipulated into being a martyr for a future that won't than likely come to pass, I refuse to be apart of something where my every decision is practically made for me. Which is why just for once in my life I want to make a decision that isn't dictated by this stupid prophecy, which is why I want you to fufil this secondary condition for me when the time comes." Hiruzen told him as he wanted to make a decision that wasn't driven or manipulated by this damned prophecy

"Alright I'll do it, since you actually have made the act of of wanting to kill you more reasonable and actually justifiable." Naruto told him as Hiruzen had made his wanting to kill him all the more easy

"Well then it's a pleasure doing business with you then." Hiruzen spoke as Naruto got up from his seat

"No problem, but I do have to ask if anyone would've heard us. Considering that it wouldn't do well it anyone overhead our conversation?" Naruto questioned as Hiruzen sent out chakra as seals appeared all over the area in a 30 foot sphere around them

"Then it is a good thing I put up silencing seals ahead of time, because no one will stop this from happening." Hiruzen answered back in having made sure that this would be kept between the two of them

"Well until those parts of the exam I'll see you later on." Hiruzen spoke walking away

 _"Apparently life has continued to work out super well for me, just my luck."_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked off feeling moderately better about the day

* * *

(The next day, April 21st 997 S.E, Konoha, 2:10 pm)

It was soon the next day as Kushina had seen Naruto out and about and was going to say hello and try to convince him to go off from the path he'd currently chosen, when she was stopped by both Mikoto and Tsunade.

"What do you think that your doing?" Tsunade questioned as Mikoto stood beside her

"I'm going to see my son." Kushina answered as they both blocked her path

"You forget that he was your son, seeing as how legally he's a grown man and doesn't have to see you if he doesn't want to. Not to mention you also forget how you and your husband all but disowned him. Therefore what gives you the right to call him your son, since I'm sure?" Mikoto told her considering that both legally and her past actions didn't really give her much to stand on

"Because I am his mother and I deserve this chance to make this right with him." Kushina argued back

"The thing is that you're no longer his mother, as your actions have cemented the fact that you'll never be seen as his mother. Seeing as how your listening to that toad has forever made sure that would never happen." Tsunade countered in reminding her that her actions made sure Naruto would never see her as that

"In fact I don't even know what you were thinking in consistently listening to that perverse idiot, and in terms of parenting no less. Because in case you haven't noticed the man is nowhere near fit to be a parent with all the bastards he's sired over the years." Tsunade added as the toad sannin had sired so many bastards that they could practically be a small clans' worth

"I know I made a mistake listening to his words but you have to understand at the time we didn't know what else to do." Kushina defended as Mikoto scoffed at that

"A mistake is forgetting to get your kid a present on their birthday, or forgetting a wedding aniversary. Yet what you did is practically monumentally idiotic, because what did it get you Kushina. Your eldest hatng you so much he'd rather you dead and your family teetering on the edge of becoming a ruined shell of itself." Mikoto said considering that what Kushina and her husband did wasn't just stupid but collosally idiotic

Because to listen to Jiriaya on the subjects of parenting was the equivalent to asking to be vehemently kicked in the balls with a steel toed and spiked boot, seeing as how the man was concerned more with writing smut and one night stands than actually being a father and that was the nice way of saying it.

"What do you want me to say? Because I've said I'm sorry and have regretted those choices and shed more tears over that I could count, as what else do you want me to do to show that I'm sorry over what I've done and that I want a second chance." Kushina questioned wondering what else it was she needed to do to prove that she wanted a second chance

"You see Kushina that's the thing that makes you unworthy of a second chance, because you continue to make it about you. Since Naruto's gone you've made it about yourself in how you want him about, and made it all about how you felt and what you wanted yet never once have you truly considered things from his view. Because that's the thing about you Kushina, you get so wrapped up in something until it only becomes about you and what you want." Mikoto rebuked her causing the red haired woman to shrink at her fatal flaw being pointed out before her

"Since it seems funny to me that you've preached about family while Naruto was with you and go on about how you'd protect the twins from anything, yet never once did you try and extend this towards Naruto. Because you never once extended it towards Naruto and I wonder why that is, even after you two took everything from him you still did this. So please enlighten us on why that is?" Mikoto questioned with her onyx eyes now sharpened shards of flint that bore down on Kushina

"I'm wondering that as well, because for an Uzumaki your quite hypocritical for having protected the twins over Naruto. Especially after everything the villagers did to him when you and Minato so callously cast him out of the family. Since I'm surprised you constantly did nothing while they went after him." Tsunade added as Kushina felt herself wilt further as the two women made her feel as small as a horse-fly in this moment

"Naruto was safe, as sure he had some troubles but the vllagers did nothing wrong to him. Because it wasn't as though he was in real danger. Since Minato and Jiraiya both assured me that it would all be well and it had been since everytime we'd visted him he was well enough that he didn't need protecting." Kushina said in thinking that Naruto hadn't been in any real danger from the village itself since then

"Once again you show how monumentally idiotic you are. Because the last I remember you were sparsely there for Naruto, in fact you let it get to the point where you sent shadow clones instead. Which is why your assessment that everything was fine and that he'd be protected on their words alone, is a drastic failure on your part as a mother." Tsunade rebuked her for the fact that her judgement on Naruto was something that couldn't be counted on due to the rare amount of times

"In fact Mikoto has found and compiled evidence that states otherwise." Tsunade told her as Mikoto soon took out from one of her back pockets a scroll

"Within this scroll contains a fraction of what's happened to Naruto, since so much had happened with the villagers actively going after him. From them assaulting him, vandalizing that little house you got him to even some attempts of raiding his house or arson that we had to pre-emptively end. Because while you were out protecting them from reality and training them for some prophecy that has little and more likely zero chance of happening. Naruto was having to face the reality of the world that the world isn't never truly kind." Mikoto told her as she handed her the scroll

"I-I had no idea about any of this...why didn't anyone tell me?" Kushina questioned as to why she knew none of this

"Its because of my perverted toad of a teammate, as he's so wrapped up and obsessed in seeing that this prophecy is completed without fail that he'll do anything to make sure it happens. So with how he has Minato wrapped around his finger it'd make sense that both of them would keep you in the dark, so you wouldn't deviate from making sure Hiruzen and Akame would be the children of the prophecy." Tsunade answered back as Jiraiya would refuse to let anything stand in the way of the prophecy coming to be

"Therefore you let yourself get played and manipulated by Jiraiya; you let yourself be manipulated by the one thing that all Uzumaki value. Because you let a man who's had more bastards than a Nara takes naps, practically sunder your family and all for a damned prophecy." Mikoto spoke as Kushina struggled not to let tears come to her face at realizing she let herself get manipulated

"I'm sorry...please tell me there's a way to fix this." Kushina pleaded

"There isn't as I'm giving you that scroll and some others so you'll know how bad things truly gotten because in your choosing the twins over Naruto, you protected two who were manipulated like puppets over someone who would've done anything by you had you not monumnetally screwed up as you've done." Mikoto responded tersely before she walked off

"Tsunade I….." Kushina tried to say but the look from Tsunade shut her up

"Kushina I just can't with you anymore. Because at this point I'm not angry with you so much as I am disappointed in you, as yes you were played and had, yet you allowed for him to do so. Since you were so caught up in everything that you failed to look beyond you fairy tale world in training and protecting them, that you couldn't see your family slowing rotting from the inside out. Which is why the only thing I have left to say is don't go after Naruto, because you've already done enough to ruin things between you and him." Tsunade responded as at this point she was just done with Kushina and decided to leave now before things got worse as she left Kushina to sulk

"H-How could I have been so blind." Kushina spoke as she walked back home taking all of her composure not to to break down in realizing she'd been played like a violin used by its master

* * *

 **(2 days later, Uchiha Compound, April 23rd 997 S.E, 1:05 Pm)**

It was soon a few days later as Naruto would be over at the Uchiha Compound hanging around Shisui and Itachi in the remaining days before the Exams would begin and the Rinnegan wielder had to admit that it was nice hanging around them again.

"I can't believe its been nearly 6 years since I've last seen you guys." Naruto spoke as he sat beside the two Uchiha

"Well I can tell the years have been kind to you Naruto, considering all of what you've been up to if the Bingo Books are anything to go by. Heck you've taken down the 3 and 4 tails; something that I don't think a lot of people in Konoha can claim they've come close to replicating." Shisui replied impressed by some of the major feats that Naruto had done in the years long gap

"To be fair I wouldn't sell either of yourselves short. After all Itachi's become an ANBU Captain and more than likely a matter of time before he's the commander of it all, while Shisui here is 2nd in command to the Jonin Commander. So overall I'd say that the 3 of us have done pretty well for ourselves." Naruto said considering that both Uchiha's had gone pretty far in life as well

"Not to mention that Shisui here is gonna be a proctor here for the final part of the exams, so good on you!" Naruto added happy for Shisui that he was going to be a proctor

"Thanks Naruto, since I really didn't think I'd get the honor." Shisui spoke quite happy to be a proctor for the exams

"Agreed as congratulations are in order Shisui, for I apologize that I wasn't able to do so earlier. But with my position as an ANBU captain I haven't had that much time." Itachi chimed in considering that due to his being an ANBU captain he hadn't much time for things on a personal level

"Its fine Itachi, besides that's part of the reason why I got out of it. Since I don't see how you manage to do it and keep as composed as you do now." Shisui spoke as he honestly was surprised at times by Itachi's ability to consistently keep a calm composure

"Let's just say that dealing with Naruto's antics concerning my mother had helped play a part in that." Itachi replied making Naruto chuckle bit

"And like I continue to say all those years ago I regret nothing." Naruto spoke with a small smile on his face

"Just know that if I ever catch you having relations with my mother, then you will be subject to my Susanoo putting you through a wall." Itachi spoke as his stoic and calm demeanor never waivered, yet the intention was crystal clear behind his words

"That's if you could catch me, because remember I could be anywhere in Konoha faster than you can make a hand-sign." Naruto replied knowing that with Quantumleaper he could be anywhere he wished in a blink of an eye

"You do know that I can track you via my Sharingan, because while it isn't as good as the Hyuuga's and their Byakugan it can still find you considering you have one of the largest and most potent chakra signatures in Konoha right now." Itachi countered in knowing that his Sharingan could track Naruto despite its abilities in doing so being outclassed by the Byakugan

"Hey guys why don't we calm down and enjoy this nice day already." Shisui spoke wanting to avoid a possible conflict between the two rivals

"Fair enough/Whatever." Both Naruto and Itachi said

"Good now then why don't we both go out for lunch." Shisui suggested as the both of them began walking off

"I could eat right about now, as where do you suggest we go Shisui?" Itachi questioned as he hoped that they could stop by and he gain pocky on the way there

"Well there's this seafood restaurant that makes some good shrimp and lobster." Shisui answered back as a destination they could go

"Neat, as I could go for a bite of that right now." Naruto spoke

"Oh leaving so soon Naruto and not even a hello or how've you been these past few years; I'm actually hurt. Because here I thought that we had something special." Mikoto's voice rang out causing Naruto to freeze at hearing her voice

 _"Of all the times to have to see her again, it had to be in her own compound. Well my bacon is probably cooked."_ Naruto thought to himself knowing that he was more than likely screwed in this situation

"Itachi why don't you and Shisui continue what you were doing. Since Naruto and I have much time to catch up on." Mikoto replied as her warm tone of voice bellied the emotion that swarmed within her

"Well Naruto have fun, since you my good sir are in deep water." Shisui spoke with a smile before disappearing in a shunshin

"Itachi a little help here?" Naruto requested as Mikoto inched forward to him

"Now what would be the fun in that Naruto, besides I think it'll be fun seeing you squirm." Itachi said as Naruto's face almost whitened

"Don't you fucking leave me….and he's gone….shit." Naruto cursed as Itachi disappeared in a murder of crows

"What's wrong Naruto aren't you happy to see me, I know I was when I found out you've been faking your death all these years and without telling me no less." Mikoto said to him as when Naruto turned around to meet her he knew he was more than likely in deep trouble

Considering that despite her warm and kind expression the image of her fully formed Susanoo formed behind her as killer intent began to swarm the area, let him know that his goose at the current moment was more than cooked.

"Mikoto it you can give me a moment to explain, I'm sure you'll understand why I did what I had to do." Naruto spoke as he felt unease at the still kind expression on her face

"Oh I'm sure you do and you'll have all the time to tell me, as we've got so much to talk about. So please don't get out on any details." Mikoto responded with her eyes now the burning crimson of her Sharingan

"This isn't gonna end well for me isn't it?" Naruto asked knowing that he was gonna get it pretty soon

"What do you think Naruto, since you've kept me greiving for 5 years straight and now waiting to see you again. Which was a horrible thing to do because now I'm going to have to punish you." Mikoto told him in that warm demeanor that underlied hurt and years of rage tinged lust

"But since I've never stopped loving you during that ploy of yours I think I'll give you headstart, after all its only fair to give you some hope before I begin your punishment." Mikoto added as she wanted to make him squirm a little bit before she started on his punishment

"You don't have to tell me twice." Naruto spoke before teleporting away with Quantumleaper

 _"I have to admit its rather cute to think he can get away from his punishment, so easily but he forgets that I've waited over 5 years to see him again. And nothing he does will escape that."_ Mikoto thought to herself as she casually strolled out of the compoud as she had ample time to find Naruto

Because try as the Rinnegan user might to hide from her Mikoto had spent weeks in preparation for this since finding out Naruto was alive, which is why she'd let him have his hope that he could get away from his punishment so easily. Since it'd only be a matter of time before she found him in the village and once she did, then she was going to give him the punishment he deserved for having faked his death all those years ago with what made it feel all the more menacing was the warm and kind demeanor that never left her face.

 **So then with the Chunin Exams about to begin everything is ready and set in place for Naruto to gain both halves of the 9 tails, find out how this shall fall into place and if Naruto will escape Mikoto's "punishment" in the new chapters of You'll Never Keep me Down**

* * *

 _ **And cut as I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter since right now things are gonna be getting good from here on out in the story, yet with all that being said let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got Naruto and Saeko mainly dicking around and some of what their friendship is like when they aren't having to worry about things like in the previous arc in Iron Country.**_

 _ **Following that we've got a part between Hiruzen and Naruto which was one of my favorite parts to do in showing what the weight of the prophecy has forced Hiruzen to resort to, because I wanted Hiruzen to be unlike most stories one of the versions in which the sibling will not get the happy ending due to how the prophecy has changed their perspective of the world.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the bit between Kushina, Mikoto and Tsunade which I did to let the weight of the fact that Kushina has been played by Jiraiya in her not protecting Naruto from what has really been going on in the village from when he was practically disowned.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got a bit between Naruto, Itachi and Shisui hanging out with each other which then led to Naruto being finally found by Mikoto which I hoped y'all liked as something to lighten the mood of the story a bit.**_

 _ **With that said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thanks for the support you've shown it so far, for I really do appreciate it as you guys are a big part of what makes this possible in being the popular and great story it is now. Also please drop reviews whenever you can since they help the story and let me know what you like about it so far, furthermore flames will be ignored and criticism as long as its reasonable and well thought out is welcome.**_

 _ **That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to bring you guys good content to read, as next chapter will be on Jiraiya's daughter encountnering him and the Forest of Death which I can't wait to get into.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Exile by Soilwork**_

 _ **Random End Song: Left for You by Nonpoint**_


	16. Chapter 16: Daughters' and Snakes

**(Chapter 16: Daughters' and a Snake)**

So then it was soon 3 days before the Chunin Exams would start and suffice to everyone was ready with excitement for it, as the event was something that many within Konoha couldn't wait to see get underway. Although none more than Naruto whose plan to get the 9 tails and become its jinchuuriki would soon get under way, with the deal made my Hiruzen making it all the more easier to achieve as all he had to do now was merely be patient.

Yet the one thing that did put a damper on it is that Mikoto eventually found him and proceeded to punish him in battering him via using him for all the new knife tricks she'd practiced throughout the years, and once he'd healed up she proceeded to have him go through her version of "endurance" training.

* * *

 **(April 24th 997 S.E, Konoha, 1:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 2 in the afternoon as he was called over to meet Mei who had to inform him of something important concerning him, with him proceeding to oblige for the auburn-haired Mizukage.

"I'm glad you could join me Naruto, as take a seat." Mei told him with a smile upon her face

"Well I'm always happy to see you. So tell me how's being the Mizukage gone for you these past couple months?" Naruto asked as to how things had been going for Mei lately as the 5th Mizukage

"I won't lie in saying that these months in rebuilding and restructuring Kirigakure has proven challenging, but once I managed to do so I've been able to take great pride in my position as Mizukage. Because it feels quite wonderful in seeing the faces of my people look to me as their leader." Mei answered back considering that upon getting everything finally straightened out she quite enjoyed being the Mizukage

"That's wonderful to hear, since I'd be disappointed if you weren't taking some pride in your work!" Naruto said happy to hear that she took pride in her work as Mizukage and was enjoying it

"Thank you Naruto I appreciate it, as being Mizukage was something that I never thought I'd be able to achieve. But thanks to you; you've made that a possibility that's given all those within Kirigakure a fresh start and for that I'm truly grateful." Mei thanked him with a smile that made a part of his greedy heart warm in hearing that

"It's no problem. But I guess that you didn't tell me to come see you just to exchange pleasantries." Naruto spoke feeling that she wasn't here just to talk about the good times of her being a Mizukage

"You'd be right about that Naruto, as I was hoping to wait till later to tell you this. But I figured now is as good a time as any." Mei told him in having wanting to wait this out a few months more but knew that this was something that couldn't be avoid

"What's going on here." Naruto spoke before he was soon silenced

That in mind Mei stood up although with some effort to reveal that she was a slightly over 6 months pregnant evident by her swollen belly and her rather fuller figure, which was ample reason for Naruto to be silent.

"Since it turns out that I'm pregnant and upon testing it turns out that you're the father." Mei told him in dropping a massive bombshell on Naruto

"I'm sorry but….come again." Naruto spoke stunned at the revelation

"Yes Naruto as it turns out my giving you that quite wonderful birthday present had gifted me in now being a mother to be." Mei told him as her hands went towards their unborn child

"The only thing I can really say is….why tell me..as you know how I am and what my life is like in doing what I do?" Naruto questioned as to why she told him considering that by all accounts she could've just left him in the dark and rightly so

"Because Naruto our unborn child, namely your unborn son deserves to have his father in his life when he's born. Therefore I felt it in the best interest of our child to let you know about this, since I'd like for him to have a father around or rather in your case around as much as possible." Mei answered back as she walked towards Naruto who was still trying to take in the full gravity of the situation

"Since I won't force you to do this Naruto, as I would never try to trap you with a child that you possibly don't want. I just felt that you should know that in about 3 or 4 months you're going to be a father soon and in that time have the opportunity to know your soon to be son." Mei added since she felt that Naruto at least deserved the choice to know if he wanted to be apart of his unborn sons' life

"For the longest time I never thought I'd see the day when I'd become a father, because to be honest I thought I would've wound up with a sword through my neck before this day would come. Yet here I am a soon to be father of all things." Naruto responded as he was still trying to grasp at the fact that he was now a father

"Well all I can say is that I know you'll become a great father should you choose to become involved in his life. Because I know that despite all of the greed and your selfishness you put on display for the world to see, that you do have a good heart Naruto which is why I'd have faith in you to be a great father." Mei told him in knowing that despite what he presented that there was a good heart that lied within

"So I need to know now Naruto if your going to be involved in our son's life when he's born?" Mei asked as Naruto took his goggles off so he could look at her with his ringed eyes

"The only thing to ask is that when he's born can I hold him?" Naruto asked making Mei chuckle at the simple request

"Of course you can after all he is your child." Mei responded continued to chuckle

"Great to know, since unlike my parents I want to be involved in my child's life for all the right reasons. Because I want to make sure that they are loved and taken care of as much as possible, as I may not always be there for every little thing in his life. Yet I want to be there and let him know that his father will always love him." Naruto told her as he knew that he wouldn't always be there for his soon to be son

But he knew that he would do his best to be a good father for his unborn son since he knew firsthand what it was like when your parents phased themselves out of your life, therefore he was going to do his best to be by his unborn son and take care of him to the best of his abilities.

"I knew that there was a heart of gold deep down. Since you'll make a wonderful father when he's born." Mei told him with a smile in seeing that underneath the pugnacious and avaricious demeanor there was a good man within it

"Thank you Mei I appreciate it, yet it's still an absolute bombshell to drop on a man. So do excuse me if I'm as nervous as Jiraiya is perverted about being a parent, since that's one of the few things being a bounty hunter doesn't prepare you for." Naruto replied considering that despite everything he's faced the fact that he could be a father was one of the few things that made him legitimately nervous

"Well I know you'll be great at it. Since from what I've asked around parenting is mainly just improvising until you find something that sticks. After all doing things on the fly from what I've seein is one of the things you do exceed at." Mei spoke knowing that from what she gathered parenting was mainly improvising and winging it in concerning how to raise a child

"Good because at least I can make it up as I go, because I'm pretty sure that otherwise I'd fail spectacularly." Naruto said happily that he could improvise otherwise he'd probably bomb super hard at it

"Oh you put to little faith in your capabilities." Mei spoke as she steadily rose up

"So why don't we go out for a little bit and enjoy the day." Mei added

"Sure I'd like that." Naruto replied as she took her by the hand and walked her off to get some cake

* * *

 **(April 25th 997 S.E, The next day, Konoha, 12:34 Pm)**

It was the next day and Jiraiya was deciding to spend the 2 days before the Exams started getting in some research with him getting in some good material until he felt a rough hand grip at his shoulder that threw him aside.

"Well at least I know your just as every bit of the perverted fuck up I've heard about growing up." A harsh female voice spoke while its owner glared violently at Jiraiya

"In case you haven't noticed I'm the Gallant Toad Sage Jiraiya, so why don't you run along and maybe later I'll show you a good time. Since you sound like you could be shown what's its like when your with a Sannin" Jiraiya replied in a lecherous tone of voice

"Really you'd stoop that low with the bastard child you had decades ago, and here I thought my opinion of you couldn't decline any further. Since I merely came here to stop you from peeping on Lady Mei, but instead I here my own father trying to hit on me and disgustingly so." The female voice spoke as Jiraiya's mind soon looked upon the voice's owner

"What's the matter father as it's been over 30 years since you last seen me, then again when you're abandoned by a perverted deadbeat who left my mother to struggle to take care of kid you wouldn't. So go ahead father continue to try and seduce me like the perverse piece of shit you are seeing as how you'll stick it in anything" The female voice spoke vitriolic hate aimed towards Jiraiya made clear by the amount of venom she said father in referencing to him

"N-No it can't be I thought you went missing after she died Yasha." Jiraiya spoke remembering the one woman from Iwa he ever fooled around with and consequently knocked up not even a week later

"Oh yes its me and I didn't die but rather mother did when some of the villagers decided to get rid of the child of one of its public enemies. But I digress as its so nice to meet you again." The now named Yasha replied as she glared at Jiraiya

With Yasha being a woman in her late 30's to early 40's as she stood as a Amazon of a woman at 6 foot 4 as she had a curtain of white hair that seemed to have shocks of permanently dull reddish brown in them that fell to a bit past her lower back in a bundle of dreadlocks, as she had her mother's dull crimson eyes full of menace and tanned skin. While from Jiraiya she had his jawline, nose and eye shape that combined with her sharpened teeth made for an intimidating and fearsome profile, as she had a broad shouldered and very muscular frame that was made from many years of becoming one of the most feared warlords in west evident by their prominence under her attire.

For her more feminine features were hidden behind the armor she wore in the form of a suit of plate mail colored dark grey and red that had interwoven metal plates over chainmail to protect against blade strikes or arrows, with the symbol of those she had within her regime in the form of a snarling wolf. While strapped to her back was a large 2 handed war-hammer with the handle being a meter long and thicker around than Jiraiya's wrist and made of steel, and at the business end was a bit smaller than a grown man's rib cage and made of polished black steel while the same wolf emblem was etched in gold with one end being smooth and flat and the other having 3 rows of 3 several inch long thick spikes.

"Yasha you have to understand why I left, as it was during the war and I couldn't be seen with…." Jiraiya tried to defend himself only for an armored hand to punch him so hard in the face he was nearly sent to the ground with a now rapidly swelling black eye

"You know I have half a mind to use my war-hammer on you. Seeing as how you can try and cover it to say you were trying to protect mother and I, but you could've easily done that by getting us out of there and taking us with you to Konoha. But you didn't want to do that since it would mean taking responsibility for once and not be a man slut that sticks his cock in nearly anything that moves." Yasha spoke her dull crimson eyes looking at him with vehement disgust and hate

"Alright...I wasn't the best father in the world…..but give me a break as I wasn't ready to deal with all that. Besides after my time was up in Iwa I had no real obligation to stay, since I had more pressing matters to do like keep training and making sure Minato became Hokage." Jiraiya spoke still recovering from being cold-cocked in the fact by his bastard daughter

"Oh yes as you had time for him, but not the dozens of others you sired because you couldn't both keep it in your pants but also didn't bother to use a goddamn condom. Considering that mother told me you didn't even bother with one because it didn't feel as good raw, or how you kept lying to her face that you'd use one the next time and how if anything happened you'd take responsibility. Yet when the bill came due like the man-child you are you shirked away from responsibility and instead went to play a man-whore trying to fool himself as something greater." Yasha rebuked him in seeing him as nothing more than an epitome of being deadbeat father

"If you came here to tell me how much a shit father I was then save it, as I don't have the time for it with the Exams about to go on. Since I've got far more important things to do than hear of you reprimanding me for something that wasn't my problem." Jiraiya replied in an attempt to save face despite the barbs that Yasha said that hit at his core

"Well for one you're right I do have far better things to do, but guarding Lady Mei from peeping toms like yourself was one of them. It just so happened that coming across you was a bonus. Yet I'm getting off topic here." Yasha told him as she cracked her armored knuckles

"Because you see another thing that the Mizukage tasked me with is making sure that you and the Hokage as well as his wife stay away from Naruto, since she knows all about your ploys to try and get him back into from what I can tell a hollow shell of family waiting to break apart. Since I guess your wonderful parenting skills have been passed on to others from how bad it looks." Yasha added having been given details posthumously from Mei about Naruto's family situation

"You don't understand that man has to be brought to heel for the sake of something that you can't possibly understand." Jiraiya spoke in referencing to what was formerly the prophecy he'd been preparing for

"Oh you mean that prophecy that Naruto informed Lady Mei about months ago, as I got to say all of this for something said out of some frog's mouth? Wow and here I thought some of the seers in the west were crazy. Since of all the things to put stock in, you do so in a freakin frog that probably spouted this out while he was smoking trees it you get my drift." Yasha spoke as Jiraiya's face was soon warped in anger

"You shut your damn mouth as that prophecy was the only way to guarantee that peace is brought about to this nation and prevent further war from ever breaking out. Since I had to do what did to make sure everything went accordingly and that brat was ran the risk of throwing everything out of plan." Jiraiya retorted sharply

"So you manipulated someone's family because you wanted to play God and make everyone live in your little fairy tale world were everything's sunshine and rainbows. You're not only a shit father but a delusional man at that, since you clearly are living in a crack dream to think that you can play puppeteer in someone's life for your supposed "Greater Good" and have it come true." Yasha responded since she could see it written all over his face that he was trying to go above something he had no business being in

"What the hell do you know? Since this place needs peace and I'm the only one who can guide it there!" Jiraiya spoke as Yasha laughed at him

"Oh really well I have a newsflash for you. That you are nowhere near the man who can bring peace to anything, since all you do is ruin lives. For you ruined mine and my mother's life by not taking responsibility for your fuck up in bring an child in an environment that wanted it dead. You've succeeded in ruining the family Naruto came from in practically reducing it to a ticking time bomb from what I can tell. So I've no doubt that you'd bring ruin to the world in this ridiculous endeavor to bring about peace to a nation is nowhere near ready for it." Yasha retorted

Because while the West was in a continuous state of war and struggle for dominance against the factions that waged on, at least they were honest about it as they may be warlike and ultra-violent but at least they didn't try to fool themselves into thinking that they could have a everlasting peace. Since in her time as a warlord she knew firsthand that the people of the west were warriors at heart and would never accept peace, and in a lesser format the people of the east and their way of thing could never truly have peace considering that the way of the ninja wouldn't allow for such things.

"So since I've said all I needed to really say, since if I said anymore I'd be much closer to caving in your skull with my war-hammer. Therefore the only thing I can really say is get the fuck out of here and if I catch you peeping on Lady Mei again then I'll flatten your lower half so bad you won't just be able to not walk again. But I'll also make sure you permanently piss blood." Yasha replied as Jiraiya wanted to say more but held his tongue as he walked away

 _"Just my luck that my research had to be ruined by some brat that doesn't know any better."_ Jiraiya thought to himself as he walked off in a furious huff that his research was now ruined

* * *

 **(3 and a half hours later, 4:09 Pm, Konoha)**

It was nearly 4 hours later as Yasha still in her armor was walking in the streets of Konoha after having taken the Mizukage back to her room as she had refused to change into casual attire due to her being in unfamiliar territory as she continued her walk until she bumped into someone.

"Excuse me I wasn't watching where I was going, since its been some rough few days in being here." Naruto apologized for not having kept track of where he was going after his latest session of "endurance training" with Mikoto

"It's fine...by the way you fit the description of the person on guarding during these exams these kids are having." Yasha spoke as she looked down at the red streaked blonde before her

"Oh and who're you guarding if its ok for me to ask you?" Naruto asked as to who the Amazon in plate mail was guarding

"I'm guarding the Mizukage." Yasha answered back

"Oh yeah I know her in fact I helped get her into power after bringing down that tyrannical midget, as my name's Naruto pleasure to meet you." Naruto informed her as the gears in Yasha's mind clicked as to whom Naruto was now

"So your that Naruto guy she's gone on about..I gotta say that I'm impressed with what you've done. Since I gotta admit for a kiddo like yourself you sure are somethin' else." Yasha said quite impressed from what she's heard about Naruto

"Nice to know my reputation proceeds me, so if you don't mind me asking who exactly are you?" Naruto questioned as to who the imposng white haired woman was

"My name is Yasha Redguard at your service, although I also go by my title of Queen Crimson from my true homeland. Because at least there they know how to do things right." Yasha introduced herself as she had to admit that it'd been pretty dull since arriving back to the east

With her having started to miss being a warlord in the West since the warrior in her missed being on the fields of battle and leading raids on her enemies and crushing them underfoot as Queen Crimson, but since she was hired to do a job with enough payout to make sure her side would gain a large foothold she decided to grin and bare it until her return.

"So I can guess that from your armor and the make of that weapon your from the west?" Naruto questioned by the look of her armor and weapon that she was a westerner

"Yup as I gotta say that for all the flash you guys have with all these fancy jutsu and such, it ain't all that fun. Since in the west we may not have all of your chakra and such but there things are as violent as we can get it. Because if there's one thing that I could appreciate it was that at our core everything seemed much more honest there than it does here." Yasha answered back as she did miss the west considering at least there it was less politics and subversion and more upfront action and beating the shit of people with her war-hammer

"Fair enough I suppose but then again it has its moments. Since with everyone being in a cold war it makes doing my job all the easier, because it may not be as great as what your used to but its something to be proud of." Naruto spoke since mercenary work was something to be enjoyed on its own since it may not be as great as war but it was what paid the bills

"I can't argue with that although when my time here is up perhaps I can take you to the west for awhile, and show you what its like. Considering that you're missing out on a lot of good action there kiddo." Yasha spoke liking the boy who was around 16 to 18 years her junior

"I'll take your word on that. Because once I've got everything locked and settled down here then I'd like to see what its like there, since I'd like to see if going there would give me my money's worth." Naruto responded considering from his perspective while mercenary and bounty hunting wasn't as grandiose as full scale battle he had to admit it had its own charm to it

"Oh trust me you'll love it considering that you haven't lived until you've fought against scores of bastards trying to take your damn head off with a halberd or pike, or even try to impale you with a greatsword. Ah those were good times." Yasha told him remembering the times of her being a warlord very fondly as that was where she felt truly at home

"You really love being in combat don't you?" Naruto questioned as she smiled at the question

"You're damn right I love it! Because nothing makes me feel anymore joy than being on a battlefield taking some poor bastard's head off or caving in their ribcage with my war-hammer. Because in my personal opinon it is by far one of the most exhilarating things that I have the pleasure to enjoy, since if I ever go down then I want it to be in battle." Yasha answered back with immense joy in her voice

Because that was the one thing that Yasha enjoyed above all else and that was being able to fight and be involved in battle, since her having made it to the west was something that she never regretted for the simple fact that becoming a warlord there gave her the greatest thrills and joys she ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

"Because being involved in a place of continous battle like it is there is the place where I feel like I'm on top of the world." Yasha told him considering that her ideal version of a perfect world was one where she could engage regularly in battle

"Well then if you loved being a warlord so much, then what made you want to come here?" Naruto questioned as to why the warlord would come to the east if that was the case

"Simple a benefactor of mine who helped me land the job with Lady Mei promised me resources and men that would help my side more efficiently destroy my enemies. Therefore that's my reason why I'm here." Yasha replied as she was here so long as Nagato stayed true to his deal and provided her with resources and men to help fight for her

"Well I wish you the best of luck on winning, but then again you look like you don't really need help to accomplish taking over things." Naruto said as he could see in Yasha that she was practically a one woman army

"Trust me while I'm more than capable enough to handle your lot, it also doesn't help to have men backing you up. Because take it from me kiddo, it always helps to have someone watching your back in a fight." Yasha spoke as without even moving her head she caught a fistful of kunai that were aimed at Naruto's skull

"Since it seems as though you've got a few people that would want your skull on a pike." Yasha told him as they turned around to see the trio of Chunin who were caught red-handed in the act

"Thanks for the save, and as for you 3 dipshits. The next time you want to try and kill me, then step up your A-game." Naruto spoke sending a blast of killing intent concentrated at them that sent them running

"It was no problem and if you ever want to fight then I'll be more than happy to show you what I can do." Yasha told him with a grin on her face that had a lust for battle so potent it felt nearly predatory

"Sure why not although if we do so let's do somewhere in which we aren't gonna tear this place apart, since I'm already not that well recieved by the majority of this place." Naruto spoke knowing that with those Chunin having been the more brazen of the villagers that it'd only be a matter of time before they stepped things up

"No problem and it was a pleasure meeting you." Yasha replied extending her hand for Naruto to shake

"Likewise." Naruto said as he shook hands with the warlord

* * *

 **(Forest of Death, 9:54 Pm, 5 days later, April 30th 997 S.E)**

It was 6 minutes till 10 at night as Naruto was mainly tracking the progress of how Hiruzen's team was doing from meters away from the Forest of Death via sensing their chakra signatures, with him sitting there contently until he soon felt them engage in a Kage level chakra signature that was full of twisted malevolence that they were rapidly losing against.

"Well it seems as though I've got to step in, since if I don't then not only is my deal with Hiruzen absolutely fucked. But also Mikoto and Itachi will have my ass if anything happened to Sasuke." Naruto spoke before honing in on their chakra signatures and teleporting to their location

"Ok what the absolute hell is going on here….is that a giant snake?" Naruto asked seeing the massive python leering at them

"N-Naruto you gotta get out of here...that guy is a Orochimaru." Hiruzen spoke as the trio looked as though they had their shit absolutely rocked

"Interesting you say that since I actually have a bone to pick with him for what he did a few months back." Naruto replied as he cracked his neck since he really owed the snake Sannin a Rasengan to the face

"Sasuke get Akame on that one and Hiruzen you get on this one, because I've been more than wanting to kill a Sannin." Naruto added in using his Animal Path to make two large honey badgers that could fit two people easily on their backs

"But Naruto what about…" Hiruzen tried to say while Sasuke had himself and an unconscious Akame on the honey badgers

"Hiruzen the more time we waste talking the more we risk getting in Naruto's way, so get on yours already." Sasuke told him as they needed to get out of there immediately or otherwise they'd risk slowing Naruto down in his fight against Orochimaru

"Fine but Naruto, remember that if you make it out of this you still have to honor our agreement." Hiruzen replied

"Don't worry I will now scram already." Naruto told them as the giant honey badgers rushed off and away

"My, my, my isn't this a pleasure." Orochimaru's slick and almost malignant voice spoke as he stood atop the massive python

"The same could go for you, although I do have to what the hell are you doing here? Because I would assume you would have better things to do than to meddle with brats who are far below you." Naruto questioned as to why Orochimaru was here wasting his time on the Chunin Exams

"Simple really I was going to mark a few that I'd chosen with a gift of mine and let them come to me from then on. Yet to my surprise I hit the jackpot in finding you, one of the rare wielders of the Rinnegan. Truly luck is smiling down on me." Orochimaru answered back as to what he was originally in the Forest of Death until Naruto came along

"Well I can only assume you know about my eyes from my stay in Iron Country, not to mention how Saeko and I were tearing into that Kaguya of yours?" Naruto assumed as to how the Snake Sannin knew about his eyes

"You are quite correct. Since I must say that you've proved to be quite interesting in fact much more so than the first wielder of the Rinnegan I encountered years ago, seeing as how you've proven to use the Rinnegan far more creatively to have done what you've accomplished in all these years. For you have actually colored me impressed with what you've accomplished with it." Orochimaru told him seeing as how from his perspective Naruto did intrigue him with what he was able to do with the Rinnegan

Considering that whereas Nagato had used his like a bludgeon and never really went beyond its basic applications, Naruto on the other hand had continously experimented with it in seeing all the new possibilities he could unlock and explore with it. Because of that and the data given to Orochimaru on how the Rinnegan wielder was able to so greatly improve upon what he came up with, he had earned the Snake Sannin's interest in him in seeing what exactly Naruto was truly capable of.

"Thank you I suppose and seeing as how the kids are out of the way I think that you and I can get down to business." Naruto said having his handle on Carnifex

"I don't know what your talking about, so please elaborate." Orochimaru questioned as he stood atop the large serpent's head with a confident smile on his face  
"Don't play dumb with me Orochimaru. I can see it on your face that you want to go against me, after all I doubt you could pass up the opportunity to fight a wielder of the Rinnegan. After all this is a once and a lifetime opportunity that you may never get to have again. Because what better way for you to gather your precious data on my eyes than to fight me up close and personal?" Naruto answered back hoping to bait Orochimaru so that he could kill him where he stands

"Well when you put it like that then how could I refuse. After all when I kill you, I'm sure your corpse will make for wonderful material for all of my experiments, for there is so much that I could do with it." Orochimaru said as his smile widened at the possibilities that could happen once he had Naruto's corpse

 _"Better yet he could make a fantastic replacement body, much moreso than what Kimimaro could have been."_ Orochimaru thought at the fact that Naruto would make for a great replacement now that Kimimaro was gone and buried under tons upon tons of rubble and debris

"Well then Orochimaru now that we have the forest all to ourselves, why don't we get started since I've got a bone to pick with you for what you did in Iron Country. Because killing you will make for putting me at the top, as killing a Sannin makes for a great reputation boost." Naruto said as he now had his ax in hand ready to take Orochimaru's head off

"You can attempt to do so, but one thing is clear. You are years away from being able to kill me, but enough posturing as let's get to the fun already. Since my interest to see what you are capable of will not be stalled any longer." Orochimaru spoke as with that he sent the serpent to try and devour Naruto for possible capture

 **So then with the Chunin Exams underway and Jiraiya's bastard daughter having made her debut, we now see Naruto about to engage in a showdown with Orochimaru, as how will this clash between them unfold. Well that'll be for you to find out in the new chapters of You'll never keep me Down.**

* * *

 ** _And cut as hate to leave you with a cliffhanger but you know what it felt just right to do so, so sue me….please don't as I'm a semi broke college student. But I digress as I hoped you otherwise liked the chapter and with that being said let's get down to it._**

 ** _First up we get the bit of Naruto finding out he's gonna be a dad soon, which I've had planned for awhile seeing as how you don't see a lot of stories where Naruto becomes a parent during it and showing how it affects him going forward._**

 ** _Next up we've got the introduction of Jiraiya's bastard daughter Yasha which I hoped you like since I liked toying with the idea of her being a warlord from the West, which not many authors play around with._**

 ** _Following that up we've got Naruto and Yasha bumping into each other which I thought would be a nice way in getting the two to know each other a bit._**

 ** _Lastly we've got Naruto encountering Orochimaru which I liked doing for the fact that well Orochimaru would be more inclined to focus on Naruto than Sasuke seeing as how Naruto has eyes that only come once in a lifetime._**

 ** _With that said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thanks for the support you've shown it so far, for I really do appreciate it as you guys are a big part of what makes this possible in being the popular and great story it is now. Also please drop reviews whenever you can since they help the story and let me know what you like about it so far, furthermore flames will be ignored and criticism as long as its reasonable and well thought out is welcome._**

 ** _That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you guys good content to read as next chapter will be of the fight between Naruto and Orochimaru among other things so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Exile by Soilwork_**

 ** _Random End Song: World So Cold by Mudvayne_**


	17. Chapter 17: Honoring a Deal

**(Chapter 17: Honoring a Deal)**

One thing that could be felt within the Forest of Death at the current moment was intense apprehension and eagerness between the titans, in what would become their battlefield to fight against and potentially destroy the other. With Naruto it would be the chance to kill Orochimaru both for his crimes against Iron Country and for dicking with the two people he held in highest regard, while for Orochimaru it was for the experiments he could conduct on Naruto's corpse and the potential in having him as a future body to swap into.

For the two were ready to get at each other's throats as one of the most intense battles within Konoha's walls was about to begin.

* * *

 **(April 30th 997 S.E, 9:58 Pm, Forest of Death)**

The massive snake that Orochimaru summoned was soon looming over Naruto as it then promptly tried to bite down on him like an oversized chunk of meat, with Naruto retaliating with one thing that came to mind in this situation.

"Shinra Tensei." Naruto spoke as he thrust out his hands

That in mind a concussive shockwave of gravitational force barreling towards the colossal serpent with enough strength behind it to break its jaw, with him subsequently using his Asura Path and firing out twin streams of searing flame at the serpent causing it to hiss and snap in pain before it soon went back to realm of serpents. With Naruto soon being left on guard his eyes looking to see where Orochimaru had went as he looked around for where they Sannin might be, before he soon found a small multitude of serpents wrapped around his legs and promptly pulled him down to the forest floor below.

With Naruto breaking out by using the metal tail of his Asura Path to cut himself free before burying Carnifex into a tree trunk, before he soon teleported towards Orochimaru in an attempt to vertically bisect him. Yet it wouldn't be done so easily as Orochimaru brought forth his Kusanagi blade and parried the blow with the ease of a seasoned swordsman, before the two began an high intensity clash against the other with such skill and rapid transition of blows traded that it would look like they were blurs of motion.

Yet within this bout between the two Naruto found that no matter what he tried against Orochimaru he could not land a definitive blow against Orochimaru, for like the serpents he commanded each blow he attempted was blocked with the serpentine grace and agility of a snake; which aided by his unnatural flexibility made hitting him with Carnifex and arduous task. With Naruto attempting to sever Orochimaru's head off his shoulders with a Strike of the Fire Giant, only for Orochimaru to bend backwards with unnatural flexibility as Naruto followed up with another one that buried itself in Orochimaru's chest.

Only for the Snake Sannin to smirk as his corpse soon dissolved into mud with Naruto soon cursing that it was a mud clone, yet Naruto was soon subject to gale force winds that he immediately countered with a Shinra Tensei. The result was a potent shockwave of high speed winds and gravitational force that shredded the ground, trees and any animals unlucky enough to be caught in the blast radius while out of the ground appeared a grinning Orochimaru who was slowly clapping.

"I will say that as of the moment you are proving to be quite exceptional, much more so than that other wielder of the Rinnegan." Orochimaru complimented as Naruto summoned forth explosive chakra rods into his hands

"Oh trust me I'm just getting started." Naruto responded as he soon held fistfuls of explosive chakra rods

"Good as I would be highly disappointed, if this was all you had to offer." Orochimaru spoke before his chest soon expanded

With that in mind Orochimaru spewed out a tidal wave of snakes that came barreling towards Naruto with such speed and intensity that the ground was cracked apart like like cheap pottery causing Naruto to promptly throw the explosive chakra rods upon seeing this. The result was a chain reaction of explosions that bombarded the wall of venomous snakes with such force that ground, tree trunk, and any wildlife in proximity were promptly shredded and blown to bits by the resulting force with Naruto having to teleport out of the way or risk being caught in the shockwave.

With Orochimaru having soon used one of the jutsu he learned being that of Earth Release: Serpents Devouring Earth which caused the ground beneath Naruto to quake and crack apart before multiple jaws of earth and stone shaped like the fanged mouths of a snake opened up to try and swallow Naruto into its depths. For Naruto soon had to quickly teleport across their battlefield that was ravaged and cracked apart the earthen jutsu that now warped the landscape, before Naruto had decided to flush Orochimaru out into the open via Fire Release: Great Flame Annihilation and soon covering the area in a large swath of white hot flames.

Yet Naruto knew that Orochimaru wouldn't go down that easily as he felt the Sannin's chakra signature albeit it having taken a notable drop and began approaching him, that in mind Naruto began using Bansho Tenin except using the attractive powers of it to gather the debris around and have it begin to orbit and spiral around him with increasing speed. With it being until Orochimaru appeared behind him in an attempt to pierce his spine that Naruto released the built of debris in an omnidirectional shockwave of debris and gravitational force, with Orochimaru using an immense amount of speed to either evade, dodge or deflect with his sword the deadly shrapnel.

The snake sannin found himself dodging earth chakra imbued missiles from Naruto's Asura Path that exploded into razor sharp shards of metallic shrapnel, with Orochimaru having found himself growing more intrigued at Naruto's use of the Rinnegan and his combative prowess the more he fought against him. With him being even more intrigued as he saw stream of magma coming towards him courtesy of Naruto using Tiamat's Talon against him, which he in turn countered through the use of a Wind Release: Great Breakthrough.

"So not only can you use the Rinnegan, but even Lava Release. Just when I didn't think you could be full of anymore surprises you continue to exceed expectations." Orochimaru spoke as his mind was now racing through all the fun possibilities he'd have experimenting on Naruto

"Well that's the thing about me Orochimaru, I'm just full of surprises." Naruto responded as he quickly gathered chakra into Carnifex

"Now then show me more, as I want to see all of what your capable of before I dissect you for all your worth." Orochimaru spoke as he soon rushed after Naruto

"Well here's my rebuttal." Naruto retorted as the blade of Carnifex glowed like burning hot magma

That in mind he unleashed one of his new techniques he dubbed The River of Long Knives which caused sharpened spines of jagged and twisted obsidian to burst out of the ground, with them racing towards Orochimaru who used decades of evasion and his unnatural flexibility to weave his way out of the obsidian spines. With Orochimaru having to do so until he was soon 15 yards away from Naruto and was lucky to have evaded and weaved out of its way evident by the way it had impaled and shredded everything in sight leaving a trail of destruction 10 feet wide.

With Naruto having ambushed him by teleporting behind him drove an Oodama Rasengan to his back grinding apart bones and flesh and damaging his lung in the process, yet Orochimaru had used his Body Shedding technique to escape the fatal wound before retaliating with a stab towards Naruto's throat. To which the Rinnegan user had to quickly block the attack as the two were engaged in a stalemate, with neither wanting to give ground to the other as they stood admit the now warped landscape of the Forest of Death.

The two soon broke apart upon seeing they were getting nowhere in their struggle and soon disengaged with each other as both Naruto and Orochimaru found themselves at a stalemate in their given circumstance. With Naruto unable to get past the immense prowess Orochimaru wielded with Kusanagi that combined with his unnatural flexibility and his modifications done made him hard to put down indefinitely, while by contrast Orochimaru found himself pleased at the fact that he couldn't defeat Naruto due to the skill he used his Rinnegan with as well as the destructive yield of his jutsu.

With Naruto soon sending out miniaturized Chibaku Tensei's into the roaring flames of his last attack in hoping that he could use what he had planned as an ambush to hopefully destroy the Snake Sannin, considering that he knew that it was only a matter of time before Konoha ninja came to investigate what the hell was going on. Which was why he had to to make this count if he was going to stop Orochimaru and crush him like an insect, while Orochimaru only leered at him impressed with what Naruto has shown him so far with him nearly ecstatic at the future of him taking Naruto over as one of his replacement bodies.

 _"Let's just hope this work, because if nothing else he's one of the most difficult things I've had to face next to the 3 and 4 tails."_ Naruto thought to himself in noting that on the short list of difficult opponents Orochimaru was on there

"Now then back to it." Naruto said as he used Quantumleaper to once again teleport to Orochimaru's location

That in mind Naruto went in for a overhand swing to try and split the pale faced man's skull clean in two, only for Orochimaru to raise Kusanagi to block, before engaging Naruto in another bout of blades that had Naruto lucky he had the Rinnegan so he could see and do his best to defend against the vectors of which Orochimaru attacked. With the snake Sannin using his speed and unnatural flexibility to attack Naruto in ways that had Naruto being forced to use his Rinnegan to keep up with him, before he finally found a chance to use Shinra Tensei to get the snake Sannin off of him so he wasn't on the defensive once again.

Yet Orochimaru used his Shadow Snake Hands to grasp onto a tree that hadn't been destroyed and swing himself back towards Naruto, yet he soon was forced to use the technique to pull himself out of harm's way with Orochimaru then forcing Kusanagi blade to extend towards Naruto in an attempt to impale him. Only for Naruto to have his Asura Path's extra arms that had earth chakra infused into them as an added precaution stopped the blade in its tracks albeit pushing Naruto back 15 feet in the process from the sheer speed, before he soon grasped it with all six of his hands and used it to slam Orochimaru so hard into the ground that it left a sizable crater.

With Naruto then teleporting towards Orochimaru before he could make a mud clone and lifting him up and then unleashing a rapid fire barrage of punches with immense force that only had the snake Sannin smile before he was met with a savage skull cracking punch to his face. Yet thanks to his Body Shedding Technique he was good as new again, however, he wouldn't long considering that with Naruto's plan now ready he clasped his hands together as a 15 fiery meteors half of the size of a small house floated into the air until they were at their apex.

When they began to crash down towards Orochimaru the Snake Sannin used a double Rashomon to protect himself against the meteors that hurtled towards him, the result being them managing to break through the 1st gate and moderately cracking apart the 2nd one. With Orochimaru dispelling it as he applauded Naruto as the snake Sannin was most impressed at Naruto's skill and use of the Rinnegan, considering that at first he was here for the Uchiha who he'd still go for no doubt but thanks to Naruto the young Uchiha was now a backup plan.

"Of all the things for him to know it had to be to use a fucking Rashomon." Naruto cursed at the fact that Orochimaru knew how to summon Rashomon gates

"I must say Naruto that I didn't expect to be so impressed upon coming to these exams, as what was at first intrigue has now become my utmost interest. Since I can't wait to see more of what you're capable of in the future, but alas I'm afraid we must cut this short." Orochimaru spoke as the Rinnegan user that had went to see if Orochimaru had been killed was still coming towards him

"But what's stopping me from showing you even more, because as far as I'm concerned I'm just winding up?" Naruto questioned as to what was preventing him from continuing to try and kill Orochimaru

"Well I'm sure you've noticed the chakra signatures approaching, after all I'm not surprised that they'd come to investigate our little fight." Orochimaru pointed out as even he could sense the chakra signatures approaching

 _"Shit! I was so caught up in this that I didn't even think that there would be people approaching."_ Naruto thought in having been so caught up in going against Orochimaru that he forgot that people would've come to investigate what was going on

"You know full well this isn't over." Naruto told Orochimaru who still wore a delighted smile

"Oh I know it isn't, as we will eventually continue this. But until next time keep those skills of yours sharp as I can't wait to see more of what your capable of, because one day I will have you and nothing will keep me from that." Orochimaru replied as he slunk into the depths of the earth with thoughts of having Naruto as a replacement body now on his mind

"Great now I've got a fucking Sannin after me. Just my luck." Naruto cursed before teleporting away from the destruction caused by their battle

* * *

 **(3 hours later, Forest of Death, 1:56 Am, May 1st 997 S.E)**

It was almost 2 in the morning before Naruto would find Hiruzen after he was taken to the area where they agreed to do the transfer of Hiruzen's half of the 9 tails.

"So you survived against Orochimaru." Hiruzen noted as Naruto entered the cave like alcove that had seals covering it

"Yep and one thing I will say is that the man is one of the most trying opponents that I've ever had to face off against." Naruto responded as the snake Sannin had been one of the most difficult people he's ever fought against

"To be fair Naruto he's a Sannin for a reason, after all he's one of the few people that actually exceed pervy sage and for good reason too." Hiruzen said knowing full well that despite all of what Jiraiya wanted to believe Orochimaru was still the stronger between them

"Can't argue with that logic." Naruto replied as he could feel that unlike Jiraiya; Orochimaru truly had what it took to back up his reputation as one of the Sannin

"Still if I could ask what are all these seal for?" Hiruzen questioned having looked over the cave which was intricately wrought with seals that crisscrossed and intersected with each other

"These are seals that will blend in your half of the 9 tails chakra into the surrounding Forest's when I'm absorbing it, silencing seals seeing as how I'm practically ripping out what's become a secondary power source for you out of your body. On top of chakra dampening and invisibility seals to further hide our presence, because I want this to go as unnoticed as possible." Naruto told him considering that this was a massive undertaking in which had to have made this go as unnoticed as possible

"How is it that you managed all of that, as no offense but I thought that you were absolutely terrible at fuinjutsu?" Hiruzen questioned as to how Naruto was this good at seals when he was supposed to be abysmal at them

"That's one of the few perks of my eyes, since they've got a neat little trick that's allowed me to quickly catch up to what I could've been and even work on some pet projects of mine." Naruto answered back

Considering that having the Human Path while one of the abilities that Naruto found to be rather unnerving had also found it to be very useful considering it allowed him to rapidly progress his knowledge and skill of Fuinjutsu by absorbing the knowledge and memories of some poor bastards that got in his way.

"I'm not gonna ask what it even does to allow you do that. Since I got the feeling that is has to be pretty disturbing to do so." Hiruzen assumed by the way Naruto felt about the ability in question

"Yeah its better if you don't know, since even by my standards its rather off putting and that's saying something." Naruto said as having the Human Path was by far one of his most creepy of his Rinnegan abilities to date

"Although one more or rather two more questions before we get this started. The first being how are you going to keep it sealed inside you so it doesn't break out the first chance it gets and also how are you going to keep it hidden from everyone. Because once you do get it anyone with a Sharingan or Byakugan can just scan you and realize that you've got my half of the 9 tails within you?" Hiruzen questioned as to how Naruto was going to keep it sealed inside of him and even then how he was going to keep people from noticing

"Simple really as it took me awhile before I learned how to do this." Naruto spoke as he lifted up his shirt and on his stomach was the same 8 trigrams seal on both Hiruzen and Akame

"H-How did you learn how to do that, as only mom, dad and pervy sage know how to do that seal?" Hiruzen questioned as to how Naruto knew how to do that seal

"Simple really I used my ability after a little pitstop in Uzushio a few years ago and managed to learn it. Although it did take a few years for me to finally get the damn thing to right." Naruto told him considering that he used the Human Path to assassinate his grandfather

"Also as to how I'll be able to keep any Uchiha or Hyuuga from noticing that, I also came up with a seal that I've put on for just this occasion that is designed to cause an interference with anyone trying to sense the 9 tails chakra by emitting a continuous feedback of chakra that will disrupt their eyes and attempts to sense it." Naruto added in explaining the secondary seal he'd created in his time in Iron Country, after all he came fully prepared for his taking the 9 tails, for nothing would get in his way of possessing the complete totality of it

"You certainly are full of surprises Naruto." Hiruzen said both surprised and impressed by Naruto

"Thank you as what can I say that's my specialty...well that and improvising like there's no tomorrow." Naruto replied before he cracked his knuckles and activated his Preta Path

"So did you loosen the seal like I told you to upon coming here?" Naruto asked as Hiruzen nodded

"Yes although it wasn't easy with everyone's eyes on me." Hiruzen answered back considering that loosening the seal as much as he could wasn't easy whatsoever

"Excellent! Now then let's get you bijuu free once and for all." Naruto spoke excitedly

That in mind he began breaking through the rest of the seal before soon absorbing Hiruzen's half of the 9 tails, with the cave like alcove soon began to radiate an intense crimson light as Naruto was absorbing as much of the 9 tails as he could into himself. With Hiruzen going through an intense and abhorrent amount of pain as the source of power that had become so integrated into his being was soon torn away from him, for the ongoing pain was so immense that he couldn't even other a word as his body and face was contorted into a twisted and almost macabre mask of agony.

Meanwhile Naruto felt an immense of joy that bordered on ecstasy considering that the power being transferred to him, for even with it being half of the majestic beast that was the 9 tailed fox it was something that nearly intoxicated the Rinnegan wielder with its immense power. For he felt himself be like amidst amongst the vast myriad of others in a expansive forest during autumn to which he reveled in as he continued to almost greedily like a starving man before a feast absorb more and more of Hiruzen's half of the 9 tails.

Wth it continuing on for what felt like to Hiruzen 10,000 days worth of waiting before the crimson light soon subsided and Hiruzen taking the next near hour to recover from the ordeal, while Naruto remained in his own silence as he both was adjusting to and reveling in the power he now had at his disposal.

"So Hiruzen how do you feel now that your no longer playing warden to the 9 tails?" Naruto questioned as he helped Hiruzen whose whole body felt like jelly to his feet

"For one I've pretty much lost the feeling in my body at the moment, after the most terrible amount of pain that's been my displeasure to witness I feel like I'm an actual normal person." Hiruzen answered as he felt actually normal

"Good for you as I told you I'd deliver on my word of taking it from you, and with every deal I make I've so far honored it." Naruto responded as he was still ecstatic over the new addition to his overall power

"By the way how are you taking having it in you now?" Hiruzen asked as Naruto could only smile

"I feel wonderful. Because I can't believe how amazing it feels to have something like this be apart of you." Naruto spoke as he currently felt as though even with just half of the 9 tails a new level of possibility as opened for him

"Great that your feeling that way seeing as how you taking in my half has had some side effects." Hiruzen noted that Naruto's physical appearance had changed

With the purplish grey of his Rinnegan now having a slight bloodshine hue to it and the concentric circles slightly thinner, his teeth nearly sharpened to a fine point, his facial profile more sharply defined and semi feral as though he'd been living in the wilds of Waterfall or Fire Country for the past 5 years.

"Well this will take some time getting used to." Naruto thought to himself as he used Carnifex as a mirror to look himself over

"So then what are you going to do now Naruto?" Hiruzen questioned as to what he'd be doing

"Well first of all I'll be sending you back to the rest of your team, since it'd look oddly suspicious if I didn't." Naruto answered back considering that it would look quite odd if he didn't send him back to his team after the whole debacle

"Fair enough." Hiruzen responded

"But as for what I'll be doing. Well first off I'll be taking some much needed time in getting used to all of this additional power, since having taken in even half of the 9 tails has more than amped up the destructive output of all my abilities." Naruto told him considering that his having absorbed the 9 tails into himself even if it was half of it had ramped the destructive force of his Rinnegan abilities in particular

"In addition I will be taking time to try and get in contact with my new partner in crime. Because now that we're gonna be sharing it only seems right that I start to get to know him." Naruto added as now that he was sharing with the 9 tails it only made sense to get to know the majestic beast

"Well I wish you better luck than I ever had with it, since the thing merely saw me as a nuisance at best." Hiruzen spoke in noting that his half mainly saw him as a nuisance and at worst something that the moment he was freed he would crush him under-foot like an insect

"Oh trust me I will. Now then with that being said let's get you back with everyone." Naruto replied as he took Hiruzen and teleported him to where his team resided after honing in on their location

* * *

 **(2 days later, May 3rd 997 S.E, Konoha, 12:25 Pm)**

It was 2 days before the preliminaries of the 2nd part of the Exams would begin, yet what was now an oddity was the fact that Jiraiya was with Danzo of all people as the Sannin was currently frustrated at his inability to reason with the warhawk over a certain Rinnegan wielding elephant in the room.

"What do you mean you won't help in getting rid of or at least subduing him, as I thought you of all people would understand the threat he represents." Jiraiya spoke in frustration of the warhawks' refusal

"Watch who your talking to Jiraiya, as I've been in more battles and bled more than what you could possibly understand. So do not talk to me like you would Minato or his brats for children." Danzo responded as he would not have this white haired perverse excuse for a Sannin talk down to him

"Also I do recognize the threat and level of power he possesses which is the explicit reason of why I will not help you whatsoever." Danzo added as he knew full well of the might that Naruto commanded which was why he was sitting out of it

"So what the great rival to my sensei is nothing but a damn coward! Since I can't believe that you won't stand against him when he's clearly up to something concerning them, especially seeing as how he's no doubt after the 9 tails." Jiraiya said in frustrated anger and disbelief at the fact that Danzo wouldn't side with him on this matter

"Jiraiya and where is your evidence on the subject, as do you have any physical or concrete evidence beyond hearsay. Because for someone who is supposedly one of our great spymasters you lack in giving any concrete evidence to sway me to your side anyways." Danzo retorted considering that for all of Jiraiya's supposedly being a great spymaster he had little if any evidence on matters when it counted like this one

"I've been busy with other things." Jiraiya spoke through gritted teeth

"Ah yes you've been busy. With your precious research to which serves as a constant reminder of how much of a disgrace to the headband you wear, or better yet the fact that your warlord of a bastard now is serving as the Mizukage's guard and wants your head on a pike." Danzo noted as Jiraiya went silent at the mention of Yasha

"How do you know about that?" Jiraiya questioned

"Simple because I actually had the pleasure of meeting her, since unlike you Jiraiya I actually have some skill and can actually act manerable around those of the opposite gender. Because unlike you who has the finesse of a raging and lumbering gorilla in a china shop than anything. Which is why I must say that you truly are a poor excuse for a parent, just as how you are one for a spymaster and shinobi." Danzo remarked since he'd got to meet Yasha in person

With her being surprisingly amicable and easy to get along with despite her rather bloodthirsty and pugnacious personality which did remind Danzo of a female Madara, yet in still he found it rather interesting of how she became a warlord as well as getting to know the massive folly of leaving her in Iwa of all things.

"Since your idiocy as both a parent and a spymaster truly astounds, as I think your next book should be of your ineptitudes in being a failure as a father." Danzo finished considering that Jiraiya's competency in both regards was at best faulty and at worst completely suspect and warrant of replacement

"Will you stop with this already, as I'd rather you not remind me of my failures when we should be focusing on something else." Jiraiya spoke nearly red-faced from the coversation getting sidetracked into a reminder of his failures

"Fine I suppose. Because if I were to continue this then we'd be here till the end of the exams and I have far too many things to do, so back on topic. Since the point being is that thanks to your being so involved in your research not to mention that idiotic prophecy your so wrapped up in that you've left yourself blind to things around you." Danzo responded considering that he could go on forever in Jiraiya's failures as both a supposed spymaster and his recent findings out of the bastard children he's had over the years

"Since Yasha I think her name was is a perfect example of such considering that were you not so wrapped up in such foolish things. Then you would've been able to have found out that she's been in the east since the 2nd week of January, meaning that she's been here for almost the past 4 months. Something you would've found out had you been a proper spymaster and not completely absorbed in that prophecy of yours that you would've been able to cover your ass concerning her." Danzo remarked causing Jiraiya's face to blanche at the fact that Yasha had been here in the east

"And how do you know this information when I wasn't able to?" Jiraiya questioned as to how he was able to come across this

"Simple enough really I had spies of my own from ROOT embedded within the rebel forces to help them out during. So it was very easy to find out overtime that the Mizukage had hired a guard for herself, so it was quite easy to find out after talking with her who she was. After all I've got a number of things that I'm invested in and this happens to be one of them." Danzo revealed considering that he did keep tabs on Kirigakure and had done his best to aid the hidden village while trying not to risk Konoha getting dragged in while it was picking itself up after the 9 tails attack

"I never thought you'd care about the rebellion, as aren't you the bleeding heart." Jiraiya quipped while Danzo remained unaffected by it

"Just like how you are the man whose sired nearly a thousand bastards. But I digress as there's a secondary and even tertiary reason as to why I refuse to help you against Naruto." Danzo retorted considering there were two more main reasons behind why Danzo refused to help the white haired sage

"And explain what are those reasons Danzo's, since they have to be good it they're having you of all people not try to take him out." Jiraiya spoke in wondering what reasons would Danzo have to not send his ROOT operatives to take him out

"The secondary reason is that I'm not going to send my operatives against something that I know will end in certain failure. Because you are forgetting Jiraiya that this someone who not only was able to take out 2 of the 9 bijuu by himself, but also walk into Uzushio and assassinate Kushina's father and promptly walk out like he wasn't there to begin with. Which is why I'm not going to send them into something that I know full well is going to wind up in certain doom." Danzo explained as to why he wouldn't send his operatives anywhere near Naruto

Because with Danzo having kept a record and tab on Naruto and some of the feats he was able to accomplish over the years had him realize that with his overall strength and skill level, that to send his ROOT operatives to try and detain and or take him out in any fashion would spelling certain doom. Not to mention that with his abilities that Naruto would be able to no doubt track him down over time and wreak vengeance upon him, which was something that the warhawk had more than enough common sense not to try and bring down on himself.

"So what your just going to let him go about Konoha and do as he pleases and possibly take the 9 tails?!" Jiraiya questioned vehemently

"Yes because I'm not going to go on a hunch that you have that will wind up in my forces getting massacred which will in turn set things back for ROOT by years of which I do not have. So yes I will sit back and let him do as he pleases, because both of my not wanting to risk my forces hemorrhaging faster than I can replace them. But also like I previously stated you have no concrete evidence that he's doing any of what you say other than Kushina's hearsay." Danzo answered since he wasn't going to take that much of a risk on hearsay

"So that's it your just going to stand back and let the only chance we have at peace get taken away, as well as let the 9 tails out of our grasp. You're no warhawk at all instead all see is a gutless chicken who won't do what he should do to make sure that he doesn't cause such terror. As sensei as well as your teammates would be ashamed of your cowardice." Jiraiya rebuked Danzo for his cowardice and refusal to act in the situation at hand

"First of all it is not cowardice to protect one's assets and not act upon baseless hearsay that has nothing more than the words of some woman desperately clinging to something that isn't there. Secondly do not ever bring my teammates up in that manner in my presence as both Koharu and Homura were heroes who did their duty in evacuating civilians during the 9 tails attack and making sure casualties were minimized. Which is why it you dare to say their name in my presence like that again then I will ruin you." Danzo retorted as killer intent and a flash of anger was shown that caused Jiraiya to actually go silent for a few moments as the warhawk quickly regained his composure

"Now then this actually brings me to my tertiary reason. Which is even if I were to assist you in taking Naruto out of the picture or even subduing him until further notice, you forget whom he is closely associated with." Danzo told him as the tertiary reason was a major factor in this as well

"I'm fully aware of his ties to Iron Country and Kirigakure." Jiraiya spoke not oblivious to how the Rinnegan wielder was affiliated with them

"Not to mention Wave Country as well from his liberating them from Gato's grasp. Which is why I have to ask you what do you think will happen if it gets back that we're behind Naruto by some miracle getting taken out or us having to detain him based on the circumstantial hearsay of him possibly taking the 9 tails? To which is an accusation of which we have zero evidence to back up." Danzo questioned him as to what exactly would happen

"Well I'm sure that they'd understand once we explain to them what was going on and why we need to prevent this." Jiraiya said yet Danzo's expression bore down on him

"That's not what I'm asking as I don't think that neither Kushina's hearsay or some prophecy that isn't fixed and concretely set in stone would go over well with them. So using that smut riddled brain of yours, I want you to think of what will happen should this even come to pass?" Danzo questioned once more as Jiraiya was forced to come to the regretful realization of what would happen

"So then you've realized it as well that if it did happen and they'd no doubt find out about it, that at best they'd cut off all relations with us. With it being at the most likely worst that they'd go to war with us for locking up and trying to kill off a war hero and favored ally. Which is not even taking into account the Uchiha clan and their favoring of Naruto as well into account." Danzo added in knowing full well the consequences of their actions should they go through with that

"There has to be some way we could do this without it coming to that, as it is more than worth the risk." Jiraiya spoke believing that stopping Naruto and attempting to revert the prophecy in doing so to its original state was worth the risk presented

"Open your eyes Jiraiya as your talking about starting up a war with Kirigakure and Iron Country two powers in which we aren't ready to fight against. Considering that if we were to go to war it would leave Konoha in shambles considering that not only are the output of high ranking ninja rather lacking compared to the other villages. But also the fact that those two brats who you've been grooming for this prophecy of yours are nowhere near ready to be war assets and would be slaughtered in mere moments upon going onto the battlefield." Danzo countered in knowing full well that Konoha and much more so Hiruzen and Akame were not ready to fight a two on one war against both Kirigakure and Iron Country

"Add to it that the Uchiha's would more than likely revolt against this on what is essentially an assassination attempt or imprisonment without factual and ironclad evidence. Then soon enough at best we'd be made into laughingstocks an our positions of power called into question. Or at worst they're revoked and we are seen as bastards manipulating things out of fear of something that may not have even come to pass based on hearsay." Danzo added

With the warhawk knowing full well that repercussions of going along with this were too great to risk considering that no matter how many ways he'd try to save face or sweep it under the rug to try and swing things in their favor. That the risks that this plan Jiraiya was proposing concerning Naruto was too great to carry out seeing as how the losses going with it were to the point that it heavily outweighed the pros to the point that Danzo saw it as a plan just asking...nee begging to blow up in their faces.

"So what we're just so supposed to sit back with our thumbs up our asses, while he gets to do as he pleases and get away with his plans?" Jiraiya asked angrily at the fact that nothing could be done

"Exactly yes. Because there is just too many risks for me to consider or even think of wanting to help you, seeing as how no matter how many times you try to logically spin it into something else it'll wind up the same. Which is why I will not only refuse to be in league with your idiotic plan, but if you go forward with it then for the sake of Konoha I will stop you." Danzo warned him considering that if Jiraiya wanted to go ahead with this then he would be forced to stop him

"Fine it seems as though for the greater good of things that I'll have to do things myself seeing as how you're no help." Jiraiya spoke internally seething

"Only because I am not blinded by a prophecy that has the very low chance of coming true with how the world currently is. Not to mention that is because I'm actually concerned with the welfare of this village and not needlessly dragging it into a war it isn't anywhere ready for." Danzo countered as Jiraiya stormed off furiously that he was denied help from the warhawk

"Because I will not have your need to play God by using this prophecy of yours as a proxy damn us all." Danzo added before he went his separate ways to make plans in case the toad sannin did anything rash

 _"Looks like once again to make sure that peace is insured I'll have to do what must be done."_ Jiraiya thought to himself as he seethed at the fact that Danzo refused to help him

* * *

 **(The next night, 11:37 Pm, May 4th 997 S.E, Konoha)**

It was soon several minutes after half 11 at night as Naruto was fast asleep after having both hung out with Saeko and taken the time to still adjust to the power of Hiruzen's half of the 9 tails, soon found himself in an unexpected place that being his mindscape.

 _"Well then isn't this a treat, as I guess he finally wants to talk to me."_ Naruto thought to himself in being in what was his mindscape

"So then I guess its finally time we talked then, as I take it you like it here vs when you were with Hiruzen?" Naruto asked in wondering where the majestic kitsune was within his mindscape

 **"For one I will agree with you that it is a much more pleasant change of scenery than the cage and void he had me trapped in. Secondly it is a pleasure to meet someone who has the eyes of my father."** The 9 tails spoke it's crimson eyes staring down at Naruto

Towering above Naruto in the emerald fields of Naruto's mindscape where maple trees spiraled out of the ground and arcs of violet lightning illuminated a lakeside of blue violet waters that was overcast by a sky of absinthe green with dull pumpkin stars with a sapphire colored moon shining overhead. Was that of the massive figure of the Yin half of the 9 tails with its reddish orange fur in full display while 9 thick tails waved about absentmindedly as it rested it's face that held an intelligence and cunning to it that had been long since underestimated by mortal men stared back at him..

With it's deep crimson eyes staring back at the ringed ones that reminded him of his father while a chained leash representing the seal hung around it's neck as it's ears drooped down, as instead of the usual menace it radiated it now looked at Naruto with an curiousness about the human who had the nerve to take him into himself

"Thank you as coming from a majestic creature such as yourself it means quite a lot." Naruto spoke in awe of the 9 tails majesty

 **"A flatterer, oh I like you far better than him and his wretched bitch of a mother."** The 9 tails spoke a smile coming across his vulpine face

"Well it's not just flattery as it is respect. Seeing as how something that can obliterate mountains and cause tidal waves with swings of its tails shouldn't be relegated to being a beast of burden, but instead something that should be held with respect and seen with greatness instead of what idiots have reduced you to." Naruto responded since he did hold the bijuu with a high amount of respect and saw it as something far greater than what it had been reduced to during the decades following its being sealed into Mito Uzumaki

"After all unlike everyone else I don't intend on using you as a oversized battery, but I'd rather like to work with and alongside you." Naruto added as he didn't want to use the 9 tails for its power but rather work beside it

 **"You want to work alongside me? And just when I thought you couldn't be any more interesting. So tell me why exactly is it that you want to do things differently, since it anything you could merely just use me like the rest of them for my power? Because now you have my attention."** The 9 tails questioned as its full attention was upon Naruto

"Easy because I see that you are far beyond what everyone depicts you as. Because I can see that you aren't some mindless monster hellbent on destroying everything and causing mindless havoc for the sake of it. But rather something to be respected and awed which is why I want to work alongside you, seeing as how I'm of the opinion that together we can become something far greater." Naruto answered back with a smile spreading across his face

"Because I know that if we can work alongside each other that we can attain greatness that both of us deserve. After unlike either of them I completely plan to know you for who you are instead of what you are, for I believe in a mutual partnership between the two of us where we can both grow together and in doing so become greater than what we were apart from each other." Naruto added as he believed in one thing should they work alongside each other

With it being that together they would become something of such immense power and greatness that in due time nothing in this world could touch them, and that within that due time of their partnership growing stronger as a result become nearly indestructible.

 **"Well I will say this about you. You do make a compelling case to want to be on you're side. Since I've grown long since tired of being used and mistreated as nothing more than a mere beast of burden, as the fact that man sealed me in that wench and had my bretheren spread out like children's playthings...it has been nothing short of infuriating. Which is why I would want nothing more than to return and maybe even exceed my greatness of being the strongest of the 9."** The 9 tails spoke in having despised what it'd been reduced to overtime

"That is why I can assure you that as your partner that I will make sure of that. Because one thing that I believe in besides making sure that I can satisfy my own avarice is one thing in particular. Which is being as strong as possible and that's something I know together we could accomplish. Since I know that with me at your backing I could make sure your seen as the strongest of the 9 once again." Naruto swore since he would deliver on his promise that the 9 tails

"After all you've been in me long enough to know I've little qualms about getting what I want. Because unlike him and the one who holds the remaining half of your power and spirit, I completely embrace the negative aspects of myself." Naruto added after all if you couldn't embrace both positive and negative aspects of yourself then you weren't acting at full capcity in Naruto's point of view

 **"Yes I have and that's one thing that puts you leagues above the others I've had as a host. Since they all deny who they truly are inside, seeing it as too ugly and instead try to cling to their foolish morals and all for what. Just so they can stand upon their moral high ground and say that in the end they were the hero of their story. But not you as I was able to see that you are the most honest out of all of them in not denying who you are inside, something that I can more than respect."** The 9 tails spoke as that was something it could respect about Naruto in that he didn't try to deny the negative and uglier side to him and try to cover it up

"Well that's because I see no real point in doing so. Because there's no real point in trying to masquerade as something else, which is why I much prefer to go about life acting as I always have. Since I want people to know that what they see is who I am and always will be regardless of if they like it or not." Naruto responded as that was his main preference in how he operated from day to day

"But there's one thing that I'd like to make a deal with you as part of our newly founded partnership. Something that I feel will benefit the both of us." Naruto requested of the mighty kitsune before him

 **"And tell me what does this detail entail and how does it benefit both of us?"** The 9 tails questioned as to how this deal would benefit both of them

"Simple really that merge you back with your other half before the Chunin Exams ends; then I get to learn what your real name is." Naruto answered back as to what he wanted out of the deal

 **"Really that is all you want should you pull off what is essentially a daunting and almost near impossible task?"** The 9 tails questioned once more as Naruto nodded as his answer

 **"Interersting as I thought that you'd want more than just my name should you complete this. Because I can see the avarice and desire in your heart. Which is why I'm surprised that the only thing out of this that you'd want is to know my name."** The 9 tails added

Because the great kitsune was thrown for a loop considering that he would've expected the wielder of the Rinnegan before him to demand and ask for far more than just his name upon making this deal, considering that's what some of his prior hosts would've done.

"That's the thing about me. Because despite my greed I'm mainly just a simple man at heart, as I don't require many things whatsoever. The only thing that I want from this deal when and not if I complete it is that I know your name. After all since we're going to be partners from here on out it would be nice to call you by an actual name than that of referencing you by your tails." Naruto replied simply as that was really the only thing he required from this deal sinnce it would be something that would go a very long way in his partnership with the 9 tails

 **"You are proving to be quite the interesting human."** The 9 tails said quite interested in Naruto

"Thank you. So then do we have a deal?" Naruto asked as the great bijuu let a wide sharp toothed grin spread across its face

 **"We have a deal."** The 9 tails spoke as Naruto extended a hand out towards it

"I can tell that its going to be a pleasure working with you in the future, as we're going to have such great fun in what we'll acheive together." Naruto responded as the two shook hands

 **"Agreed as once I'm fully reformed I can't wait to see more of whom you are."** The 9 tails spoke as it was now more than intrigued to know who Naruto was once the deal was completed

 **So then with Naruto having faced off against Orochimaru and claimed half of the 9 tails, we also see Jiraiya plotting to try and subdue and or take Naruto out of the picture. How will all of this unfold upon itself well then you'll have to wait on the new chapters of You'll never keep me Down.**

* * *

 **Jutsu List**

 **Earth Release: Serpents Devouring Earth (S-Rank, Long Range, Offensive) This earth jutsu has the user send out a large pulse of chakra into the earth that results in serpentine shaped mouths of earth and stone rising forth in and will attempt to open up and swallow the target. Before dragging them down and burying them under tons of rubble and stone.**

 **River of Long Knives: (Requires Carnifex, A-Rank, Mid to Long Range, Offensive) Using Carnifex Naruto can summon forth jagged spines made of razor sharp obsidian that will track the target(s) up to 15 yards by honing in on their heat signature. After 15 yards or until the target has been struck the attack will then proceed to impale and violently shed the opponent and essentially pincushion them with the obsidian spines.**

* * *

 ** _And cut as I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter as oh boy was this a fun one to write. But without further ado let's get down to it now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got the continuation of the fight between Naruto and Orochimaru which I hoped you guys liked since I wanted to give Orochimaru credit where it was do considering that out of all the opponents Naruto would face he would be one of the most difficult and make Naruto realize why he's a Sannin. Also while I would've had the fight go on longer remember that its 2 S-rank level people fighting in the middle of a village so there's only so much you can do before people would come to investigate._**

 ** _Following that up I hope you guys like the bit of where Naruto absorbs the 9 tails which also shows that Naruto has been prepared for this moment for quite awhile, since I wanted to show that Naruto isn't rushing into all of this blind and has planned to make sure everything goes over as smoothly as possible._**

 ** _Next up we've got the part between Jiraiya and Danzo which I loved writing for the fact that I got to have Danzo be the voice of reason instead of the crazy old warhawk he's usually portrayed as. Considering that it was very much entertaining to have him explain why Jiraiya's plot to get Naruto out of the picture or at least subdue him would be a plan just waiting to backfire._**

 ** _Following that up we've got Naruto conversing with his half of the 9 tails which I thought was cool to do in showing and starting to build up upon the relationship they'll have throughout the story._**

 ** _With that said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thanks for the support you've shown it so far, for I really do appreciate it as you guys are a big part of what makes this possible in being the popular and great story it is now. Also please drop reviews whenever you can since they help the story and let me know what you like about it so far, furthermore flames will be ignored and criticism as long as its reasonable and well thought out is welcome._**

 ** _All that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you guys great content to read, as next chapter will be the preliminaries as well as a possible Naruto and Mikoto lemon so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Exile by Soilwork_**

 ** _Random End Song: Honor Never Dies by Hatebreed_**


	18. Chapter 18: Blood Am

**(Chapter 18: Blood AM)**

It was soon the day of the preliminaries of which everyone who had made it was gathered for with everyone waiting to get things started so they could move onto the finals, with everyone more than ready for it. On the other hand, however, Naruto was currently still elated over the fact that he had the 9 tails within him or at least half of it and while he wasn't adjusting to its power was talking with it in ways that once he claimed the other half of its power.

* * *

 **(May 5th 997 S.E, 11:00 Am, Forest of Death)**

It was eleven in the morning as everyone soon looked at the screen to see who would be fighting first as first up to go was that of Sasuke vs Zaku, with the teenage Uchiha glaring daggers at the sound genin.

"Just so you know I'm going to take away those arms you used against us." Sasuke spoke his voice having nothing but silent fury"

What's the matter I thought that mad that I attacked your friends?" Zaku questioned with a smug voice as Sasuke's face remained impassive

"Mad at that? No not all, I'm more so angry at the fact that other people had to get involved in something that I could've easily handled by myself, all because you and your 2 idiot teammates made too much noise." Sasuke answered back holding his chokuto out in a stance befitting a duelist

"Well, I'll be sure to make plenty of noise when I win…" Zaku spoke before a gash opened up across his face

"Enough taking because now is the time for action." Sasuke told the sound ninja

Suffice to say Zaku found himself very much outmatched considering that due to his prior bravado in having over explained his abilities during their first fight, Sasuke knew exactly how to take him down in an expedient manner. With him having blurred at a lightning fast pace to slash and slice at the sound genin like a master butcher would a turkey, as thin chunks of flesh and splatters of blood began to cover the ground as Sasuke continued a rapid-fire barrage of attacks.

With it being no matter how many times Zaku tried to hit Sasuke with his Decapitating Airwaves, it only proved to be an exercise in futility seeing as how the young Uchiha was able to deftly evade the attacks. Since it wasn't long before Sasuke grew tired of this farce of a fight and begun to quickly end it, with him using Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning to engulf Zaku in a thick cloud of ash and smoke.

For Sasuke patiently waited as the coughing and slowly burning Zaku tried to find a way out of the ash cloud until he grew too impatient and angry at his inability to hit Sasuke and soon used his Extreme Decapitating Airwaves. Yet at the moment he began to charge up chakra for the attack the Uchiha launched a Dragon Flame Jutsu at Zaku, the result being an intense explosion that had a severely burnt and unconscious Zaku on the ground who had his arms blown apart.

"I told you that you'd lose those arms." Sasuke responded callously as he wiped the blood off of his chokuto before heading back up to the stands

After that the preliminaries proceeded with Temari absolutely flooring Tenten via her fan and wind ninjutsu, Ino not even having a prayer against Akame who wiped the floor with her and proceeded onwards with Shikamaru outwitting Kin. Yet the fight where Rock Lee against Gaara was something to see as the young lad nearly overcome the homicidal jinchuuriki, yet the overuse of the 8 Gates took its toll and proved to be too much as they left in a highly exhausted state while Gaara held a manic grin on his shattered Sand Armor covered face.

With him having gone to direct his sand to try and crush Rock Lee where he stood, however, it was prevented by Yasha who despite her being a warlord of the West saw this as going too extreme and had leapt from her place on high and with a swing of her warhammer dispersed the sand with ease.

"The fight is over now lad. Since the bushy-browed boy here is in no more condition to fight which means that this is over. So go back up to the stands with your team and have the lad here get the medical attention that he deserves." Yasha spoke as she stood in defense of Rock Lee since her warrior spirit would not allow the young lad to be destroyed in such a manner when he put up such a great and valiant fight

"This fight is over when mother has his blood." Gaara said in a manic and bloodthirst filled tone while sand whipped around him

"You and your mother will not have his blood and if you want it, then you'll have to get through me. Because I will not have you or whatever you call your mother to kill someone with that much combat potential and someone who has a lot of what it takes to be a great warrior. So either get back or I bask both your knees in and you never walk again." Yasha warned Gaara since she wasn't going to let some insane maniac kill off someone with such combat potential

"Since either way you aren't getting near this lad if I have anything to say about it." Yasha added as the grip on her warhammer never slackened and she the glare she sent his way never went away

"Fine. I will not take his blood for mother...not yet anyways. Since it seems mother now wants yours instead." Gaara spoke ominously as he willed his sand back into his gourd

"She's welcome to try." Yasha responded having trained her gaze on Gaara who walked back to the stands with his gourd now corked

"Thank you for interceding on behalf of my most youthful student." Might Guy thanked the warlord for having stuck up for his mini-me

"It's no problem whatsoever. Since the lad has too much talent to let it be thrown to the wayside because of some lunatic, so its no skin off my back." Yasha replied since she saw no reason not to step in and prevent Gaara from turning Rock Lee from flattening him into a human pancake with his sand

"Still I am eternally grateful to you for saving my youthful student." MIght Guy spoke with complete gratitude

"The only things I ask you is that you go be with your student considering how he just went through the wringer and nearly won. After that and he makes a full recovery that you continue to train him because that lad has immense potential and I thought it'd be a shame for him to have it all taken away by some lunatic." Yasha requested as the spandex-wearing jonin went off to see his student into the infirmary

After a minor reprieve was made the preliminaries continued onwards with the next fight being Chojuro vs Kiba which didn't end well for the Inuzuka after he made continued insults at Chojuro being a shitty swordsman that didn't deserve his sword….the end result was him winding up with a handful of his bones crushed by Hiramekarei's hammer form. Following that was Hiruzen mainly using an overwhelming amount of Shadow Clones to swarm Yoroi and beat him to a pulp after that was the 3rd Mist ninja was defeated due to Kankuro using Crow to outmaneuver him into a position where he was forced to accept defeat.

With Neji being able to disable Misumi through use of the Gentle Fist yet there was something different about it in it being more fierce and direct than the standard, yet following after that it was Shino against Choji which wound up being a victory for Shino since he just used his insects to tire out Choji. This all continued with a forfeiture from Dosu as the last match wound up being Hinata vs Haku with Haku having an impassive look on her face that seemed to look right through her, which scared Hinata in a reminder of her clan all too well.

"It would be wise of you to surrender now. Because you know what I did to your team almost a year ago, so even though we are in a non-lethal setting and I've grown far stronger since then. I feel as though you have no chance of coming out of this in one piece. So for your sake, I would advise you to surrender." Haku told her as she'd rather avoid having to cause serious injury to the Hyuga if it could be helped

"N-No I-I have to d-do this...t-to prove I'm n-n-not weak." Hinata said doing her best to overcome her stuttering as she got into her clan's trademark Gentle Fist stance

"Then so be it...Ice Release: Frozen Razors." Haku spoke as a bitter cold began to come over the area and surround Hinata

That in mind razor sharp of razor-thin ice erupted forth in a sphere covering 20-foot radius causing Hinata to have to use all of her agility to evade the attack although some of her flesh was shredded by the frigid shards of ice, yet Haku using her superior speed to close the distance behind Hinata. With the Hyuga having hardly any time to react as Haku used a chakra scalpel go across her back and down her thigh in a downward motion, causing Hinata's legs to nearly buckle as the muscles and tendons had been severed.

With Haku looking down at her with only pity as she didn't see a girl wanting to become a ninja but instead a frail and timid girl who was in over her head, for Hinata half ran and half limped towards Haku for a Gentle Fist strike. Only for her to use her greater speed to evade it and leave a small cluster of senbon to be just stuck in her right arm that left her arm a twitching and limp mess, as Haku had paralyzed a nerve cluster in said arm leaving it useless to her.

With her then catching another Gentle Fist strike that Hinata tried to lash out at her with only for Haku to catch it and punch Hinata in the throat causing her to cough from her now bruised windpipe, that was followed by a reverse roundhouse kick to her face that knocked her once more to the ground. Honestly, Haku would give it to Hinata that she had the resolve to get back up what with a bum leg and her arm now paralyzed, but even she knew that it was pretty much repetition in futility for her to continue fighting.

"I don't understand why you are getting back up Hyuga? Because this will only end in more harm being done to you. Since you have not landed one decisive blow on me during this entire match. So once again I advise you to give up before you force me to make it so you have no other choice but defeat." Haku wondered as to why she even bothered to continue when she hasn't even landed a hit on her continued to keep fighting

"Because I-I can't a-afford t-to f-f-fail my clan...o-or my t-t-team." Hinata said as she struggled to stay standing

"Even if its to the detriment of your health? Because if you continue to keep fighting then I will make this become a detriment to your health." Haku warned her since if Hinata kept going then the ice user would make this be to her detriment

"Well I see that by that look on your face you're still going to continue….well at least I gave you the opportunity to go without permanent injury done to yourself." Haku said as with the last chance to surrender declined she decided no more mercy would be shown

Which was evident when she blurred out of sight and focused chakra to two of her fingers and struck Hinata with a Heart Thrust Jutsu causing Hinata to fall to her knees as she felt a muscle in her heart fracture. Yet at the moment it took for her to cough out blood from the attack Haku had used a chakra scalpel to disable muscles in her left thigh and both her lower legs, which caused Hinata to fall to the ground unable to stand up without her legs giving out from under her.

With it also being that the moment Hinata even lifted her good arm to try anything a flurry of senbon were sent forth that hit a nerve cluster and paralyzed the nerves within leaving the limb useless. The audience couldn't help but feel a sense of hopelessness and despair as Haku had put Hinata in a no-win situation as the ice user walked over towards the paralyzed form of Hinata, who was all but helpless to do anything against her.

However, Haku saw that Hinata still refused to admit defeat despite everything which was why with a heavy sigh she knelt down and wrapped her hands around Hinata's throat and began to strangle her. With Haku taking no pleasure in having to do this as she sent another charge of chakra to her fingers and struck her in the chest with another Heart Thrust jutsu as she choked off more of her air supply, for the combination of a lack of oxygen and her now suffering a minor heart attack was all too much and soon went unconscious.

"The winner is Haku Momochi." Hayate spoke sullenly as medics went down to get the injured Hinata while Haku walked away

"Is there a problem?" Haku questioned as she was being glared at by Kurenai

"You didn't have to go that far as she was already down and defenseless!" Kurenai exclaimed with her ruby-colored eyes tearing up at how Hinata was dismantled so brutally with surgical precision

"It is not my fault you didn't teach her to fight better, and neither is it my fault that you didn't teach her to surrender and admit defeat when faced against superior opposition. Because had you taught her to simply give up when she's in a no-win situation, then I wouldn't have had to make it so that she'd face defeat in the manner I did." Haku replied at a fuming Kurenai

"Besides I'm not obligated to go easy on your student, because we're being trained as the next generation of soldiers. So at least give your student due courtesy and stop treating her like a frail child, and like a soldier. Because if this were a war and a fight to the death then she would be lying dead in an unmarked grave with no one to mourn her." Haku added in a tone of voice that wasn't being rude but only stated the facts as Kurenai wanted to do something so bad but shunshined away to go be with Hinata

That in mind everyone had left after it was announced of who would be fighting who in the finals the mood was still a somber one at how utterly beaten and dismantled Hinata was, with the Konoha genin now all on red alert should they face Haku in the finals.

* * *

 **(Konoha, 3 days later, May 8th 997 S.E, 8:40 pm)**

It was a quarter till 10 at night as Yasha was doing some late night training in order to keep her skills sharp as Mei had allotted her some time to herself which she had done for said training, yet she soon stopped as she felt a familiar bloodlust that she recognized all too well.

"Alright you mad lad, what do you want? Since you've got to have a good reason to interrupt me while I'm training?" Yasha questioned turning her attention towards Gaara who stared at her with haunting teal colored and bloodshot eyes

"I came here to get your blood..mother wants your blood now." Gaara answered back while sand began to surround him

"Look. You really don't wanna do this. Because if you want someone's blood then go bother someone else in this village, better yet go bother my worthless father for blood. Granted it may give your mother super Aids but it's still blood that she'd get nonetheless." Yasha spoke since she'd rather this insane bastard go for her father as that would be one less person who makes her absolute furious in the world

"No. Mother wants your blood and I will give it to her now." Gaara responded as he sent tendrils of sand to spear the warlord with only for her to have used her large warhammer to smash it apart

"Look if you do not cut this out right now. Then I'm going to smash you into a bloody pulp seeing as how you do not know whom you are fucking with." Yasha spoke as Gaara only sent out shuriken made of hardened sand after her which she took head on

"Fine. Be that way, you mad lad. Because now I'm going to see how long that sand of yours holds up once I've caved your chest in." Yasha added as she charged herself towards the host of Shukaku

With her having clicked the boots that she wore and upon doing so caused magenta colored runes to light up as her speed was doubled; which allowed her to close the distance and smash into Gaara with her warhammer. The first blow cracking across his face that nearly knocked him over that was followed up by 3 more to his stomach with each crushing blow accompanied by pulses of thunderous energies that caused the sand to crack and become brittle like pottery.

With her going in for an attack that was aimed to smash Gaara's jaw into pieces yet was blocked by a sheet of sand coming to his aid to prevent it from happening, although with cracks forming from the initial strike. Gaara soon using his sand to form spikes to try and impale Yasha but her armor held strong as she didn't budge so much as an inch from the attack, and looked more annoyed than anything as she raised her large warhammer for another assault.

Yasha's next attack plowing through the shield like it was made of glass and hitting Gaara so hard in his face that it knocked out some of his teeth, before the next set of attacks crashed into him like a freight train as they cracked through his sand armor and cracking 2 of his ribs and breaking one in the process. With Gaara finding himself at a disadvantage due to the fact that the warlord before him was far more capable at close combat than what Rock Lee was at she was able to batter down his once though indomitable defense with her warhammer.

"If your mother wants my blood so badly then your gonna have to get up and work for it." Yasha said as she had once again smacked Gaara with her warhammer, this time so hard he was sent flying 10 feet back into an oak tree

"I will not be denied. I will prove my existence in having your blood." Gaara spoke with killer intent blanketing the area yet Yasha remained unfazed as he sent sand after her

"Since you really think that then give it your best shot you mad lad. However, you'd better not waste it." Yasha said as the sand soon wrapped around her yet she remained unamused by this as she was trapped by the Sand Coffin

 _"Does this kid really think this sand is going to do any good?"_ Yasha internally wondered

"Now die...Sand Burial!" Gaara cried as he squeezed his hand to crush Yasha

Yet what happened shocked Gaara as instead of his Sand Burial crushing her to a pulp and deliver her blood to mother, the warlord instead started countering with her own immense strength as despite Gaara using more and more power to try and crush Yasha it was proving to be futile. With her soon in a show of great strength had used nothing but pure brute force to break free from the Sand Burial-like it was nothing but child's play, with her soon dusting herself off as though it were only a minor irritant before locking eyes with Gaara.

That being said Gaara's shock soon turned to pain as she rushed after him and swung her warhammer with such force that it not only shattered the sand armor covering him, but it also broke his nose to where it was all but caved in sending a spray of blood as he clutched his bloodied face. With Yasha then following it up by tripping Gaara onto his side via kneecapping him to where an audible crunch could be heard; before following up with twin strikes onto his side with such force that a dark purplish almost black bruise made as she brought the full force of her warhammer down upon him.

With Gaara's mind not being able to handle him being so completely overpowered as he drew further into Shukaku's power causing him to begin to mutate as sand covered him, yet Yasha gave him no quarter amidst his transformation. Evident by her hitting him in the right side of his face with such force that it cracked his now sand covered jaw before another slam caused a crack in his skull, and the next two giving him a concussion as he was sent tumbling away.

For Yasha soon looked on at Gaara who had his gourd break down to over his back as the blood covered sand covered the right side of his torso and went down to form a tail that whipped behind him while his right arm was a deformed claw, with his face being half that of Shukaku's. With him sending out his deformed claw made of hardened sand out at Yasha who soon caught it and swung him around like a baseball bat, with the result being him slammed into an oak tree so hard that it nearly broke in half.

"So this is what you look like once you've gone completely mad." Yasha spoke as more of the sand began to cover him until he looked like a miniature Shukaku

 **"With Mother's power, I can crush you and rip your blood from your corpse."** Gaara said darkly with manic bloodthirst in his body as Yasha only laughed at hearing him say that

 **"Why are you laughing at me? Stop that?!"** Gaara bellowed as Yasha kept laughing

"Its because you think that now that you're hopped up on this power your mother has that you have a chance. Oh well, at least I can stop doing my warmup because now I can make good on my word to cave your chest in like a walnut." Yasha said as her pupils dilated and almost had a crimson tint to them while her musculature became much more pronounced

"So then let's see how you stand when I show you a small bit of why I'm called Queen Crimson." Yasha added as she let battle lust and fury take hold of her mind as her face twisted into a wrathful grimace as the grip tightened on her warhammer

With Gaara now finding his own killer intent being countered and even starting to become overwhelmed by Yasha's who seemed to emit an almost bloodshine glow about herself, before charging after him with such force that the ground cracked apart from the force of each step. That in mind Gaara launched out a Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet at Yasha yet while it only pushed her back several feet, she soon kept going back on her charge towards him with her sharpened teeth bared at him.

For Yasha soon swung her warhammer back as in her state of battle fueled rage that when it smashed into Gaara's warped form hit with such force that it distorted the sand that covered him like an armored carapace, before being smashed apart and displace leaving a bruise on Gaara's person. With her smashing her warhammer into his chest with reckless abandon and in doing so smashed through the hardened sand like carapace and hitting him with such force it nearly broke his sternum making Gaara wheeze from the sharp pain.

With her keeping the pressure going and bashing him in the chest twice more one that broke his sternum and the other that broke another of his ribs causing him to cough out blood and saliva from the attack, yet the maddened jinchuuriki held out under the assault. For Gaara cracked his thick tail across the back with a loud thud, yet she only registered it by retaliating with her hitting him in the damaged leg once again causing a loud bellow of pain to erupt from Gaara as he felt his leg buckled slightly from the injury.

Gaara then swiped at her with his large claws yet to Yasha this was nothing as she looked more pissed off than hurt evident by the fact that despite some small dents in her armor and superficial bruises she looked otherwise unharmed. Yet it was in the moment she locked eyes with him that she opened up with a quick series of blows to Gaara's skull as she put the full force of her might into her attacks, the result was half the sand covered face being smashed apart as Gaara's blood covered and caked face moreso resembled raw hamburger meat.

"I thought you said you were going to have my blood, yet I've just kept pounding you into the dirt," Yasha said as she used the opportunity of Gaara missing with his tail to riposte and smash her warhammer into his face again as the consecutive blows to his skull had given Gaara a concussion

 **"Damn you...I'll crush you until there's only blood left and I get to hear the crack of your bones."** Gaara spat thrusting his claws out and sending Yasha back 20 feet as she held back the claws of hardened sand

"Just shut and get to it already and stop stalling!" Yasha roared as she used her brute strength to rip apart Gaara's sand claws and charge towards him

 **"Wind Release: Sandstorm Devastation!"** Gaara yelled out as he breathed out a veritable sandstorm out at the warlord

Yet it did nothing to deter her as the warlord kept charging through the sandstorm that Gaara was unleashing upon her, with it being that the moment she closed the distance despite the harsh winds and sand that bit into her flesh she cracked her warhammer in the dead center of his mouth. With bone crunching as well as sand and blood clattering to the ground at a now busted jaw, as the following attacks to smash his jaw and face in which was evident by the blood leaking from his nostrils and mouth.

With it standing that Gaara even empowered by Shukaku couldn't land a decisive blow against Yasha seeing as how every time he used his Sand Coffin and Sand Burial combination she'd simply use her immense amount of brute strength to break through it. Not to mention that his inefficiency in close combat was coming to bite him due to the fact that even with him being roided out on Shukaku's power it wasn't enough, seeing as how she was able to use her warhammer to devastating effect to tear through the hardened sand carapace he wore.

Meanwhile Yasha was continuing to wipe the floor with Gaara in battering him into a bloody sand covered pulp to where once he looked like a mini-Shukaku, now in its place was a deformed lump of a young man covered in blood and sand that had multiple cracked or broken bones and large bruises and welts that pockmarked his body like a disease. With her being able to outright tank his attacks, brute force her way through them, use her physical strength and athleticism to dodge and evade them all the same while brutalizing him into a bloody mess.

With Yasha looking at the jinchuuriki who after her repeated blows was a bloody and buckling mess of a young man, had grown tired of this as she retaliated after his failed attempt with another Drilling Air Bullet at point-blank range with a strike to his femur that all but broke it causing him to fall to the ground. Before unleashing pure hell upon him and making good on her word as she unleashed a series of blows that broke his ribs and sternum like cheap glass, causing one of his ribs to puncture a lung, nearly rupturing his internal organs, dislocating his shoulders and breaking his pelvis to where he soiled himself.

"Look at you nothing but a sand and blood covered mess that's soiled himself." Yasha spoke as she'd beaten him so thoroughly that any traces of Shukaku were gone leaving a spasming and severely injured Gaara in place

"Now then the only reason why I don't turn you into a blood smear right here and now is because my murdering the youngest child of the Kazekage would look bad for my boss. But I will tell you this once and only once, so listen up you mad lad." Yasha told him as to the only reason she didn't kill him now

"If I so much as even smell that you're causing trouble for any of the people in the finals during this mini-break y'all are on. Then I will personally come to your village and make both your siblings watch me beat your brains in until there's nothing left but a mush of skull, brains, and gore. So I want you to say yes if you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?" Yasha warned him since she'd make honest to good on her word

"Y-Y-Yes." Gaara wheezed out in the worst imaginable pain of his life

"Good now goodnight you little shit, and never bother again. Otherwise, I'll make sure you never walk again." Yasha responded as she walked off to clean the blood off of her armor leaving the severely wounded jinchuuriki to lie in a puddle of his own blood mixed with piss and excrement

* * *

 **(2 days later, Konoha, 8:40 pm, May 10th 997 S.E)**

It was a few nights later as Saeko and Naruto had gone out for some late night dinner and were currently just enjoying the nice May night they were having together.

"One thing I will say is that this has been nice, being back here in Konoha." Naruto spoke having enjoyed the nice reprieve from everything that's been going on

"I'll agree with you on that as its far warmer here than in Iron Country. Although I gotta ask doesn't it feel weird being back in the home where you faked your death in?" Saeko questioned as to if it were surreal for Naruto to be back here

"Oh trust me it feels super weird to be back here. But I'm not really complaining seeing as how so far it has earned me a lot of good things of so far." Naruto answered back what with his gaining half of the 9 tails being one of them

"Fair enough although I bet that Mikoto woman must be one hell of a double-edged sword. Considering how fast you were running away from her; she must've been super pissed at you for what you did." Saeko said causing Naruto to shudder at what happened with Mikoto

"Trust me Saeko I learned my lesson. Since never again will I piss off Mikoto Uchiha in my lifetime again." Naruto replied as never again would he do something of that caliber to make her that made ever again

"I can tell it was that bad since you had to walk around with an ice pack for a few days afterward," Saeko noted at the fact that Naruto had to walk around with an ice pack after his encounter with Mikoto all that time ago

"Let me put it to you this way Saeko. If it weren't for the fact that I learned how to use my chakra to give me high-speed regeneration, then I would've been a deadman with all that she tried to unleash on me." Naruto said considering had it not been for that trick he had developed a while back then he would've been in much bigger trouble

"Still what with this little bit of a break that everyone's been given; it's given me a chance to prepare for the worst now that Orochimaru is making a mess of things once again that I have to be prepared for the worst of what's to come," Naruto added considering that with Orochimaru here he knew that things were an absolute shit-show waiting to happen

Because he knew full well that Orochimaru wasn't going to go out quietly after what went on in the Forest of Death, but more importantly knew that with his vendetta against Konoha overall that he wasn't going to settle for something simple on the small scale. Which was why Naruto was having to prepare himself to be on his A-game the moment the treacherous snake pull something, considering that he was gonna be a dad in a few months made this all the more important that he have his shit together on the day Orochimaru tried something.  
"Well, the moment that snake tries anything I'll be there right at your side to cut him to pieces." Saeko spoke as she wanted to have her chance to slice that treacherous snake to pieces

"Good luck then since take it from someone who fought him personally that he's a slippery bastard for certain." Naruto noted as they continued their walk

"Which is why the next time you fight him, you can do me a solid and call in for backup. Since as your best friend and person you fought alongside for months you could do me that courtesy. Especially when he's become the problem of my entire homeland." Saeko said in almost comedic aggravation causing Naruto to sigh

"Look the next time this happens I promise on my eyes that we'll kill him together." Naruto promised her

"We damn well better." Saeko grumbled

 **"Naruto we have a problem."** The 9 tails told him

"What kind of a problem?" Naruto questioned the great kitsune within himself

 **"One of which a little over a dozen are trailing behind you and your friend there. Since the negative emotions collected together are enough that you'd have to be a blind fool not to sense their out to get you in particular."** The 9 tails warned him as he felt the beacons of negative emotion closing in on them

"Gotcha and thank you," Naruto replied thankfully of the kitsune's warning

"Something wrong Naruto? You sort of blanked out there for a few moments?" Saeko asked as to if everything was ok with him

"We've got some angry villagers following us that wanna kick my ass for some reason." Naruto answered back as Saeko's hand went to her sword

"Let's take them somewhere private so we won't have any interruptions." Saeko replied as Naruto nodded as they headed to one of the training grounds to do so

That in mind the two headed off to one of the nearest training grounds so they wouldn't attract any unneeded attention, and once they reached it they soon saw 16 Konoha shinobi all glaring at them.

"What do you want and why have you been following after me? Since I've not done a single wrong while I'm here." Naruto questioned as to why this was happening

"We were ordered to bring you in." One of the ninjas answered back

"On what grounds as Naruto is serving as my grandfather's bodyguard, so if this was to happen then either myself or my grandfather would've been notified of this? Add to it that Naruto serving as my grandfather's bodyguard is granted diplomatic immunity on top of what he has for being a war hero to Kirigakure." Saeko questioned as to what grounds did they have to stand upon to try and detain Naruto

"We were ordered by Lord Jiraiya to bring you in and detain you until further notice after the completion of the Chunin Exams Finals. So you will come with us or we will use lethal force to make you." Another one of the Konoha ninjas spoke that looked like an Akimichi

"That toad is so getting punched in the face for doing that." Naruto thought to himself as his hatred for Jiraiya began to climb

"First of all, it seems a little excessive that all of you are needed for this. Secondly, unless any of you can tell me what I did wrong for that perverted toad to call of you down to get me, then I am not going anywhere." Naruto stated as he refused to go with them unless they had a legitimate reason

"You will come with us and to Lord Jiraiya whether you like it or not." An Inuzuka ninja snarled at him while he and Saeko remained unmoved

"Like my friend said he isn't going anywhere unless you have anything legitimate on you, and not the words of a disgrace for a Sannin. Because if you lot have nothing then Naruto and I will be on our way." Saeko responded as another Inuzuka ninja growled at her

"Enough talking as let's get them already! Fang over Fang!" The other Inuzuka roared as he and his dog turned into spiraling drills of claws, fangs, and bloodlust

"Shinra Tensei." Naruto said blasting them with a low powered version that sent him flying

"Well, at least we'll get combat practice in." Naruto added as he knew that things were unavoidable in them going into combat now

"Fair point as remind me to beat that toad up for this later." Saeko said before soon enough they were forced to engage the threat before them

Despite the fact that the 16 gathered had superior numbers on their side and that their teamwork would be enough to overpower the two, they woefully underestimated who they were dealing with and the severity of their mistake. Considering that while they couldn't go all out and kill them they were still able to disable them without much problem, seeing as how their synchronicity was far greater than the combined forces of what was sent to bring in and detain Naruto on Jiraiya's orders.

Because between Saeko's masterful skill of swordsmanship and Naruto's being able to balance back and forth between his Asura and Deva Paths, the two were pretty much able to make quick work of the Konoha shinobi. With the two having to admit to themselves that it was rather pitiful that they were able to go through all of them within such a quick rate as the number of unconscious bodies soon began to pile up as they dismantled them all without much hassle.

With it being in the span of 10 minutes later that they were able to defeat the 16 sent after them with the two more annoyed than angry at the fact that Jiraiya had sent these idiots after Naruto without a reasonable cause as far as they knew.

"So what do you want to do now?" Naruto questioned the samurai beside him

"Well you go gather up these guys and take them to those Uchiha, and I'll go tell grandpa of what happened. Because this is some straight up bull if you ask me Naruto." Saeko suggested as irritation colored her voice

"Understood Saeko and trust me you aren't the only one irritated right. Because when I see him he's so getting punched in the face for this, as I would do worse. However, seeing as how we're on their home court I can't really do much beyond that." Naruto replied as he switched to his animal path and summoned a 4 winged condor the size of a large school bus

"Anyways good luck Naruto since this is gonna be one heck of month." Saeko said as she went back to go tell Mifune of what transpired

 **"So Naruto what's the game plan now?"** The 9 tails questioned as to what they would do now as Naruto had teleported away from the sight once the condor summon took flight

"For now we stick to the plan of getting you back your other half. Because we don't do anything else beyond that since that is the only thing of utmost importance at the current moment besides Orochimaru." Naruto answered back considering that right now the sole thing they needed to do was continue to stay on target

"Because if we deviate from our course of action in any way then we risk screwing ourselves in the process. Which is a reason why I've not really practiced with your chakra since it would cause to much suspicion to be drawn towards me. Which is also another reason why we can't really do much together." Naruto added since it was one of the main reasons why he couldn't get much practice on handling the 9 tailed kitsune's chakra

 **"I understand the reasoning behind it. Just remember to keep your wits about you, seeing as how the toad is getting desperate to pull something like this."** The 9 tails responded in complete understanding as to why Naruto didn't use its chakra

"Don't worry I have been and thanks for the advice." Naruto said as he continued on his way

Yet unknown to him a single crow was still there in the training field having seen it all with its crimson eyes, whose pupils were in the shape of a 4 side shuriken before taking flight off into the night.

* * *

 **(The next morning, 9:45 Am, Council Chambers, May 11th 997 S.E)**

It was the next morning as Naruto and Saeko along with Mifune were in the council chambers as Mei and Yasha had decided to come along upon being informed of what happened, while the ninja council, as well as Minato and Jiraiya, were there as tension as thick as a glacier was felt in the council room.

"So I won't bother wasting everyone's time and get right to it." Naruto spoke while keeping eye contact with Jiraiya

"Last night Saeko and I were followed by over a dozen of Konoha ninja that on the orders of Jiraiya himself were to bring me in and keep me detained for the remainder of the break period before the finals. When Saeko and I asked for what reasoning as to why this was happening they gave us no answer, and upon refusal one that I believe was an Inuzuka tried to attack me, and I was forced to defend myself." Naruto told them as to what happened last night

"Afterwards I went to inform my grandfather of what happened while Naruto took those who assaulted us to the Uchiha's for questioning." Saeko added as to what had happened

"This is nonsense I would never have done anything to them, especially to the granddaughter of the lord of Iron Country." Jiraiya said in full denial of what had happened

"Really well after interrogating them we found out otherwise, and in fact, Shisui here has evidence that says otherwise." Mikoto countered the sannin

"What evidence could you have that could possibly have that would link me to what a score of rogue shinobi did to these two. If anything they're probably just making this whole thing up." Jiraiya rebuked her in further trying to deny what was going on here

"You'd be wrong. As just in case something should happen due to the threat of what could happen after it was reported that Orochimaru is in our midst, I along with Itachi have had our crow summons do surveillance just in case we pick up anything. With it being last night when I had one of mine doing so that it saw what had transpired last night." Shisui spoke as he had the crow on his shoulder manifest the eye of his Mangekyou Sharingan

"Now then why don't I have my crow play back what had transpired last night." Shisui added as he fed chakra to the crow causing its eye to spin rapidly

This happened before soon enough a flash of chakra the condensed into what looked like a recording you'd see in a camera used in the movies about a dozen feet tall and 10 feet wide. With it playing back all of what happened the night prior beat for beat down to the last detail of what had happened last night, as Jiraiya soon looked like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar at the irrefutable fact that he'd been outed.

"Add to it the confessions we got from them last night and we have you dead to rights." Mikoto spoke as everyone's eyes were now on the Sannin

"So tell me Jiraiya would mind sharing with everyone as to why you had sent out ninja to kidnap my bodyguard and use lethal force on him to comply?" Mifune questioned his wizened face boring a hole into Jiraiya

"Yes, I too would like to hear why this pervert tried to essentially capture the man who brought my village back peace, for what I can only assume are either unfounded or heinous reasons." Mei asked considering she wanted to know why the hero of her village and father of her soon to be child was in this situation

"I did it because I wanted to make sure he couldn't get to Hiruzen and Akame to take the 9 tails. Because I know that he's trying to steal them from under our noses, in fact, I'm sure of it that he's taken Hiruzen's half of it." Jiraiya accused as the majority of the people in the room looked at the man as though he were high

"I don't know what your smoking but I've not gone hardly anywhere near him during my time here. So the fact that you'd insinuate such a thing is insulting, besides why would I waste my time doing so when I'm in your own home court." Naruto said angering the toad sage

"I know that you did it as how else can you explain the fact that Hiruzen can't use the 9 tails chakra anymore," Jiraiya spoke as Minato internally facepalmed at the fact that his sensei gave away highly sensitive information

"Did you ever think that its a matter of won't vs can't. Since the few times I've talked with him he despised the fact that he had to use its chakra and even went on a few times of messing with the seal so he could use as little of it as possible. Then again you wouldn't know about what he thinks on the matter since you've got your head so far shoved up your ass about this nonsense of a prophecy your so anal about that you wouldn't know anything about it." Naruto responded further angering the toad sage

"Why don't we settle this dispute in a manner that will prevent this from getting out of hand?" Shibi suggested getting their attention

"What do you have in mind." Minato wondered

"Well seeing as how we have an Uchiha right here with us. Why not have them activate their Sharingan and check Naruto's chakra to see if there is any of the 9 tails chakra in his system since it seems like the most accurate way of seeing which side is right or wrong in the manner." Shibi responded as many nodded in agreement with the Aburame for this plan

"I see no reason in why this shouldn't be done. Are you willing to comply with this Naruto?" Mifune asked looking towards his bodyguard in question

"Sure go on right ahead as I have nothing to hide." Naruto answered back

"When they find out you have it you'll be in a jail cell where you belong for doing this." Jiraiya spat in full confidence that they'd find the 9 tails within Naruto

That in mind Mikoto and Shisui activated their Sharingan and made a thorough scan of Naruto's chakra system and thanks to Naruto's seal he had on his person, they found not one single trace of its chakra within him.

"There is no trace of the 9 tails chakra inside of Naruto." Shisui reported making Naruto smirk in victory while Jiraiya looked absolutely pissed

"Then you must not have been looking hard enough, as your probably too blind to have seen that he's hiding it in him!" Jiraiya exclaimed furiously as Mikoto leveled a heavy glare as her Eternal Mangekyou were out in a display of anger at having her clan's eyes insulted

"Watch your mouth Jiraiya. Because we searched him for 20 minutes straight to make sure that such a thing hasn't happened. Since if you think that we'd take a matter like this lightly then you are an absolute fool. So for you to make accusations like that when I and Shisui both did our due diligence is outright insulting. Especially when you've made accusations against Naruto that so far have been based on hearsay that has lacked concrete evidence, on top of resorting to borderline kidnapping of a war hero and Mifune's bodyguard to prove your baseless accusations." Mikoto rebuked him considering that so far all Jiraiya's done is make baseless accusations without any real evidence to back it up

"I too find this insulting as how dare you do this to the man that had saved our village from a genocidal tyrant and slaughtered so many of my people. Yet for what because you believe he took the 9 tails based on the hearsay of a mother desperate to get her family back together, and your belief in some cock and bull prophecy is outrageous. So much so that I have half a mind to go to war with Konoha for this, since the people of Kiri will not stand for such a thing." Mei spoke causing many faces to blanch and go pale at this

"Now Lady Mizukage let's not be hasty about this." Minato replied trying to defuse the situation

"I'm not being hasty at all. Because for one of your Sannin to stoop to this low during what is supposed to be an event to promote peace is absolutely heinous in my eyes, and something I will not stand by at all. Since for you to even accuse him and try to kidnap him when its been clear from the start he's done nothing wrong is an absolute low I shall not stand for. Which is why I by all rights have the authority to declare war." Mei spoke as the pregnant Mizukage refused to back down in any shape or manner

"I am inclined to agree with Lady Mei on this subject. Because especially after you sent your people to do peace talks with us many months ago, and now do this to someone I've trusted heavily as my bodyguard doesn't stand with me whatsoever. Which is why even though I won't declare war on Konoha myself, I've all the reason to cease our peace negotiation and label any and all from Konoha as hostile and be executed on sight. On top of possibly siding with Kiri in the war against you." Mifune stated in a manner that spoke volumes of how much he wasn't bluffing

"Say Lady Mizukage. If you are serious about doing this then I can call in some of my men and have them support your armies, as it wouldn't be too much of a hassle?" Yasha questioned since it wouldn't be too much problem for her to do whatsoever

"Considering the heinous act of what's gone on here, then I'm very much inclined to allow you to do this." Mei answered back giving a merciless grin towards Jiraiya

"Ya hear that father. If Lady Mei here gives me the ok then I get to have my men storm the gates of your village and bring down the combined might of both Kirigakure and one of the most powerful armies of the West down on you guys. All because you had to be a complete dipshit." Yasha spoke as she cracked her knuckles at the possible thought of war

"So unless you can give us an alternative to this then prepare yourself after the finals. Because this act will not stand and unless you can provide one that satisfies both Mifune and I for having done this during what is to be peace times, and the Chunin Exams." Mei said as either they provided an actually good alternative then it was war

"Well, Minato you better think of something otherwise your gonna have to tell your kids how you let your sensei involve them in a 4th Shinobi war?" Mikoto questioned as Minato was sweating literal bullets right now

"Give me until the day before the finals to come up with something that will satisfy both of you as an alternative to war." Minato answered in needing time to come up with something to satisfy both of them after the clusterfuck that Jiraiya had left them in

"Fine. You have until then to come up with something. But if it doesn't then prepare to go to war." Mei warned the blonde Hokage who could already feel his hair graying and himself age 20 years

"Alright well if that is all then this meeting is adjourned, but Jiraiya you and I care going to have words right after this about what you've done." Minato spoke in a tone that said you've more than doomed us all with your fuck ups

"Well just remember that if nothing good comes up by the time of the exams. Then when I get to go to war I get to kill everything you love, so remember if you fuck up anymore then I get free reign to smash your world apart." Yasha said in passing towards Jiraiya with a semi-manic grin of him daring to screw up again so she could have free reign to kill everything he cherished

Meanwhile, Naruto had soon teleported atop the Hokage Monument with a nearly devious grin on his face at the way thing played out, considering that he'd practically had Minato and Jiraiya put into a bind they had no escape from and the best part was they had to either play nice or permanently fuck Konoha over.

"I swear just when things can't get any better they somehow do." Naruto said in the wonderful way in which things had played out

 **"Yes. I will say that it's downright hilarious to see the two of them squirm like the insects they are."** The 9 tails said as he was internally joyous at how things were right now for Jiraiya and Minato and personally found it hilarious

"The best part is that they so much as move a toenail out of line and they're fucked. Which leaves me free to do as I want in the meantime." Naruto replied feeling extremely great about himself

 **"Well, the only thing I can say is to celebrate this moment as it makes us one step closer to achieving our goal."** The 9 tails told him as Naruto's grin could only widen

"Don't worry I will, as this has been too good of a moment not to," Naruto spoke as he was feeling extremely happy right now

 **So then with the preliminaries having ended and Yasha put Gaara in his place the threat of war looms over Minato in the aftermath of Jiraiya's folly. How can the Hokage recover from this as the Finals draw ever closer, well stay tuned for the next chapter of You'll Never Keep me Down to find out.**

 **Jutsu List**

 **Ice Release: Frozen Razors (C-Ranked, Mid to Long Range, Offensive) The user sends out chakra to cause razor-like shards of ice to surround the opponent in a 20-foot radius sphere before colliding with and subsequently shredding their flesh.**

* * *

 ** _Well, I hoped you guys liked this chapter since I had an absolute blast writing it out with all that went into it, but without further ado let's get into it now shall we._**

 ** _First, off we've got the preliminaries part going on which I hoped you guys liked and understand that while I would've liked to put in all the fights, I had to cut it to what I showed for the sake of flow since writing that many fights are way too much._**

 ** _Following that up we get Yasha wailing on Gaara which I wanted to do to show the scope of how strong Yasha is so that a good idea of how capable she is is shown, and to have Gaara be put in his place by someone stronger than him._**

 ** _Next up we get a bit of bonding with Saeko and Naruto which is always nice as well as Jiraiya's machinations coming into play via him try to essentially kidnap and keep Naruto prisoner to prevent him from obtaining the remainder of the 9 tails._**

 ** _Lastly, we've got what is essentially Jiraiya's plans backfiring on him in the most epic display which I loved writing considering that if Jiraiya is going to mess up here, I wanted it to be something extremely notable that will cost him greatly._**

 ** _With that said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thanks for the support you've shown it so far, for I really do appreciate it as you guys are a big part of what makes this possible in being the popular and great story it is now. Also please drop reviews whenever you can since they help the story and let me know what you like about it so far, furthermore flames will be ignored and criticism as long as its reasonable and well thought out is welcome._**

 ** _That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys good content, with next chapter being of how Minato is gonna fix the clusterfuck Jiraiya's gotten him into as well as the rest of the break until the Exams._**

 ** _But one final thing before I forget is that I'd like to give a huge thanks to Carnival14 for his giving me a new summary that looks far better than the original, which is why if you ever want summaries that sound absolutely amazing then go to this guy immediately._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Exile by Soilwork_**

 ** _Random End Song: Dark Am by Sevendust_**


	19. Chapter 19: Fatherhood and Punishment

**(Chapter 19: Fatherhood and Punishment)**

It was still the ongoing break until the Chunin Exams finals, yet what would normally be one filled with cheer and excitement at the tournament style finale to the Chunin Exams; was instead filled with intense dread and foreboding at one fact that loomed over them like an oncoming storm. Which were thanks to Jiraiya's actions Konoha now faced the possibility of war with Kiri and possibly Iron Country siding with them due to his actions against Naruto, which had effectively made him public enemy number 1 in the eyes of Konoha in part to the fact that war was on the possible horizon.

Nevertheless, despite how things were in Konoha they still continued to persist onwards in order to keep a semblance of normalcy going on despite the situation going on, after all with war on the possible horizon.

* * *

 **(May 13th 997 S.E, 2:10 Pm, Konoha)**

It was a sunny afternoon as Naruto was taking this time to hang out with Yasha as he felt that he might as well get to know more about the bastard daughter of Jiraiya while time permitted.

"Still can't believe someone like you is his daughter. Seeing as how you're…..actually pleasant to be around." Naruto said still wondering how Yasha was even related to the perverted excuse for a legendary Sannin

"Well, unlike my father who I'm regrettably related to, I actually prefer to be straightforward with people. Because the way I did things back in the west was that I had an honesty is the best policy type deal. Because I've seen deception lead to too many downfalls both in here before I could get to the west, and in my time where I was building up my army as a warlord." Yasha responded in having a preference for people being upfront and honest with each other

Because if there was one way to enrage the warlord it was to lie to her since Yasha found a deep hatred for people who deceived her, which was the main reason why she had such an almost profound hate for the people here who lived their lives as deceivers and liars. Which is why she liked the west so much more, because despite the increased brutality and ultra-violence that permeated it there was almost an honor code where people who were liars, deceivers and assassins such as here were treated as deceitful vermin; while by contrast warriors and men who were on the frontlines were something to be admired and respected.

"Because if there is anything that infuriates me the most other than cowards and betrayers it is liars. With Jiraiya being all 3 of those things that make me so goddamn furious with him, that I almost hope for war just so I can have the excuse to cave his skull in with my hammer." Yasha added seeing that from her point of view he was a representation of all the worst things she hated in people that filled her with absolute rage

"Get in line since I've got a bone to pick with him too seeing as how he fucked my life up as well." Naruto said seeing as how he also had a bone to pick with the toad Sannin

"Yeah, I heard about your predicament from those nice Uchiha and that blonde lady who was a teammate to the epitome of deadbeats who is my sperm donor of a father. So my condolences to him epically messing up your family." Yasha spoke as she did honestly feel sorry for how Jiraiya so epically sundered his family to what it was now

"Thank you. Yet to this day it still escapes me how and or why they thought it'd be such a wonderful idea to involve him in family matters when all he can do is sire so many bastards that they might as well be their own clan. No offense to you or anything." Naruto replied as it still boggled him as to how they allowed him to do anything in the way of decisions pertaining towards their family when he couldn't even hold down being a family man himself

"None taken at all. Besides I've met a few of my fellow bastards in my service to Lady Mei; which has been one of the more welcome experiences in my services to her." Yasha told him in having met a myriad of her half brother, sisters, nieces, and nephews

"And how's that worked out for you?" Naruto asked curiously as to how things have gone with Yasha and her fellow bastards

"So far not to bad actually. Granted it was a bit hard to track them down considering that no one wants to be associated, and much less be related to one of the most notorious womanizers and lechers across the Elemental Nations. Yet once I did they were surprisingly nice and we started to connect one little bit at a time as a family, or rather close to one as you can get given the circumstances." Yasha answered back seeing as how once she got in contact with them they were actually nice people

Because granted it took some digging around to find them since being one of Jiraiya's bastards was something that no one would really want to boast about much less have known as any form of knowledge. Yet when she did find what was becoming the large handful of her now extended family they were very much welcoming, with them all sharing a common disgust or hatred for Jiraiya in siring them as unwanted bastards.

"Well, it's nice to see that you've found a little bit of family here. Since who knew that having a shared hatred of that white-haired bastard would bring people together." Naruto spoke happy for Yasha that she was able to find some happiness in family

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Yet that brings me to one thing that I want to talk to you about while we're on the subject of family." Yasha said looking at the Rinnegan wielder

"What about it?" Naruto questioned the warlord

"It's that since your gonna be a father soon to Lady Mei's child that I have one request from you to make. Seeing as how this is something that hits a few personal notes." Yasha told him considering this matter hit close to home for her

"Well, what's the request you've got for me?" Naruto questioned once again as to what it was

"When she has this kid of yours, and as time goes on that you do not make a bastard out of this child. Because take it from someone who has lived their whole life both growing up without a father, and being all but an undesirable bastard since the day they were born. Which is why I request of you that you spend as much possible time with your soon to be child as possible because they do not deserve to grow up without a father who gives a damn about them. Since I can see that beyond all that greed and sarcasm is a good man who would make an amazing father to their child. Which is why as one of the rare and I mean rare times I will ever ask anything of you that you do not make a bastard out of them, and do the best that you possibly can to make sure their loved and taken care of. Since this is my one lone request from you." Yasha requested from Naruto in a moment of rare prostration that the warlord rarely ever showed to anyone

Since this request was something she did unprompted from Lady Mei considering that she knew full well what it was like to grow up without a father and be unloved, which was something she didn't want the Mizukage's soon to be born child to go through. Which is why she felt it was absolutely necessary to make this request to the Rinnegan wielder so that history wouldn't repeat itself, and Naruto's child wouldn't have to go through what she went through growing up.

"You don't have to worry about a thing Yasha. Since take it from someone who faced his parent's first hand phasing him out until he was a practical afterthought in their lives. That I will never do that to my unborn son or daughter. In fact, you've nothing to worry about concerning my soon to be child." Naruto replied before continuing

"Because as long as it is within my power I will never neglect or do anything that would cause them harm since I plan on being involved in their life as much as possible. Because even with the lifestyle I lead I want to make sure that I can be as involved as possible in my soon to be born child's life." Naruto spoke as despite his greed being ever-present in his being he still had the desire to look out for people important to him in his life

"Great to know since I was worried for the future of Lady Mei's child and it becoming an unloved bastard by their father." Yasha replied in relief that Naruto would do his best to do right by his child

"You will never have to worry about that. Because I may be an absolutely greedy bastard, but I still hold the value of looking out for your loved ones, add to it that I never want to repeat what my supposed family did to me." Naruto told her considering that while his heart was filled with complete avarice that no matter what he'd always look out for his loved ones

"That's a relief, because for a moment there I was worried I was gonna have to break both your legs and drag you back to Kiri so you'll be a good dad." Yasha said semi-jokingly

"I'd welcome the challenge." Naruto spoke

"Yet because of my occupation that won't always allow me to be there for my child, I'd like you to be the kids godmom. After all, you're strong enough to safeguard them from harm. Not to mention you seem like a good person who has their head on straight." Naruto added in wanting Yasha to have the position seeing as how the warlord was the best person in his mind to watch over his soon to be child

"I would be honored to have the position of godmother to yours and Lady Mei's child. Who knows maybe when they reach of proper age I can start teaching them how to fight like how we do in the west." Yasha said in a jovial manner of being able to teach Naruto's and Lady Mei's kid how to fight in the eventual future

"I'm all for that, just good luck convincing the Mizukage to go on board with that." Naruto replied with a chuckle

"Oh, I'm sure she will be. But nevertheless thank you for spending time with me and all but I have to get back to work guarding Lady Mei." Yasha spoke rising up and straightening her armor

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later then." Naruto responded as in a show of immense strength bounded off high into the air like a bullet

 _"I swear she's so nice. Its a wonder as to how she's even related to the toad."_ Naruto thought to himself before teleporting elsewhere

* * *

 **(2 days later, Uchiha Compound, 3:45 pm, May 15th 997 S.E)**

It was a few days later as Naruto was with Itachi at the Uchiha Compound enjoying a sunny day out with his longtime rival/friend.

"So tell me Naruto how does it feel to be a father soon? Since I never would've imagined you to be a father or rather one this soon." Itachi questioned as he continued to eat a box of pocky as he was still in a bit of surprise upon hearing the news

"Honestly it feels extremely surreal. Because I never would've thought that in all the time I've been alive that I'd be a father. Yet here I am preparing myself to become a father in the next 2 months." Naruto answered back as Mei had revealed the due date of their child to be sometime in July which made him both nervous and ecstatic to hear

"Since I'm incredibly nervous and happy to know that soon enough I'm gonna be a dad. Which is why I just feel super nervous and confused about what to do." Naruto added as instead of the extremely confident and boastful voice he always had it was one of nervousness and anxiousness

"Well if you want some advice on being a father, then I'd be more than happy to give you some." Itachi offered the Rinnegan wielder

"How would you know anything about being a father?" Naruto questioned the ANBU captain

"Well, I became one 2 months after Sasuke's mission to Wave." Itachi replied in revealing the timeframe of when he'd become a father

"Wow, I can't believe you already have a kid." Naruto spoke in surprise of the fact that Itachi was currently a father

"Yes I have a little girl named Madoka, as I would take you to see her right now but Sasuke is babysitting her after he finished up his training with Shisui." Itachi told him with a smile on his face at being a proud father to his little girl

"Who's the mother if I may be so kind as to ask?" Naruto inquired as to who was Madoka's mother

"Well, you know who Izumi is?" Itachi asked as Naruto nodded

"Of course, as she had the biggest crush on you." Naruto answered back remembering the brunette who had a massive crush on him

"Well about 3 months after you faked your death we had begun seeing each other and had subsequently begun to start dating. Then about 2 months after Madoka was born we tied the knot and got married to each other." Itachi informed him as he showed Naruto a platinum wedding ring with a nickel sized emerald in the middle

"Congratulations on getting married Itachi...looks like I owe you some wedding gifts once this is all over." Naruto responded joyously at the fact that not only that he had a little girl but also managed to get married

"Yes it's been a truly blessed set of years for me, and I honestly can't be any happier." Itachi replied with a smile cracking through his stoic face

"Mind if I see a picture of the little squirt?" Naruto questioned

"Sure as here she is, Madoka Uchiha." Itachi answered back as he began to pull out a picture from a pocket in his shirt

That in mind he took out a picture to show Itachi and Izumi together with a toddler who had Itachi's face and eyes with Izumi's nose, jawline and smile as the toddler for an Uchiha had a curtain of jet black hair and a smile that radiated nothing but joyful energy.

"She sure seems like a sweetheart." Naruto remarked at the family picture

"It's this and the thought of coming back home to Izumi and Madoka that gets me through hard days. Since its thanks to them that I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life." Itachi told him considering that it was thanks to his wife and young daughter that he was able to go through the longest or hardest days

"How you pull off being a father is beyond me." Naruto spoke as he didn't understand how Itachi was able to pull it off  
"I do have some advice for you on fatherhood, seeing as how I've been managing it for nearly a year now." Itachi replied

"Please share this with me as I've got no idea on what to do." Naruto requested since he had no idea what to do on the matter

"One of the few things I can advise you to do is to be patient with them. Since they will keep you up at ungodly hours of the night and day, they'll cry and scream their heads off and often make messes of things. But when you get to see them smile or when they take their first steps then you'll know that it's all worth it to put up with." Itachi informed him of the fact that while his soon to be child would keep him up it would all be worth it when you saw them smile

"I can manage that as I don't really sleep much with everything going on so I can handle them crying at all hours. Not to mention shadow clones are great at multitasking." Naruto replied as he felt he had things manageable on that front

"Next is to keep constant attention on them because they'll require your constant and consistent attention around the clock. Not to mention the fact that you are gonna have to baby proof everything because that child is gonna want to get their hands on everything it can reach. Which is why I highly advise you to baby proof everything unless you want that child to hurt themselves quite severely." Itachi advised him considering that they had to baby proof a great deal in order to make sure that Madoka was safe

"That's something that can prove a bit...difficult what with my job description and all. But if it's for them then I can do that no problem." Naruto said in knowing that his occupation would make that part difficult but doable

 **"But it will give you a chance to practice with the Creation of all Things."** Kurama told him in knowing that it would be the perfect excuse to use as practice for the ability

"Oh yeah, your right. Thanks for the suggestion." Naruto thanked the great kitsune

"Anything else you can give me on advice." Naruto questioned Itachi

"The last thing I would tell you is that you, always be there to show that you love them as much as possible. Because even though they may not look like it they can tell and will know if you do not love them, which is why you take every opportunity possible and show them and be there for them to let them know you love them with all that you possibly can." Itachi answered back considering that he and Izumi had to make every moment count of letting their little girl know she was loved

"Thanks for the advice Itachi I appreciate it." Naruto thanked the Uchiha who sat beside him

"No problem Naruto. Despite everything that's gone on I still like to think of us as friends, and as friends, I'm happy to help you out with whatever you need...short of causing a war that is." Itachi told him as he was happy to help out Naruto so long as it didn't crossover into the extreme

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I just have to worry about Jiraiya pulling something else stupid. Because knowing him the next stupid thing he'll try to do is try and go after my unborn kid to get back at me for ruining his precious prophecy coming true." Naruto replied knowing that Jiraiya after this whole debacle would soon start acting desperate

Because he knew that with how severe Jiraiya was gonna be punished for his stunt and the fact that with what he had planned in going after the remaining half of the 9 tails and fulfilling his deal with Hiruzen, that he would become desperate and do anything to try and rectify it and get back at Naruto for ruining it.

"Don't worry Naruto that will not. Happen, as I promise as a future leader of the Uchiha clan that Jiraiya will not do anything to harm your child." Itachi swore to him that he wouldn't let any machinations the Toad Sage had come to light

"Thank you Itachi, I appreciate it." Naruto thanked his longtime friend and rival

"It is of no concern Naruto. Now if you don't mind I need to go, since its time for me to pick up Madoka." Itachi told him as he got up from his seat beside Naruto  
"Alright and see you later." Naruto replied as Itachi went off elsewhere

 _"Now the only thing left to do is wait and prepare for when Orochimaru tries his shenanigans."_ Naruto thought as he teleported elsewhere

* * *

 **(5 days later, Konoha, May 20th 997 S.E, 4:20 pm)**

It was nearly a week later as Danzo was with a rather fuming Jiraiya who had been informed of his punishment for nearly having Konoha be involved with a war with Kiri and nearly making their peace negotiations go in flames with Iron Country.

"I will say this much Jiraiya, just when I think you can't exceed yourself in terms of sheer stupidity. You manage to surprise me, maybe your astounding amount of idiocy is your kekkei genkai. Although it seems to have skipped a generation in your daughter Yasha." Danzo remarked semi-bemused at the misfortune that's befallen the Sannin

"You think this is funny?!" Jiraiya questioned furiously as he was still raw after being told of his fate

"I don't think it's funny whatsoever. But rather amusing that our supposed spymaster let himself get so easily played like a genin fresh out of the academy. Honestly its been one of the rare moments that have made me feel any form of happiness, the only regret I have is that I didn't get it on tape so that way I could use it as an instructional of how not to get so easily manipulated." Danzo answered back as he found the whole thing rather humorous and amusing

"After all, I would be laughing at your misfortune if it weren't for the fact that you've cost us so much because you couldn't wait a mere moment more to collect the actual evidence." Danzo rebuked the Sannin for the losses Konoha suffered that thanks to Jiraiya's impotence had practically gutted them as a whole

"You don't have to remind me of how much I've gutted Konoha. The villagers do enough of that seeing as how Kushina made it fit to let it be public news on how much I've screwed up. Not to mention the earful Minato gave me after everything was said and done." Jiraiya spoke in a mix of somberness and anger at what had gone on

Because in all his years had he rarely seen Minato get as angry as he had to the point that during his tirade at Jiraiya the man popped a few blood vessels out of sheer anger at his screw up, with Jiraiya being lucky that he and been in such good standings prior. Otherwise, Minato would've seen fit to castrate him with a Rasengan out of sheer rage from how much Konoha had lost in order to pacify both Mei and Mifune, from having Konoha go to war and be in a complete shit-storm.

"With them having every right to be furious at you for your immense blunder. Because never-minding the fact that if Minato wasn't so skilled at diplomacy that we'd be at war with one of the major villages right now. But also the fact that it's going to take us 5 years to recover from at best and at worst nearly 8 years." Danzo responded considering that it would take many years to recover back to a normal standard

"With it being all because you just had to rush in blindly, and prove once again how much of a fool you are. Because if you had just waited then you would've been able to avoid all of this from happening." Danzo added seeing as how if Jiraiya were more patient then none of this would've happened

"You knew as well as I do that action had to be taken to prevent him from taking the 9 tails. Since he's plotting to steal Akame's half just like he's done with Hiruzen already." Jiraiya said with slight paranoia coloring his voice

"And like I told you before what evidence do you have to prove this? Because for all of your being spymaster you've yet to gain any concrete evidence that would prove your point that Naruto is doing any of this. Which thanks to your blunders have shot your credibility to absolute nothing." Danzo countered considering that Jiraiya had wound consistently shooting himself in the foot to where anything credible he had would be heavily scrutinized at best and at worst discounted as nonsense

"Because going off of what Naruto said there could be other variables at play. Such as what he mentioned Hiruzen having messed with the seal to where he won't allow himself to easily access its chakra. The fact that the 9 tails has decided its grown tired of a weak host and therefore has locked him out of using its chakra. Or a more insidious route is the fact that with the threat of Orochimaru in the exams is that he could've merely sealed it off, or worse yet ripped it out of him without none of being none the wiser in his quest for immortality. In short, there are so many variables and possibilities at work here as to why Hiruzen can't access its chakra anymore that it can outright exclude Naruto as a suspect." Danzo added considering that Jiraiya had forgotten to include so many other variables and possibilities at work

"So you're defending him? After everything he's pulled and done, you're defending the bastard who has put the world being able to attain peace in jeopardy?!" Jiraiya demanded as to why the warhawk was defending Naruto

"I'm not defending him whatsoever. More so that I'm stating that in your narrow-minded focus of that cock and bull prophecy that is supposed to bring about a paltry peace at best and a shallow one at worst. That you've allowed yourself to get sloppy and dull to where the village you've sworn to protect is now looking at the bottom of the barrel." Danzo answered back remaining calm under the fuming Sannin

"Everything I've done was to bring peace and prosperity to Konoha. It's Naruto who has gotten in the way of that." Jiraiya spat while Danzo merely scoffed at him

"Do not talk of Konoha's peace and prosperity when you've done nothing but bring the exact opposite of it. Yet, as a matter of fact, let's take a look at how much you've gutted Konoha now shall we." Danzo retorted as he stared down Jiraiya with his one good eye

"Thanks to you we must now give up 10% of our missions to Kiri and have 15% of the revenue earned from those missions paid out to them for the next 3 years. Give them 40% of our known jutsu and 2 of our kinjutsu, which to make matters worse Minato has to teach them the Rasengan. We have to have Yugao and Kushina as well as our Anbu and few Uzumaki we have here go to both Iron and teach them about both the Uzumaki style of sword fighting and Konoha kenjutsu of which were required to be of jonin level or above techniques. Let Iron Country have free access to our trade routes across Fire Country for the next 5 years at a 25% discount to all that they will buy from us and Fire Country as a whole. Lastly, Kushina and a number of Uzumaki are to give Kiri free lessons in Fuinjutsu for the next several years and leave enough Uzumaki there to train them as part of its own Fuinjutsu corps. I could go on but I think that I've spelled out enough of how much you've bent us over a barrel and screwed us all." Danzo listed off as to what went on in order of how much Jiraiya had uber boned Konoha

"Are you done reminding me of my failures yet?" Jiraiya asked tersely

"No, not necessarily. Because it seems as though that thick head of yours doesn't seem to fully grasp anything. Or maybe it is the fact that your punishment hasn't fully sunk in all the way." Danzo answered back as Jiraiya remembered full well of his punishment that Minato handed out to him

That being his Sanin traveling rights were revoked until further notice, his movements were to be monitored at all times by a 2 man team of ANBU, he was permanently banned from all hot springs, brothels in the village and any entry or attempt into them would be met with him being on house arrest for the next month. His status as Sannin was also revoked and was relegated to being a Chunin until further notice, and any requests to go outside of the village were to be requested by the Hokage himself, with anything that wasn't related to finding out more about the Akatsuki, his spy network, or training the twins being out of bounds.

"You don't need to remind me of it Danzo. As everything about the gallant Jiraiya has all gone and fallen to pieces." Jiraiya lamented at his current circumstances with the pervert having everything practically fallen apart

"Well, you've no one to blame but yourself. Because your lucky that I have my ROOT here instead of your usual two, otherwise this conversation wouldn't be happening." Danzo reminded him of the fact that Jiraiya had done this all to himself

"So what's the point of all this then? To further mock me and humiliate me like the rest of the village has done." Jiraiya sarcastically responded as Danzo looked at him with mere revulsion

"No. Granted it has been amusing to remind you of the fact that everything that has happened to you is because you lack patience, and focus. Because had you been truly focused on preventing Naruto from gathering both halves of the 9 tails then you would've avoided this debacle. Just as on the same token had you been patient enough then you could've gathered evidence to convict him of what you accuse him of. In short, take this time to focus on those two virtues instead of becoming a bigger fool of yourself." Danzo told him as he got up from his seat and left Jiraiya there to fume and fester

 _"I swear if its the last thing I'll do I'll prove that I'm right about him."_ Jiraiya thought seething but not before some civilians saw him and threw rotten produce at him in a fit of spite

* * *

 **(The next day, May 21st 997 S.E, Naruto's Mindscape, 3:45 pm)**

It was the next day as Naruto was doing something of a rarity that being his meditating to be in contact once more with the 9 tails, with the great kitsune still trying to figure out its new partner who compared to its other 3 hosts was something of an oddity.

 **"Yet and still you remain an anomaly to me."** The 9 tails spoke staring down at Naruto with curiosity

"How so?" Naruto questioned

 **"For one despite your immense greed, pride, and cruelty. There's also traces of love and kindness that seem contradictory to what I see you do."** The 9 tails answered in finding that in the Rinnegan wielder there were all these traits that seemed at odds

"Well, it's like I told you. I don't pretend to be anything but who I really am, which is why rarely if ever do I find being at odds or second guessing myself. Because why would I pretend to be someone who parades around as a paragon of lawful goodness just so I can have the moral high ground. Since I'd rather be the most unapologetic version of myself as an unrepentant bastard, than trying to be a white knight who can save everybody." Naruto explained as never would he try to pretend to be someone he wasn't

Since that was how he's been able to do what he's done without question or hesitation from day one because the Rinnegan wielder merely refused to present himself other than what he was at heart in seeing it as a dishonor to himself to be anything than what he was in his heart of hearts.

 **"Once again I find myself respecting you more and more. Because it's so refreshing to see that unlike the others you stay true to who you are, and not hide behind some facade of cheap kindness and compassion. Which makes it all the better a reason in why once you rejoin me with my other half that I'll be proud to call you my new host...no as my partner."** The 9 tails responded in having found its respect for Naruto grow gradually the more it remained bonded to him which was far more than what could be said for the other hosts that it had

"Glad that I can be seen as such. After all, unlike the rest of them, I see you as something incredible and majestic. Which is why I swear that I will never treat you as a mere beast of burden, but rather as an equal who I will be proud to have and fight and travel alongside." Naruto spoke as never would he dare to treat the 9 tails as a creature to be used as some overgrown battery but rather as a fellow companion to share his times and adventures with

 **"If only you were chosen as my new partner then maybe things would've turned out far better than what they are now."** The 9 tails spoke in having seen Naruto as closest to his ideal partner

"Yes but sadly enough time travel doesn't exist, besides if events hadn't lined up the way they'd done so now then I wouldn't have all of what I've amassed or the power I use now. So the only thing I really can do is keep moving forward and never look back. After all, I've got a kid on the way so I can't really afford to move anywhere but forward." Naruto responded in knowing that the events leading up till now weren't picture perfect but without them, he wouldn't have his Rinnegan nor would he be a father in a few short months

 **"I may not be one who is experienced in the ways of parenting, but what I can tell is that your heart and spirit for all its imperfections and contradictions is in the right place to become a father. Because in some ways you somewhat remind me of my own."** The 9 tails spoke with fondness in seeing traces of the Sage of 6 Paths within Naruto

"Really you see some of the greatest Sage whoever walked these lands in me? Wow, aren't I special." Naruto chuckled at the fact that the majestic kitsune saw some of his father in him

 **"You more than have his willpower and determination for sure, you also have some of his pride as well. Along with those eyes, you remind me a lot of him, as the great man he was. More than that I see a good deal of what made him a great father to us all within you."** The 9 tails replied in seeing a good portion of his father within Naruto minus the immense avarice and cruelty

"Thank you for the high honor. I appreciate it." Naruto thanked the large kitsune for the compliment bestowed onto him

 **"It is of no concern. The only thing I ask of you is that you continue to improve and become better because now that we are in a partnership I expect for you to never settle with what you've got."** The 9 tails responded in expecting Naruto to always seek improvement

"The same goes for you. Because we're in this together and as such, I wish for my partner to grow alongside me as well since we can grow as so much more together." Naruto agreed in wishing for the great kitsune before him to improve alongside him

Since Naruto was content to grow and improve all he could but also wanted for his new partner in the 9 tailed fox to grow stronger alongside him as well because he wanted to have their partnership be one where they grew together as partners.

 **"Once again I see this partnership between us going incredibly. Because after so long it feels almost indescribable to have someone treat me as an equal, and wish for me to grow stronger alongside them."** The 9 tails spoke feeling long forgotten joy at the fact that Naruto wished to grow alongside him as an equal in their newfound partnership

"Well, of course, I wish for you to grow stronger beside me. Because I had promised that we would be partners and equals in this relationship of ours, and I intend to be a man of my word." Naruto swore to the majestic kitsune

"Because it'll be together that we become nothing short of indestructible since it'll be together that we become something that this world has rarely seen." Naruto added as he knew that together the two of them would and could become nothing short of an unstoppable force

 **"With a spirit and will as strong as yours, I have no doubt that you'll be a great father to your unborn child."** The 9 tails told him with a bestial grin upon its face

"Thank you, as I can already tell that once I steal your remaining half from Akame that this partnership will go fantastically." Naruto replied as he held his hand up to shake hands with the massive kitsune

 **"Likewise Naruto."** The 9 tails answered back as it reached down to shake hands with its favorite of its hosts so far

 **So then with Naruto starting to advance himself towards fatherhood and Jiraiya lamenting about the current state of things, it seems as though Konoha's future looks ever so dire. Find out how things will proceed for the Hidden Village in the new chapters of You'll Never Keep me Down.**

* * *

 _ **And cut as I hoped you guys liked this chapter since it may not have been much but I think it did enough in terms of all the big stuff going on during the Finals break. But without further ado let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got the bit between Yasha and Naruto which I hoped you guys liked since it gave some character development towards Yasha and her feelings on Naruto's impending date in becoming a father.**_

 _ **Next up is a moment with Itachi and Naruto in which Itachi is revealed as a father and gives some advice to Naruto on being a father, which I thought would be pretty neat to do.**_

 _ **Following that up we basically have one of my favorite parts in Danzo roasting Jiraiya which is always hilarious to me and seeing how much Jiraiya has fucked things for Konoha, seeing as how it'll be expanded on next chapter and the fact that writing a rational Danzo is too much fun.**_

 _ **Lastly, we got a bit with Naruto and the 9 tails in doing some development in the relationship between them which I thought would be neat to dive a bit more into.**_

 _ **With that said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thanks for the support you've shown it so far, for I really do appreciate it as you guys are a big part of what makes this possible in being the popular and great story it is now. Also please drop reviews whenever you can since they help the story and let me know what you like about it so far, furthermore flames will be ignored and criticism as long as its reasonable and well thought out is welcome.**_

 _ **That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you good content to read, with next chapter being the last bit of the break before the Finals and the actual finals itself.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Exile by Soilwork**_

 _ **Random End Song: Witchtripper by Down**_


End file.
